Hinter Gittern  Auf den 2 Blick
by Fleppy85
Summary: Story über Sascha und Kerstin in Reutlitz


**Teil 1**

„Erkläre es mir." Kerstin zog ihre Handschuhe an und holte ein Jodfläschchen aus dem Schrank. Sascha saß auf dem Behandlungsstuhl, ein Tuch um ihre linke Hand gewickelt, das sie mit der Rechten festhielt. Das ehemals weiße Tuch hatte unzählige rote Flecken. Ein kleiner „Arbeitsunfall", wie Sascha es ihr versichert hatte, als sie von der neuen Schließerin Verena Wüllner hereingebracht worden war.

„Ich bin über ein Kabel gestolpert und habe mir unglücklich die linke Hand an der Waschmaschine ausgeschlagen", sagte Sascha. Kerstin sah sie entnervt an. Hielt Sascha sie für blöd?

„Die Wahrheit." Ein wenig kannte sie sich im Knastalltag aus. Da stolperte niemand einfach so.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich würde lügen?"

„Nein, ich glaube nur, dass du den Knastkodex manchmal über die unausgedehnte Wahrheit stellst. Hast du vergessen, dass ich selber hier drin war und einen Arbeitsunfall von einem „Arbeitsunfall"." Sie verzog das Gesicht „Unterscheiden kann? Ich meine, du musst mir nichts erzählen, aber wenn du willst, dann höre ich dir zu."

„Danke, aber ich denke, wir belassen es bei dem Arbeitsunfall. Das macht sich in deinem Bericht auch besser."

„Wer sagt, dass ich alles in den Bericht schreiben muss?" Kerstin nahm das Tuch weg. Wo war Saschas Vertrauen zu Kerstin? Als wenn sie Sascha verraten würde.

„Hand auf." Sascha öffnete die Hand. Eine lange Schnittwunde kam zum Vorschein. Kerstin verzog das Gesicht. Das musste wehgetan haben.

„Autsch, das werde ich dir kleben."

„Kleben?"

„Ja, ich kenne deine Abneigung gegenüber Nadeln, so kann ich dir das Nähen ersparen. Aber zuerst werde ich deine Wunde säubern. Das könnte jetzt wehtun, denke einfach an etwas Schönes." Die falsche Gesichte über die Herkunft der Wunde vergessen, war Kerstin wieder ganz Ärztin, ganz Profi.

„Dafür muss ich nicht denken, da muss ich nur gucken", grinste Sascha. Kerstin tat so als wenn sie die Anspielung nicht gehört hätte und säuberte Sascha die Wunde.

„Erzählst du mir trotzdem die Wahrheit?"

„Ich hatte eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit und das ist das Resultat daraus. Eins zu Null für die andere, aber es gibt ein Rückspiel. Man sieht sich hier ja immer wieder."

„Sascha, tu mir einen Gefallen und mach keinen Blödsinn. Ich habe wenig Lust Herrn Jansen davon zu überzeugen, dass du nicht auf die „C" gehörst, wenn du ihm wieder einen Grund gibst, dich dorthin zu bringen. Es war eine sehr schwere Sache dich von dort wegzubekommen, vor allem wegen meiner Vorgeschichte und dem Verhältnis zwischen uns, das er auf jeden Fall gegen dich verwenden wird und verwendet hat."

„Man könnte fast meinen, du willst mich lieber auf der „B", in deiner Nähe", grinste Sascha schelmisch.

„Ich weiß wie du auf die „C" reagierst und ich will nicht noch einmal Todesangst um dich haben müssen, weil man sich nicht verpflichtet fühlt dich zu mir zu lassen." Todesangst? So viel bedeutete sie Kerstin? Das war Balsam für ihre gequälte Seele.

„Frau Doktor, Sie werden persönlich." Sascha zwinkerte Kerstin zu. Und Kerstin durfte gerne weitermachen.

„Frau Mehring, Sie wissen genau, dass Sie mir nicht egal sind. Sehen Sie sich in der Lage keine Probleme zu machen?"

„Jawohl, Madame." Sascha hob die heile rechte Hand an die Schläfe. Für Kerstin würde sie alles machen.

„Danke. Und?" Kerstin wollte die Wahrheit wissen und davon ließ sie sich nicht ablenken. Sascha seufzte. Okay, Kerstin würde sie nicht verraten.

„Das bleibt aber unter uns, okay? Deine ärztliche Schweigepflicht wird gefordert."

„Was denkst du denn?" Kerstin war empört. Natürlich würde sie das, was Sascha ihr erzählte nicht weitersagen. Gar keine Frage.

„Fisch hat dich beleidigt und dir unterstellt, du hättest den Job hier nur bekommen, weil du „besonders nett" zum Jansen warst. Und dann meinte sie, sie würde schon dafür sorgen, dass du nicht mehr lange Ärztin in Reutlitz bist, wenn sie nicht den Job als deine Assistentin bekommt. Wahrscheinlich hat sie es auf Medikamente abgesehen. Ihr Hanfgeschäft ist den Bach heruntergegangen seit Kalle auf der „C" ist und Nancy verlegt werden soll. Ich habe ihr dann freundlich versucht klar zu machen, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen soll und nicht so einen Scheiß erzählen soll, und da bin ich dann „gestolpert" oder so etwas."

„Ach Sascha." Kerstin machte zwei Klammern in den frischen Verband an Saschas Hand. Es war wirklich nett von Sascha sie zu verteidigen, aber sie sollte sich keinen Ärger oder gar Verletzungen wegen solcher Sachen einfangen. Es wurde eine Menge Unfug geredet und neunzig Prozent davon waren Lügen.

„Du weißt wie die Wahrheit aussieht und Frau Fischer wird mit Sicherheit nicht den Job auf der Krankenstation bekommen. Ich habe mit Herrn Jansen bereits eine Liste potenzieller Kandidaten aufgestellt und alle gestrichen, die wir zu der Fraktion der Drogenkonsumenten und Drogendealer rechnen können. Und was meine Anstellung hier betrifft: Herr Jansen war dagegen, ich habe es Frau Doktor Kaltenbach zu verdanken, dass ich hier bin und mit der hatte ich sicherlich kein Verhältnis."

„Dann wäre ich auch persönlich beleidigt gewesen."

„Na also."

„Da fällt mir ein, was macht Michael? Wolltest ihr nicht heiraten?" Ein grässliches Thema, aber man musste auf dem neusten Stand sein.

„Ja, wollten wir, aber ich glaube, wir werden das ein wenig nach hinten verschieben." Kerstin drehte sich schnell weg um ihre Utensilien wegzuräumen. Zumindest sollte das so aussehen. So einfach konnte sie Sascha nicht täuschen, dafür kannte sie Kerstin zu gut. Nun war sie es, die die Wahrheit erzählen sollte.

„Wer hat mir eben etwas von Wahrheit erzählt?"

„Okay, ich habe ihm gesagt, ich würde gerne ein wenig mehr Bedenkzeit haben. Der Termin war eine Kurzschlusssache gewesen, die ich mir nun lieber ein wenig länger durch den Kopf gehen lassen möchte. Schließlich wollte ich einmal im Leben heiraten und dass dann, wenn ich mir hundertprozentig sicher bin und es keine Zweifel mehr gibt. Und diese habe ich derzeit ein wenig bei Michael." Klasse! Kerstin zweifelte an Michael. Das hörte sich gut an. Sehr gut.

„Wieso?"

„Er redet in letzter Zeit des Öfteren davon, dass wir eine „richtige" Familie werden sollen. Das heißt, ich soll ein Kind bekommen und Reutlitz aus meinem Leben streichen. Aber die Arbeit hier ist die beste Medizin um mit dem fertig zu werden, was mir Werner und Eva Baal angetan haben. Ich will nicht weglaufen und nachts von Alpträumen geschüttelt aufwachen, ich will das alles verarbeiten. Es ist passiert, es ist ein Teil von mir, und ich werde es nie ändern können. Verdrängung ist nicht meine bevorzugte Art Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen."

„Und dann hält er dir Vorträge wegen mir", meinte Sascha.

„Nicht Vorträge, aber er sieht es mit großem Argwohn wenn ich mich für dich einsetze oder erwähne."

„Das ehrt mich."

„Warum?"

„Naja, er ist eifersüchtig, das heißt, er denkt, du könntest schwach werden bei mir. Ein besseres Kompliment kann er mir gar nicht machen."

„So gesehen." Es klopfte und Verena Wüllner kam herein.

„Kann ich Frau Mehring wieder mitnehmen oder ist sie krank geschrieben?"

„Ich habe ihr einen Verband gemacht und die Wunde geklebt. Sie wird den Verband wahrscheinlich die nächste Woche tragen müssen. Ich werde ihn morgen und dann alle zwei Tage wechseln. Wenn Sie ihr einen Job beschaffen, in dem ihr linker Arm nicht belastet und der Verband nicht verschmutzt wird, dann kann sie arbeiten, sonst sollte sie es lassen." Sascha versank in Kerstins Anblick. Sie war so süß wenn sie über ihre Arbeit redete und indirekte Anweisungen gab.

„Dann bringe ich sie zurück auf Station und frage Herrn Jansen, ob wir einen Job für Frau Mehring haben." Verena Wüllner führte Sascha aus dem Behandlungszimmer heraus, nicht ohne dass Sascha die Möglichkeit hatte, Kerstin zuzulächeln. Regelmäßiges Wechseln des Verbandes würde bedeuten, dass sie sich regelmäßig sehen würden. Was für einen schönen Nebeneffekt so eine kleine „Meinungsverschiedenheit" haben konnte. Sascha tat ihre Hand nach diesen Aussichten gleich weniger weh und sie hätte nichts dagegen, regelmäßig über Kabel zu „stolpern" um sich verarzten zu lassen. Wer könnte etwas dagegen haben wenn er so eine Ärztin hatte?

„Na, wie hat deine Frau Doktor deinen „Ausrutscher" gedeutet?" Walter sah Sascha grinsend an. „Durftest du nicht bei ihr bleiben?"

„Nee, aber wahrscheinlich eine Woche Urlaub machen wenn der Jansen keinen anderen Job für mich findet. Und du? Erfolgreich bei der neuen Schließerin gewesen?" Walter hatte bereits seit einer Woche ein Auge auf die neue Schließerin geworfen. Eigentlich war es gegen ihre Überzeugung etwas mit einer Schluse anzufangen, aber bei Bea hatte sie eine Ausnahme gemacht und was war schon gegen eine kleine Affäre einzuwenden? Die anderen Frauen ließen sich laufend von irgendwelchen männlichen Schließern flachlegen.

„Nein, die ist steinhart, geht auf gar nichts ein."

„Mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie nicht auf Frauen steht?"

„Ja, aber mir gefiel die Idee nicht, da habe ich sie verworfen. Kennst du ja von Frau Doktor." Walter legte ihren Arm um Sascha. Seit sie für sich geklärt hatten, dass keine der beiden etwas mit der anderen anfangen würde, weil es andere Frauen in ihrem Leben gab, waren sie die besten Freundinnen geworden. Walter wusste von Saschas Gefühlen zu Kerstin, und erfuhr als einzigste von den Neuigkeiten und Sascha wusste als einzigste von Walter Ambitionen im Bezug auf die neue Schließerin. So hatten beide Frauen jemanden zum Reden, wenn sie wegen des fehlenden Liebesglückes schlecht drauf waren.

„Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Aber wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass du eine Chance bei der Neue haben könntest?"

„Sie ist meine neue Bezugsbeamtin und ich habe bei dem ersten persönlichen Gespräch festgestellt, dass sie nicht nur einen netten Regenbogenfisch auf ihrer Tasche hat, sondern auch vor kurzem am CSD teilgenommen hat. Außerdem ist sie nicht verheiratet. Ich finde, das sind einige gute Argumente."

„Zumindest sprechen sie dafür, dass aufgeschlossen und tolerant ist. Nur was ist, wenn sie eine Freundin hat, diese jedoch verschweigt aus Angst hier diskriminiert zu werden?" Walter verzog das Gesicht. Musste Sascha solche Ideen haben?

„Das werde ich alles herausfinden. Das Projekt „Wüllner" hat erst begonnen, ich werde Schritt für Schritt vorgehen und dann schwups." Walter zeichnete eine steil verlaufende Linie in die Luft „Werde ich siegen. Wie sehen deine Chancen bei Kerstin aus?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich werde sie dank des Verbandes in der nächsten Woche regelmäßig sehen." Die Tür öffnete sich und Mel kam herein. Sichtlich genervt.

„Mann, diese Fischgräte werde ich eines Tages durch sämtliche Geräte in meiner Werkstatt jagen." Walter und Sascha sahen Mel verwundet an. Eigentlich waren sich Fisch und Mel seitdem beendeten Hanfgeschäft und der Hochzeit Mels mit Mike aus dem Weg gegangen. Was war nun vorgefallen? Oder hatte Fisch heute einfach Spaß daran alle zu ärgern?

„Was hat sie getan?"

„Diese Tussi wird wieder in der Werkstatt arbeiten. Jansen hat ihr eine positive Verlaufskurve vorausgesagt..." Sascha musste grinsen. Wenn sie den Schlusen die Wahrheit über ihren „Unfall" gesagt hätte, dann wäre diese Kurve ganz schnell nach unten gegangen. „...weil ihre durchgeknallte bessere Hälfte auf der „C" sitzt und die andere abhaut. Jansen und der Strauß meinen, in der Werkstatt käme sie auf „ehrenwertere Ideen". So ein Schwachsinn. Und ich kann diese blöde Idee ausbaden. Als wenn es nicht reichen würde, dass man uns von den nächsten Neuankömmlingen wahrscheinlich eine in die Zelle drücken wird, nein, ich darf mit der Fischgräte meine Tage verbringen. Hättest du die damals nicht ein für alle Male aus der Welt schaffen können?" Mel sah Walter genervt an. Walter hob grinsend die Schulter.

„Mord sieht immer so unschick in der Akte aus und die „C" soll nicht das Paradies auf Erden sein, da dachte ich mir, ich schenke ihr das Leben und mir die Freiheit. Naja, leider kam meinem Geschenk mal wieder etwas dazwischen. Kopf hoch Mel, mit der wirst du locker fertig."

„Darauf kannst du einen lassen. Sascha, räumst du sie mir aus dem Weg?"

Bedauere, mein Therapeut hat mich davon überzeugt, dass Gewalt keine Lösung ist." Sascha und Walter mussten lachen.

„Dem Strauß kommen zu viele idiotische Ideen seit er nicht mehr Arzt ist. Uschi sollte dem mal den Kopf waschen. Ich gehe trainieren." Mel schnappte sich ein Handtuch und trollte sich.

„Wieso ist Mel davon überzeugt, dass du ein Schläger bist?" Walter sah Sascha fragend an.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Sie hat aus irgendeinem Grund einen gehörigen Respekt vor dir. Das habe ich schon mitbekommen als du neu hier warst. Was war in Preekow, was sie dich als gefährliches Monster ansehen lässt?"

„Meine Akte? Mord und gefährliche Körperverletzung? Ich bin skrupellos." Sascha musste lachen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde sie immer als Mörderin bezeichnet, dabei war sie wegen Totschlags in Affekt verurteilt.

„Ja klar und ich die legitime Nachfolgerin von Mutter Theresa." Walter schlug Sascha vor die Stirn.

„Frau Mehring, Sie haben Besuch." Sascha sah von ihrem Buch auf, in das sie sich gerade vertieft hatte. Frau Schnoor stand an der Zellentür. Die Direktorin persönlich, was für eine Ehre.

„Besuch? Ich? Wer ist es?"

„Kommen Sie mit, dann sehen Sie es." Sascha stand auf und folgte Frau Schnoor in den Besucherraum. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten wer ihr Besuch war, denn es saß nur eine Person im Besuchsraum. Es war Morgen, da waren die Frauen am Arbeiten, deswegen stellte sich selten Besuch ein. Die junge Frau, die am Tisch saß kam Sascha auf den ersten Blick nicht bekannt vor.

„Bitte." Frau Schnoor schloss die letzte Tür auf und ließ Sascha zum Tisch gehen. Die junge Frau, die sie nun ansah, war etwa Anfang zwanzig, hatte blonde lange Haare und lächelte sie an.

„Hallo", meinte sie.

„Hallo." Sascha setzte sich und sah sie fragend an. Wer war das? Woher kannte sie Sascha? Kannte sie Sascha überhaupt? Naja, musste sie, sonst wäre sie wohl nicht hier. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Versicherungsvertreterinnen in den Knast kamen. Oder war das der neue Markt für eine Rechtsschutzversicherung? Heutzutage war alles möglich.

„Du kannst dich nicht mehr an mich erinnern, oder?"

„Nein, sollte ich?" Sascha versuchte es ja, aber da war nichts.

„Klar, ist zu lange her. Ich bin Kim."

„Schön, aber das sagt mir immer noch nichts. Ich kenne keine Kim." Irgendwie kam ihr die junge Frau dann doch bekannt vor, aber sie konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht einordnen. Kim. Wer konnte Kim sein? Auf jeden Fall keine Versicherungstussi.

„Ich bin deine Kusine. Die Tochter deines Patenonkels aus München. Klar dass du mich nicht erkennst, wir haben uns seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und damals war ich sechs."

„Jetzt." Nun konnte Sascha sie einordnen. Sie sah aus wie ihre Tante, deswegen das bekannte Gesicht. Aber was genau machte sie hier?

„Ich wollte dich mal wiedersehen", sagte Kim auf diese Frage grinsend „Ich weiß noch, das letzte Mal als wir uns gesehen haben, das war auf einem Geburtstag gewesen, der von unserem Onkel. Und laut meinen Eltern haben wir beide die ganzen Brötchen, die es gab, an herumstehende Pferde verteilt."

„Und dafür einen riesigen Ärger bekommen", vervollständigte Sascha. Sie konnte sich an den Tag vage erinnern. Es war eine Geburtstagsfeier in einem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe von Berlin gewesen und Kims Eltern waren extra wegen des Geburtstages in die damalige DDR eingereist. Nun ja, Saschas Eltern waren in der SED, da war es leicht eine Einreiseerlaubnis zu bekommen.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Ihre Adresse stand schließlich nicht im Telefonbuch.

„Nun, ich hatte es zuerst mit unserer Familie versucht, aber die sind irgendwie nicht sehr gut auf dich zu sprechen und hatten auch keine genaue Ahnung wo du bist. Also habe ich im Internet recherchiert, Berichte über deinen Fall gefunden, ein wenig telefoniert, wider Erwarten freundliche Menschen ans Telefon bekommen und dich so gefunden." Respekt. Das hörte sich nach Arbeit an.

„Und wieso? Ich meine, wie du schon festgestellt hast, bin ich nicht sehr beliebt in der Familie, wieso hast du dir die Mühe gemacht mich zu finden?"

„Nun, ich finde nicht, dass man dich aus der Familie rausschweigen soll nur weil du einen Fehler gemacht hast. Okay, Mord ist nichts, was man einfach abharken kann, aber ich wollte deine Seite der Geschichte hören. Alles was ich bisher mitbekommen habe war sehr einseitig belastet und nun würde ich – wenn es für dich okay ist – gerne die andere Seite der Geschichte kennen lernen. Ich habe dich sehr positiv im Gedächtnis. An viel kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dafür war ich damals zu klein, aber auf den Videofilmen, die ich von den Feiern gefunden habe, hast du auf mich einen netten Eindruck gemacht." Kim schwieg und sah Sascha abwartend an. Nun kannte sie die Gründe für ihr Auftauchen. Es lag an Sascha was aus der Sache wurde.

„Es könnte schwer werden sich für ein paar Gespräche an einem ruhigen Ort zu treffen und über vergangene Zeiten zu philosophieren. Was sagt unsere Familie dazu, dass du hier bist?"

„Die sind weniger begeistert, aber das stört mich nicht. Sie sind oft nicht begeistert von meinen Vorhaben und Plänen. Ich bin erwachsen, kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und ich würde gerne wissen was war." Eine Menge war passiert. Mehr als man in ein oder zwei Gespräche packen konnte. Es handelte sich schließlich um beinahe fünfzehn Jahre.

„Wir können uns gerne öfter sehen, aber ich befürchte, du wirst mit diesem Raum vorlieb nehmen müssen. Wohnst du in Berlin?" Sascha sah keinen Grund, ihre Kusine nicht sehen zu wollen. Sie hatte einiges an Arbeit auf sich genommen um sie zu finden, dass musste man honorieren.

„Nein, ich wohne oben an der Küste, in der Nähe von Hamburg. Aber Hamburg und Berlin trennen keine Welten. Nicht zu vergessen, dass es Briefe gibt. Wenn du willst, dann können wir Kontakt halten." Sascha sah Kim nachdenklich an. Eigentlich hatte sie mit ihrem alten Leben abgeschlossen, da sie von ihrer Familie in Stich gelassen worden war. Andererseits war da Kim, die sich wirklich eine Menge Arbeit gemacht hatte sie zu finden, Ärger mit der Familie in Kauf nahm und den Weg hierher nicht scheute, obwohl sie nicht wissen konnte ob Sascha sie überhaupt sehen wollte. Ja, dieses Engagement konnte sie nicht einfach ignorieren und es war schön, wenn es draußen jemanden gab, der an einen dachte und endlich einmal ihre Seite der Geschichte hören wollte.

„Okay, warum eigentlich nicht? So ein Angebot bekomme ich wohl sonst nie wieder." Sascha lächelte.

„Cool. Wann kann ich dich denn besuchen? Die Frau sagte eben, es gebe bestimmte Besuchszeiten, zu denen ich mich anmelden müsste."

„Von mir aus jeden Tag, aber ich glaube, das musste du mit der Leitung besprechen. Wir dürfen nicht immer Besuch empfangen. Kannst du mir deine Adresse hier lassen, dann kann ich dir schreiben. Das darf ich so viel wie ich will."

„Kein Problem." Kim zog eine Visitenkarte aus der Tasche.

Nach dem Mittagessen war Sascha wieder auf der Krankenstation. Die Brehme hatte sie bereits ins Behandlungszimmer gelassen, Kerstin ließ jedoch auf sich warten. Das war gar nicht ihre Art. Sascha sah verträumt aus dem Fenster und dachte über den Morgen nach. Hätte ihr gestern jemand gesagt, dass sie heute Besuch bekommen würde, hätte sie ihm nicht geglaubt. Und wenn er dann behauptet hätte, jemand aus ihrer Familie würde der Besucher sein, hätte sie wahrscheinlich einen Lachanfall bekommen. Mal sehen was sich aus dem Treffen heute entwickeln würde. Der Jansen hatte jedenfalls heute seinen guten Tag und hatte Kim einen weiteren Besuch am Ende der Woche zugesagt.

„'Tschuldige." Kerstin kam herein.

„Keine Eile, ich laufe bestimmt nicht weg. Alles okay?" Sascha sah Kerstin prüfend an. Sie sah so anders aus.

„Alles okay." Kerstin strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und nahm Saschas Hand um den Verband zu lösen.

„Wollen wir mal sehen was deine Wunde macht." Sascha zog ihre Hand weg. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Kerstin nicht.

„Was ist los?" Sie sah Kerstin an.

„Michael ist ausgezogen." Eine eigentlich sehr schöne Aussage, zumindest für Sascha.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich einen eigenen Willen habe." Kerstin nahm wieder Saschas Hand und entfernte die Klammern des Verbandes.

„Wie jetzt?" Sascha verstand kein Wort.

„Er hat ein Jobangebot aus München bekommen, das er nicht ablehnen kann, wie er sagt. Also kam die Diskussion über heiraten, Kinder kriegen und Reutlitz verlassen neu auf und er meinte am Ende, entweder ich entscheide mich für ihn und gegen Reutlitz oder wir hätten keine gemeinsame Zukunft mehr und ich hätte alles kaputt gemacht. In Reutlitz zu arbeiten sei ein Fehler und ich solle endlich aufhören in der Vergangenheit zu wühlen und mich der Zukunft widmen. Der Zukunft als seine Ehefrau und Mutter seiner Kinder. Da ich mich nicht unter Druck setzen lasse und erst recht nicht erpressen lasse ist er heute Morgen ausgezogen. Ich habe eine Woche Zeit es mir anders zu überlegen, „die richtige Entscheidung" zu treffen, und ihn zu begleiten oder es ist entgültig aus." Kerstin warf den Verband in den Müll und sah sich Saschas Wunde an.

„Tut mir leid." Das war nicht gelogen. Sascha war nicht glücklich wenn Kerstin unglücklich war. Egal wie schön es sich anhörte, dass Michael ausgezogen war.

„Macht nichts. Wenn er meine Bedürfnisse nicht akzeptiert und mir ein Leben aufdrängen will, das ich nicht führen will, dann ist es besser wenn er geht." Sie nahm eine Salbe aus dem Schrank und strich vorsichtig über Saschas Wunde bevor sie einen neuen Verband aus dem Mantel zog. Die Hände dieser Frau fühlten sich einfach wunderbar an, dachte Sascha. Sie würde sich gerne von Kerstin mehrmals täglich eincremen lassen.

„Festhalten." Sie drückte Saschas Finger auf das Ende des Verbandes.

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt wird er seine restlichen Sachen aus der Wohnung holen, eine Woche ins Hotel ziehen und dann nach München abhauen. Das Kapitel Michael ist für mich damit beendet." Kerstin drehte den Verband um Saschas Hand. Sascha legte ihren rechten Arm um Kerstin und zog sie an sich. Umwerfend fühlte sich Kerstin an.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Einigermaßen." Kerstin hielt inne und ließ sich von Sascha in den Arm nehmen. Liebevoll und sanft streichelte Sascha Kerstins Rücken mit der gesunden Hand. Die andere hielt Kerstin fest. Da war wieder da berühmte Kribbeln.

„Wenigstens weiß ich nun wo ich dran bin. Es wird die nächste Zeit ein wenig hart werden, aber das geht vorbei. Es hat schon eine Weile gekriselt, nun ist Schluss. Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende."

„Wenn du jemanden brauchst, der dir zuhört oder mit dem du reden kannst, ich bin da. Laufe auch nicht weg." Kerstin musste lächeln. Sascha war süß.

„Ich werde darauf zurückkommen." Sie wickelte den Verband zu ende und klammerte ihn wieder fest.

„Gut."

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich froh über diese Nachricht sein?"

„Ich? Wieso?" Gedanken erraten.

„Michael ist weg."

„Aber du bist unglücklich. Ich bin dann glücklich, wenn du es bist. Ich bestreite nicht, dass ich kein Fan von Michael war, aber du warst glücklich mit ihm. Er hat dir geben können, was ich nicht konnte. Aber ich denke, es ist besser eine Freundschaft zu haben, in der man sich aufeinander verlassen kann, als eine Beziehung, die auf Gegensätze und Streit gebaut ist. Ich streite nicht ab, dass ich jederzeit gerne seinen alten Platz einnehmen würde, aber das wird nie passieren. Ich bin hier drin, werde es auch noch sehr, sehr lange bleiben, wahrscheinlich für immer, wenn Jansen das einrichten kann, aber wenn ich auch nur die kleinste Chance hätte an Michaels Stelle zu treten, ich würde alles dafür tun. ALLES!" Sascha sah Kerstin in die Augen, so dass diese keine Zweifel an der Wahrheit der Worte blieb. So ehrlich hatte sich Sascha selten geäußert.

„Ich bin froh dich zu haben." Kerstin umarmte Sascha. Das Kribbeln wurde stärker.

„Dito."

Teil 2

Zurück auf der Zelle versuchte Sascha ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Das war ein Tag gewesen. Zuerst hatte sie seit Jahren mal wieder Kontakt zu jemanden aus ihrer Familie bekommen, und dieser Kontakt war von der anderen Seite ausgegangen, und dann die Nachricht, dass Kerstin sich von Michael getrennt hatte. Wie konnte er auch verlangen, dass Kerstin ihren Traumberuf aufgab und ihre Vergangenheit verleugnen würde um seine Ehefrau, Hausfrau und Gebärmaschine zu werden? Wäre sie nur an seiner Stelle, sie würde alles anders machen und sicherlich in keiner Weise eine Beziehung mit Kerstin gefährden. Von ihr aus konnte Kerstin in Reutlitz, München oder Australien arbeiten, Hauptsache sie war glücklich und Sascha an ihrer Seite.

„Na, du Gehirn der Zelle, an wen denkst du? Lass mich raten, sie fängt mit „K" an und hört mit „erstin" auf." Walter stand breit grinsend am Türrahmen und beobachtete Sascha.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ist heute früher Feierabend?"

„Nö." Walter hielt ihren Arm hoch, der einen ähnlichen Verband trug wie Saschas Hand. „Ich hatte einen „Arbeitsunfall"."

„Ja, klar."

„Komisch. Dein Doc hat ähnlich reagiert. Nur weil Fisch auch einen kleinen Unfall hatte glaubt mir keiner."

„Fisch hatte einen Unfall?"

„Naja, sie ist gestolpert und mit dem Gesicht vor eine Waschmaschine gelaufen. Das kann schon mal passieren wenn man sich mit den falschen Leuten anlegt. Schönen Gruß von Mel."

„Mel?" Sascha war verwirrt. Und was machte Fisch in der Wäscherein? Sie war doch in der Werkstatt. Was war das für ein Durcheinander?

„Naja, ich dachte mir, Fisch hätte mal wieder eine Abreibung verdient, vor allem seit dem sie dir dieses Ding verpasst hat, und da haben Mel und ich eine der wenigen gemeinsamen Dinger gemacht, und Fisch stolpern lassen. Die wird die nächsten Tage die Lachnummer der Station. Dein Doc meinte, wir sollten endlich aufhören Probleme mit Gewalt zu lösen. Sie sieht ein wenig mitgenommen aus. Was hast du mit ihr angestellt?"

„Gar nichts, wie immer", seufzte Sascha. „Aber ich hatte einen sehr interessanten Morgen." Sie erzählte Walter ausgiebig von ihrem überraschenden Besuch und den Plänen ihrer Kusine, den Kontakt regelmäßig zu pflegen. Der erste Kontaktversuch ihrer Familie seit Jahren.

„Das hört sich doch gut an", urteilte Walter zufrieden. „Nina will mich nächste Woche besuchen kommen. Die kleine Susanne Walter ist diese Woche krank, deswegen mussten wir das verschieben."

„Ich finde den Namen stark. Was macht die Operation Schluse?"

„Die steckt fest, ähnlich wie bei dir und dem Doc. Ich komme einfach nicht weiter bei ihr. Dabei könnte ich schwören, die ist nicht wie die anderen Schlusen, die ist eine, mit der kann man reden und etwas reißen, wenn man es geschickt anstellt. Die Frage ist nun an dich, Frau Professorin, wie kann ich sie knacken? Steht dazu nichts in deinen schlauen Büchern?"

„Nein, da stehen für das Leben völlig irrelevante Dinge drin. Ich befürchte, was unsere Traumfrauen anbelangt, da müssen wir einfach ein wenig Geduld haben und hoffen, dass uns irgendjemand ein As zuspielt, das wir zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort einsetzen um dann auf ganzer Linie zu punkten."

„Hört sich sehr vage und unwahrscheinlich an. Zigarette?"

„Meinst du, es würde Kerstin imponieren wenn ich aufhöre?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber sie ist ein Doc, wahrscheinlich wäre sie begeistert. Meinst du, bei der Wüllner klappt das auch?"

„Probieren wir es aus?"

„Ach scheiße, ja, warum nicht? Boah, was man nicht alles für Frauen macht. Aber Liebesgedichte und so einen Scheiß werde ich sicherlich nicht anfangen zu schreiben."

„Nicht?", lachte Sascha, der die Idee gefiel. Gab es etwas Romantischeres als ein selbstgeschriebenes Liebesgedicht? Und wenn Walter es geschrieben hatte, dann war sehr bestimmt ein ganz besonderes Gedicht.

„Nein, dieser Kram ist nichts für mich. Aber sag mal, wie kann diese Kim mit dir verwandt sein wenn sie aus München kommt während du in der ehemaligen DDR gewohnt hast?"

„Ihr Vater und mein Vater waren Brüder. Beide sind in irgendeinem Kaff in Bayern aufgewachsen. Mein Vater hat bei einem geschäftlichen Termin in Ostberlin meine Mutter kennen gelernt. Da sie nicht in den Westen konnte ist er zu ihr gezogen. Deswegen haben wir auch kaum Kontakt zu den Verwandten seinerseits gehabt. Es war nicht so einfach eine Einreisegenehmigung zu bekommen und wir durften erst recht nicht herüber. Deswegen habe ich Kim auch nicht erkannt. Mein Gott, es ist eine Ewigkeit vergangen seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Das war in einem ganz anderen Leben. Damals hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet mal im Knast zu landen, aber wer tut das schon?"

„Mein Großvater hat mir immer so eine Karriere versprochen. Aber Andi und ich waren in seinen Augen nie mehr als lästiger Abschaum gewesen." Sascha legte ihren Arm um Walter. Walters Kindheit war alles andere als positiv verlaufen, da hatte Sascha es richtig gut gehabt

Zu Saschas Überraschung war Kim bereits am nächsten Morgen wieder da.

„Du bist ja richtig knastgeil", scherzte Sascha. „Ich dachte, Jansen hätte dir einen Termin für Freitag gegeben?" Kim grinste breit.

„Naja, wenn man seine Kusine sehen will und diese in einem anderen Teil der Republik wohnt, dann muss man die Zeit nutzen, in der man in ihrer Nähe ist. Hier, ich habe da etwas für dich." Sie schob Sascha einen Stapel Fotos zu. Bilder vom letzten gemeinsamen Treffen.

„Oh Mann, da war ich noch jung und hübsch. Jetzt bin ich alt und verbraucht."

„Nein." Kim legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Sascha „Du bist nicht alt, ganz sicher nicht. Und erst recht nicht verbraucht. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast genug Verehrer."

„Verehrerinnen." Mal sehen wie Kim darauf reagierte. Ihre Familie hatte Sascha damals wie eine Kranke behandelt. Aber wahrscheinlich wusste Kim, dass Sascha auf Frauen stand.

„Oder so."

„Nicht eine."

„Lügnerin. Ich wette einiges darauf, dass es hier Frauen gibt, die für dich so ziemlich alles machen würden."

„Meinst du? Ich finde es jedenfalls gut wie locker du damit umgehst. Wenn ich mir überlege wie meine Eltern reagiert haben als sie erfuhren dass ich lesbisch bin." Sascha verdrehte die Augen „Das war ein Theater gewesen"

„Wir leben im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert. Ich finde, jeder kann lieben wen er will so lange er niemand damit schadet und es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Ist keine Gegenseitigkeit da, sollte sich der oder die Verliebte diskret zurückhalten. Es gibt nichts nervigeres als plumpe Anmachen und Leute, die nicht kapieren, was das Wort „Nein" bedeutet."

„Und wenn man das Gefühl hat, der andere verdrängt seine wahren Gefühle?"

„Dann sollte man ihm so lange Zeit lassen, bis er sich seiner Gefühle sicherer ist und nicht versuchen alles zu überstürzen. Das führt oft dazu, dass der andere irgendeinen unüberlegten, überschnellen Entschluss fasst, der alles ruiniert was man vorher langsam aufgebaut hat und einem dann genau das Gegenteil von dem einbringt was man eigentlich erreichen wollte."

„Sprichst du da aus Erfahrung?"

„Ja, aber nicht aus eigener."

„Sondern?"

„Mein bester Freund hat das bei seinem Kumpel überstürzt. Er war verknallt in ihn, hat es ihm gesagt, ihn laufend angebaggert und irgendwann abgeknutscht. Tja, und der gute Junge wollte nicht so wie mein Kumpel, mit dem Ergebnis dass er ihn einige Rippen gebrochen hat als er ihn verprügelt hat. Danach hat er ihm die Freundschaft gekündigt und vor all ihren gemeinsamen Freunden bloßgestellt. Und diese Szene in einem kleinen bayrischen Dorf, wo alles erzkatholisch ist und es bereits eine Sünde ist sonntags nicht in die Kirche zu gehen oder Sex vor der Ehe zu haben. Mein Kumpel hat dann, sobald er gesund war, den Ort verlassen und ist nach Köln gezogen. Seine Eltern wollten die nächsten Jahre nichts mit ihm zu tun haben und erst langsam fangen sie wieder an miteinander zu reden."

„Oh je." Sie hingen kurz ihren Gedanken nach bevor Sascha leise fragte:

„Was ist mit mir? Reden sie von mir?" Kim senkte den Kopf. Das reichte Sascha als Antwort. Ihre Familie schwieg sie tot. Was hatte sie erwartet? Sie war anders als alle in ihrer Familie. Sie liebte Frauen und war eine verurteilte Mörderin.

„Also nicht!"

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe damals einige Male bei Familienfesten nach dir gefragt aber es wurden immer solche Antworten wie „Die ist krank" oder „Die muss arbeiten" abgespult. Erst später wurde mir klar, dass sie mir irgendetwas verschwiegen."

„Und dann hast du angefangen zu recherchieren?"

„Als mir die ewigen Lügen aus dem Hals heraushingen habe ich mich mit meinem Freund ans Internet gesetzt und recherchiert. Ein paar nette Worte hier, ein paar kleine Notlügen da, und wir wussten wo du warst. Den Erfolg haben wir unserer Familie jedoch verschwiegen."

„Diese Umstände nur um die andere Seite der Geschichte zu erfahren."

„Klar, wieso nicht? Ich finde, niemand sollte verurteilt werden weil er nicht so ist wie ihn die Gesellschaft gerne hätte. Ich meine, die Sache mit dem Mord war klar dass du dafür in den Knast wanderst, wird dir auch klar gewesen sein, aber nur weil du Frauen liebst sollten sie dich nicht aus ihren Leben streichen. Das ist kein Grund."

„Wenigstens eine die mich versteht. Was sagt dein Freund eigentlich dazu wenn du den Morgen bei einer Mörderin verbringst?"

„Sei nett zu ihr." Die beiden Frauen lachten.

„Guter Ratschlag."

„Danach hat er einige Drohungen ausgestoßen was dir passiert wenn du mir etwas antust und dann habe ich ihn aus der Wohnung geschoben."

„Putzig. Er droht mir?"

„Ja, du weißt schon, Motorradrocker. Wehe dem, der seine Freundin anfasst und bla bla bla."

„Motorradrocker? Und da macht unsere Familie mit?"

„Nicht wirklich. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er ebenfalls im Knast gesessen hat, weil er einen Typen verprügelt hat, der seine Exfreundin belästigt hat und in einer Band Gitarre spielt, die dann zu allem Überfluss Hardrock macht, kommt als netter Zusatz hinzu, dass seine Motorradtruppe gut befreundet ist mit einer dieser Gruppen, denen kriminelle Machenschaften nachgesagt werden."

„So lange wie du ihn aus der Wohnung wirfst."

„Er ist der typische Pseudorocker. Draußen immer gefährlich und voller Drohgebärden, Zuhause macht er was ich ihm sage. Abwaschen, waschen, putzen. Ich bin seine Prinzessin und der einzigste Mensch, der ihm was sagen darf."

„Das sind die Besten."

„Eben. Aber wir waren eigentlich bei deiner Herzdame. Du wolltest mir erzählen, es gebe keine Interessentinnen bei dir, was ich mir nicht vorstellen kann."

„Zumindest keine von der ich derzeit wüsste und an der ich Interesse hätte. So groß ist die Auswahl hier nicht."

„Und Abwechselung wird wohl selten geboten. Ich verstehe. Da fällt mir ein, ich habe eben einen Typen getroffen, der hier arbeitet und mich eindringlich gewarnt hat. Ich solle bloß bei dir aufpassen, du wärst sehr viel gefährlicher als du vorgibst zu sein."

„Wie sah der aus?"

„Groß, kurze schwarze Haare, Mitte dreißig."

„Jansen, der ehemalige Direx. Der mag mich nicht. Der hat dir doch die Termine gegeben, oder? Als Stationsleiter."

„Hat er das? Kann sein Er sieht aus wie jemand, den man sofort wieder vergisst. Was hat er gegen dich?"

„Das erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal. Jedenfalls sind wir alles anderes als gute Freunde. Ich glaube, wenn du objektive Meinungen über mich hören willst, dann solltest du lieber wen anders fragen."

„Ich mache mir lieber selber eine. Außerdem hat der Typ mich angebaggert."

„Das ist typisch." Sascha verzog das Gesicht. Konnte der Jansen nicht einmal seine Finger bei sich lassen?

„Das ist sinnlos. Er ist weder mein Typ noch in sonst einer Weise interessant. Ich mag diese Art Mann nicht, die meinen, alles Weibliche anbaggern zu müssen obwohl sie eine Ehefrau haben."

„Du weißt von seiner Frau?"

„Er trägt den Ring und wurde von einer Frau hergebracht. Ziemlich eindeutig wenn du mich fragst."

„Stimmt. Naja, Hauptsache du lässt dich von ihm nicht einlullen."

„Keine Panik, von dem bestimmt nicht." Kim zwinkerte Sascha zu. Lustig fand Sascha den Gedanken, wenn Kim und Jansen zusammen raus gingen, er sie anbaggern würde und dann Kims Freund vor der Tür stehen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde der Jansen dann ordentlich Ärger bekommen. Verdienen würde er es. Bei Sascha war er bisher immer zu gut weggekommen.

Am nächsten Tag durfte Sascha wieder zu Kerstin. Allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung wann sie geholt wurde, so dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb als auf ihrer Zelle zu sitzen und zu warten. Walter hatte sich eine Magenverstimmung eingefangen und war auf der Krankenstation, so dass sie Sascha keine Gesellschaft leisten konnte. Sascha war gerade in einem neuen Buch vertieft als die Tür sich öffnete. Hendrik Jansen kam herein.

„Du genießt es den ganzen Tag zu faulenzen, was Mehring?" Und er genoss an ihr herumzumaulen.

„Wenn du das sagst." Sascha hatte keine Lust auf lange Diskussionen mit ihm.

„Was will deine Kusine von dir?" Das ging ihn schon mal gar nichts an.

„Mit mir reden."

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass eine Klassefrau wie sie nichts Besseres zu tun hat als einen Knacki wie dich, der nie wieder das Meer sehen wird, zu besuchen?"

„Was willst du?" Sascha wurde langsam sauer. Hendrik wusste was er sagen musste um Sascha weh zu tun. Er wusste, sie würde vieles dafür geben das Meer wiederzusehen. Was er nicht wusste, war Kerstins Versprechen mit ihr zur Atlantikküste zu fahren, wenn sie hier raus war. Ein Versprechen, dass wohl nie eingelöst werden würde.

„Nur reden. Du weißt schon, Konversation zwischen Schließer und Gefangener."

„Und worüber willst du reden?"

„Hatten wir nicht damals ein nettes Projekt für dich? Unsere Vorzeigestudentin a.D. sollte sich nützlich machen und ihren lieben Mitgefangenen bei der Erweiterung ihres Horizontes helfen."

„War da nicht ein Direktor gewesen, der es mal wieder geschafft hatte das Projekt zu sabotieren und auf Eis zu legen?"

„Nein, du warst nur erneut unfähig. Jedenfalls will Frau Schnoor dich wieder in dem Bereich sehen. Wahrscheinlich hat deine unerreichte Liebe mal wieder von deinen geistigen Vorzügen geschwärmt. Dabei dachte ich, die Bilder wie du wie ein Tier auf mich losgehst, hätten ihr klar gemacht, dass man mit dir niemals wie mit einem zivilisierten Menschen reden kann. Schade, ich hatte sie für intelligenter eingeschätzt." Wenn er Kerstin nicht aus dem Spiel ließ, dann hatte er gleich wieder einen Stuhl im Gesicht.

„Wir beiden wissen wieso du den Stuhl abbekommen hast. Und es geht dich nichts an wen ich liebe."

„Das ist nicht richtig. Ich kenne dich, da muss ich Kerstin schützen; vor allem weil Michael ein netter Mann ist. Die beiden sind ein tolles Paar, du solltest dir mal ein paar Fotos ansehen." Hendrik grinste gemein. Sascha würdigte ihm nur eines kurzen Blickes. Anscheinend wusste Hendrik nichts von der Trennung von Kerstin und Michael. Von Sascha würde er kein Wort erfahren. Sie konnte sich zurücklehnen, schweigen, grinsen und genießen wie Hendriks Plan, sie zu reizen, nicht aufging.

„Danke, aber ich habe kein Interesse daran. Ich weiß doch wie es bei dir und deiner Frau aussieht. Das reicht mir als Beispiel für glückliche Beziehungen. Du solltest übrings die Finger von meinem Besuch lassen. Ihr Freund versteht da keinen Spaß."

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Und mein Familienleben geht dich nichts an."

„Es interessiert mich auch nicht." Doch es machte Spaß ihn daran zu erinnern.

„Stimmt, du und die Walter, ihr seid ja eure eigene Familie. Ist sie ein Notnagel weil du Kerstin nicht bekommen konntest oder magst du sie wirklich?"

„Das geht dich nichts an. Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten, da hast du genug zu tun." Sascha musste sich anstrengen nicht zu lachen. Er dachte, sie und Walter wären ein Paar. Das war eine sehr passende Fügung des Schicksals. So konnte sie sich Kerstin nähern ohne Hendrik immer im Nacken zu haben.

„Wusste ich es doch. Was soll man auch erwarten wenn zwei von eurer Sorte in einer Zelle sind. Vielleicht sollte ich Frau Schmidt erlösen. Oder eine von euch in eine andere Zelle verlegen lassen."

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

„Vorsicht! Los, mach dass du vom Bett runterkommst, du musst zum Verbandwechseln. Und danach wird Andi mit dir deine neuen Aufgaben durchsprechen und alles für deinen neuen Job vorbereiten. Auf dass du nun Frau Schnoor beweist was für eine Versagerin du bist." Sascha stand auf und schnaubte Hendrik abwertend an. Sie war keine Versagerin. Sie war fähiger als er es jemals sein könnte.

Teil 3

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt du wirst wieder versagen." Hendrik lehnte sich gönnerisch an den Türpfosten. Sascha sah ihn wütend an. Es war eine typische Hendrikaktion gewesen: Sie sollte innerhalb einer kurzen Zeit aus einem heruntergekommen Raum eine Art Unterrichtsraum machen. Dazu musste der Raum entrümpelt und neu renoviert werden. Einen Teil der Renovierung hatten Mel und Fisch übernommen, den Rest musste Sascha alleine machen. Was für ein Glück dass sie gleich den Verband abbekam. Alle kleineren Aufgaben waren erledigt, nun folgten größere Dinge, wie eine Tafel und Tisch besorgen.

„Wie weit sind Sie, Frau Mehring?" Frau Schnoor schaute herein.

„Ich werde noch heute mit den Möbel anfangen wenn Sie mir sagen woher ich die bekommen kann." Sascha stellte den Besen weg, mit dem sie den letzten Dreck zusammengefegt hatte. Hendrik tat sehr beschäftigt indem er in einem Buch blätterte. Nicht einen Finger hatte er krumm gemacht.

„Im Keller stehen einige Tische, die sie nehmen können. Zumindest waren da mal welche, aber so genau weiß wohl keiner was da alles ist. Am Besten sehen Sie sich da mal um. Hendrik, kannst du Frau Mehring nach ihrer Verbandsabnahme zum Keller bringen?"

„Soll ich jetzt mit ihr da unten herumkriechen?"

„Nein, ich denke, es reicht wenn du sie dort hinunterbringst. Die Tür ist nur von außen zu öffnen. Andi wird sie heute Abend zurück auf Station bringen. Du hast einen Termin mit Frau Bergdorfer." Frau Schnoor verschwand wieder. Hendrik sah auf seine Uhr.

„Los, ab zu Frau Doktor Herzog. Und dann kannst du in den Keller, Assel." Sascha schenkte sich eine Bemerkung und folgte ihm zu Kerstin.

„Hendrik, weiß du wo ich einen Schrank herbekomme?", fragte Kerstin „Ich habe heute eine Lieferung Medikamente erhalten und bräuchte einen abschließbaren Schrank."

„Im Keller sollte einer stehen. Geh einfach mit der Mehring mit, die hat für heute sowieso den Job der Kellerassel in. Sie kann dir suchen und tragen helfen." Endlich einmal ein intelligenter Einfall von ihm. Respekt.

„Okay."

„Dann werde ich mich verziehen. Ich denke, du wirst mit ihr fertig und wenn nicht, dann wird sie einen größeren Aufenthalt auf der „C" haben." Hendrik sah Sascha drohend an. Für ihn war das eine passende Angelegenheit. Sollte Sascha Mist bauen, war er sie erst mal los, wenn alles reibungslos verlief, hatte er soeben eine Mittagspause, die fünfzehn Minuten länger war als sonst.

„Ich denke, es wird keine Probleme geben." Kerstin ließ Sascha in das Behandlungszimmer und schloss die Tür.

„Glückwunsch", meinte Kerstin.

„Wozu?"

„Du hast dich nicht provozieren lassen."

„Er provoziert und schikaniert mich bereits die ganzen letzten Tage, aber ich lasse ihn immer abblitzen. Diesmal werde ich am längeren Hebel sitzen und ihm wird das Lachen vergehen."

„Wie meinst du das?" Kerstin machte den Verband ab.

„Ich werde das Projekt durchziehen und mein Studium schaffen. Hendrik geht davon aus, dass ich wieder einen Fehler mache und er gewinnt, aber diesmal nicht. Meine „Schüler" werden den Schulabschluss nachmachen und ich werde mein Studium mit Bestnote absolvieren."

„Das ist gut." Kerstin lächelte und sah sich Saschas Hand an. Die Wunde war zugewachsen und verheilte sehr gut.

„Was? Mein Plan oder meine Hand?"

„Beides."

„Kann es sein, dass der Verband eigentlich nicht mehr notwendig gewesen war? So seit dem Wochenende?"

„Studierst du jetzt Medizin?"

„Nein, aber ich habe mir die Wunde angesehen Sie war bereits Montag verheilt. Nicht einmal mehr ein Pflaster wäre nötig gewesen aber du hast sie mir zwei weitere Male verbunden. Warum?"

„Ich wollte dich sehen", sagte Kerstin ehrlich und wurde ein wenig rot dabei. Sascha nahm ihre Hand. Sie wollte sie sehen? Das waren schöne Worte.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Weißt du, ich habe jetzt endlich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und ich habe festgestellt, dass ich mit niemanden so gut und so gerne rede wie mit dir. Ich genieße die Zeit, die wir zusammen verbringen, genieße es dir zuzuhören und dich von den kleinen Dummheiten abzuhalten, die du manchmal gerne machen würdest."

„Und ganz nebenbei hast du mir einen Stapel Bücher für mein Studium besorgt", grinste Sascha.

„Du bist gut, da brauchst du gute Literatur. Frau Schnoor hat übrings einen Antrag gestellt, der euch mehr Bücher genehmigen soll und ich habe im Internet bei einem Auktionshaus jemanden gefunden, der all die Bücher verkauft, die ihm durch sein Literatur- und Philosophiestudium begleitet haben. Er hat sich spontan beschlossen doch lieber Elektriker zu werden; nachdem er all seine Prüfungen abgelegt hatte. Ich hoffe mal, ich bekomme den Zuschlag und dann steht deinem Plan, ein Musterstudium abzulegen, nichts mehr im Weg." Kerstin lächelte Sascha an.

„Danke." Sascha war kurz davor Kerstin einfach zu küssen. Nicht nur dass sie sich um Saschas Studium kümmerte, nein, sie schien sie ernsthaft zu vermissen und hatte zugegeben, dass sie ihre Zeit gerne mit ihr verbrachte. Der Verband war nicht mehr als ein Vorwand gewesen um sie zu sehen. Allerdings rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Nichts überstürzen! Das konnte alles rein platonisch sein.

„Ist es in Ordnung wenn du mit mir einen Schrank suchst?", wechselte Kerstin das Thema.

„Ja, sicher."

„Es hätte auch eine weitere Schikane von Hendrik sein können."

„Nee, das ist die erste gute Idee, die er hatte", grinste Sascha.

„Na, dann lass uns mal suchen gehen." Kerstin kramte in ihrer Schublade nach dem Schlüssel für ihrer Tür. So lange, wie sie nicht alle Medikamente in einem sicheren Schrank hatte, musste sie alles gut verschließen.

Kittler wischte sich über die Stirn. Diese Kopfschmerzen. Sie wollten ihn heute einfach nicht verlassen. Und dass, wo er Aufsicht hatte und Birgit ihm ans Herz gelegt hatte, keine Aussetzer mehr zu haben. Hendrik hatte bereits Frau Doktor Kaltenbach über Kittlers Zustand informiert und sein Job stand wieder einmal auf der Kippe. Wo blieben eigentlich Maja und Andi? Die beiden sollten Kalle, Fisch und Nancy abholen, die sich heute bei dem Opfer ihrer Straftat entschuldigen, hatten dazu seltsamerweise zugestimmt und müssten langsam wieder in ihre getrennten Blöcke. Kittler konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich die drei mit Mitleid so ausließen, dass man kein Ende fand.

„Wie wäre es mit dem?" Sascha deutete auf einen früher einmal weißen Schrank, der ein großes Schloss an der Tür aufwies. Kerstin kletterte über halb zerfallende Schränke zu ihr und begutachtete das Fundstück.

„Der ist ideal. Ich müsste ihn nur putzen...schruppen...desinfizieren und noch mehr putzen. Boah, ist der dreckig." Kerstin strich mit dem Finger über die Schrankoberfläche. Sofort war ihr Finger schwarz vor Staub und Dreck.

„Hilfst du mir den ins Behandlungszimmer zu tragen?"

„Ja, klar." Sascha nahm die Unterseite des Schrankes und Kerstin die Oberseite. Vorsichtig trugen sie ihn durch den Flur zur Tür. Zu ihrer Überraschung war diese verschlossen. Wie, dachten die Schlusen, sollten sie die Möbel hier herausbekommen? Sascha konnte es sich leisten den Tag im Keller zu sein, Kerstin hatte gleich Feierabend und musste vorher noch einiges erledigen.

„Wer hat die zugemacht?" Sascha rüttelte an der Tür. Nichts tat sich. Wie abgeschlossen.

„Abgeschlossen."

„Nein, nicht abgeschlossen", meinte Kerstin. „Das ist eine der Türen, die man nur von einer Seite öffnen kann. Ich hatte sie extra weit aufgemacht damit sie nicht zufällt. Verdammt." Sie klopfte gegen die Tür und rief nach einem Beamten. Sascha hatte sich auf den Boden fallen lassen und spähte unter der Tür hindurch.

„Spar dir das Rufen, es wird dich niemand hören." Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von den Klamotten.

„Wieso? Sobald einer oben an der Tür vorbeigeht wird er mich hören."

„Kerstin, die oberste Tür ist auch zu. Ich habe geschaut, aber wenn sie offen wäre, dann müsste man Licht sehen. Es ist alles dunkel im Vorraum. Irgendeiner hat uns hier eingeschlossen; wahrscheinlich ohne zu wissen was er tat." In dem Moment hörten sie ein entferntes Geräusch. Die Alarmanlage.

„Alarm?" Kerstin sah Sascha fragend an.

„Scheiße", murmelte Sascha.

„Was denn?"

„Die letzten Male ist bei Alarm einer gestorben. Und ich habe ein Gefühl wen es diesmal erwischen wird. Kalle und Co haben seit Tagen so geheimnisvoll getan. Wahrscheinlich versuchen sie gerade zu türmen. Sie haben dieses seltsame Gespräch mit dem Mann, den sie vor die S-Bahn geschubste haben. Ich hab nie geglaubt, dass sie sich wirklich entschuldigen wollen. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, müsste..."

„Hendrik bei ihnen sein. Und damit der einzigste, der weiß wo wir sind. Es sei denn, er hat Andi vor seiner Pause getroffen. Verdammt." Kerstin ließ sich an der Tür heruntergleiten. Das konnte dauern bis man sie hier fand.

„So hatte ich mir meinen ersten Abend mit dir alleine zwar nicht vorgestellt, aber was hältst du davon wenn wir uns einen bequemeren Ort zum Warten suchen?", scherzte Sascha.

„Du hast Recht." Kerstin stand auf. Zusammen gingen sie zu dem Kellerraum zurück, in dem sie nach dem Schrank gesucht hatten.

„Ich gucke mal was ich hier sonst so finde." Sascha rüttelte an einen der weiteren Kellertüren. Die dritte gab nach und Sascha verschwand in dem Raum. Kerstin sah sich sporadischen Möbellager um. Da vorne stand eine Couch, die unter einer Plastikfolie Schutz vor allzu viel Dreck gefunden hatte. Sie zog die Folie weg und sah sich weiter um. Wenn man den Tisch vor die Couch stellte hatte man eine bequeme Sitzmöglichkeit. Vielleicht gab es hier mehr brauchbares Zeug für ein Warten bei Alarm. Sie hatte kurz darüber nachgedacht wieder an der Tür nach Hilfe zu rufen, aber wenn die laute Alarmanlage hier so leise zu hören war, dann war ihre Stimme wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ansatzweise zu vernehmen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass die Menschen da oben derzeit wohl andere Probleme hatten. Sie würden sich denken, Kerstin sei nach Hause gegangen. Ihr Handy lag ausgeschaltet in ihrem Wagen.

„Gute Neuigkeiten." Sascha sah zur Tür herein. Ich habe ein altes Badezimmer gefunden UND..." Sie hob einen Korb hoch „Ein Lager an alten Weinen. Irgendjemand benutzt Reutlitz als seinen Weinkeller. Verdursten werden wir nicht." Sie grinste breit.

„Wenigstens etwas. Ich habe die Couch fürs Warten ausgesucht. Sie sah von allen Möbel am bequemsten und saubersten aus."

„Wie kuschelig." Sascha kam zu Kerstin und warf ihr auf den letzten Metern eine Wolldecke zu.

„Fundstück. War die einzigste ihrer Art. Und ein paar Kerzen, falls das Licht ausfällt."

„Stromausfall?" Kerstin sah Sascha skeptisch an. Das würde ihr fehlen. Eingesperrt im Keller ohne Strom. Sofort musste sie sich an die Dunkelhaft erinnern. Tagelang gefangen in der Dunkelheit. Ein weiteres Mal würde sie das nicht aushalten.

„Hey, was ist los?"

„Ich fühle mich bei dem Gedanken hier ewig herumzusitzen nicht wohl." Kerstin fröstelte.

„Kann ich verstehen. Eingesperrt unter einem Gefängnis, mit einer Mörderin. Weiß Gott was da passieren kann."

„Ich unterstelle dir mal, dass du mir nichts tun wirst."

„Wieso?"

„Ich hoffe es mal. Ansonsten hätte ich mich sehr in dir getäuscht."

„Jansen sagt, ich sei gewalttätig."

„Er sagt auch, du liebst mich. Daraus schließe ich für mich, dass du mir nichts tun wirst." Kerstin setzte sich auf die Couch. „Haben wir einen Korkenzieher?"

„Nein und mein Schweizer Taschenmesser haben sie mir an der Schleuse abgenommen." Sascha zog einen Schraubenzieher aus der Tasche „Hier liegt alles rum was mach braucht." Sie entfernte das Papier am Korken und stemmte mit Hilfe des Schraubenziehers den Korken nach unten bis er im Wein schwamm.

„Prost." sie hielt Kerstin die Flasche hin.

„Danke." Kerstin nahm einen großen Schluck. Sascha setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch, zog die Schuhe aus und winkelte die Beine an.

Bis zum Abend hatten sie zwei Weinflaschen geleert. Inzwischen war auch der edle Spender – der von seinen Spenden gar nichts wusste – enttarnt: Hendrik Jansen! Noch vor ein paar Tagen hatte er Kerstin erzählt wie toll der Wein in seinem letzten Urlaub gewesen war, und dass er dringend einen Platz suchte, an dem er einige der Flaschen lagern konnte. Zuhause war dieses nicht möglich, denn sie sollten für „besondere Anlässe" sein. Er hatte gesagt, er wolle dann seine Frau mit einer dieser Flaschen überraschen.

„Wer's glaubt wird selig", meinte Sascha „Wahrscheinlich hat er es auf die Neue Schließerin abgesehen und braucht die Flaschen für ein gemeinsames Tête a Tête."

„Hendrik und Frau Wüllner? Ich glaube nicht, dass er ihr Typ ist."

„Das glaube ich gerne für dich mit. Vor allem wo ich jemanden kenne, die ebenfalls ein Auge auf die Wüllner geworfen hat."

„Und du meinst, Frau Wüllner steht auf Frauen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich habe gehört, sie habe einige Dinge bei sich, die darauf hindeuten könnten."

„Du redest nicht zufällig von ihrem Ausflug zum CSD?"

„Vielleicht." Woher Kerstin das wusste?

„Sie ist in ihrer Freizeit ehrenamtlich beim DRK und hatte dort einen Einsatz."

„Das muss nichts heißen."

„Eben. Das alles muss nichts heißen. Du solltest keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen", tadelte Kerstin leicht beschwipst. Sascha fand sie so süß und die ganze Situation erinnerte an die Situation, die sie bereits vor einigen Monaten erlebt hatte. Diesmal würde Sascha nicht die selben Fehler machen.

„Mache ich nicht. Mir ist relativ egal wen oder was die Wüllner liebt."

„Ach?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Das weißt du genau."

„Wegen mir?"

„Vielleicht." Sascha zog sich ein winziges Stück zurück.

„Was ist?" Kerstin hatte Saschas Rückzug bemerkt.

„Ich will nicht, dass etwas passiert, was wir nicht beide wollen oder was einer von uns später bereuen könnte, deswegen nehme ich lieber ein wenig Abstand. Du weißt, der Alkohol lässt uns Sachen machen, die wir sonst nicht machen würden." Zumindest traf dies auf Kerstin zu. Sascha würde Kerstin nüchtern ebenfalls küssen.

„Es tut mir leid wie ich damals reagiert habe. Das war falsch gewesen. Ich hätte dir nicht die Schuld daran geben dürfen was passiert ist. Den Kuss hatten wir beide zu verantworten. Dass ich danach so durchgedreht bin und dich beschuldigt habe mich betrunken gemacht zu haben war dumm. Aber ich habe ja Talent dazu unüberlegt Blödsinn anzustellen." Eine spätes, aber schönes Geständnis.

„Ach?" Sascha konnte sich einen leichten belustigten Ton nicht verkneifen. Zum Glück hatte Kerstin ihn nicht bemerkt.

„Ja, das, dann meine...unüberlegte Handlung mit Michael danach...die Ohrfeige und diese Schnapsidee mit der Hochzeit. Alles Dinge, wo ich erst gehandelt und dann nachgedacht habe. Dabei bin ich für solche überstürzten Dinge gar nicht der Typ. Das hat alles angefangen als ich nach Reutlitz gekommen bin...als ich dich kennen gelernt habe..." Kerstin sah Sascha ein wenig verschüchtert an, was sie für Sascha nur noch süßer machte. Niemand konnte so wunderbar verschüchtert und süß gucken wie Kerstin. Augen, in denen Sascha stundenlang versinken konnte, in denen all ihre Träume in Erfüllung gehen konnten. Der Himmel konnte kein schöneres Blau bieten als Kerstins Augen und jeder Versuch diese Augen nachzumalen, wäre gescheitert bevor er begonnen werden konnte. Das waren die Augen, die Sascha über alles liebte, die alles für sie bedeuteten.

„Das war ein Kompliment, oder?", versuchte sie eine halbwegs intelligente Antwort auf Kerstins nichtgestellte Frage zu geben. Sie musste etwas sagen bevor sie im Schweigen sich zu etwas hinreißen lassen würde.

„Wenn du es so auffassen möchtest, ja. Ich wollte dir nur versuchen zu erklären warum ich manchmal Sachen mache, die ich nicht machen sollte."

„Das heißt?"

„Das heißt, dass ich dir gerne geben würde, was du möchtest, aber nicht weiß, ob das auch das ist, was ich möchte. Sascha, ich weiß nicht was ich genau für dich empfinde. Ich weiß nur, dass du derzeit der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist, aber mehr weiß ich nicht. Ich würde es gerne herausfinden, aber dafür brauche ich Zeit und ich weiß nicht, ob ich diese Zeit habe."

„Warum solltest du sie nicht haben?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie du dazu stehst. Ich meine, wieso solltest du warten bis ich mich endlich entschlossen habe ohne zu wissen, wie ich mich entschließe. Was ist, wenn meine Entscheidung im Endeffekt nicht so ausfällt wie du es gerne hättest? Ich will dich nicht enttäuschen, nicht verletzen. Nicht wieder." Kerstin sah nach unten. Sascha nahm vorsichtig ihren Kopf zwischen ihre Hände, hob Kerstins Gesicht nach oben und sah ihr in die Augen. Es wäre so einfach sie jetzt zu küssen.

„Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt. Überlege dir in Ruhe was du möchtest. Egal wie deine Entscheidung ausfällt, ich werde dir nicht böse sein. Alles was ich will ist, dass du mit offenen Karten spielst. Du sagst, du brauchst Zeit um dich zu entscheiden, ich werde sie dir geben. Und bei einer Sache kannst du dir sicher sein: Ich laufe dir bestimmt nicht weg oder ziehe einfach um." Kerstin musste lächeln. Ein spontaner Umzug von Saschas Seite aus wäre schwer gewesen.

„Das heißt, du akzeptierst wenn ich in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr als deine Freundschaft will?"

„Natürlich." Sascha zog Kerstin an sich. Wie könnte sie das Angebot, Kerstins Freundin zu sein ablehnen? Natürlich wollten ihre Gefühle mehr, aber Kerstin hatte ihr klar aufgezeigt, dass es eine Chance für sie in ihrem Leben gab. Eine Chance, die sie nutzen würde wenn sie die Chance bekam. Allerdings verstand sie, dass Kerstin erst Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte. Sie hatte sich gerade von Michael getrennt, den sie heiraten wollte. Das musste sie erst einmal verarbeiten. Letztendlich kam ihr das nur zur Gute: Wenn Kerstin sich sicher war was sie wollte, dann würde Sascha jede weitere Enttäuschung oder Verletzung erspart bleiben – ganz egal wie die Entscheidung ausfallen würde. Und was ihr wohl auf jeden Fall bleiben würde, war Kerstins Freundschaft.

Teil 4

Lautes Poltern weckte Sascha auf. Wo war sie? Nicht in ihrer Zelle. Wieso war es so dunkel? Genau, sie war im Keller in Reutlitz. Neben ihr lag Kerstin! Sascha kramte ihr Feuerzeug hervor und steckte die Kerze an. Das Licht schien in der Nacht aufgegeben zu haben. Vorsichtig rüttelte sie an Kerstins Schulter.

„Was ist? Ich will schlafen", protestierte sie im Halbschlaf. Sascha musste lächeln. Kerstin sah wunderschön aus wenn sie schlief.

„Hey." Sie rüttelte erneut an Kerstins Schulter.

„Ich habe es ernst gemeint. Mein Kopf ist wie mit Blei gefüllt. Ich gehe heute nicht arbeiten." Kerstin schlug die Augen auf. Etwas verwirrt sah sie Sascha an, bis ihr einfiel wo sie war und was passiert war.

„Sorry, für einen Moment dachte ich, ich wäre Zuhause."

„Na, dann hoffe ich mal, du hast mich in deinen Träumen in dein Bett gepackt und mich nicht für Michael gehalten."

„Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich zuerst an Michael gedacht. Muss wohl die Gewohnheit sein. Aber ich wollte ihn im nächsten Satz fragen was er bei mir macht. Ich hätte ihn doch vor die Tür gesetzt."

„Gute Kerstin." Sascha grinste. „Weißt du, ich hatte mir unsere erste Nacht wirklich etwas anders vorgestellt, aber wenn ich mal von diesem Kellerloch absehe, die Tatsache, dass wir in Reutlitz sind und überhaupt nichts passiert ist, dann muss ich sagen, es war wunderbar."

„Danke, gleichfalls. Das Bett war ein wenig eng und das Essen war dürftig, aber..." Ein Geräusch erklang vom Flur. Sascha und Kerstin sahen sich an.

„Ende der Flitterwochen, unsere Retter aus dem Keller nahen", meinte Kerstin. So richtig glücklich klang sie nicht.

„Danke", sagte Sascha

„Wofür?"

„Für alles." Sascha umarmte Kerstin, die ihr einen kleine Kuss auf die Wange gab. Dann zogen sie sich ihre Schuhe an und standen auf. Die Knochen schmerzten trotzdem bemühten sie sich schnell zur Tür zur kommen. Leise konnten sie eine Stimme vernehmen. Andi Wagner.

„Hallo? Andi? Hier sind wir", rief Kerstin. Sie klopften vor die Tür. Schlüsselrasseln drang zu ihnen.

„Kerstin?" Das war Hendriks Stimme. Der hätte sie nicht unbedingt retten müssen. Die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen. Hendrik und Andi standen vor Sascha und Kerstin.

„Gott sei Dank dass ihr uns gefunden habt. Irgendwie muss die Tür gestern...was war eigentlich los? Wir haben die Alarmanlage gehört." Kerstins Worte überstürzten sich.

„Fluchtversuch. Leider war mir die Rolle der Geisel zuteil gekommen, deswegen konnte ich niemanden informieren wo ihr ward."

„Und dass die Tür zu war, war meine Schuld", gestand Andi. „Ich dachte, der Hausmeister hätte vergessen sie zu schließen und habe sie deswegen geschlossen. Erst als Hendrik heute Morgen fragte, ob ich euch geholfen hätte, ist aufgefallen, dass ihr im Keller sein müsst. Frau Mehrings Verschwinden war zwar gestern Abend aufgefallen, aber da wurde sie zu den Geiselnehmern gezählt, und da sich bis auf Nancy alle noch auf der Flucht befinden, dachten wir, sie wäre ebenfalls verschwunden. Deswegen diese späte Rettung." Super, die Schlusen dachten, Sascha würde gemeinsame Sache mit den S-Bahn-Schubsern machen. Das war eine Beleidigung.

„Besser spät als gar nicht", meinte Sascha.

„Es tut mir leid dass ihr im Keller eingesperrt ward. Das muss unangenehm gewesen sein." Hendrik schnurrte wie ein balzender Kater um Kerstin herum. Sascha hätte kotzen können.

„Nachdem wir entdeckt hatten, dass es hier unten ein altes Bad gibt, und eine der Couchen relativ okay aussah, ging das. Ich würde der Unterkunft zwar keinen Stern verleihen, aber ich denke, man kann schlechter nächtigen. Allerdings müssen wir dir beichten, dass wir zwei deiner Weinflaschen geköpft haben." Kerstin sah Hendrik entschuldigend an „Das war das einzigste Trinkbare hier unten."

„Weinflaschen?" Andi sah Hendrik verständnislos an.

„Das erkläre ich dir später. Macht nichts, es war ja meine Schuld, dass ihr hier gelandet seid." Sascha hätte sich beinahe einem Lachanfall hingegeben. Wie nett Hendrik tat wenn Kerstin in der Nähe war. Sie war sich sicher, um sie hätte es ihm nicht Leid getan, aber bei Kerstin musste er den Gentleman heraushängen lassen. Noch immer schmunzelnd folgte sie Andi Wagner um sich als offiziell nicht auf der Flucht zu melden. Wo sollte sie auch hin ohne Kerstin?

„Hey, Ausreißerin." Walter umarmte Sascha erfreut „Ich dachte schon, du hättest die Seiten gewechselt und würdest mit den S-Bahn Schubsern abhauen. Die Schlusen hatten dich als Flüchtling gemeldet."

„Nein, ich bleibe bei dir. Das war alles ein wenig verrückt und nicht so geplant." Sascha erzählte Walter wo sie die Nacht verbracht hatte und wem sie das zu verdanken hatte.

„Ah ja, eine Nacht bei Frau Doktor." Walters grinsen wurde breiter als ihr Gesicht war „Ich hoffe, du hast deine Chance genutzt. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass man euch wieder im Keller einsperrt."

„Wir haben nichts gemacht außer reden. Kerstin braucht Zeit um sich zu entscheiden was sie will. Aber sie meinte, ich wäre derzeit der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben."

„Das lasse ich als Anfang gelten." Mel kam in die Zelle.

„Na Prof, eingefangen worden?" Sascha fasste auch für sie kurz die Geschehnisse zusammen. Von Mel kamen ähnliche Kommentare wie bei Walter, aber auch da bremste Sascha die Phantasie mit der Wahrheit. Allerdings sparte sie sich Mel zu verraten, dass Kerstin sie als wichtigste Person ihrem Leben bezeichnet hatte.

„Die Schnoor will jetzt erhöhte Sicherheitsstandards und ratet mal welche billigen Arbeiter sie besorgt hat."

„Die Männer aus dem Männerknast", schlussfolgerte Walter anhand von Mels Strahlen. Oder anders gesagt Mike.

„Genau. Mike wird herkommen. Ist das nicht geil? Und wenn ich Glück habe, dann lässt die Schnoor ihn bei mir in der Werkstatt arbeiten. Ehepaarzusammenführung oder so. Wir versprechen unsere Arbeit zu schaffen und dürfen den ganzen Tag zusammen sein. Das wird..."

„Habt ihrs gehört?" Jeanette kam eilig in die Zelle „Sie haben sie wieder! Alle drei."

„Dann können wir uns ja wieder mit ihnen herumschlagen", meinte Walter wenig begeistert.

„Nein, sie werden entgültig getrennt. Nancy kommt morgen in diesen Knast für Doofe." Sascha sah Jeanette kopfschüttelnd an. Nancy war nicht die Helleste, aber deswegen musste man nicht ausfallend werden. So helle war Jeanette auch nicht. Jeanette ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Fisch stecken sie auf die „C" und Kalle darf sich in Preekow einrichten. Sie wollen ein für alle Mal Ruhe in diese Gruppe bringen. Wir sind sie los." Die Pläne und Androhungen der Vergangenheit wurden endlich umgesetzt.

„Wenigstens das haben die Schlusen geregelt bekommen. Ich frage mich sowieso warum man die drei nicht schon vor Ewigkeiten zusammen auf der „C" außer Gefecht gesetzt hat", sagte Mel.

„Weil der Jansen lieber mich auf der „C" sehen würde. Leider gebe ich ihm keinen grund dazu." Sascha ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie hatte eine Nacht mir Kerstin verbracht. Das würde sie für die nächsten Tage mit guter Laune versorgen.

„Was willst du da auch?", fragte Jeanette „Mal von dem kleinen Ausraster mit dem Stuhl abgesehen hast du nichts gemacht. Früher kam man dafür in den Bunker und Ende."

„Ich hatte meine Gründe für die Stuhlattacke. Melanie, bist du für die Aktion von der Schnoor komplett aus dem Programm für Reutlitz raus? Also, ich meine, nicht mehr zuständig für die kleinen Arbeiten?"

„Was ich mache ist mir egal, Hauptsache Mike ist dabei. Warum?"

„Ich habe doch den Raum für den Schulabschluss zu gestalten und der Jansen ist keine große Hilfe. Tische, Stühle und Tafel bekomme ich schon dahin, aber solche Sachen wie Strom und Kabel verlegen liegt nicht in meinem Gebiet."

„Ich denke, das kriegen wir hin. Der Jansen wird die nächsten Tage bei den Männern sein. Irgendetwas sollen die bauen. Für meine Arbeit ist die Neue zuständig."

„Das würde ich auch gerne behaupten", seufzte Walter. Sie hatte den Auftrag in der nächsten Woche die Wäsche einzusammeln. Wahrscheinlich mit Kittler an ihrer Seite. Im Vergleich zu Verena Wüllner eine Niete.

„Alles besser als jeden Tag zu putzen", schaltete sich Jeanette ein. Sascha seufzte innerlich. Sie würde gerne jeden Tag auf der Krankenstation putzen. So wären sie und Kerstin zusammen.

Das gute an Saschas neuer Aufgabe war, dass sie gar nicht so weit weg von Kerstin war. Das Zimmer für die Fortbildung der Frauen war beinahe auf dem selben Flur wie die Krankenstation, und so sah sie Kerstin regelmäßig.

„Schaffen Sie das alleine?", fragte Frau Wüllner, die am heutigen Morgen bei Sascha Aufsicht führte.

„Sicher. Wenn Sie wollen können Sie gehen. Ich werde bestimmt nicht weglaufen. Ich würde nur bis zum nächsten Gitter kommen und das ist ja nicht die Welt."

„Ich weiß, aber ich muss Ihnen den Weg zum Keller aufschließen und darf die Tür nicht geöffnet lassen. Die Vorschriften haben sich verschärft." Frau Schnoor und Kerstin kamen an ihnen vorbei.

„Wie weit sind Sie, Frau Mehring?"

„Wenn Melanie die Stromkabel überprüft hat und ich die Tische heraufgebracht habe, dann ist der Raum fertig. Was uns noch fehlt sind Bücher, Schreibmaterial und technisches Material. Meinen Sie, Sie könnten uns einen Tageslichtschreiber besorgen? Oder einen PC mit Beamer, der uns das Material an die Wand wirft."

„Den PC werden wir wohl nicht bekommen, aber ich werde Ihnen einen Tageslichtschreiber besorgen. Das kann allerdings dauern, denn im Moment sind wir unterbesetzt und schaffen kaum die anfallenden Arbeiten zu erledigen."

„Ich könnte hier weg", sagte Frau Wüllner „Frau Mehring meinte, sie würde das alleine schaffen wenn wir ihr den Keller geöffnet lassen."

„Wir dürfen die Tür nicht offen lassen", erwiderte Frau Schnoor bedauernd.

„Ich könnte sie Frau Mehring aufschließen", mischte sich Kerstin ein „Das wäre kein großer Umstand. Es ist sehr ruhig heute, so dass ich mich um den Papierkram kümmern kann und da freue ich mich über jede Bewegung, die ich bekommen kann. So oft wäre das bestimmt nicht, oder?"

„Nein, ich bin fast fertig."

„Und wenn Sie wollen, dann können wir die Buchbestellung in meiner Praxis fertig machen und Ihnen mailen. Dann haben Sie diese Arbeit ebenfalls gespart."

„Das wäre super. Okay, dann können Sie mit mir mitkommen, Frau Wüllner. Frau Mehring wird zur Mittagspause abgeholt. Vielen Dank, Frau Herzog."

„Kein Problem." Kerstin und Sascha sahen Frau Schnoor und Frau Wüllner nach.

„Meinst du nicht, es fällt langsam auf wenn wir andauernd zusammen hocken?", fragte Sascha belustigt. Nicht dass sie das stören würde.

„Na, und? Die wissen genau dass wir uns mögen und dass wir bereits damals befreundet waren. Warum sollte das einfach aufhören? Nur weil ich einen weißen Kittel trage?"

„Und abends hier weg kannst", vervollständigte Sascha.

„Sorry. Ich wollte nicht..."

„Schon okay, du kannst nichts dafür dass ich hier bin. Das habe ich mir selber zu verdanken." Sascha stieß Kerstin freundschaftlich in die Seite. Sie war froh, dass Kerstin es geschafft hatte, dass sie wieder ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten.

„Ich habe hier übrings etwas für dich." Kerstin überreichte Sascha ein kleines Paket.

„Für mich? Wieso? Habe ich Geburtstag?"

„Für unsere Nacht im Keller. Für dein Verständnis. Es muss schrecklich sein, wenn da jemand ist, der ewig braucht um sich zu entscheiden."

„Nein, das nicht weiter tragisch wenn man weiß wo man dran ist." Sascha öffnete das Papier. Zum Vorschein kam ein Buch.

„Ich dachte mir, vielleicht magst du es", meinte Kerstin leicht verlegen.

„Kennst du es?"

„Ich kenne den Film, aber gelesen habe ich „Desert Hearts" nie. Als Film ist es ein Klassiker."

„Es soll dir zeigen, dass ich ernsthaft über uns nachdenke und das nicht gesagt habe um dich auf Abstand zu halten. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern was ich zu dir gesagt habe, als du mich gefragt hast, wohin ich mit dir in den Urlaub fahren würde?"

„Ans Meer", lächelte Sascha „Du sagtest: Atlantikküste. Mit dir würde ich ans Meer fahren. Da gibt's nur Horizont und du siehst, dass die Erde rund ist, keine Gitterstäbe." Sascha hatte die Augen geschlossen als sie Kerstin zitierte. Wie sollte sie diesen Satz vergessen können? Das war einer der schönsten Sachen, die Kerstin jemals zu ihr gesagt hatte. Was danach gekommen war, war zuerst wunderschön, in Form des Kusses gewesen, dann sehr ernüchternd, als Kerstin sie quasi vor die Tür gesetzt hatte.

„Dein Lesezeichen." Kerstin steckte Sascha eine Ansichtskarte eines Strandes zu. „Damit kannst du schon mal üben."

„Wieso üben?"

„Naja, irgendwann wirst du hier herauskommen und dann werden wir an die Atlantikküste fahren um uns das endlose Meer im Sonnenaufgang anzusehen. Der Sonnenaufgang ist bei weiten schöner als der Sonnenuntergang. Alles ist so frisch, du kannst das Meer, den Sand und das Salz richtig riechen. Es ist, als wärst du mit deiner Umgebung eins. Kein Lärm, keine Menschen, frische, unverbrauchte Luft. Und dann werden wir eine Flasche Sekt köpfen zum Frühstück."

„Das hört sich gut an." Sascha sah Kerstin verliebt an. Was für schöne Gedanken. Was für eine wunderbare Frau.

„Trotzdem sollten wir langsam weiterarbeiten", sagte Sascha „Sonst befinden die Schlusen mein Arbeitstempo als nicht angemessen und überwachen alles wieder."

„Du hast Recht", seufzte Kerstin. Sie hätte lieber mit Sascha Zukunftspläne geschmiedet. Doch wie hieß es so schön: Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen.

„Rate wer mich heute bei der Arbeit begleitet hat." Walter hob Sascha freudig hoch und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. Vor den Augen von Hendrik Jansen, der das Szenario sehr interessiert verfolgte. Er saß im Aquarium, konnte demnach nicht hören wieso Walter Sascha so freudig begrüßte. In seiner Phantasie waren die beiden schließlich ein Paar.

„Der Papst?", riet Sascha grinsend und wohlwissend auf wen Walter ansprach.

„Besser. Gott persönlich. Und sie war als Schluse verkleidet. Mann, ich hoffe, das passiert mir jetzt jeden Tag. Danke." Walter drückte Sascha an sich.

„Wofür?"

„Sie hatte Zeit für mich weil jemand, die derzeit einen Raum herrichtet, alleine zurecht kam. Daraus folgere ich, dass deine Doktorin dir den Weg zu den Möbeln geebnet hat, euch aber leider keiner eingeschlossen hat."

„Korrekt. Das mit dem nächsten gemeinsamen Einschluss können sie sich sparen bis sich Kerstin entschieden hat. Sie hat mir versprochen, wenn ich irgendwann hier raus bin, dann fahren wir zur Atlantikküste. Frühstück im Sonnenaufgang."

„Ja, der ist definitiv schöner als der Sonnenuntergang", seufzte Walter

„Obwohl, mit der richtigen Frau an der Seite ist alles schön."

„Wusstest du, dass die Wüllner solo ist?"

„Ich hatte es für dich gehofft."

„Meine leise Hoffnung war ja, dass sie nicht aus Berlin kommt, dann hätte ich ihr ein paar Kneipen empfohlen, aber leider ist sie hier aufgewachsen. Wann komme ich hier raus?"

„Du? Nie!" Die Stimme kannten sie doch. Lizzy!

„Hey ihr Weiber, hier hat sich ja gar nichts verändert."

„Lizzy, alte Küchenschabe, wie haben sie dich denn wieder hier hereinbekommen? Sollte dein letzter Aufenthalt nicht auch der Letzte sein? Obwohl, ich glaube, das hattest du schon mal gesagt und dann bist du wieder hier gelandet."

„Man tut was man kann", meinte Lizzy.

„Oder man versucht etwas, was man nicht kann. Wobei haben sie dich erwischt?"

„Gefälschte Scheine beim Pferdewetten. Uns ist ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen, sonst würde ich jetzt in Florida unter Palmen sitzen und teure Cocktails trinken. Aber was soll's? Die paar Monate. Dann kann ich wenigstens ein Auge auf Mel und Mike haben."

„Ja, die beiden wirst du hier bald freudig vereint sehen." Walter erzählte Lizzy von dem neuen Plänen und den Aushilfsarbeiten aus dem Männerknast.

„Klasse. Fehlt nur, dass sie jetzt wieder mit irgendwelchen Sanktionen anfangen."

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht werden Störenfriede demnächst zu Sascha in den Unterricht gesteckt. Und Frau Lehrerin wird sie dann hart rannehmen und das einmal eins des guten Benehmens pauken lassen."

„Knigge für Anfänger?", fragte Sascha belustigt „Dann wärst du meine erste Schülerin, Walter. Sind heute viele Neuzugänge eingetroffen?"

„Wir waren sieben Frauen. Ich glaube, zwei weitere sind mit mir hierher gekommen. Warum? Bist du auf der Suche nach Frischfleisch?"

„Die? Die hat ihren Hauptmann. Frau Doktor."

„Ach?"

„Nicht so", widersprach Sascha.

„Sondern so wie damals? Du willig, sie anweisend? Hat sie nicht geheiratet?"

„Nein, das hat sie Gott sei Dank sein lassen, aber sonst ist alles wie früher. Was soll sich hier auch schon ändern?"

**Teil 5**

Als Sascha am nächsten Morgen aufwachte taten ihr alle Knochen weh. Völlig verwirrt versuchte sie aufzustehen, doch sobald sie den Kopf hob, trat ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz in ihren Schädel, und alles begann sich zu drehen. Sie fühlte sich wie nach einem langen Abend und einer langen Nacht mit Ilses Aufgesetztem. Den hatte sie seit Ilses Entlassung nicht mehr getrunken, demnach musste es irgendetwas anderes sein.

„Hey, aufstehen." Walter kam gutgelaunt aus dem Bad.

„Ich würde, wenn ich könnte", stöhnte Sascha.

„Alles okay? Du siehst scheiße aus. Ich hoffe mal, du fühlst dich nicht wie du aussiehst."

„Schlimmer."

„Was ist schlimmer?" Mels Kopf kam unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor „Scheiße Professor, hast du mal gesehen wie du aussiehst? Gegen dich siehst die Bergdorfer ja frisch aus."

„Danke, jetzt geht es mir besser." Sascha schloss die Augen. Nun wollte sie gar nicht wissen wie sie aussah.

„Was dagegen wenn ich trotzdem unseren Doc hole?", fragte Walter ein wenig besorgt und versuchte Saschas Temperatur zu fühlen.

„Nö, kein Stück. Und sie soll Schmerztabletten mitbringen. Am Besten eine ganze Stange." Walter klopfte Sascha vorsichtig aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Dann ging sie zur Tür und klopfte laut. Etwas später wurde die Tür geöffnet. Verena Wüllner.

„Morgen. Könnten Sie bitte Frau Herzog holen? Sascha geht es nicht gut." Wie höflich Walter sein konnte wenn sie Verena Wüllner sah.

„Was hat sie denn?" Frau Wüllner kam in die Zelle und sah nach Sascha. „Was fehlt Ihnen?"

„Im Moment könnte ich Ihnen aufzählen was ich zuviel habe: Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit, Schwindel, Gliederschmerzen, das Gefühl mindestens vier Flaschen Schnaps getrunken zu haben, obwohl ich seit Ewigkeiten keinen Alkohol mehr hatte."

„Können Sie aufstehen?"

„Nicht einmal sitzen."

„Okay, warten Sie, ich hole Frau Herzog und eine Trage. In diesem Zustand können Sie wirklich nicht hier bleiben." Eine sehr gute Einsicht.

Ein paar Stunden später ging es Sascha besser. Kerstin hatte ihr Schmerztabletten gegeben, Blut abgenommen und mit Hilfe eines leichten Schlafmittels in einen Erholungsschlaf gesetzt. Jetzt konnte Sascha wenigstens wieder den Kopf heben ohne Probleme zu bekommen. Kerstins vorläufige Diagnose war eine Lebensmittelvergiftung. Sie fragte sich, ob Sascha irgendetwas gegessen hatte, was die anderen nicht gegessen hatten, denn außer ihr ging es allen gut.

„Hey, du bist ja wach. Wie geht's?" Kerstin kam herein und nahm – ganz Ärztin – Saschas Hand um ihren Puls zu fühlen.

„Besser. Deine Tabletten haben mich gerettet."

„Das freut mich." Kerstin setzte sich lächelnd auf Saschas Bett. Ihre Hand behielt sie in ihrer. Dafür lohnte es sich eine Tortur durchzustehen.

„Ist dir eingefallen was du gegessen haben könntest?"

„Ich hatte noch einen Fruchtmixbesser auf der Zelle. Der war bereits älter, sah aber noch ganz gut aus."

„Wie hat er geschmeckt?"

„Interessant. Keine Ahnung wie er schmecken soll, ich hatte den das erste Mal."

„Ich denke mal, dann war der der Grund für deinen Zustand. Gegorene Früchte können einen ganz schön umhauen. Wie lange war er abgelaufen?"

„Länger. Keine Ahnung."

„Dummerchen." Kerstin strich Sascha eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wie konnte sie nur einen alten Fruchtmixbecher essen? Vor allem wo man den bestimmt hätte kalt aufbewahren müssen.

„Das nächste Mal hortest du lieber Schokolade."

„Aber dann werde ich dick."

„Du siehst auch mit ein paar Pfund mehr super aus." Zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte zog Kerstin einen Schokoriegel aus ihrer Tasche.

„Falls du Hunger bekommst."

„Danke. Aber im Moment fühle ich mich als wenn ich nie wieder essen könnte. Sag mal, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Jeden der in meiner Macht steht."

„Rufst du meine Kusine an und sagst ihr, dass ich morgen wohl keinen Besuch empfangen kann?" Sascha schrieb Kerstin die Nummer auf.

„Klar, mache ich. Sie bleibt nicht mehr lange in Berlin, oder?"

„Nein, bis zum Ende der nächsten Woche."

„Bis dahin bekomme ich dich gesund. Du stehst unter besonderer ärztlicher Betreuung." Kerstin grinste breit.

„Aha. So schlimm steht's um mich?", grinste Sascha zurück. Besondere ärztliche Beobachtung. Wie die wohl aussah?

„Schlimmer. Ich befürchte, ich muss dir ein wenig mehr Zeit mit mir verordnen damit ich auf dich aufpassen kann." Kerstin sah Sascha tief in die Augen, so dass diese all ihre Schmerzen vergaß. Dieses Rezept würde sie gerne einlösen. Sofort, regelmäßig und sehr gerne langfristig. Vielleicht gab es dazu eine Kur, in der sie ganz viel Zeit mit Kerstin verbringen musste. Sie beide, alleine, an einem Strand. Einen Strand an der Atlantikküste zum Beispiel.

„Keine Fruchtmixbecher mehr?"

„Lieber nicht. Ich sehe dich lieber gesund strahlend. Hast du dein Buch mit?"

„Nein, das wollte ich mir für die einsamen Abende sparen, wenn du weg bist. Als kleinen Trostspender."

„Süß", lächelte Kerstin „Dann bringe ich dir morgen eins mit. Leichte Kost oder schwere Studiumslektüre?"

„Das überlasse ich dir. Du kannst aber auch das Buch aus meiner Zelle holen."

„Mal sehen." Kerstin sah auf ihre Uhr „Ich muss los. Meine Eltern wollen mich heute Abend zum Essen einladen. Versprichst du mir keinen Blödsinn zu machen?" Sascha fühlte sich auch nicht so, als wenn sie etwas Größeres machen könnte.

„Versprochen."

„Gut." Kerstin nahm Sascha in den Arm. „Ich werde an dich denken." Sascha lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Kerstin wusste welche Worte Saschas Herz zum Hüpfen brachten. Sie würde an sie denken. „Schlaf schön." Und als Steigung bekam nun noch einen „gute Nacht" Kuss. Nicht einfach auf die Wange, wie letztens im Keller. Nein, der Kuss landete auf Saschas Lippen. Ganz sanft, ganz vorsichtig, ganz verschüchtert. Es war, als wenn Sascha fliegen würde. In ihrem Magen starteten gleich mehrere Dutzend Schmetterlinge, ihre Haare am ganzen Körper stellten sich auf, ein Schauer lief ihr übern Körper, heiß und kalt wechselten sich ab und ihr, als wenn sie getrunken hatte. Alles war so leicht, so schön, so...unbeschreiblich. Es hätte sie nicht gewundert wenn sie aufgrund all dieser Gefühle ohnmächtig geworden wäre. Völlig sprachlos, gefangen in dem, was sie gerade erlebt hatte, sah sie Kerstin an, die ihre Lippen von Saschas genommen hatte und sich hingestellt hatte. Sie lächelte Sascha an.

„Schlaf schön. Bis morgen früh."

„Du auch. Bis morgen." Ein letztes Lächeln, ein verliebter Blick von Sascha und ein glücklicher von Kerstin, und sie verließ den Raum. Sascha ließ sich in ihr Kissen fallen, schloss die Augen und musste ganz breit grinsen. Wow, das war...einfach wow gewesen. Damals, als sie beide angetrunken waren hatte sich der Kuss bereits super angefühlt, aber heute, nüchtern, war er noch besser gewesen. Und es war nur ein ganz zarter Kuss gewesen, ihre Lippen hatten sich kaum berührt. Wenn Sascha sich nun vorstellte, Kerstin würde sie richtig küssen und Sascha wäre frei von allen Medikamenten, das musste der Himmel auf Erden sein. Ein Gefühl, das es wohl kein zweites Mal mehr geben würde.

Sascha hatte die ganze Nacht von Kerstin geträumt. Wie sie sie geküsst hatte. Immer wieder sah sie diese Szene im Traum vor sich und jedes Mal wurde es schöner und schöner. Ein Poltern weckte sie. Jeanette mit ihrem Putzwagen.

„Na, aus dem Koma erwacht?"

„Was für ein Koma?"

„Du hast eben so tief geschlafen, dass du nicht einmal mitbekommen hast wie dir der Hauptmann Blut abgenommen hat. Zumindest meinte sie das zum Jansen. Bist du so zugedröhnt?"

„Das muss das Schlafmittel sein. Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz nach zehn. Was hast du eigentlich?"

„An gegorenen Früchten genascht. Eine Lebensmittelvergiftung und gestern wahrscheinlich zusätzlich einen Rausch von dem Zeug."

„Was manche alles machen weil Ilses Aufgesetzter nicht mehr da ist." Jeanette schüttelte den Kopf und verließ den Raum. Sascha vermisste den Aufgesetzten nicht wirklich. Und wenn sie geahnt hätte, dass der Fruchtmixbecher sie so umhaut, dann hätte sie ihn weggeworfen. Obwohl…hatte sie es nicht dem Zeug zu verdanken, dass sie gestern ihren ersten Kuss von Kerstin bekommen hatte? Den ersten Kuss, der auf ihren Lippen gelandet war. Sascha sah an ihrem rechten Arm herunter. Ein neues Pflaster war dort. Sie schien wirklich die Blutabnahme verschlafen zu haben.

„Guten Morgen." Kerstin! Da war sie. Und sie lächelte Sascha an.

„Jeanette sagte, du wärst endlich wach. Habe ich dir zuviel Schlafmittel gegeben?"

„Also, ich fand es angenehm. So hatte ich jede Menge Zeit von dir zu träumen."

„Und wie geht es dir?"

„Besser. Mein Kopf fühlt sich zwar ein wenig nach mit Watte gefüllt an und mein Magen möchte, glaube ich, immer noch keine Früchte mehr, aber sonst? Bei der guten Ärztin muss ich doch gesund werden. Wer sonst, wenn nicht du könnte das schaffen?"

„Jeder." Kerstin setzte sich erneut zu Saschas aufs Bett. „Deine Werte waren heute Morgen auch viel besser als gestern. Hättest du trotzdem etwas dagegen wenn ich dich noch ein wenig hier behalte? Zur Beobachtung."

„Du bist die Ärztin. Ich folge gerne deinen Anweisungen." Sascha nahm Kerstins Hand und strahlte sie an. Sie würde so lange hier bleiben wie Kerstin sie hier haben wollte. Von selber würde sie bestimmt nicht aus Kerstins Obhut raus.

„Das sind meine liebsten Patienten. Akzeptieren meine Diagnose und sind mir ergeben. Ich habe übrings deine Kusine angerufen."

„Und?"

„Sie hörte sich sehr nett an und meinte, du solltest in Ruhe gesund werden. Wenn du das nicht bis Ende nächster Woche schaffst, dann kommt sie dich später wieder besuchen. Ich glaube, sie mag dich."

„Das wäre mal eine Abwechselung. Bekommst du mich wieder hin bis sie fährt?"

„Ja klar. Besuchsfähig bist du morgen schon, aber ich würde dich ungern für längere Zeit aus dem Bett lassen. Lebensmittelvergiftungen sind keine Kleinigkeit."

„Notfalls kannst du mich ja mit zu dir nehmen und da pflegen", grinste Sascha. Eine schöne Idee eigentlich. Sascha den ganzen Tag in Kerstins Bett, mit Kerstin neben sich. Sie könnten sich unterhalten, Händchen halten und vielleicht bekam Sascha einen weiteren dieser wunderbaren Küsse.

„Das würde dir gefallen, was?" Kerstin strich ihr übers Gesicht.

„Ehrliche Antwort? JA!"

„Ich glaube, Frau Schnoor würde uns da widersprechen. Was ich dich noch fragen wollte." Kerstin sah sie ernst und ein wenig schüchtern an. Jetzt kam ein Thema, das sicherlich nichts mit Saschas Krankheit zu tun hatte. Sascha merkte, es würde um etwas Persönliches gehen.

„Wegen gestern Abend", begann Kerstin langsam, bedacht die richtigen Worte zu finden um nichts Falsches zu sagen. Kurz bekam Sascha Angst, dass Kerstin den Kuss wie damals wieder herunterspielen würde und ihn als „nichtvorgefallenen Vorfall" abtun würde.

„Ich meine den Kuss." Kerstin sortierte immer noch ihre Gedanken und Worte.

„Ja?" Sascha sah sie ängstlich erwartend an. Aber eigentlich hatte sie nichts getan. Kerstin hatte sie geküsst, nicht umgekehrt.

„Der hat sich wunderbar angefühlt." Sascha stockte. Sie hatte sie das gerade wirklich gehört oder hatte ihr da ihre Wahrnehmung einen Streich gespielt? Hatte sie das gehört was Kerstin wirklich gesagt hatte oder nur das, was sie hören wollte? War das wieder einer ihrer Träume?

„Wirklich?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Ja." Kerstin drückte ihre Hand. Sascha atmete erleichtert auf.

„Alles okay?" Kerstin sah sie besorgt an „Du siehst mitgenommen aus. Geht es dir wieder schlechter? Willst du eine Tablette?"

„Mir geht es besser als jemals zuvor." Sascha grinste. „Ich hatte nur einen kleinen Augenblick Angst, dass du den Kuss gestern bereut hast."

„Nein."

„Und dann musste ich mir klar machen, dass du wirklich gesagt hast, dass er dir gefallen hat. Ich dachte, meine Wahrnehmung hätte mir einen Streich gespielt."

„Du hast noch ein kleines Trauma von damals, oder?" Kerstin sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Geht schon", beruhigte Sascha sie. Kerstin beugte sich zu ihr und umarmte sie. Sascha vergrub ihren Kopf in Kerstins Kittel. Er roch so schön nach ihr.

„Wenn du mir noch ein wenig Zeit gibst, dann sehe ich sehr gute Chancen, dass ich mich bald endgültig entschieden habe…und zwar für dich." Sie küsste Sascha. „Nicht weglaufen, Kleine, ich komme dich gleich wieder besuchen." Kerstin stand auf.

„Du gehst?" Sascha war ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Ich muss arbeiten. Du weißt doch, es gibt noch ein paar mehr Patienten hier, auch wenn du meine Lieblingspatientin bist. Aber wenn ich ewig in deinem Zimmer hocke, dann könnte das auffallen und ich weiß nicht wie begeistert Frau Schnoor davon wäre, wenn sie erfährt, dass ihre Ärztin lieber mit dir Händchen hält statt ihre Arbeit zu machen."

„Du hast ja Recht", seufzte Sascha „Ich werde einfach warten bis du wieder eine „Visite" bei mir machst."

„Ich gucke, dass ich schnell fertig werde. Bis gleich." Sie lächelte Sascha zu. Sascha sah ihr verliebt nach. Noch ein Kuss. Und die Ansage, dass Kerstin auf dem besten Weg war sich zu entscheiden: Sich für Sascha zu entscheiden. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde bald nicht mehr nur Sascha Kerstin verliebt nachsehen, sondern auch Kerstin Sascha.

„Du siehst für eine Lebensmittelvergiftung sehr gut aus." Kim setzte sich Sascha gegenüber. Frau Schnoor hatte Sascha erlaubt trotz ihrer Krankschreibung Besuch zu empfangen.

„Danke, mir geht es bis auf ein wenig Ziepen im Bauch wieder ganz gut. Tut mir leid, dass unser letzter Termin ausfallen musste."

„Das macht nichts. Ich unterstelle dir mal, dass du nicht absichtlich krank geworden bist."

„Nein." Sascha grinste.

„Aber?"

„Aber was?"

„Du grinst so vielsagend. Eine hübsche Krankenschwester?" Sascha schüttelte den Kopf und deutete kurz zu dem Beamten, der an der Wand lehnte und Zeitung lies. Sie sollte nichts von ihren und Kerstins Empfindungen sagen. Ob und wann der Rest der Welt erfahren würde was Kerstin für sie empfand, das sollte Kerstin selber entscheiden.

„Schokolade. Schokolade macht glücklich."

„Bridget Jones?"

„Wer?"

„War ein Film, da ging es um eine Frau, die Schokolade zum Frühstück aß weil sie Probleme mit den Männern hatte. Aber mich bringt Schoki auch immer zum Lachen. Ich kann an keiner Tafel vorbeigehen."

„Das glaube ich nicht." Sascha sah Kim an. „Du siehst eher danach aus als wenn du nie Schokolade anfasst. Oder bist du einer dieser Sportfanatiker?"

„Wenn man es so ausdrücken will."

„Leichtathletik?"

„Kickboxen und Karate. Ich bin im deutschen Olympiadeteam."

„Deswegen darfst du von deinem Kerl aus hierher und das erklärt seine Hörigkeit dir gegenüber. Wenn er nicht spurt verprügeltst du ihn", lachte Sascha. Kim musste auch lachen.

„Nein, im Privatleben bin ich ganz ungefährlich. Aber ich kann abends alleine durch die Straßen laufen. Alle Typen, die mich bisher angequatscht haben, haben das hinterher mehr als bereut. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich das später mal für einen „ordentlichen" Beruf verwerten. Fitnesstrainerin lastet mich nämlich nicht aus. Braucht ihr neues Personal?"

„Erspar mir das, bitte. Ich möchte nicht, dass das einzigste sympathische Familienmitglied auf der falschen Seite steht. Das würde uns beide nicht glücklich machen."

„Okay, die Familie geht vor. Und was gibt es sonst Neues bei dir?"

„Ich habe mein Schulprojekt beinahe fertig – zumindest die Vorbereitungen dazu."

„Bravo, dann wirst du bald die Lehrerin von Reutlitz sein?"

„So ähnlich." Kerstin ging am Besucherraum vorbei. Sascha sah ihr nach, ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und beide lächelten ein wenig. Sascha konnte ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen gerade noch unterdrücken. Hoffentlich würde Kerstin sie heute Abend wieder besuchen.

„Aha", meinte Kim.

„Was?" Sascha sah sie irritiert an. Kim warf einen vielsagenden Blick hinter Kerstin her. Sie hatte verstanden, wer Sascha so glücklich und schnell gesund gemacht hatte.

„Habe ich nicht gestern…?"

„Ja", unterbrach Sascha,

„Gut." Kim verstand. Kein Wort darüber, dass Kerstin sie angerufen hatte. Das gehörte nicht zum normalen Arbeitsauftrag einer Ärztin.

„Aber sehr nett."

„Das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Sag mal, was…was machen meine Eltern?" Sascha schluckte. Diese Frage wollte sie eigentlich nicht stellen. Aber es irgendwie…sie wollte es doch wissen.

„Denen geht es ganz gut. Ich habe sie allerdings seit drei oder vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

„Alles so wie früher nur ohne Mauer und SED?"

„Eigentlich ja. Noch immer dieselbe Wohnung, dieselben Nachbarn, die selben Hobbys und dein Vater reißt im angetrunkenen Zustand die selben Witze wie vor fünfzehn Jahren."

„Und sie haben mich wirklich nie mit nur einem Wort…?" Kim nahm Saschas Hand. Der Beamte im Hintergrund war in seiner Zeitung vertieft.

„Sorry."

„Schon okay, da kannst ja du nichts für. Meine Familie hält mich für eine Bestie." Saschas Stimme war verbittert. Kim streichelte ihr über die Hände.

„Sag das nicht. Ich habe gehört, es soll da eine Kusine von dir geben, die dich zwar erst ein paar Mal wiedergesehen hat seitdem ihr euch ewig nicht mehr gesehen habt, aber die mag dich sehr. Und wenn der Rest dich nicht mag, dann sind sie es nicht wert, dass du dir Gedanken über sie machst. Ich mag dich und du bist alles andere als eine Bestie. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, einen sehr großen, aber das ist kein Grund dich aus dem Leben zu streichen."

„Danke." Sascha lächelte Kim an und wischte sich schnell mit der freien Hand eine Träne aus den Augen. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Damals, als ihre Familie mit ihr gebrochen hatte, hatte sie sich geschworen sich niemals wegen ihnen nieder zu machen oder wegen ihnen zu trauern.

**Teil 6**

Sascha war zurück in ihrem Bett auf der Krankenstation. Kim würde sie am Anfang der nächsten Woche wieder besuchen.

„Dein Essen." Raffi kam mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer

„Danke." Saschas Begeisterung für die zwei Scheiben Brot mit Käse und Marmelade hielt sich in Grenzen.

„Wann kannst du wieder zurück zur Station?"

„Ich denke mal übermorgen oder so. Auf jeden Fall habe ich wenig Lust hier den ganzen Sonntag alleine herumzuliegen."

„Ich soll dich von Walter grüßen, sie vermisst dich."

„Grüß sie zurück und sag ihr, bald hat sie mich wieder."

„Seid ihr zusammen?", fragte Raffi neugierig.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" So was, ihre Pseudoaffäre schien die Runde zu machen. Erst Jansen, jetzt Raffi. Naja, Sascha konnte es recht sein.

„Sie vermisst dich."

„Ich bin ihre Zellengenossin, sie hat mich zu vermissen. Aber zusammen? Ich glaube, so kann man das nicht nennen." Lieber nicht ganz abstreiten, Hendrik dachte derzeit, dass sie und Walter ein Paar waren, das musste sie nutzen. Das gab ihr mehr Freiheit bei Kerstin.

„Genauso verschlossen wie Walter. Seit wann versteckt ihr euch?"

„Öfter mal etwas Neues. Kleine Spiele verschönern den Knastalltag."

„Ihr spinnt doch alle." Raffi sah sie beleidigt an und verschwand. Sascha warf einen neuen Blick auf ihre Brote und beschloss heute Diät zu machen. Dieses Zeug wollte sie ihrem Magen nicht zumuten. Kurz überlegte sie ob sie die Brote wegwerfen sollte, entschloss sich dann aber, sie liegen zu lassen. Sie schloss die Augen und döste ein. Vielleicht hatte sie später doch Hunger.

Ein sanftes Streicheln über ihre Hand weckte sie wieder. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah Kerstin vor sich.

„Hey du."

„Hi." Sascha raffte sich auf.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", entschuldigte sich Kerstin „Du hast nur so wunderschön ausgesehen wie du friedlich geschlafen hast, da musste ich einfach…"

„Ich kann mir keine schönere Art vorstellen geweckt zu werden als von dir. Hast du Feierabend?"

„Ja, und ich glaube, ich bin von Herrn Kittler abgesehen, der die Nachtwache hat, der einzigste Mensch, der hier noch arbeitet." Sascha warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war bereits nach zweiundzwanzig Uhr. Kerstin machte Überstunden.

„Gut dass Michael aus meinem Leben verschwunden ist, der würde mir gleich nur Vorwürfe machen."

„Recht hätte er. Du treibst dich ewig in Reutlitz herum, musst gleich durch die Dunkelheit und überhaupt…du verbringst zuviel Zeit mit dieser einen Gefangenen…dieser gewissenlosen Mörderin."

„Du meinst Sascha?"

„Ja. Warum lässt du dich mit der Frau ein?"

„Weil ich sie mag." Kerstin lächelte und strich Sascha mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange.

„Und deswegen nimmst du es in Kauf später nach Hause zu kommen?"

„Ja, gerne sogar. Wie war dein Treffen mit deiner Kusine?"

„Super und sie hat uns gleich durchschaut."

„Inwiefern?", fragte Kerstin leicht nervös.

„Als du am Besucherraum vorbeigekommen bist haben wir uns wohl eine Minisekunde zu lange angelächelt. Auf jeden Fall weiß sie, dass ich wegen dir gerne auf der Krankenstation liege und dass du mein Herz erobert hast. Sie hält aber dicht. Und sie fand, du hättest dich nett am Telefon angehört."

„Wenn das nicht ein Anfang ist? Der erste Mensch, der begeistert ist von uns, und dann gleich einer aus deiner Familie. Das macht mir Hoffnung."

„Es wird der letzte Mensch sein; zumindest was meine Familie angeht", seufzte Sascha. Ihre Eltern würden sich wohl nicht freuen wenn sie von ihr und Kerstin erfuhren. Sie würden sich sowieso nicht über irgendetwas freuen, das mit ihrer Tochter zu tun hatte. Sascha würde ihnen nichts sagen, sie hatte auch keine Ahnung wie und wo sie ihre Eltern erreichen sollte oder konnte.

„Wer braucht schon Familie? Wir haben uns."

„Haben wir das?" Sascha sah Kerstin fragend an. Bisher hatten sie eine Freundschaft, mehr nicht, aber auch nicht weniger. Oder war Kerstin nun so weit, dass sie mehr wollte? Wenn ja, dann würden sie sicherlich eine Lösung finden. Das größte Problem würde wohl Reutlitz werden.

„Ich hoffe doch." Kerstin beugte sich zu Sascha und schloss die Augen. Sascha nahm sanft Kerstins Kopf und führte ihre Lippen direkt an Kerstins. Hatte sie gedacht, der erste Kuss sei unübertrefflich, so wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. Dieser Kuss übertraf den ersten um Längen.

„Wow", meinte Sascha überglücklich während sie Kerstin im Arm hielt „Also, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, du hast dich entschieden."

„Ich glaube auch." Kerstin drückte Sascha fester an sich „Sascha, ich bin so froh dich zu haben. Am Liebsten würde ich dich mitnehmen und mit dir weggehen. Stell dir vor, wir beide auf einer kleinen Insel im Atlantik. Rundherum nur das Meer, keine Grenzen."

„Das hört sich gut an", flüsterte Sascha und unterdrückte Tränen. Zu gut. Leider würde sich dieser Traum wohl nie erfüllen. Zumindest nicht in den nächsten Jahren und wie lange sie es aushalten würden, wenn der Rest erst einmal mitbekommen würde was zwischen ihnen war, das stand in den Sternen. Man musste Kerstin nur wegen einer Beziehung zu einer Insassin feuern, ihr Besuchsverbot geben, und sie würden sich die nächsten Jahre nicht mehr sehen. So schön es war, was sich gerade zwischen ihnen entwickelte, so zerbrechlich war es auch.

Walter erwartete Sascha bereits sehnsüchtig. Allerdings war ihre Laune nicht sehr gut.

„Was ist los?" Sascha setzte sich zu Walter aufs Bett.

„Ein Date."

„Bitte?"

„Die Wüllner hat ein Date – mit einem Kerl", sagte Walter enttäuscht.

„Hat sie dir das gesagt?"

„Ich habe ein Gespräch von ihr und der Schnoor mitbekommen. Sie ist liiert. Damit kann ich sie mir abschreiben."

„Du gibst auf?"

„Was soll ich machen? Ich sitze im Knast, habe nichts, werde hier länger drin bleiben müssen, dann scheint sie auf Kerle zu stehen und das kann ich ihr nie bieten. Scheiß Heten." Sascha nahm Walter in den Arm. Kerstin hatte Recht behalten mit ihren Vermutungen über Frau Wüllner. Alles andere wäre ein zu großer Zufall gewesen.

„Das tut mir Leid für dich."

„Ich werde darüber hinweg kommen. Ist ja nur eine Schluse."

„Aber eine nette."

„Wer braucht schon nette Frauen? Hier sind so viele Frauen, da werde ich etwas zum Spaß haben finden."

„Meinst du?"

„Klar, die beste Frau ist bei mir in der Zelle. So eine süße Maus, die frisch von der Krankenstation runter ist. Leider soll die in die Ärztin verschossen sein, aber das muss ja kein Hindernis sein." Walter grinste Sascha an und brachte ein mehr oder weniger erfolgreiches Lächeln zustande.

„Ist es aber." Sascha knuffte Walter in die Seite.

„Der Jansen denkt auch wir wären ein Paar. Willst du ihn enttäuschen?"

„Gerne", grinste Sascha. Jansen enttäuschte sie gerne.

„Dachte ich mir. Lassen wir ihn in seinem Glauben? Das kann dir bei deinen Eroberungsversuchen behilflich sein."

„Du bist ein Schatz."

„Ich weiß", grinste Walter „Und? Hat sich die Zeit auf der Krankenstation gelohnt?"

„Ja, sehr."

„Frau Doktors Lieblingskranke?"

„Vielleicht." Sascha erzählte Walter was in der Zeit, wo sie auf der Krankenstation war, passiert war. Walter gratulierte ihr und versprach alles für sich zu behalten und weiterhin für die Schlusen den Anschein zu erhalten als seien sie und Sascha zusammen.

Sascha schaffte es auch innerhalb der nächsten Woche den Raum für ihren Unterricht fertig zu bekommen und die erste Unterrichtsstunde abzuhalten. Aus dem angedachten kleinen Projekt, war ein größeres geworden, was sie vor allem Frau Schnoor und Frau Doktor Kaltenbach zu verdanken hatte, die das Projekt als vorbildlich gelobt hatte. Zu Saschas „Schülerinnen" zählte unter anderem sogar Walter, die sich spontan gemeldet hatte um aus ihrem Hauptschulabschluss einen Realschulabschluss zu machen, Raffi strebte ebenfalls die Mittlere Reife an und vier weitere Frauen, von anderen Stationen, würden den Hauptschulabschluss machen. Die größte Überraschung war allerdings Simone. Nachdem man sie wegen ihres Wissens über den Tunnel in der Gärtnerein zu zwei weiteren Jahren in Reutlitz „eingeladen" hatte, wollte sie in der Zeit hier mehr machen als Wäsche falten oder Unkraut zupfen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie während ihrer Schulzeit ein Praktikum im Krankenhaus gemacht hatte, das ihr sehr viel Freude bereitet hatte. Sie würde nun parallel zu Sascha studieren und zwar Medizin, was bedeutete, dass Kerstin ihr unter die Arme greifen würde. Und da Sascha und Simone die Bibliothek zusammen nutzen würden, würde Sascha Kerstin öfters sehen. Konnte das Projekt besser anfangen als unter diesen Voraussetzungen? Sogar von Hendrik Jansen hatte sie eine Art Lob bekommen. Er gab zu, dass er ihr nicht zugetraut hätte, aus den Frauen eine Gruppe motivierter Schülerinnen zu machen, allerdings, so wertete er das Kompliment gleich ab, war das Projekt erst angelaufen und nicht erfolgreich beendet, so dass jede Menge passieren konnte. Sascha war das alles egal. Sie sah Kerstin regelmäßig, konnte mit viel Glück ein paar Minuten mit ihr alleine verbringen, die sie für lange und leidenschaftliche Küsse nutzten. Eine dieser ruhigen Momente kam wieder als beide – unabhängig voneinander – im Keller waren um nach Möbeln zu suchen, beziehungsweise Kerstin wollte den Medizinschrank, den sie damals aus dem Keller geholt hatte, wieder wegbringen.

„Wah", rief Kerstin entsetzt aus als sie gegen etwas Weiches prallte während sie den Schrank durch den Flur balancierte. Hände umfassten den Boden des Schrankes und nahmen Kerstin so das Gewicht ein wenig ab. Vorsichtig lugte sie um den Schrank herum.

„Das ist keine sehr intelligente Möglichkeit einen Schrank zu tragen", grinste Sascha „Du kannst keinen Meter weit sehen."

„Anders habe ich ihn nicht zu fassen bekommen. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich ihn langsam trage und mich vortaste, dann kann nichts passieren."

„Ich helfe dir." Sascha öffnete die Tür, die sie damals zusammen mit der ersten Kellertür hier unten gefangen genommen hatte.

„Danke." Kerstin trug den Schrank über die Schwelle. In dem Moment, in dem Sascha einen Holzpflock unter die Tür schieben wollte damit diese nicht zufiel, begannen Kerstins Kräfte unter der Last des Schrankes nachzugeben, mit dem Ergebnis, dass der Schrank ernorm ins wanken geriet. Sascha sprang zu ihrer Freundin damit diese nicht den Schrank auf ihre Füße fallen ließ oder auf den Kopf bekam.

„Haaaaaaalt." Schnell versuchte sie den Schrank zu nehmen, bekam gerade noch den Türgriff des Schranks in die Hand und hielt den Schrank so von einem Sturz ab. Während sie versuchten bei sich und dem Schrank wieder ein Gleichgewicht herzustellen, sah Kerstin im Augenwinkel wie die Tür zufiel. Sie waren gefangen – mal wieder.

„Na klasse", stöhnte Kerstin „Wir haben Talent."

„Wenigstens kennen wir uns jetzt hier unten aus", witzelte Sascha „Und die erste Tür ist offen, also wird uns jemand hören. Bringen wir den Schrank weg und rufen dann um Hilfe?"

„Ja." Sie trugen den Schrank in den Möbelraum. Die Couch stand genau so dort wie sie sie verlassen hatten.

„Wirklich ein romantisches Lager", meinte Sascha. Ein wenig Wehleidig wurde sie schon, wenn sie an die Nacht mit Kerstin zurückdachte.

„Findest du?" Kerstin schlang ihre Arme um Sascha und küsste sie.

„Na ja…" Sascha erwiderte den Kuss und zog Kerstin an sich. Endlich konnten sie sich wieder küssen ohne befürchten zu müssen jeden Augenblick könnte jemand hinter ihnen stehen. Dementsprechend ließen sie sich ausgiebig Zeit bis sie Hand in Hand zur Tür zurückkehrten.

„Eigentlich schade", seufzte Sascha „Ich würde es auch länger hier mit dir aushalten."

„Dito. Aber wir sollten uns bemerkbar machen, sonst fällt das auf." Kerstin küsste Sascha auf die Nase und begann dann an die Tür zu klopfen und zu rufen. Nach fünf Minuten hatten sie immer noch keinen Erfolg. Niemand schien sie zu hören.

„Weiß einer wo du bist?"

„Nur Walter. Ich bin ihr auf dem Flur begegnet. Und bei dir?"

„Keiner. Ich habe eigentlich seit..." Kerstin sah auf ihre Uhr „...zehn Minuten Feierabend. Aber da müsste doch einer sein." Kerstin schlug erneut gegen die Tür. Sascha ließ sich erneut auf den Boden fallen.

„Du, ich will dir deine Hoffnung nicht ruinieren, aber…"

„Was aber?"

„Die Tür ist zu, also die erste Tür."

„Nein, oder?" Kerstin sah sie ungläubig an. So einen Zufall konnte es nicht geben. Sie konnten doch nicht zweimal in einem Monat auf beinahe derselben Weise im Keller eingesperrt werden. Das war beinahe unheimlich.

„Du kannst dich gerne davon überzeugen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst." Sascha stand auf und klopfte sich den Schmutz von der Kleidung.

„Ich glaube dir ja, ich kann es nur nicht fassen…zweimal in einem Monat im Keller eingesperrt. Wie kann das sein?"

„Der Himmel meint es gut mit uns", grinste Sascha.

„So etwas muss es sein." Kerstin legte ihren Kopf auf Saschas Schulter.

„Und?", fragte diese „Gehen wir zu unserer Couch zurück? Oder warten wir hier?" Für Sascha stand die Antwort bereits fest, vielleicht hatte Kerstin die selben Gedanken.

„Walter könnte vielleicht…"

„Ich glaube nicht. Wenn sie mich gesehen hat, dann hat sie auch dich gesehen. Sie wird eins und eins zusammenzählen wenn ich nicht wiederkomme und sich ausrechnen, dass wir im Keller festsitzen. Und da sie weiß was mit uns los ist, wird sie nichts sagen. Ich befürchte, du wirst ein wenig Zeit mit mir alleine verbringen müssen."

„Wie schrecklich." Kerstin küsste Sascha und zog sie mit zum Möbelraum.

„Findest du?"

„Nein!"

Kerstin wachte irgendwann auf. Die Kerze, die sie angezündet hatten, war heruntergebrannt. Vorsichtig tastete sie die Tischplatte mit der rechten Hand nach dem Feuerzeug ab und zündete eine neue Kerze an. Sascha lag friedlich schlafend mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf der Couch, ihre Arme um Kerstins linken Arm geschlungen. Ihre Haare standen ihr in alle Richtungen ab. Kerstin streichelte ihr sanft über das Gesicht. Sie hatten die Zeit eben genutzt um endlich einmal ungestört zu schmusen. Daraus war im Laufe der Zeit mehr geworden, so dass Kerstin nun ihren ersten Sex mit Sascha gehabt hatte. Und sie hatte ihn als wunderschön empfunden. Sascha schien genau gewusst zu haben, wie Kerstin gestreichelt werden wollte, hatte ihr für alles viel Zeit gelassen, und sich von Kerstin erforschen lassen. Kerstin hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schön werden würde. Sie legte sich wieder hin, nahm Sascha in den Arm und küsste sanft deren Nacken. In diesem Augenblick wünschte sie sich niemals gefunden zu werden.

„Kerstin?"

„Ja?" Kerstin hörte nicht auf Sascha im Nacken zu küssen.

„Das war wunderschön."

„Ich weiß, ich fand es auch unbeschreiblich." Sascha drehte sich in Kerstins Armen um sie im Kerzenlicht anzusehen. Kerstin sah einen Anflug von Tränen in Saschas Augen.

„Nicht weinen." Ganz sanft küsste sie die Träne direkt aus Saschas Auge um dann mit ihren Lippen weiterzumachen.

„Sorry, aber ich bin so glücklich. Monatelang habe ich mir gewünscht dass ich dich endlich küssen kann, dich streicheln kann, dich spüre und jetzt ist es passiert." Kerstin küsste sie sanft. Sie empfand wie Sascha. Michael hatte ihr niemals solche Gefühle entlocken können wie Sascha.

„Ich wünschte, wir müssten uns nie mehr voneinander lösen. Ich will für immer bei dir sein, dich im Arm haben, in deinen Armen liegen, einfach nur wir beide."

„Atlantikküste?", lächelte Sascha. Ja, die Atlantikküste, die würde sie ewig verbinden. Es war ihr Ort, obwohl sie nie da gewesen waren.

„Ja, Atlantikküste. Am Liebsten würde ich dich hier herausschmuggeln und dann mit dir abhauen."

„Der Gedanke ist schön." Sascha kuschelte sich in Kerstins Arme. Nur, was war, wenn sie hier raus war? Sie würde gesucht, bei Kerstin konnte sie sich nicht verstecken und sie hatte kein Geld um das Land zu verlassen. Sobald Kerstin weg sein würde, würde jedem klar werden, dass sie zusammen abgehauen waren. Sascha und Kerstin befanden sich in einer Zwickmühle.

„Vielleicht sollte ich etwas anstellen damit ich wieder nach Reutlitz komme. Dann wären wir zusammen und keiner könnte das ändern oder es uns verbieten", überlegte Kerstin laut.

„Nein." Sascha sah Kerstin entsetzt an „Nein, das darfst du nicht machen. Ich meine, ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als jeden Morgen neben dir aufzuwachen, aber du darfst deine Freiheit nicht dafür aufs Spiel setzen. Du hast endlich wieder ein normales Leben, lass es dir nicht durch mich kaputt machen. Bitte." Sascha sah Kerstin eindringlich an. Es würde eine sehr schwere Zeit auf sie zukommen, schwerer als bisher. Aber Kerstin durfte um keinen Preis zurück in den Knast kommen. Das könnte Sascha niemals verantworten. Kerstin durfte ihre Freiheit für nichts und niemanden riskieren.

„Aber es dauert noch ein wenig bis du hier raus kommst."

„Ich weiß, es dauert noch sehr lange, aber trotzdem. Du darfst wegen mir nicht dein Leben wegwerfen. Das will ich nicht."

„Wie kann ich mein Leben wegwerfen wenn ich es mit dir verbringe?" Kerstin sah Sascha traurig an.

„Kerstin, bitte. Du würdest mich irgendwann dafür hassen. Wir werden eine Lösung finden, wie wir das hier schaffen, aber dass du zurück nach Reutlitz als Insassin kommst, das ist keine Lösung." Sascha sah Kerstin tief in die Augen. Kerstin seufzte und nahm Sascha wortlos in den Arm. Was sollten sie denn machen? Sie waren zwar zusammen, aber durch die Gitterstäbe und die Vorschriften getrennt. Frau Schnoor war eine sehr tolerante Anstaltsleiterin, aber sie wäre wahrscheinlich nicht sehr begeistert, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass ihre Ärztin ein Verhältnis mit einer Insassin hatte. Ein sehr inniges Verhältnis. Wahrscheinlich waren sie das, was früher Doktor Strauß und Uschi waren und die beiden hatten es geschafft, ein Happy – end aus ihrer Beziehung zu bringen.

**Teil 7**

Kerstin schreckte hoch. Wo war sie? Warum war ihr Bett so unbequem? Und wer…Plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie war im Keller von Reutlitz. Eingesperrt. Das zweite Mal in diesem Monat. Wenigstens war das Licht diesmal angeblieben. Kerstin drehte sich zur Seite. Neben ihr lag Sascha, friedlich schlafend. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Kerstin beugte sich vor um Sascha zu küssen, als sie eine Stimme hörte, die ihren Namen rief. Wenige Augenblicke später, Kerstin hatte gerade ein erstes zaghaftes „Ja?" gerufen, stand Andi Wagner vor ihr. Ein erneuter schneller Blick auf Sascha beruhigte Kerstin ein wenig. Sie waren beide komplett angezogen. Nicht auszudenken wenn sie nackt aufgefunden worden wären. Schade nur, dass sie bereits gefunden worden waren. Kerstin hätte gerne ein wenig länger mit Sascha gekuschelt.

„Hier sind Sie. Das hätte ich mir ja denken können." Nun wurde auch Sascha wach. Ein wenig verwirrt sah sie erst Kerstin, dann Andi an. Wieso musste der stören?

„Sie lassen sich gerne im Keller einsperren, oder?"

„Keller?" Sascha sah Andi weiterhin verwirrt an bis ihr klar wurde, dass sie im Keller und nicht ihrer Zelle war. „Wie sind wir…?"

„Das war ein ganz unglückliches Missgeschick", begann Kerstin zu erklären. Sie wollte von dem Schrank und der zugefallenen Tür erzählen und der ersten Tür, die aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich verschlossen war. Andi unterbrach sie jedoch.

„Das war kein Missgeschickt, das war pure Berechnung."

„Berechnung?" Kerstin und Sascha sahen sich fragend an. Was genau wollte ihr Kollege ihr unterstellen?

„Frau Walter hat zugegeben Sie hier unten eingesperrt zu haben. Sonst hätten wir Sie noch nicht gefunden."

„Walter hat was?" Sascha verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ja, zuerst hat sie behauptet man hätte Sie, Frau Mehring, auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Das wurde im Stress gestern Abend nicht mehr nachgeprüft. Als heute morgen jedoch weder die Unterlagen für ihre Verlegung auf die Krankenstation gefunden wurden, noch Sie auf der Krankenstation, wurde eine Suche nach Ihnen veranlasst. Und bei Frau Herzog haben wir versucht anzurufen, leider ging niemand ans Telefon. Als wir Frau Walter erneut zu Ihrem verschwinden befragten, gab sie zu, Sie beide im Keller eingesperrt zu haben. Sie wollte Ihnen etwas heimzahlen. Haben Sie Streit?"

„Wir hatten eine kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit", brachte Sascha langsam hervor. Walter hatte den Beamten erzählt, sie habe sie und Kerstin im Keller eingesperrt? Sie hatte ihnen so ein perfektes Alibi gegeben.

„Jedenfalls wird Frau Walter den Rest der Woche im Bunker verbringen." Sascha wollte protestieren, unterließ es jedoch, da es a)wenig Sinn ergeben hätte und b)das gegen die Story sprechen würde, die Walter den Beamten erzählt hatte. So folgte Sascha Kerstin und Andi schweigend. Eine romantische Verabschiedung konnten sie leider nicht haben, denn Andi wich ihnen nicht von der Seite. Kerstin fuhr erst einmal nach Hause. Auf der Krankenstation war wenig los, so dass sie in zwei Stunden wiederkommen konnte. Sascha beschloss an diesem Morgen nicht für ihr Studium zu lernen, sondern sich ein Bad zu gönnen, um dort in Ruhe über die vergangene Nacht nachzudenken. Es war so vieles passiert, über das sie in Ruhe nachdenken wollte.

Kerstin hatte sich einige dumme Kommentare der Schließer anhören dürfen als sie am nächsten Morgen zur Versammelung eintraf. Ob sie sich nicht bald häuslich im Keller einrichten wolle, sie sei ja laufend dort unten. Oder ob das – nach zu spät bei den Teamsitzungen auftauchen – das ihr neustes Hobby wird. Hendrik sah sie die ganze Besprechung über prüfend an. Kerstin hatte Mühe unbefangen zurückzublicken. Ahnte er was in der Nacht zwischen ihr und Sascha passiert war? Nach der Besprechung als alle den Raum verlassen hatten und Kerstin ihre Unterlagen für den Tag sortierte, blieb er in der Tür stehen und schloss diese von innen.

„Sag mal, du und die Mehring…?" Verdammt, er schien sich Gedanken um sie zu machen. Hoffentlich zu nicht zu viele.

„Was denn?"

„Da läuft doch etwas zwischen euch." Kerstin versuchte ihn überrascht anzusehen.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ach komm, ihr werdet rein zufällig zweimal im Monat zusammen im Keller eingesperrt. Das ist kein Zufall."

„Frau Walter wollte Sascha eins Auswischen", versuchte Kerstin die Situation zu retten.

„Ich habe den Bericht gelesen, danke. Aber ich glaube, das war eine Ausrede."

„Sascha und Frau Walter sind zusammen." Dieses Argument musste ihn überzeugen.

„Ich glaube, das ist nicht mehr als eine Notlösung für deine kleine Freundin. Sobald sie die Chance hat wird sie es bei dir versuchen. Und jetzt wo du und Michael…sie wird denken, du hättest ihn wegen ihr verlassen. Und wir können alle mal schwach werden."

„Man sollte nicht immer von sich auf andere schließen." Kerstin stand auf und nahm ihre Sachen „Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss arbeiten." Sie zwängte sich an ihm vorbei und verließ den Raum. Verdammt. Wieso musste Hendrik sich solche Gedanken um sie und Sascha machen? Wieso meinte er, trotz der Alibibeziehung von Sascha und Walter, sie und Sascha könnten etwas zusammen haben? Sie gaben sich alle Mühe nicht aufzufallen. Und die beiden Aufenthalte im Keller waren wirklich immer Zufälle gewesen. Sie mussten sich etwas einfallen lassen wie sie ihre Beziehung besser verheimlichten. Nachdenklich setzte sich Kerstin an ihren Schreibtisch und begann die Krankenakten zu aktualisieren. Heute Morgen hatte sie bereits vor der Dienstbesprechung zwei Gefangene wegen einer leichten Sommergrippe behandelt und einige Akten mussten noch Einträge der vergangenen Woche erhalten. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie innehalten.

„Ja, bitte!" Hoffentlich war das nicht wieder Hendrik. Zum Glück war es Frau Wüllner, die eintrat.

„Darf ich Sie kurz stören?"

„Natürlich." Kerstin legte ihre Unterlagen zur Seite. Frau Wüllner setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun? Fühlen Sie sich nicht gut?"

„Mir geht es prima, danke. Nein, es geht um Sie."

„Um mich?" Nicht noch eine Anschuldigung. Hendrik reichte ihr für heute.

„Genauer um Sie und Herrn Jansen." Nun war Kerstin gespannt. War die kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen ihr und Hendrik aufgefallen? Auf jeden Fall besser über sie und Hendrik reden als über sie und Sascha.

„Ich wollte nicht stören und nicht lauschen, aber heute Morgen, nach der Dienstbesprechung, da hatte ich meine Mütze im Aufenthaltsraum vergessen..." Kerstin fiel die Mütze ein. Sie hatte auf dem Tisch gelegen.

„...und als ich sie holen wollte, habe ich zufällig ein paar Worte Ihres Gesprächs mit Herrn Jansen mitbekommen." An eine geöffnete Tür konnte sich Kerstin nicht erinnern. Allerdings hatte Hendrik davor gestanden, gut möglich dass er die heruntergedrückte Türklinke verdeckt hatte.

„Und?" Kerstin beschloss erst einmal zu hören was genau Frau Wüllner gehört hatte.

„Nun." Frau Wüllner drehte ihre Mütze in ihren Händen herum. Sie schien entweder nervös zu sein oder suchte nach den passenden Worten.

„Herr Jansen meinte, sie und Frau Mehring hätten eine Affäre oder so." Verdammt, sie hatte etwas von Hendriks Anschuldigungen mitbekommen. Hoffentlich schlug sie nicht in die gleiche Kerbe.

„Herr Jansen meint, Frau Mehring würde mich belästigen und ich würde schwach werden. Dabei weiß er, dass Frau Mehring mit Frau Walter zusammen ist." Zumindest offiziell, dachte Kerstin. Bitte lass sie das glauben.

„Ich weiß, ich bin Frau Walters Bezugsbeamtin. Ich habe bereits mit Frau Walter über sie und Frau Mehring gesprochen. Und darüber, dass es Gerüchte um Sie, Frau Herzog, und Frau Mehring gibt. Frau Walter meinte, das wären Reste Ihrer Vergangenheit. Weil Sie und Frau Mehring damals gute Freunde waren, scheinen manche Kollegen zu fantasieren, es wäre mehr zwischen Ihnen." Das hatte Walter gut gemacht.

„Sie und Frau Walter reden über Sascha Mehring und mich?" Kerstin war sprachlos. Was waren sie? Das Thema der Station?

„Nein, ich habe mich mit ihr über ihre Beziehung zu Frau Mehring unterhalten und wollte wissen, wieso Herr Jansen manchmal diese seltsamen Andeutungen in Bezug auf Sie und Frau Mehring macht. Daraufhin erzählte mir Frau Walter, dass das mit Ihrer Vergangenheit zusammenhängen würde und dass Herr Jansen keine Gelegenheit auslassen würde Frau Mehring eins auszuwischen." Ja, Walter war spitze.

„Ich weiß nicht ob man das so sagen kann, aber es stimmt, Sascha und Hendrik haben gewissen Differenzen. Und ich sehe nicht wirklich ein wieso ich, nur weil ich nun Ärztin in Reutlitz bin, den Kontakt zu Frau Mehring abbrechen soll. Wir waren befreundet, daran hat sich an der Zeit nach meiner Zeit als Insassin Reutlitz nichts geändert."

„Und ich finde das sehr gut", sagte Frau Wüllner fest „Wissen Sie, mein Bruder arbeitet seit Jahren im Strafvollzug, allerdings in einer anderen Stadt, und er hat dort seit drei Jahren einen Freund, der Gefangener ist, und mit dem er eine geheime Beziehung führt."

„Und das bemerkt keiner?" Kerstin war verwirrt. Wieso erzählte ihr das Frau Wüllner? War das der berühmte Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.

„Nein. Sie haben sich kennen gelernt als er noch draußen war. Bei einer CSD Parade. Kurze Zeit später wurde er dann in das Gefängnis eingeliefert, in dem mein Bruder arbeitet. Zuerst dachten sie, sie müssten ihre Beziehung beenden wegen der Verordnung, aber mit viel Geduld, Fingerspitzengefühl und Glück haben sie es geschafft ihre Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten. Bald kommt der Freund wieder heraus. Es war nicht einfach, doch sie haben es geschafft."

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das?"

„Ich möchte Ihnen damit nur sagen, selbst wenn Herr Jansen Recht haben sollte, ich verurteile das nicht. So lange wie man seinen Job nach den Vorschriften macht, finde ich nichts Verwerfliches an einer Beziehung zwischen einer Angestellten und einer Insassin. Und so viel wie ich über Herrn Jansen gehört habe, soll er kein Kind von Traurigkeit sein. Wenn ich Ihnen also helfen kann, dann lassen Sie es mich wissen." Frau Wüllner stand auf. Kerstin wusste nicht genau was sie sagen sollte. Das musste ein Wink gewesen sein. Alles andere wäre zu sehr Zufall.

„Danke, aber ich habe keine Beziehung mit Frau Mehring. Und meine Trennung von Michael, meinem Verlobten, hat nichts mit Frau Mehring zu tun. Da spielten andere Gründe eine Rolle."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, Sie hätten eine Beziehung mit Sascha Mehring. Ich wollte Sie nur wissen lassen wie ich zu diesem Thema stehe und dass ich diese Gerüchte nicht unterstütze."

„Vielen Dank."

„Keine Ursache." Das Funkgerät begann zu rauschen und Frau Schnoor meldete sich. Verena Wüllner lächelte Kerstin zum Abschied zu und verließ die Praxis. Kerstin lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Was sollte sie davon halten? Hatte Frau Wüllner das ernst gemeint oder war sie von Hendrik geschickt worden, die Geschichte über ihren Bruder frei erfunden nur um etwas über sie und Sascha herauszubekommen? Sie musste dringend mit Sascha reden. Heute Nachmittag würde sie zu Frau Bach in die Bibliothek müssen, vielleicht konnte sie da kurz mit Sascha reden. Langsam wurden die Gerüchte um sie beiden unheimlich.

„Hey Sweetheart." Walter breitete die Arme aus um lief auf Sascha zu um sie zu umarmen. „Es tut mir leid was ich angestellt habe." Sascha sah sie fragend an bis ihr einfiel, dass Walter wegen ihr im Bunker gewesen war, weil sie „sie bestrafen wollte".

„Ich verzeihe dir." Sascha küsste Walter. Diese Extraeinlage war für Hendrik, der die beiden Frauen kritisch beäugte.

„Na komm, Schatzi, wir gehen auf unsere Zelle, Versöhnung feiern." Walter nahm Sascha in den Arm und zog sie mit in die Zelle. Dort schlossen sie die Tür und grinsten.

„Ein perfektes Schauspiel", gratulierte Sascha.

„Ja, ich finde auch, wir sind ein Hollywoodreifes Paar. Der Jansen hat vielleicht doof geguckt."

„Geschieht ihm Recht."

„Aber nun erzähl, wie war die erneute Nacht im Keller?"

„Ich will es mal so sagen: Ich schulde die so ziemlich viel." Sascha musste breit grinsen. Mehr würde sie von der Nacht nicht verraten.

„Aha." Walter hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen „Das hört sich gut an. Dann hat sich Frau Doktor endlich entschieden, ja? Richtig entschieden wenn ich tippen darf."

„Ja." Sascha ließ sich an Walters Schulter fallen und sah verträumt an die Zellendecke. Diese Bilder würden nie aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden.

„Aus deinem Verhalten schließe ich auf eine heiße Nacht. Dann hat sich der Bunker gelohnt. Ich dachte mir als ich beide im Keller verschwunden ward: Jetzt oder nie."

„Danke. Das war die beste Nacht meines Lebens."

„Und der Wagner hat euch „diskret" gefunden?"

„Er hat jedenfalls keine nervenden Fragen gestellt. Er schien mit deiner Version der Geschichte zufrieden zu sein. Was man nicht von Hendrik behaupten kann. Er verfolgt mich auf Schritt und Tritt. Kerstin und ich hatten echt Mühe in den letzten Tagen ein paar ruhige Sekunden zu finden. Zusätzlich hat er angedeutet, dass er uns das Liebespaar nicht abnimmt."

„Scheiße."

„Ganz deiner Meinung. Und die Wüllner hat uns ihre Hilfe wegen Hendrik angeboten. Was du der eigentlich erzählt?"

„Nur was damals zwischen dir und Kerstin war. Dass du gerne gewollt hättest, sie jedoch nichts von Frauen wissen will und dass ihr euch auf Freundschaft geeinigt habt. Die will der Jansen nun zerstören, was die gute Verena gar nicht nett findet."

„Verena?" Sascha sah Walter belustigt an.

„Ja."

„Du sagst Verena zu ihr?"

„Nein, nicht offiziell. Aber ich finde es viel romantischer von ihr zu sprechen und ihren Vornamen zu benutzen." Seit wann war Walter romantisch?

„Du hast die Hoffnung immer noch nicht aufgegeben, oder?"

„Nach einem klärenden Gespräch schon."

„Klärendem Gespräch?" Nun wurde es immer interessanter. Was hatte Walter alles in der Zeit angestellt als Sascha und Kerstin im Keller waren? Das schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr zu werden. Hatte sie Frau Wüllner ihre Gefühle gestanden?

„Sie meinte, sie hätte gemerkt, dass ich mehr für sie empfinden würde als für die anderen Schlusen. Das würde sie ehren, aber sie hätte einen Freund, mit dem sei sie sehr glücklich und Frauen würden sie rein sexuell nicht interessieren. Sie hoffe allerdings, das würde sich nicht negativ auf unsere gute „Zusammenarbeit" auswirken."

„Aha. Und?"

„Was sollte ich da sagen? Als Bezugbeamtin will ich sie nicht verlieren und über die nichterwiderten Gefühle werde ich hinweg kommen. Ein gutes Verhältnis zu den Schlusen kann nie schaden."

„Oder ein gutes Verhältnis zur Ärztin."

„Oder das." Sascha und Walter lachten.

„Wie geht das jetzt mit euch weiter?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Kerstin hatte die wahnwitzige Idee zurück nach Reutlitz zu kommen; als Insassin. Das konnte ich ihr ausreden. Derzeit ist unsere Zeit sehr reduziert, Jansen passt auf wie ein Schießhund. Die einzigste Zeit, in der ich sie einigermaßen sehen kann ist wenn sie Simone wegen ihres Studiums hilft."

„Vielleicht kann Verena euch helfen", schlug Walter vor.

„Und wie? Sie kann Jansen schlecht wegsperren. Er hat uns auf dem Kieker, da müssen wir durch." Sascha hielt das für keine gute Idee. Schließlich mussten sie sie dazu einweihen und je mehr von ihr und Kerstin wussten umso größer wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass sie erwischt wurden.

„Ich werde mir die Sache mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Immerhin bin ich seit ein paar Jahren hier und bisher haben wir gegen jede Schluse gewonnen. Und Jansen ist auch nicht anders als all die anderen." Sascha sah Walter zweifelnd an. Sie kannte Jansen. So leicht würde der sich nicht von einer Sache abbringen lassen wenn er erst einmal Blut geleckt hatte. Sie brauchten einen wasserdichten Plan um ihn aus dem Rennen zu werfen.

**Teil 8**

„Mehring, du hast Besuch." Sascha sah von ihren Büchern auf. Hendrik stand an der Zellentür.

„Besuch?"

„Ja, habe ich das nicht gesagt? Los, steh auf, ich habe noch anderes zu tun als dich zu deinem Besuch zu bringen." Sascha stand auf und folgte ihm in den Besucherraum. Dort saß Kim.

„Hi", sagte Sascha erfreut. Mit dir hatte ich gar nicht gerechnet. Was treibt dich nach Berlin? Wieder Urlaub?"

„Nein", lächelte Kim, die von Hendrik angestarrt wurde. Sie hatte ihm bereits eine Abfuhr erteilt als er vor einigen Minuten meinte, sie solle lieber ihre Zeit mit ihm statt mit Sascha verbringen. Kim hatte gemeint, sie würde ihre Zeit lieber mit Männern verbringen wenn sie Sascha schon versetzen würde und ein Mann wäre ihr hier noch nicht aufgefallen.

„Ich wollte dich wiedersehen. Wir haben eine kleine Spritztour gemacht, die rein zufällig in Berlin endete. Zumindest für mich. Meine bessere Hälfte ist weiter, runter nach Dresden, alte Freunde besuchen. Ich hatte wenig Interesse den Männern beim Biertrinken und Fußballgucken zuzusehen. Fußball ist nicht der Sport, für den ich mich begeistern kann. Da dachte ich mir, ich komme dich besuchen."

„Guter Gedanke." Sascha sah sich nach Jansen um. Der war verschwunden, Frau Wüllner führte Aufsicht. Sie saß in der Ecke und las Zeitung. Außer Sascha und Kim waren noch vier weitere Personen im Raum. Eine Mutter von der „A", die wegen Körperverletzung saß, hatte Besuch von ihrer Familie.

„Dein Spezi ist ein nerviger Typ." Kim erzählte Sascha von Hendriks Baggerversuch und dem erlangten Korb. Sascha musste lachen. Das geschah ihm recht.

„Deine Lebensmittelvergiftung ist wieder ganz weg?"

„Ja, ich bin gesund. Leider", fügte Sascha leise hinzu und seufzte.

„Kann ich was für dich tun?"

„Hol mich hier raus, besorge mir saubere Papiere und sag mir, wo ich die restlichen Jahre in Freiheit und ohne Angst geschnappt zu werden, leben kann."

„Die ersten Dinge lassen sich machen, das Letztere könnte schwer werden. Ist es so schlimm im Moment?"

„Naja, mein „Spezi" macht mir Probleme bei einer bestimmten Sache."

„Der Anruf?" Damit meinte Kim Kerstin, die sie ja angerufen hatte als Sascha auf der Krankenstation lag.

„Genau."

„Er hat Lunte gerochen?"

„Ich befürchte. Zumindest macht er Andeutungen in diese Richtung." Ihre Stimmen waren ganz leise geworden, so dass niemand ihr Gespräch mithören konnte.

„Kann ich euch da helfen?"

„Ich befürchte nein. Wie auch? Ich müsste ihn dringend vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Wir haben derzeit eine Aktion laufen, die ihn eigentlich ablenken soll, doch er nimmt uns das nicht ganz ab. Es wird Zeit, dass er sich mal wieder eine Gefangene zum Spielen sucht, dann ist er abgelenkter."

„Sitten herrschen hier." Kim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jeder kämpfte ums Überleben. Kannst du mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun?"

„Klar."

„Kannst du mir einen Brief schicken und in den Brief eine Postkarte stecken? Motiv Atlantikküste."

„Ein bestimmtes Land?"

„Hauptsache schön, viel Horizont." Kim grinste. Sie verstand für wen Sascha das brauchte. Natürlich würde sie ihrer Kusine helfen.

„Ich werde auf dem Rückweg eine suchen und dann sofort herschicken. Sie sollten dann morgen ankommen."

„Danke."

„Ich muss dich unbedingt sprechen." Kerstin umarmte Sascha und küsste sie. Sie waren in der Bibliothek. Kerstin half gerade Simone beim Lernen für ihr Medizinstudium. Simone hatte sich nach zehn Minuten diskret zurückgezogen, weil sie „dringend zur Toilette musste" und das wohl länger dauern würde. Ihr Magen würde heute spinnen. Zumindest hatte sie das zwinkernd als Grund vorgeschoben.

„Ich habe dich vermisst." Sascha schmiegte sich an Kerstin. Die letzten Tage hatten sie keine Minute alleine verbringen können. Entweder war Hendrik in der Nähe, bei ihnen oder hatte es so organisiert, dass viele Menschen um sie herum waren.

„Ich dich auch. Danke für die Karte, die war süß. Wie bist du daran gekommen?"

„Och, ich habe meine Quellen; Besuchsquellen", lächelte Sascha.

„Deine Kusine war hier?"

„Ja, letzte Woche. Ich glaube Kim mag mich."

„Muss ich eifersüchtig sein?" Kerstin sah Sascha streng an.

„Nein." Sie drückte sich noch fester an Kerstin. „Wann werden wir mal wieder im Keller eingeschlossen?"

„Ich hoffe bald. Ansonsten muss ich dich auf die Krankenstation holen. Ich möchte unbedingt wieder ein paar Stunden mit dir ungestört verbringen."

„Und ich erst mit dir." Kerstin strich Sascha übers Gesicht „Jede Nacht vermisse ich dich. Was würde ich nicht alles tun um dich neben mir in meinem Bett zu haben. Eine ganze Nacht mit dir, ungestört, entspannt und dann am Morgen gemeinsam aufwachen."

„Gib mir noch ein paar Jahre, dann könnten wir da etwas dran machen", meinte Sascha mit Galgenhumor.

„Sobald es eine neue Grippewelle gibt werde ich dich zu mir holen."

„Und Hendrik?"

„Wenn du krank bist…"

„Du kennst ihn, er wird das nicht einfach hinnehmen. Wahrscheinlich wird er persönlich Fieber messen und Doktor Strauß zu einer zweiten Meinung holen lassen. Wir stehen derzeit ganz oben auf seiner Liste."

„Ich weiß. Wenn du nur Hafturlaub bekommen würdest, dann könnten wir es und bei mir gemütlich machen."

„Der bringt es fertig und würde abends vor deiner Tür stehen."

„Dann mache ich nicht auf und erzähle meiner Nachbarin, ich hätte einen hartnäckigen Verehrer, der sich zu allem Überfluss als mein Kollege ausgibt und mich laufend belästigt. Die wirft ihn dann im hohen Bogen raus." Die Frauen lachten bei dem Gedanken wie Hendrik von einer rüstigen Rentnerin des Hauses verwiesen wurde.

„Dann kriegt es der Hammer mit dem Krückstock", ulkte Kerstin.

„Du meinst, sie hämmert mit dem Krückstück auf den Hammer? Das träfe ja dann den Hammer auf den Kopf." Die beiden Frauen hielten sich die Bäuche und hörten erst wieder auf zu lachen als sie einem langen Kuss versanken. Es gut wieder gemeinsam zu lachen. Das gab beiden das Gefühl frei zu sein.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Kerstin Sascha ins Ohr, so dass dieser alle Nackenhaare zu Berge standen und ihr gleichzeitig heiß und kalt wurde. Diese Worte waren etwas ganz besonderes und von Kerstin waren sie das Wertvollste, was es auf der Welt gab. Zumindest für Sascha.

„Ich liebe dich mehr", flüsterte sie zurück um gleich wieder in Kerstins Küssen zu versinken. So miteinander beschäftigt und in ihren Gefühlen vertieft hörten sie nicht wie leise die Tür zur Bibliothek geöffnet wurde und jemand im Begriff war den Raum zu betreten. Wieso auch auf solche „Nebensächlichkeiten" achten wenn man sich selber hatte? Langsam bewegte sich die Person einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum. Ganz langsam, leise, darauf bedacht kein Geräusch aufkommen zu lassen.

„Hendrik?" Das laute Rufen des Namens ihres größten Widersachers ließ die beiden Frauen auseinander schrecken. Blitzschnell ließ sich Sascha auf ihren Stuhl gleiten.

„Ach, hier bist du." Die Stimme kannte Kerstin. Das war Frau Wüllner. Kerstin huschte zu den Büchern des medizinischen Bereiches.

„Ja, was gibt es?" Hendriks Stimme war deutlich wütend.

„Ich habe dich gesucht." Frau Wüllner ließ sich von Hendriks harschen Tonfall nicht aus der Reihe bringen „Ich dachte, wir könnten heute Abend zusammen mit deiner Frau und meinem Freund Essen gehen. Zu Feier des Tages."

„Okay. Zwanzig Uhr?"

„Perfekt. Ich habe ja deine Adresse, wir kommen dann vorbei." Die Tür wurde geschlossen. Ein paar Sekunden später stand Hendrik hinter Kerstin, die sich in einen Bericht über Knochenmarktransplantation vertieft hatte.

„Hendrik." Sie sah auf und versuchte überrascht auszusehen ohne jedoch ertappt zu wirken „Suchst du ein medizinisches Buch?"

„Nein, ich wollte nur nach den rechten sehen. Man weiß nie was in der Bibliothek passiert."

„Bücher stauben zu, fallen um, Menschen lesen." Kerstin lächelte unschuldig.

„So sollte es sein."

„Eben, deswegen ist es so. Hast du da auch einmal dran teilgenommen?" Sie hielt ihm das Buch hin um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Woran?"

„An einer Typisierung. Knochenmarkspende. Ich finde, das sollte jeder machen. Es rettet Leben."

„Nächstes Mal bestimmt." Er drehte sich um und ging. Kerstin sah ihm nach und grinste froh. Das war verdammt knapp gewesen. Er musste beobachtet haben wie Simone gegangen war und hatte dann eins und eins zusammengezählt. Was für ein Glück, dass Frau Wüllner seinen Namen so laut gerufen hatte. Er hätte Sascha und sie sonst inflagranti erwischt. Hatte sie geahnt was er vor hatte und wollte mit dem Rufen Kerstin und Sascha retten? Immerhin hatte sie Andeutungen gemacht, dass sie Kerstin und Sascha helfen wollte. Kerstin klappte das Buch zu um zu Sascha zu gehen. In diesem Moment kam Simone wieder. Schnell warf Kerstin Sascha eine Kusshand zu und verschwand in die andere Ecke der Bibliothek um mit Simone ein Kapital ihres Buches durchzugehen.

Als Sascha zwei Stunden später in ihre Zelle kam lag eine Tasche auf dem sonst unbenutzten Bett. Hatte man mal wieder die Zellenbesetzung durcheinandergeworfen? Sascha kletterte zu ihrem Bett hoch und ließ sich dort mit einem wohligen Seufzer nieder. Endlich hatte sie mal wieder Kerstins Lippen spüren dürfen. Und wenn der Jansen nicht aufgetaucht wäre…aber wieso hatte der sich eigentlich in die Bibliothek geschlichen? Sascha bekam langsam immer mehr das Gefühl, er würde ihr ihre „Affäre" mit Walter gar nicht abnehmen. Alles was es für ihn gab, war entweder Sascha und Kerstin nicht zueinander zu lassen, oder er versuchte, sie auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Mel kam in die Zelle; wie so oft mit Walkmann und die Melodie, die sie hörte, pfeifend.

„Hi Prof, schon gehört?", rief sie als sie Sascha entdeckte.

„Was denn?", fragte Sascha.

„Häh?" Mel sah sie verständnislos an. Sascha deutete auf ihre Kopfhörer. Die hatte Mel ganz vergessen abzusetzen.

„Oh, ja." Schnell nahm sie sie vom Kopf. „Wir haben Zuwachs bekommen."

„Wen?"

„Neuzugang. Irgendeine Steffi Irgendwas." Krach aus dem Aufenthaltsraum ließ sie innehalten bevor sie zusammen nach draußen stürmten um zu sehen was dort los war. Ihnen bot sich eine Schlägerei: Walter gegen einen Neuzugang.

„Das ist die Neue." Mel deutete auf Walters Kontrahentin. „Und wie ich sehe, hat sich bereits Freunde gemacht." Kittler und Jansen sprangen nun zwischen die Schlägerei und versuchten die anderen Frauen auf ihre Zellen zu vertreiben.

„Einschluss", brüllte Kittler „Alle in ihre Zellen. Aber schnell." Sascha und Mel trollten sich. Sie würden gleich live erleben worum es gegangen war und wie es sich weiter entwickeln würde. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kamen Walter und die Neue von Hendrik gebracht.

„Viel Spaß heute Nacht. Und wenn ich Klagen höre, dann landet ihr beide im Bunker für eine lange Zeit." Er warf Sascha noch einen bösen Blick zu und verschwand. Walter und Steffi würdigten sich keines Blickes.

„Hi, ich bin Sascha." Sascha hielt der Neuen die Hand hin.

„Schön für dich." Sie beachtete die Hand nicht sondern legte sich auf ihr Bett. Sascha sah Walter fragend an.

„Das ist Stephanie von Turm, ihres Zeichen Tochter eines ehemals einflussreichen Politiker, der leider das Land verlassen musste als die Mauer wegfiel." Walter sah die Neue geringschätzig an „Die Luft wurde wohl zu eng für den Spitzel. Weißt du, wozu deine Eltern stehen und wozu sie wohl wenig konnten, das hat ihr Vater freiwillig getan und jede Menge Geld kassiert…"

„Halt die Schnauze", raunte Steffi.

„…das er in Alkohol, Drogen und jede Mengen billige Nutten anlegte. Eine dieser Nutten war Steffis Mutter…" Steffi sprang auf und begann auf Walter einzuschlagen. Mel und Sascha schafften es mit Mühe die beiden auseinander zu bringen. Wenn sie es nicht schafften, Walter und Steffi ruhig zu halten, hatten sie gleich wieder Schlusen in ihrer Zelle. Und das musste nicht sein.

„Ich mache dich kalt", drohte Steffi.

„Nein, du lässt mich kalt, Süße."

„Kennt ihr euch?", fragte Mel.

„Nein", kam von Steffi.

„Ja." Walter sah sie triumphierend an „Wir hatten mal das Vergnügen. Oder sagen wir lieber so, wir hatten viel Vergnügen bis besagter Vater davon erfuhr und die liebe Steffi sich zwischen Geld oder mir entscheiden musste…tja, das Geld ist weg, jetzt ist sie wieder bei mir. Was war los? Hast du die Karriere deines Vaters eingeschlagen oder war es Sehnsucht nach mir?"

„Leck mich."

„Nee, die Zeiten sind vorbei." Steffi riss sich bei Mel los und legte sich wieder in ihr Bett. Sascha sah Walter an.

„Was?", maulte Walter.

„Das frage ich dich."

„Können wir das morgen besprechen?"

„Okay." Walter nahm Sascha in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Ein wenig sollten sie ihr Image als Pärchen pflegen.

„Ich würde dich ja fragen ob du mich in dein Bett einlädst, aber dann würde dieses Etwas unter mir sein und mir den Schlaf rauben. Kommst du mit zu mir?" Sascha sah Walter irritiert an. Seit wann schliefen sie in einem Bett? So weit war ihre Tarnung bisher nie gegangen. Es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Jansen heute Nacht vor ihnen stand um zu überprüfen, ob Sascha und Walter wirklich ein Paar waren und das Bett teilten.

„Untersteht euch", protestierte Mel „Ich habe keine Lust heute Nacht geweckt zu werden weil ihr euch vergnügt."

„Schade." Sascha zwinkerte Walter zu „Nächstes Mal vielleicht. Schlaf gut."

„Du auch, Liebling. Ich werde von dir träumen." Walter machte theatralisch einen Kniefall um Sascha zu zeigen, wie sehr sie sie vermissen würde.

„Woooaaaahhhh", stöhnte Mel „Spart es euch." Walter und Sascha grinsten und verschwanden in ihren Betten. Von Steffi kam kein Wort zu diesem Schauspiel. Das war wohl auch besser so, denn sonst wäre Walter wohl wieder explodiert. Sascha musste die beiden unbedingt im Auge behalten.

**Teil 9**

Am nächsten Morgen schlenderten Walter und Sascha zusammen zum Frühstück um sich dann abseits von den anderen niederzulassen. Walter hatte bereits den ganzen Morgen Sticheleien in Steffis Richtung losgelassen, so dass Mel und Sascha sie bereits einige Male zurückhalten mussten.

„Also, wieso machst du die Neue so nieder? Sie ist deine Ex, oder?"

„Ja, wir hatten Mal etwas miteinander. Allerdings ist das ewig her. Sie hat sich dann gegen mich und für Papis Geld entschieden." Diese Andeutung hatte Walter bereits am Abend zuvor gemacht.

„Ihr Vater war bei der SED?"

„Nein, sie kommt aus Berlin West. Ihr Vater hat für die SED gespitzelt. Als die Mauer wegfiel, fiel auch das Geld weg. Allerdings hatte sie mich da bereits abserviert." Walter sah bitter zu Steffi „Weil Papi es nicht duldete, dass seine Prinzessin mit einer Frau rummacht, musste sie sich zwischen seinem Geld und mir entschieden. Sie nahm das Geld, hatte allerdings die Idee, dass wir eine heimliche Affäre weiterführen könnten. Allerdings hätte sie sich für ihren Vater einen Kerl angelegt. Da habe ich nicht mitgemacht."

„Also eigentlich wollte sie dich schon, oder?"

„Aber nur wenn es in ihr bequemes Leben hineinpasst. Hätte sie sich für mich entschieden, hätte sie sich selber um ihr Leben kümmern müssen, und dazu war die Gnädigste zu bequem." Sascha nahm Walters Hand.

„Warum ist sie hier?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Und wieso habt ihr euch gestern Abend geprügelt?"

„Och, ich habe sie nur begrüßt." Walter grinste. Sascha verdrehte die Augen. Demnach hatte Walter eine ähnliche Szene abgezogen wie in der Zelle. Hoffentlich legte sich der Streit zwischen den beiden bald.

„Was hältst du davon wenn ihr Frieden schließt?"

„Mal sehen…was war eigentlich gestern bei dir los? Mein Verenchen hat ja vielleicht nach dem Jansen geschrieen als er in die Bibo wollte."

„Sie hat uns gerettet." Sascha erzählte Walter, dass Simone weg gewesen war und sie und Kerstin die freie Zeit genutzt hatten, um sich ein wenig mit sich zu beschäftigen. Jansen musste versucht haben, sich in die Bibliothek zu schleichen um sie inflagranti zu erwischen, was alleine das Rufen von Frau Wüllner verhindert hatte. Dementsprechend sauer war er dann auch. Sascha wollte nicht wissen, wie schrecklich der Abend für Verena Wüllner gewesen sein musste. Essen mit Jansen.

„Mein Gott, der hat sich richtig auf euch eingeschossen. Also früher…früher haben wir solche Schlusen einen spontanen Besuch abgestattet und ihnen klar gemacht, dass sie sich um ihre Sachen kümmern sollen…", seufzte Walter, in Erinnerung schwelgend. Sie erinnerte sich daran wie sie den Geier dazu gebracht hatte, ihr Hafturlaub zu gewähren um mit Bea Zeit zu verbringen, oder wie der Geier ihre Beziehung decken musste, während sie sich in einer Zelle trafen. Das waren Zeiten, damals hatte man noch Handlungsspielraum bei den Schlusen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Jansen sich einschüchtern lässt. Außerdem habe ich nichts Handfestes gegen ihn."

„Wir beide finden etwas. Was war mit seiner Affäre mit Mareike? Hat er nicht einen kleinen Fehler gemacht? Kann man ihn nichts nachweisen?" Sascha schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn Hendrik etwas mit einer Frau anfing, dann hinterließ er keine Spuren. Das war bereits damals so gewesen. Er hatte es geschafft, eine Beziehung mit Sonja zu führen, dass sie sich umbrachte und er völlig unbeteiligt aus der Sache heraus kam. Nein, Hendrik Jansen würde niemand einfach so ausschalten.

Kerstin saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Gerade hatte sie den aktuellen Medikamentenplan für die Krankenstation fertig gestellt und wollte nun die Bestellung der neuen Medikamente aufschreiben, als sie durch ein Klopfen an der Tür gestört wurde.

„Ja, bitte?" Hendrik kam herein. Och nein, das musste wirklich nicht sein.

„Morge.n"

„Guten Morgen." Kerstin schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln. Nur nichts wegen gestern anmerken lassen. „Ist das nicht ein wunderschöner Tag?" Einfach mal positiv anfangen, vielleicht ging darauf ein.

„Du glaubst, ihr könnt mich verarschen." Hendrik sah sie böse an. Okay, er war unbeeindruckt.

„Nein, wieso?"

„Ich weiß genau, dass du und die Mehring was am Laufen habt. Da können sie und die Walter noch so sehr einen auf Paar machen. Ich sehe wie ihr euch anseht, wie ihr immer versucht euch nahe zu sein, und diese beiden Kelleraktionen…eine habe ich euch abgenommen, mit viel gutem Willen, aber zwei?"

„Hendrik, das war Frau Walter. Was kann ich dafür wenn sie uns einsperrt? Ich wusste nicht einmal dass Sascha im Keller war zu dem Zeitpunkt. Wenn du richtig erinnerst hatte ich dich sogar gebeten mir bei dem Schrank zu helfen."

„Zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich nur absagen konnte. Und gestern in der Bibliothek…"

„Hast du mich gesucht?"

„Frau Bach war auffällig lange weg."

„Da kann ich nichts für und wenn du sie fragen wolltest wieso, hättest du sie fragen müssen."

„Ich denke sie war weg damit du mit der Mehring alleine bist."

„Hat das Frau Bach gesagt?"

„Ich bitte dich." In seiner Stimme klang Hohn mit. „Als wenn die etwas verraten würden. Es geht um eine von ihnen und du warst eine von ihnen, hast wahrscheinlich einen Ex-Knacki Bonus oder so. Aber du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass wenn du und die Mehring alleine in der Bibliothek bist , da nichts passiert außer dass ihr beide in eure Bücher geguckt habt."

„Dann beweis mir das Gegenteil", zischte Kerstin und beugte sich vor. „Und so lange wie du das nicht kannst, würde ich dich bitten mich nicht mit deiner Paranoia zu nerven. Vielleicht solltest du zu Doktor Strauß gehen, er hat sicherlich eine passende Therapie für dich. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Tag." Kerstin lehnte sich zurück und vertiefte sich in ihren Bestellungen ohne Hendrik eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Der sah sie einige Sekunden sprachlos an und verschwand dann. Kaum war er weg, atmete Kerstin erleichtert auf. Puh, sie mussten dringend besser aufpassen. Ein weiteres Mal würde sie ihm sicher nicht so Paroli bieten können. Diese bestimmende, garstige Art war nicht ihre Art, sie war eher der ruhige Typ. Aber Hendrik hatte sie so sehr genervt, da war das alles einfach aus ihr herausgesprudelt.

Ein weiteres Klopfen ließ sie aufschrecken. War Hendrik zurück? Womöglich mit Frau Schnoor um seine Vermutungen in ihrer Gegenwart zu wiederholen.

„Darf ich kurz stören?" Frau Wüllner sah vorsichtig durch den Türspalt.

„Natürlich." Kerstin atmete erleichtert auf. Frau Wüllner trat ein.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Sie sah Kerstin prüfend an „Sie sehen blass aus."

„Ja, mir geht es gut…ich hatte nur ein wenig Ärger."

„Mit Hendrik?" Kerstin nickte.

„Es ging um gestern, oder?"

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich bitte Sie, er ist gestern regelrecht in die Bibliothek hineingeschlichen sobald Frau Bach zwei Minuten weg war. Und ich weiß, sie haben Probleme mit ihm wegen seiner Unterstellung in Bezug auf Sie und Frau Mehring. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die wahnwitzige Idee, Sie und Frau Mehring bei weiß Gott etwas zu erwischen."

„Wahrscheinlich." Und er hatte sogar Recht, fügte Kerstin stumm hinzu.

„Allerdings musste er sich zu erkennen geben als Sie ihn gerufen haben, was ihn wenig begeistert hat."

„Ich mag es nicht wenn man anderen hinterherspioniert. Alles was er will sind Beweise für seine Behauptungen zu finden, um Sie hier wegzubekommen." Frau Wüllner sah Kerstin empört an. Diese Methoden mochte sie nicht.

„Ich glaube, nicht ich bin der Dorn in seinem Auge, sondern die Beziehung zwischen Sascha und mir. Es passt ihm nicht dass wir uns sehr gut verstehen. Als er Direktor war und Sascha auf Station „C" untergebracht war, da hatte er mir laufend zu verstehen gegeben, ich solle nicht unnötig zu ihr gehen. Das ging so weit, dass sie beinahe an einer Blutvergiftung gestorben wäre weil sie keiner zu mir gebracht hat."

„Aber dann durfte sie zurück auf die „B"."

„Weil ich mich dafür eingesetzt habe. Eine Sache, die Hendrik mir immer noch vorhält. Ich würde alte Gefühle nicht den Vorschriften anpassen."

„Alte Gefühle? Er meint Ihre Freundschaft?"

„Nein, nicht nur das…Sascha hat bereits damals keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie etwas für mich empfand. Und er meint, wegen meiner abgesagten Hochzeit und der Trennung von meinem Freund würde ich ihre Gefühle erwidern. Selbst wenn er Recht hätte, würde es ihm nicht das Recht geben sich einzumischen. Ich behandele Sascha wie andere Gefangene auch, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass wir uns näher stehen als andere."

„Er hätte gestern also ruhig herumspionieren können?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", sagte Kerstin leise „Eigentlich haben Sie uns sehr viel Ärger erspart." Hoffentlich wurde sie jetzt nicht rot.

„Das dachte ich mir. Ich habe doch bemerkt, dass Sie und Frau Mehring, sagen wir mal, eine sehr enge Bindung haben. Deswegen dachte ich mir, ich mache Sie unauffällig darauf aufmerksam, dass Sie einen ungewollten Zuhörer haben", grinste Frau Wüllner.

„Danke." Jetzt Kerstin wurde rot. Frau Wüllner hatte sie und Sascha demnach durchschaut.

„Keine Ursache. Ich kann zwar nicht behaupten, dass es ein Vergnügen war mit Hendrik Essen zu gehen, aber mit seiner Frau kann man sich ganz nett unterhalten."

„Mein Ex-Verlobter konnte das auch. Er hat es damals geschafft Hendrik zu uns zum Essen einzuladen. Es wäre beinahe zu einem Desaster geworden. Was halten Sie davon wenn ich Sie zur Entschädigung heute Abend zum Essen einlade?"

„Das hört sich viel besser an." Das Funkgerät unterbrach sie. Probleme auf der „B", eine Schlägerei.

„Hoffentlich nicht wieder Frau Walter und der Neuzugang. Die hatten bereits gestern Probleme. Wann machen Sie Feierabend?"

„Achtzehn Uhr." Würde diese Einladung zum Essen wohl wie ein Geständnis rüberkommen? Als wenn Kerstin sich dafür bedanken wollte, dass Verena Wüllner sie und Sascha vor Hendrik gerettet hatte. Konnte sie nun noch die Beziehung glaubhaft leugnen? Leise Zweifel stiegen in Kerstin hoch. Doch nun steckte sie in der Nummer drin.

„Das passt. Kennen Sie das „Poseidon"?"

„Hier in der Nähe?"

„Ich glaube vier Straßen weiter."

„Ja, das kenne ich."

„Sollen wir uns da um neunzehnuhrdreißig treffen?"

„Ja."

„Okay, dann bis später." Schnell verschwand Frau Wüllner um zu der gerufenen Stelle zu gelangen. Kerstin wiederum klappte ihre Bestellliste zu und ging zum Fenster. Von hier aus konnte sie Sascha sehen, die gerade mit einigen anderen Frauen Hofgang hatte. Wann sie sie wohl wiedersehen würde? Und würde Hendrik dann wieder versuchen ihnen aufzulauern?

„Lass das." Sascha zog Walter vom Kicker weg. Gerade wollte sie sich wieder mit Steffi anlegen. Nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung heute Nachmittag hatten beide jedoch zu verstehen bekommen, dass sie in den Bunker wandern würden, wenn sie noch einmal auffallen würden. Das wollte Sascha auf jeden Fall verhindern.

„Was bist du, die Neuauflage von Mutter Theresa?", blaffte Walter.

„Wenn es sein muss. Ich will dich nicht im Bunker sehen. Gib wenigstens für diese Woche Ruhe. Oder rede mit der Schnoor ob sie Steffi nicht in eine andere Zelle legen kann."

„Am Besten in ein anderes Gefängnis." Walter warf Steffi einen drohenden Blick zu, die sich davon jedoch nicht beeinflussen ließ. Sascha packte Walter am Kragen und schleifte sie in ihre Zelle. Wenn Walter Steffi aus den Augen hatte würde sie sich beruhigen.

„Zufrieden, Mami?" Walter setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

„Gott, bist du anstrengend."

„Das verstehst du nicht, das ist wie zwischen dir und Jansen."

„Ich war nie mit ihm zusammen."

„Aber ich hasse sie auch."

„Sie hat dir sehr wehgetan, oder?" Sascha nahm Walters Hand, die zu Boden sah.

„Vergangenheit", murmelte sie.

„Das sind die Gründe für meinen Hass auf den Jansen auch, aber sie sind deswegen lange nicht vergessen oder vergeben. Das hat Narben hinterlassen, die nicht einfach mit der Zeit verheilen."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

„Dann rede endlich mit mir. Ich dachte, wir seien Freundinnen und könnten über alles reden. Ich dachte, wir wären füreinander da wenn es der anderen schlecht geht. Oder war das nur Gerede von dir und zwischen uns ist es wie zwischen allen Gefangenen? Im Zweifelsfall bleibt jede lieber alleine und lässt die andere hängen. Die Stärkere kommt durch, die andere bleibt zurück, und es darf auf keinen Fall Schwäche gezeigt werden, auch nicht vor der Frau, mit der man so gut wie alle Geheimnisse teilt." Sascha sah Walter bitter an. Sollte sie sich so in ihr getäuscht haben? Sollte zwischen ihnen doch keine besondere Freundschaft sein?

„Sie war meine erste große Liebe", schniefte Walter. Sascha nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr übern Rücken. Das erklärte einiges. Die erste große Liebe und dann gleich eine so große Enttäuschung. War es schon schwer über den Verlust der Partnerin hinweg zu kommen wenn diese sich neu verliebte, so hatte Walters große Liebe sie wegen Geld und Ansehen verlassen. Abgeschoben wegen materiellen Dingen.

„Scheiße", entfuhr es Sascha.

„Das trifft es genau. Was sie mir angetan hat, kann nichts und niemand reparieren. Sie ist der Grund wieso ich mich all den Frauen nach ihr niemals so öffnen konnte, wie ich mich ihr geöffnet habe. Ihr habe ihr mein Innerstes offenbart und sie hat meine Gefühle und meine Liebe weggeworfen. Alles was zählte war Geld, was mit der dummen Walter wurde, war egal. Hauptsache die Kreditkarte ist voll und man ist weiterhin Papis Liebling, kann sich auf Schikimiki – Party den Champus aus Flaschen eintrichtern. Da ist für eine dumme, ungebildete und arme Walter natürlich kein Platz." Walter begann zu weinen. Sascha hielt sie weiter in den Armen und streichelte ihr übern Rücken. Walter sollte all den Schmerz, den sie erfahren hatte, ausweinen. Wortlos und regungslos blieb Sascha bei ihr sitzen bis Walter sich beruhigt hatte.

„Hast du ihr das jemals gesagt?"

„Nein, wozu auch? Sie hatte sich entschieden."

„Vielleicht tat es ihr ähnlich weh."

„Dann hätte sie mich nicht abserviert. Nein, das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben war es Papas Liebling zu sein und Papis Kohle zu verjubeln. Andere Menschen sind ihr egal."

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung!" Walter und Sascha sahen auf. In der Tür stand Steffi, ebenfalls tränenüberströmt.

„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung was ich damals durchgemacht habe. Du stellst dir das so einfach vor, denkst, Geld und Partys hätten mich glücklich gemacht. Ich dachte wirklich, du hättest mich besser gekannt. Oh Mann, du hast es wirklich nie kapiert!" Dann drehte sie sich um und lief davon.

**Teil 10**

„Endlich." Kerstin fiel Sascha um den Hals, die sie an sich drückte um sie dann wieder wegzuschieben. Sascha war in der Bibliothek als Kerstin sie überraschte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Kerstin verständnislos.

„Jansen."

„Der ist beschäftigt."

„Was ist wenn er uns wieder überraschen will…du könntest fliegen."

„Ich weiß." Kerstin küsste Sascha „Keine Panik, Jansen ist keine Gefahr für uns." Ein weiterer Kuss. Sascha sah sie skeptisch an.

„Frau Wüllner passt auf ihn auf."

„Wie jetzt?" Sascha war überrascht „Warum Frau Wüllner?"

„Nun, ich hatte gestern einige interessante Gespräche mit ihr…sie wusste was zwischen uns ist, deswegen hatte sie ihn so laut gerufen als er sich in die Bibliothek schleichen wollte. Sie ist auf unserer Seite."

„Frau Wüllner…"

„Ja, sie hat mir versprochen Hendrik für die nächste Stunde komplett zu beschäftigen, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Die anderen arbeiten, keiner wird hier auftauchen und uns stören."

„So gar keiner?" Sascha sah sie mit einem dreckigen Grinsen an. Langsam realisierte sie, was Kerstin ihr sagen wollte.

„Ganz und gar niemand." Kerstin küsste Sascha und drückte sie sanft zu Boden. Endlich konnten sie die letzte Nacht im Keller wiederholen, ohne befürchten zu müssen von jemand gestört zu werden. Frau Wüllner und Hendrik waren unterwegs, Andi musste die Aufsicht in der Wäscherei übernehmen. Also konnten Kerstin und Sascha sich endlich wieder in aller Ruhe küssen, streicheln und lieben. Wenn auch der Boden der Bibliothek nicht sehr bequem war, wer keine große Auswahl für die Orte und die Zeit für die traute Zweisamkeit hatte, der beschwerte sich nicht wenn er endlich Zeit füreinander hatte.

„Ich liebe dich." Kerstin kuschelte sich eng an Sascha und küsste ihre Schulter.

„Und ich dich erst." Sascha streichelte sanft über Kerstins nackten Rücken. „Ich will nie wieder wo anders sein als in deinen Armen."

„Meinst du, du kannst den Rest deiner Strafe in meinen Armen ausliegen?"

„Wir sollten das unbedingt beantragen." Sascha küsste Kerstins Nasenspitze. „Ansonsten hoffen wir darauf, dass du den Rest meiner Strafe hier Ärztin bist und wir uns jeden Tag hier eine Stunde oder mehr ungestört treffen können. Was hast du der Wüllner gegeben dass sie das für uns macht? Muss ich eifersüchtig werden?"

„Nein", lachte Kerstin „Wirklich nicht. Ich habe dir doch von ihrem Bruder erzählt, der ein Verhältnis mit einem Gefangenen hat. Sie scheint in der Beziehung sehr tolerant zu sein. Auf jeden Fall hat sie mich gestern Morgen in der Praxis besucht und mir versichert, sie würde Hendrik von uns ablenken, und uns die nötige Deckung geben. Und dann waren wir gestern Abend zusammen esse.n"

„Jetzt bin ich eifersüchtig"

„Musst du nicht. Wir haben uns nett unterhalten, das war es. Was da zwischen dir und Walter ist, das wäre viel mehr ein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein."

„Unsere Alibibeziehung? Du bist schon ein Schatz. Die hat ganz andere Probleme."

„Mit dem Neuzugang, ich habe es gehört."

„Eigentlich dachte ich eher an Frau Wüllner. Wenn Walter erfährt dass du mit ihrer Angebeteten Essen warst dann wird sie sehr eifersüchtig."

„Hat sie Verena immer noch nicht abgeschrieben?"

„Verena?" Sascha sah Kerstin böse an. Das wurde immer intensiver zwischen den beiden. Zuerst erfuhr sie von Kerstins und Saschas Verhältnis und jetzt war sie schon Verena.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Kerstin knuffte Sascha in die Seite „Sei nicht eifersüchtig, du bist die einzigste Frau, die mich interessiert."

„Das will ich dir raten." Sascha sah auf ihre Uhr. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich wieder anzogen. Frustriert seufzte sie. Kerstin folgte ihrem Blick,

„Es wird Zeit." Langsam löste sie sich aus Saschas Armen.

„Ich hasse es…"

„Pst." Kerstin hielt ihr den Finger vor den Mund. „Wir haben keine andere Wahl." Kerstin zog sich an, Sascha folgte ihrem Beispiel traurig.

„Ich liebe dich, Alexandra."

„Bleib bei Sascha", meinte Sascha mit verzogenem Gesicht „Das gefällt mir besser." Alexandra hatten ihre Eltern sie genannt.

„Okay, wie du willst. Ich liebe dich, Sascha."

„Und ich liebe dich, Kerstin." Sie küssten sich ein letztes Mal, dann trennte sich Kerstin schweren Herzens von Sascha. Mit einem letzten Lächeln verließ sie die Bibliothek. Sascha blieb zurück, sah seufzend zu der Stelle, an der sie vor einigen Augenblicken noch gelegen hatten und versuchte sich dann auf ihre Bücher zu konzentrieren. Aber wie sollte sie sich konzentrieren wenn sie laufend an die Bilder dachte, die sie von sich und Kerstin vor sich hatte.

„Walter, bist du anwesend?" Sascha stieß Walter an, die über ihren Büchern hing und nicht den aufmerksamsten Eindruck hinterließ.

„Ja." Walter sah sie kurz an und dann wieder in ihre Bücher. Keine zehn Sekunden später war ihr Blick wieder abwesend und schweifte aus dem Fenster. Sascha und Simone wechselten einen kurzen Blick.

„Hast du ein Problem?", fragte Sascha.

„Eins? Wer hat keine Probleme?"

„Ich meine mit dem Stoff da." Sascha deutete auf das Geschichtsbuch, das Walter nicht fesselte, sondern eher kalt ließ.

„Nein, ich finde es nur langweilig…vielleicht sollte ich die Idee mit dem Realschulabschluss vergessen. Ist doch eh kompletter Blödsinn. Ich und ein Schulgenie. Das ist nicht meine Welt." Sie klappte das Buch zu und wollte aufstehen. Sascha hielt sie zurück.

„Nicht, geh nicht, bitte."

„Wieso nicht? Ich verstehe es sowieso nicht."

„Das stimmt nicht." Sascha zog Walter von ihrem Stuhl und deutete Simone mit einem kurzen Blick, dass sie kurz Saschas Part übernehmen sollte. Zusammen verschwanden sie in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts."

„Walter, nicht schon wieder. Hatte wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt ehrlich zueinander zu sein?"

„Ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren." Walter schlug mit der Faust vor die Wand.

„Wegen Steffi?" Schweigen. Nachdem Steffi gestern Abend Walter vorgeworfen hatte, sie hätte keine Ahnung, war zwischen den beiden kein Wort mehr gefallen. Nicht einmal ein Blick hatten sie sich gegönnt.

„Was ist nur los mit dir? Seit Steffi da ist erkenne ich dich nicht wieder." Wieder keine Reaktion von Walter.

„Walter?"

„Was hat sie gestern Abend gemeint als sie sagte, ich hätte keine Ahnung?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mal in Ruhe mit ihr reden würdest? Ich weiß, ich habe dir das schon mehrmals vorgeschlagen, aber ich denke, das ist die einzigste Art, wie du endlich Ruhe in die Sache bekommst."

„Reden war nie meine Stärke."

„Doch, das ist sie." Sascha nahm Walter in den Arm und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange „Ich habe sehr schöne Gespräche mit dir geführt. Du bist eine sehr gute Zuhörerin und man kann sich super mit dir unterhalten. Du musst es nur wollen und deinen süßen Sturkopf besiegen." Sie knuffte sie in die Seite.

„Meinst du?" Ein leichtes Lächeln flog über Walters Gesicht. Sascha nickte.

„Okay. Wenn du Mel heute Abend beschäftigst, dann werde ich mit Steffi reden. Aber ich garantiere für nichts. Das kann genauso in die Hosen gehen."

„Ja, ja, probiere es erst einmal, dann kannst du schwarz malen." Sascha harkte sich bei Walter und schlenderte mit ihr zu den anderen zurück.

Kerstin wollte gerade Feierabend machen als Frau Schnoor zu ihr kam. Ihr folgte Steffi, sichtlich angeschlagen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wir haben noch einen Notfall." Frau Schnoor schob Steffi vor. Kerstin zog ihren Mantel aus.

„Kein Problem, das bekommen wir hin. Setzen Sie sich bitte." Kerstin schlüpfte in ihren Kittel und wusch sich die Hände.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Kerstin Frau Schnoor.

„Ausgerutscht." Frau Schnoor sah genervt zu Steffi. Sie wusste genau, dass das eine Lüge war, aber eine andere Antwort bekamen sie nie.

„So, so. Ausgerutscht. Ja, das sieht aus wie der typische Ausrutscher von Reutlitz. Ich tippe auf eine Schlägerei. Faustschläge." Sie tupfte mit Jod die Wunden ab.

„Nebenberuf Klugscheißerin, was?", fragte Steffi ironisch.

„Nein, selbst ehemals Insassin hier. Ich spare uns die Frage wer das war. Haben Sie sonst noch Schmerzen? Blaue Flecken?" Steffi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, dann nehmen Sie sich einen Kühlakku mit und kühlen Sie die Wunde." Steffi nahm den Kühlakku und stand wortlos auf. Frau Schnoor brachte sie zur Tür, wo ein anderer Schließer Steffi mitnahm. Frau Schnoor selber blieb noch bei Kerstin. So weit Kerstin wusste, war Frau Schnoor die erste Direktorin, die sich aktiv am Vollzug beteiligte und nicht nur im Büro saß.

„Meinen Sie, dass war eine Auseinadersetzung mit Frau Walter?", fragte Kerstin, die sich sicher war, dass es so gewesen war.

„Kann gut sein. Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen öfters Probleme, nur nachweisen konnten wir ihr nicht. Ich möchte gerne wissen was zwischen den beiden passiert ist."

„Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll sie in getrennten Zellen unterzubringen", meinte Kerstin.

„Wahrscheinlich wird das bald die einzigste Lösung sein." Frau Schnoor drehte sich um, hielt dann inne um sich wieder an Kerstin zu wenden.

„Herr Jansen hat in der letzten Zeit so seltsame Andeutungen gemacht was sie und Frau Mehring betrifft." Ach nein, wieso musste das bis zu Frau Schnoor vorgedrungen sein? Jetzt musste Kerstin die Situation dringend retten.

„Ja", seufzte Kerstin „Er hat sich in dem Gedanken verrannt, dass Sascha und ich eine Affäre haben. Ich meine, ich gebe zu, dass ich zu Sascha eine enge Bindung habe, Sie wissen selber, dass ich ihr mit meine Freiheit verdanke. Wir haben uns damals gut verstanden und tun dies weiterhin. Oder ist das ein Problem?" Das war so ziemlich das Ehrlichste, das Kerstin Frau Schnoor anbieten konnte.

„Nein, es kann nicht schaden wenn wir Angestellten ein besseres Verhältnis zu den Insassinnen haben. Aber könnten Sie Herrn Jansen bitte davon überzeugen, dass er sich in etwas verrennt?" Oh, das würde sie gerne, hatte es auch schon versucht, aber er war wie eine Bisamratte: Er hatte sich festgebissen und ließ nicht mehr los.

„Das habe ich bereits versucht." Außerdem hat er ja Recht, fügte Kerstin stumm hinzu. Nur würde sie die Wahrheit wohl den Job kosten.

„Ich werde noch einmal versuchen mit ihm zu reden."

„Das brauchen Sie nicht. Mir wäre es Recht, wenn wir das Thema einfach vergessen könnten. Ich meine, dass Hendrik und Sascha Probleme miteinander haben, das ist bekannt. Wahrscheinlich kommen daher seine Probleme mit Saschas und meiner Freundschaft."

„Wahrscheinlich." Frau Schnoor ging wieder. Kerstin zog ihren Mantel an und verließ das Gefängnis. Wie gut dass Frau Schnoor Hendriks Andeutungen nicht ernst nahm. Trotzdem hatte Kerstin ziemlich weiche Knie bekommen als sie darauf angesprochen wurde.

Sascha kam mit Simone aus der Bibliothek.

„Hat dein Sohn sich gemeldet?"

„Ja, er will mich bald besuchen kommen. Er sagt, wenn meine Versetzung nicht klappt, dann kommt er eben zu mir. Und da sie nicht geklappt hat, ist das die einzigste Möglichkeit wie wir uns sehen können."

„Habt ihr es schon gehört?" Jeanette schoss auf sie zu, beladen mit einer neuen Portion Klatsch, den sie dringend loswerden musste. Sascha und Simone seufzten.

„Walter ist im Bunker."

„Wieso?", fragte Sascha erschrocken. Das war dann doch interessant.

„Sie hat die Neue verprügelt."

„Steffi? Wieso?"

„Keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall hat die Brehme ein Video gefunden, auf dem man sehen kann wie Walter die Neue verprügelt. Jetzt sitzt sie eine Woche im Bunker und die Neue hat ein Veilchen." Sascha stöhnte genervt. Hatte Walter nicht gesagt sie wollten reden? Was war denn nun wieder passiert?

„Hast du eine Ahnung warum Walter ausgetickt ist?", fragte Simone Sascha.

„Nein. Heute Nachmittag hatte sie mir gesagt, sie wollten reden. Ich verstehe das nicht. Seit Steffi hier ist, ist Walter wie ausgewechselt." Simone sah sie ratlos an. Normal war das Verhalten von Walter nicht.

„Wo ist Steffi?"

„In der Zelle", gab Jeanette Auskunft.

„Ich werde mal sie fragen was passiert ist."

„Na, die redet nicht, das habe ich bereits versucht. Die lag da auf ihrem Bett, starrt die Wand an und sagt keinen Ton." Sascha ließ das kalt. Sie warf einen Blick zu Mel, die mit Raffi Billard spielte und ging in ihre Zelle. Steffi lag tatsächlich, wie von Jeanette beschrieben, auf dem Bett, mit dem Rücken zur Tür und starrte an die Wand.

„Hey." Sascha setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Keine Reaktion.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Was soll passiert sein? Deine saubere Freundin hat mich verprügelt. Nach Strich und Faden. Und dann konnte ich mir das Gesülze der Ärztin anhören… „ich war hier auch mal drin…" so ein Schwachsinn. Denkt die, das könnte mich beeinflussen? Wenn die hier war, dann sicherlich nicht als Gefangene, sonst hätte sie nie den Job bekommen."

„Sie war hier als Gefangene", sagte Sascha ruhig „Vor ein paar Monaten."

„Was hat sie gemacht? Falsch geparkt?"

„Die Anklage war auf Mord." Faszinierend, Steffi hielt Kerstin nicht für eine Mörderin, obwohl sie sie nicht kannte.

„Und? Wer war es?"

„Der Vater der damaligen Direktorin. Liest du keine Zeitung?"

„Ich war bis vor einigen Wochen in Amerika. Und weil sie unschuldig war durfte sie hier Ärztin werden? Welcher Mensch geht freiwillig in den Knast zum Arbeiten? Das ist krank."

„Nein, das ist Verarbeitung. Eine Sache, die bei dir und Walter irgendwie nicht geklappt hat."

„Bist du Walters Neue? Was geht dich an was mit Walter und mir ist? Oder ist das Eifersucht? Keine Panik, ich will sie dir sicherlich nicht wegnehmen." Steffi drehte sich wieder weg. „Ich habe draußen meinen Verlobten. Und ich wäre ziemlich dumm wenn ich einen jungen, dynamischen, gutaussehenden Millionär, der bald ein großes Imperium übernehmen wird, gegen eine dahergelaufene Tusse aus dem Knast eintausche."

„Du vergisst, dass du gerade nicht mehr bist als eine dahergelaufene Knasttusse. Denkst du ernsthaft dein toller Typ wartet auf dich? Wenn er wirklich so toll ist, dann werden bereits seit du auf dem Weg nach Reutlitz warst, Dutzende von billigen Flittchen vor seiner Wohnung sein, und ich glaube nicht, dass er an ihnen vorbei geht ohne etwas zu machen", meinte Sascha trocken.

„Woher willst du das denn wissen? Woher willst du wissen was in meinen Kreisen passiert?"

„Meine Eltern haben Infos von deinen erhalten, ich weiß also wer sich in den höheren Kreisen aufhält, wie die Leute da sind." Das war ein wenig gelogen, aber Steffi hatte Walter schlecht gemacht, da konnte Sascha etwas übertreiben.

„Das ist Vergangenheit. Heute ist alles anders. Nein, sobald ich hier raus bin werde ich heiraten und dann alles vergessen. Reutlitz ist nicht mehr als ein kleines Abenteuer auf dem Weg zur Ehe in Reichtum, und ihr alle Figuren, die ich dann vergessen habe."

„Wenn du und Walter weiterhin so einen Aufstand fahrt, dann wird dein Aufenthalt hier länger. Ich verstehe nicht euer Problem."

„Walter hat dir doch lang und breit erzählt wo ihr Problem ist und mein Problem ist Walter."

„Das hörte sich gestern anders an."

„Dann kam es falsch rüber", sagte Steffi trotzig. Sascha stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ich glaube nicht. Ich glaube, Walter ist dir nicht egal, sonst hättest du nicht tränenüberströmt in der Tür gestanden. Nein, ich glaube, ihr macht euch gegenseitig etwas vor." Sascha drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Es machte wenig Sinn in dieser Verfassung mit Steffi zu reden. Sie würde alles abstreiten was nicht gegen Walter sprechen würde.

**Teil 11**

„Hey, bald gewöhne ich mich daran regelmäßig Besuch von dir zu bekommen." Sascha strahlte Kim an.

„Da kann ich persönlich nichts Verwerfliches dran finden. Und, damit ihr euch endlich mal kennen lernt, habe ich dir meine bessere Hälfte mitgebracht. Sascha, das ist Sven. Sven, meine Kusine Sascha." Kims Freund war ein beinahe zwei Meter großer und kräftiger Mann Mitte zwanzig, dessen in eine Lederweste gepressten Oberarme voller Tätowierungen waren. Allerdings trug er nicht die klischeehafte Rockermatte, sondern einen Kurzhaarschnitt und einen drei Tage Bart.

„Hi." Sven streckte Sascha die Hand hin, wurde jedoch von Kim zurückgehalten.

„Keine Berührungen", erklärte sie ihm.

„Okay. Mann, sind die Regeln strenger geworden? Zu meiner Zeit war das drin." Er sah sich um.

„Wir Frauen sind gefährlicher", grinste Sascha.

„Ja, Kim erwähnte wie gefährlich du bist. Gut dass meine Kleine sich verteidigen kann."

„Och, ich habe ihr damals auch nichts getan. Im Gegenteil, wir zusammen Mist gemacht."

„Das ist Vergangenheit. Heute bin ich ganz anders", lachte Kim

„Schade eigentlich. Was treibt dich wieder nach Berlin? Ich hoffe mal, du kommst nicht wegen mir her"

„Unter anderem. Nein, ich werde bald meinen Trainingsplatz von Hamburg nach Berlin verlegen, deswegen sind wir auf der Suche nach einer Wohnung. Ich werde zwar weiterhin auch in Hamburg wohnen, aber eben auch hier." Das waren gute Neuigkeiten. Kim in Saschas Stadt.

„Hey, dann kriege ich noch mehr Besuch. Weißt du in welchem Bezirk du wohnen willst?"

„Am Liebsten in der City, aber das ist nicht bezahlbar. Mal sehen wo wir etwas Nettes finden." Jansen schlich am Besucherraum vorbei und warf einen interessierten Blick auf Kim und ihren Freund.

„Arschloch", zischte Sascha so laut, dass nur ihr Besuch es hören konnte.

„Macht der Typ dir Probleme?", fragte Sven.

„Probleme wäre untertrieben. Er ist ein Problem und das Schlimmste ist, wir landen laufend im selben Knast."

„Das ist der Typ, dem ich in seine Grenzen weisen musste."

„Den nehme ich mir vor." Sven schlug die Fäuste zusammen „Wenn ich mit dem fertig bin, dann macht der ein paar Wochen gelben Urlaub."

„Spar dir das, das bringt nichts. Der ist zäh. Ich habe bereits mehrmals versucht ihn, sagen wir mal „gefügig und sympathisch" zu machen, aber der ist von der Sorte Mensch, die immer gewinnen. Nein, er ist es nicht wert, dass man Ärger bekommt." Sascha musste innerlich seufzten. Für diese Ansicht hätte Kerstin sie in Grund und Boden geknutscht. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass es nichts brachte, wenn man Jansen tätlich angriff. Ach ja, so langsam übertrug sich Kerstins Vernunft und ihr überlegtes Handeln auf Sascha. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie noch mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen sollten, fand Sascha. Kerstin tat ihr definitiv gut. Ihre Ärztin war ihre beste Medizin.

Kerstin warf ihren Mantel ins Auto, schloss es ab und ging in den Biergarten, wo Verena Wüllner bereits auf sie wartete.

„Hallo, es ist leider etwas später geworden."

„Das macht nichts. Ich habe dir bereits eine Apfelschorle bestellt." Seit ihrem gemeinsamen Essen duzten sich Kerstin und Verena.

„Danke."

„Ist dir Hendrik wieder in die Quere gekommen?"

„Nein, der hatte bereits Feierabend. Ich musste einen kleinen Umweg durch die Bibliothek machen um Simone ein paar Unterlagen für ihr Studium zu bringen."

„Ah, ich verstehe", grinste Verena.

„Nein, nicht das. Sascha war leider nicht da. Sie war im Unterrichtsraum. Es war mal wieder ein Tag, an dem wir uns nicht sehen konnten. Seit sich sogar Frau Schnoor für Hendriks Gerüchte interessiert, gehen wir die Sache etwas vorsichtiger an." Allerdings hatte sie nebenbei ein Buch für Sascha besorgt, das sie Simone mitgegeben hatte, und in dem eine kleine Postkarte klebte. Aber das war ihr gemeinsames kleines Geheimnis. Liebespost war Privatsache.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Frau Schnoor einen ähnlichen Aufstand fahren wird wie Hendrik." Ein Kellner brachte ihnen die Getränke und fragte, ob sie etwas essen wollten. Kerstin bestellte sich einen Salat, sie war heute noch nicht zum Essen gekommen; mal von dem Apfel als Mittagsessen abgesehen.

„Wir sollten Hendrik Arbeit verschaffen. Wie wäre es mit der Organisation eines Festes?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob man in Reutlitz einfach ein Fest planen kann. Praktisch wäre es natürlich. Allerdings wird das jede Menge Kosten- und Sicherheitsprobleme aufwerfen. Und das letzte Fest in Reutlitz war nicht ein Musterbeispiel für ein Fest. Frau Brehme hat Karel Gott für den brutalen Ehemann von Raffaella Carprese gehalten und eingesperrt während der echte Ehemann frei herumlief und Raffaella bedrohte." Und Sascha hatte Kerstin mit ihrer Frage auf dem Podium an Frau Doktor Kaltenbach aus der Dunkelhaft gerettet. Sascha, ihre Retterin. Kerstin musste lächeln.

„Sie hat Karel Gott eingesperrt? Wieso?"

„Sie kannte ihn nicht. Er hat ihr einige Lieder vorgesungen, doch die sagten ihr nichts."

„Na, wenn der anfängt zu singen, dann würde ich ihn auch einsperren", lachte Verena „Der trifft so gar nicht meinen Geschmack."

„Ja, ein wenig aktueller und poppiger darf es ruhig sein. Wir könnten morgen mal anfragen, ob man nicht mal wieder ein Fest organisieren kann." Kerstin stockte als sie eine junge blonde Frau sah. Die kam ihr bekannt vor. Und sie kam auf ihren Tisch zu, sah Kerstin allerdings nicht an.

„Entschuldigung", sprach sie die junge Frau an „Sind Sie nicht die Kusine von Sascha?" Ein Versuch war es wert.

„Ja." Kim sah Kerstin an „Und Sie die Ärztin. Wir haben uns mal in Reutlitz gesehen." Hatte Kerstin sich richtig erinnert.

„Was machen Sie denn in Berlin? Sascha sagte, Sie würden in Hamburg leben."

„Ja, aber ich bin gerade dabei meinen Zweitwohnsitz nach Berlin zu verlegen. Hat Sascha das Ihnen...ähm ich meine, wie geht es Sascha?" Kim hatte Verena Wüllner erkannt. Eine Schluse

„Ganz gut."

„Das freut mich."

„Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen?", fragte Kerstin „Kennen Sie Frau Wüllner?"

„Ja, wir haben uns mal im Besuchsraum gesehen."

„Genau. Sie sind ebenfalls ein „Opfer" unseres Stationsleiters geworden. War eine sehr schöne Abfuhr, die Sie Herrn Jansen verabreicht haben."

„Frau Wüllner teilt unsere Begeisterung für Hendrik Jansen", erklärte Kerstin „Und sie weiß bescheid.", fügte sie hinzu „Ich meine, was Sascha und mich betrifft."

„Oh." Das vereinfachte die Sache natürlich.

„Wir überlegen gerade wie wir es schaffen, dass Kerstin und Sascha mehr Zeit füreinander haben."

„Sie lassen Sascha nachts abhauen und die beiden setzen sich ins Ausland ab. Costa Rica soll sehr schön sein und man kann da relativ gut leben wenn man gesucht wird."

„Keine Flucht. Wenn man erwischt wird, ist alles aus. Dann werden wir beide ins Gefängnis wandern und ich denke mal, das werden verschiedene werden. Nein, wir hatten die Idee, dass es mal wieder ein Fest in Reutlitz geben soll, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man das umsetzen kann, ist sehr gering. Wir hätten da eine Hochzeit, die wir nachfeiern könnten. Damals war die Feier wegen einer Flucht nicht so ausgefallen, wie es gewünscht war."

„Ich könnte eine Band organisieren. Allerdings passt die nicht in den normalen Ablauf einer Hochzeit. Sie machen Heavy Metal."

„Na, das wäre perfekt", lachte Verena. Melanie hatte sich eine Party mit Heavy Metal Band gewünscht. Wenn sie nun einen Grund für eine Feier in Reutlitz fanden, dann wäre die Band ein perfekter Anfang. Sie mussten dringend Frau Schnoor deswegen sprechen. In dem großen Tumult eines Festes würde es sicherlich nicht auffallen wenn Sascha und Kerstin sich für eine Weile absetzten. Verena würde in der Zeit aufpassen, dass Hendrik beschäftigt war und nicht auf die Idee kam sie zu suchen.

„Hey, da bist du ja wieder." Sascha umarmte Walter, die aus dem Bunker zurück war.

„Hast du mich vermisst?"

„Ja. Obwohl ich sauer sein sollte. Hattest du mir nicht versprochen, du würdest mit Steffi reden?"

„Habe ich doch. Meine Faust sprach direkt mit ihrem Auge. Mann Sascha, diese Frau bringt mich zur Weißglut." Sie betraten ihre Zelle. Steffi hatte die letzten Worte mitgehört.

„Gleichfalls."

„Nicht schon wieder", bremste Sascha beide „Gebt Frieden. Oder wollt ihr abwechselnd im Bunker landen?"

„Das wäre eine Alternative wie wir uns nicht sehen müssten", meinte Walter.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich mal wieder länger sehen als für ein paar Tage."

„Was für ein romantisches Pärchen", murmelte Steffi verächtlich.

„Davon hast du keine Ahnung", konterte Walter „Fräulein Papis Liebling sucht sich den Mann, den Papi am meisten mag, und verzichtet auf die eigenen Gefühle."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Walter. Früher nicht und heute auch nicht. Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach machen sollen?"

„Deinem Vater klar machen, dass du ein eigenes Leben hast und selber entscheiden kannst, mit wem du zusammen bist. Wenn du ihm so wichtig bist, dann würde er dich auch mit einer Frau an deiner Seite akzeptieren. Komm Sascha, wir gehen, ich muss einiges an Stoff nachholen und hier ist nichts, was mich geistig anspricht." Walter harkte sich bei Sascha ein und zog sie aus der Zelle. Wenigstens waren Walter und Steffi diesmal nicht aufeinander losgegangen.

„Was macht dein weißer Engel?"

„Dem geht es gut, denke ich." Sie hatten sich in eine ruhige Ecke zurückgezogen. Walter hatte ihr Englischbuch auf den Knien, sah aber nur selten hinein. Zuerst musste sie erfahren was sie alles verpasst hatte.

„Denkst du?"

„Wir haben seit drei Tagen kein Wort miteinander geredet. Alles was ich von deiner Verena weiß, ist dass beide an einem Plan arbeiten, wie Kerstin und ich mal wieder Zeit füreinander haben. Oh, und Kim war hier. Zweimal. Einmal mit ihrem Freund und einmal alleine um mir ihre neue Adresse zu geben. Sie, Kerstin und Verena haben sich zufällig in der Innenstadt getroffen."

„Das ist nicht fair. Alle Welt kann bei meinem blonden Engel sein und ich muss im Bunker schmoren."

„Das hast du dir selber zuzuschreiben." Umfallende Stühle lenkten beide ab. Ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt gab es eine Schlägerei zwischen Mel und zwei Neuankömmlingen.

„Wer ist das?"

„Das ist das neue sympathische Duo der „B". Darla und Diana. Ihres Zeichen die besten Freundinnen und seit gestern hier weil sie zu viele Menschen verprügelt haben um noch Bewährung zu bekommen. Sie scheinen so etwas wie weibliche Schlägertypen zu sein."

„Nettes Volk." Walter stand auf und ging zu den prügelnden dreien. Sascha folgte ihr.

„Auseinander." Hendrik stürmte auf den inzwischen zu einem Knoten gewordenen Frauenhaufen und wollte sie auseinanderreißen.

„Pet..." Ein kräftiger Schlag in seinen Magen und ein Kinnharken ließen ihn zurückfallen. Die Neuzugänge schienen keinen Respekt vor dem Schließer zu haben.

„Ey, jetzt ist..." Walter griff in das Geschehen ein nachdem sie sah wie Mel am Boden liegend einige Schläge kassiert hatte. Sie zog eine der Neuen weg und versuchte ihr die Arme so auf den Rücken zu drehen, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Warte, ich..." Sascha wollte Walter helfen, bekam jedoch plötzlich von hinten einen Schlag auf den Kopf und fiel hin. Alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen und dann wurde es dunkel.

Als sie erwachte war sie auf der Krankenstation. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und sie konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern.

„Na meine Heldin, wachgeworden?" Im Bett gegenüber lag Walter.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du wolltest mich heldenhaft retten und dann ist ein Stuhl auf deinem Kopf zertrümmert. Eine dieser Zicken war nicht begeistert dass wir Mel geholfen haben, der Stuhl galt allerdings dem Jansen, der sie gerade mit seinem Schlagstock von Mel runterholen wollte. Du hast ihm vor dem Stuhl gerettet."

„Na klasse", stöhnte Sascha „Ich wollte dir helfen, nicht Jansen."

„Ich habe diesen Wildfang gezähmt. Das hat mich zwar ein paar blaue Flecken und eine geprellte Rippe gekostet, aber das macht nichts. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich fühle mich wie vom Auto überfahren."

„Schönen Verband hast du am Kopf", grinste Walter. Sascha fasste sie an die Stirn und bekam Verbandsstoff in die Finger.

„Super. Wie geht es Mel?"

„Die hat zwei gebrochene Rippen, eine kaputte Nase, Platzwunden und unzählige Blutergüsse. Sie liegt nebenan."

„Und die Neuen?"

„Die haben sie am anderen Ende des Flurs in ihren Betten festgekettet. Keine Ahnung was sie haben, aber sie haben gehumpelt." Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Frau Schnoor trat mit Kerstin ein.

„Ah, Sie sind wach", sagte Frau Schnoor zu Sascha „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ich habe ziemliche Kopfschmerzen."

„Du bekommst jetzt eine Tablette", sagte Kerstin „Walter, wie geht es dir?"

„Bestens. Das bisschen macht mich nicht fertig. Da müssen ganz andere Dinge kommen um mich umzuwerfen. Sag mal, darf ich dieses grässliche Nachthemd abgeben und zurück auf Station?" Kerstin sah Frau Schnoor fragend an.

„Sie sind die Ärztin."

„Naja, ich habe ihr einen Verband angelegt. Eigentlich würde ich sie lieber hier behalten, sie braucht Ruhe."

„Ich kann mich in mein Bett legen. Die Krankenstation ist nichts für mich. Hier werde ich erst recht krank. Bitte."

„Zwingen können wir Sie nicht, Frau Walter", meinte Frau Schnoor.

„Das ist gut." Walter wollte sich aus dem Bett schwingen, musste jedoch mitten in der Bewegung feststellen, dass ihre Rippen sehr schmerzten.

„Willst du nicht doch lieber...?", versuchte Kerstin es erneut. Sie sah, dass jede Bewegung Walter Schmerzen bereitete.

„Ich weiß, du bist ein super Doc, aber ich weiß was ich tu."

„Sie wollen sich doch nicht wieder eine Schlägerei mit Ihrer Zellengenossin..."

„Nein, versprochen." Frau Schnoor sah Walter skeptisch an. Diese sah zu Sascha.

„Schatz, ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, ich werde keinen Blödsinn bauen so lange du hier bist. Keine Schlägerei, keine Pöbelei. Und du wirst schnell gesund."

„Okay, aber wehe du bist wieder im Bunker wenn ich hier raus bin."

„Bestimmt nicht." Walter schlüpfte in ihren Trainingsanzug „Und, Frau Schnoor, bringen Sie mich zurück?"

„Wie Sie meinen." Frau Schnoor zuckte mit der Schulter.

„Warte." Kerstin legte die Spritze zur Seite, die sie gerade aufgezogen hatte, griff in ihre Tasche und warf Walter Tabletten zu „Falls die Schmerzen zu groß werden. Aber nicht mehr als zwei an Tag."

„Danke." Walter und Frau Schnoor verließen den Raum.

„Was machst du denn für Sachen?" Kerstin küsste Sascha sanft.

„Helfen."

„Meine Süße." Sie nahm die Spritze. Sascha lief bleich an „Sorry, geht nicht anders. Guck weg, ich verspreche dir, du wirst keine Schmerzen haben."

„Wenn die Leute im Film so etwas sagen sind ihre Opfer danach entweder tot oder schreien wie am Spieß", memmte Sascha und versuchte sich auf eines der Bilder zu konzentrieren, die an der Wand hingen.

„Mhm, was guckst du denn für Filme?"

„Was gerade so läuft. Das passiert in vielen Filmen. Der Mensch mit der Spritze sagt, es wird nicht wehtun und dann leidet der andere."

„Gut dass wir nicht im Film sind."

„Das sagst du."

„Sascha, ich bin lange fertig und du hast nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt." Sascha drehte sich zu Kerstin, die die Spritze einpackte, sah auf ihren Arm und dann wieder zu Kerstin.

„Wow."

„Danke." Kerstin setzte sich zu ihr und küsste sie „Ich würde nie zulassen, dass du Schmerzen hast. Wie geht es dir sonst?"

„Seit du bei mir bist geht es mir nur noch gut. Du solltest die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite sein." Sascha küsste Kerstin zärtlich.

„Ich würde mich dir gerne verschreiben, aber das könnte Probleme geben. Obwohl Hendrik dir jetzt etwas schuldet."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Gerade für Jansen habe ich den Kopf hingehalten. Wenigstens kann ich jetzt ein wenig in deiner Nähe sein. Wie lange behältst du mich hier?"

„Hast du es eilig mit dem gesund werden?"

„Nein." Sascha grinste breit.

„Dann auf jeden Fall für den Rest der Woche. Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung, eine Platzwunde, die ich genäht habe und ein kleines Schleudertrauma. Dinge, die man nie unterschätzen sollte." Kerstin nahm Sascha in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. Sie würde Sascha so lange es möglich war auf der Krankenstation lassen. So konnten sie sich regelmäßig sehen ohne dass ihnen jemand etwas unterstellen konnte.

**Teil 12**

Am nächsten Mittag bekam Sascha überraschenden Besuch: Hendrik. Er kam in ihr Zimmer, lief einmal bis zum Fenster, sah hinaus, drehte sich um und meinte dann:

„Da muss ich dir ja mal dankbar sein. Tja, wer hätte das gedacht?"

„Man erlebt halt immer wieder Überraschungen", sagte Sascha trocken. Lieber hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie sicherlich nicht absichtlich ihren Kopf für ihn hingehalten hatte, aber das würde unnütz Ärger bringen und ihn womöglich anstiften, ihr und Kerstin mehr hinterher zu spionieren.

„Das stimmt. Wie geht es dir?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend."

„Ja, so ein Stuhl auf dem Kopf ist keine Kleinigkeit." Dieser ironische Unterton. Sascha verstand genau, was er ihr sagen wollte.

„Was willst du wirklich?", fragte Sascha leicht genervt. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Hendrik sich einfach nur bedanken wollte. Er hatte sicherlich mindestens einen Hintergedanken.

„Mich bedanken. Was denkst du denn?"

„Dass du in Wirklichkeit etwas anderes willst. Also, was ist es?" Hendrik drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und tat so als wenn es auf dem Hof etwas Aufregendes zu sehen gab.

„Wusstest du, dass Kerstin eben abgeholt wurde?"

„Wenn sie nicht selber mit dem Auto hier ist, ist das nicht überraschend. Ich habe selten Autos mit defekten Motor gesehen, die einen zur Arbeit fahren."

„So, so, du weißt von dem defekten Motor."

„Ja. Auch wenn es dir nicht passt, Kerstin und ich reden miteinander. Ist das jetzt auch verboten?"

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Allerdings wäre es mir neu, dass man von der Werkstatt abgeholt wird, oder das die einen Motorradfahrer schicken. Und sie haben sich nicht begrüßt wie man den Mechaniker begrüßt." Ein Stechen trat in Saschas Herz. Kerstin war von einem Motorradfahrer abgeholt worden, den sie allem Anschein nach sehr nett begrüßt hatte. Davon hatte sie ihr nichts erzählt. Allerdings konnte man nie wissen wie viel Jansen dabei erfand.

„Hast du mir nicht erzählt sie sehe in Zivil gut aus? Michael ist weg, vielleicht hat sie einen Neuen? Oder einen Verehrer?"

„Das hat sie dir nicht erzählt?"

„Nein. Sie arbeitet hier, da kann sie mir nicht alles erzählen. Außerdem ist mir egal mit wem sie sich trifft. Kerstin ist erwachsen, sie darf sich ihre Freunde selber aussuchen." Hoffentlich hörte sich das überzeugend an.

„Keine Eifersucht?", fragte Jansen schadenfroh.

„Nein, warum? Meine Schwärmerei für Kerstin ist lange Vergangenheit. Außer bei dir ist bei niemanden mehr dies ein Thema."

„Ich nehme dir das Techtelmechtel mit der Walter nicht ab."

„Das ist dein Problem. Und wenn du wissen willst wer Kerstin abgeholt hat, dann frage sie nach der Mittagspause."

„Noch etwas was du nicht weißt. Sie hat Feierabend. Wahrscheinlich werden sie und der Motorradfahrer den wunderbaren Tag nutzen um ins Grüne zu fahren. Am See kann es sehr romantisch sein." Sascha musste schlucken. Egal wie sehr sie versuchte sich nicht provozieren zu lassen, seine Worte trafen sie mitten ins Herz und taten weh. Warum hatte Kerstin ihr nichts davon erzählt? Wer hatte sie abgeholt? Wieso wusste sie nichts von dem vorgezogenen Feierabend?

„Du musst es wissen. Dann solltest du dringend mit deiner Frau hinfahren oder hast du nach Feierabend ein Date mit einer anderen? So weit ich gehört habe, hast du in letzter Zeit versucht dir Frischfleisch zu besorgen. Leider gab es dabei einige Körbe. Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf: lass deine Finger von meiner Kusine, ihr Freund ist sehr eifersüchtig und wenn der dich in der Mangel hat, dann kommst du da nicht so einfach raus, wie bei mir damals."

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Ich habe mich nur nett unterhalten. So wie du das bei Frau Doktor Herzog machst."

„Ja, sicher." Sascha lachte „Du siehst Gespenster. Oder kompensierst auf diese Weise die Niederlagen? Es ist schon hart. Keine will mehr etwas von dir. Weder Kim, noch Frau Wüllner."

„Wieso Frau Wüllner?"

„Tja, es gibt das Gerücht du hättest versucht bei ihr zu landen. Vergeblich. Die Wäscherei hat viele Winkel, in denen ungebetene Zuhörer sein können. Du solltest vorsichtiger werden." Sascha warf ihm ein triumphierendes Grinsen zu. Hendrik sah sie böse an und verließ wortlos den Raum. Dieser Punk ging an Sascha. Allerdings konnte sie wegen der Ungewissheit mit Kerstin und dem Motorradfahrer ihren Sieg nicht ganz auskosten.

Den ganzen restlichen Tag hatte Sascha gerätselt wer der geheimnisvolle Motorradfahrer gewesen sein konnte, der Kerstin abgeholt hatte. Und wieso hatte sie ihr nicht gesagt, dass sie Feierabend hatte? Normalerweise verabschiedete sich Kerstin von ihr. Genervt davon nichts tun zu können, schlug Sascha das Buch, in dem sie bereits den ganzen Tag über gelesen hatte, zu. Zu allem Überfluss stellten sich leichte Kopfschmerzen ein. Doktor Strauß hatte ihr, bevor er nach Hause gegangen war, eine Tablette dagelassen. Sascha seufzte und sah aus dem Fenster. Langsam wurde es dunkel draußen. Ob sie aufstehen sollte und Kerstin anrufen? Aber dazu musste sie jemanden haben, der sie zum Telefon brachte und wie sollte einem Herrn Kittler erklären, dass sie dringend Kerstin anrufen musste? Warum musste sie so hilflos hier herumliegen? Nicht einmal Walter hatte sie heute gesehen, dabei wäre sie die einzigste, mit der Sascha über ihre Gefühle reden konnte. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken.

„Ja?" Wer konnte das sein? Es war bereits vor einer halben Stunde Zelleneinschluss gewesen und eine der anderen Frauen, die auf der Krankenstation waren, konnte es auch nicht sein. Die Türen wurden abends abgeschlossen.

„Ich habe gehört, hier liegt ein Notfall?" Kerstin kam im weißen Kittel ins Zimmer. Sascha starrte sie perplex an. Notfall?

„Kerstin!"

„Ja." Sie schloss die Tür und ging zu Sascha „Was ist denn, mein Notfall?"

„Warum Notfall?"

„Nun, Verena hat mich angerufen, ich solle dringend nach dir sehen. Doktor Strauß hatte ihr berichtet, dass du Kopfschmerzen hast und sie wären schlimmer geworden. Ich müsse dringend zu dir kommen." Kerstin beugte sich über sie und küsste Sascha.

„Ich habe zwar Kopfschmerzen, aber die sind nicht so schlimm. Und woher…Moment!" Sascha sah Kerstin an, die übers ganze Gesicht grinste.

„Kann es sein, dass du bereits heute Morgen von diesem Notfall wusstest?"

„Vielleicht." Kerstin setzte sich neben Sascha aufs Bett und zog sie an ihre Schulter. „Verena hat den Nachtdienst erhalten, da hatten wir die Idee, dass ich die Nacht an deinem Bett verbringen muss, weil du starke Schmerzen hattest. Keiner hat gesehen wie ich herein kam, keiner weiß wo ich bin. Wir haben unsere Ruhe. Endlich." Sie küssten sich. Der Plan war dicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Kerstin musterte Sascha eindringlich. „Du siehst ein wenig mitgenommen aus. Sind deine Schmerzen wirklich schlimmer geworden?"

„Wer hat dich heute abgeholt?" Diese Frage quälte Sascha dann doch so sehr, dass sie eine Antwort wollte.

„Heute Mittag?"

„Ja. Jansen war hier und hat mir ausgiebig erzählt, dass dich ein Motorradfahrer abgeholt hat, den du sehr freudig begrüßt hast." Sascha sah Kerstin mit traurigen und gleichzeitig hoffnungsvollen Blick an. Kerstin lächelte und nahm sie mehr in den Arm.

„Das war ein Freund deiner Kusine. Ich kann dir im Moment nicht mehr erzählen, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Du hast gut reden. Was kann ich denn machen? Ich sitze hier fest. Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich habe keine andere Wahl als dir zu glauben."

„Das kannst du ruhig, denn." Kerstin streichelte Saschas Wange beruhigend. „Ich liebe dich und sonst niemanden. Der Motorradfahrer ist keine Konkurrenz für dich. Weißt du, dass ich dich den ganzen Tag vermisst habe?" Kerstin legte sich vorsichtig neben Sascha und sah ihr in die Augen. Ein wenig Sorge war verschwunden. Nur dieser süße fragende und etwas traurige Blick, der Kerstins Herz seit sie Sascha kannte, immer wieder aufs Neue zum Purzelbaumschlagen brachte, war geblieben. Kerstin könnte problemlos einen Tag damit verbringen in Saschas blauen Augen zu verbringen. Sie waren so tief, geheimnisvoll und weckten in Kerstin das Bedürfnis, alles über diese Frau zu erfahren.

„Jansen schafft es immer wieder mir den Tag zu verderben." Sascha vergrub ihren Kopf in Kerstins Haaren.

„Ignoriere ihn, er weiß wie er dich treffen kann mit solchen Äußerungen. Ich liebe dich, darauf kannst du dich verlassen."

„Ich dich auch." Sascha atmete den Duft von Kerstins Haut und ihrem Parfum ein. Warum musste sie empfindlich sein wenn es um Kerstin ging? Warum konnte sie nicht ein wenig kalt sein und ihre Gefühle kontrollieren? Jedes Mal wurde sie von ihren Gefühlen überrumpelt und war eine Sklavin dieser.

„Freust du dich gar nicht dass ich hier bin?", fragte Kerstin.

„Doch, sehr sogar."

„Dann hör auf so traurig zu gucken." Kerstin stupste sie vorsichtig in die Seite „Oder ich kitzele dich. Ich will endlich ein Lächeln sehen. Los." Sie sah Sascha auffordernd an und piekste sie mit den Fingern in die Seite. Sascha versuchte zuerst nicht zu reagieren, musste jedoch weniger Sekunden später aufgeben und ging selber in die Offensive. Sie zog Kerstin zu sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich während ihre Hände langsam Kerstins Bluse aufknöpften.

Als Kerstin wach wurde begann es draußen hell zu werden und die ersten Vögel zwitscherten. Eine himmlische Stille lag über Reutlitz. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Halb fünf, in knapp zwei Stunden würde hier bereits wieder das Leben toben. Kerstin drehte sich um und sah zu Sascha. Sie sah so wunderschön aus wenn sie friedlich schlief. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein leichtes Lächeln und sie sah zufrieden und glücklich aus. Kerstin konnte nicht anders als sie zu küssen. Ganz sanft berührten ihre Lippen Saschas. Langsam öffnete Sascha ihre Augen.

„Hey", begrüßte Kerstin sie „Wie hast du geschlafen?"

„Super." Sascha zog Kerstin zu sich „Du solltest jede Nacht neben mir liegen. Das wirkt sich positiv auf meinen Heilungsprozess aus."

„Du bist wunderschön."

„Nee." Sascha verzog das Gesicht.

„Doch." Kerstin zwickte ihr neckisch in die Seite „Ich muss aufpassen, dass sich keine andere Frau dich mir wegnimmt."

„Bestimmt nicht. Du?"

„Ja?"

„Ich möchte jede Morgen neben dir wach werden. Können wir das nicht wiederholen?"

„Von mir aus gerne." Kerstin sah betrübt an „Aber ich befürchte, dass mal erst einmal wieder für eine längere Zeit unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht. Ich meine, wir brauchen eine ideale Konstellation um die Nacht zusammen zu verbringen. Du musst auf der Krankenstation liegen, in einem Einzelzimmer, Verena muss Nachtschicht haben und ich einen guten Grund wieso ich die Nacht hier verbracht habe. Das gestern Abend passte sehr gut, weil du dich bei Doktor Strauß über Kopfschmerzen beklagt hast, da schreibe ich in meinen Bericht, dass du stärkere Schmerzen bekommen hast. Das rechtfertigt zwar nicht meine Übernachtung, aber da werde ich einfach sagen, ich sei eingeschlafen im Büro." Sascha sah Kerstin traurig an. Warum musste das alles so kompliziert sein? Warum konnten sie nicht einfach jede Nacht zusammen sein? Wieso konnten sie nicht einfach sagen, dass sie sich liebten? Was sollte diese Vorschrift mit dem Personal und den Insassinnen? Missbrauch von Abhängigen? Für Sascha war es eher ein Missbrauch, Kerstin fern zu sein.

„Das ist alles nicht fair."

„Ich weiß. Ich bin inzwischen so weit, dass ich teilweise bereue, damals hier herausgekommen zu sein. Wäre der Mord nicht aufgeklärt worden, wäre ich nun eine ganz normale Insassin und kein Hahn würde danach krähen, wenn wir beide zusammen sind. Nur weil ich die Ärztin bin müssen wir unsere Gefühle füreinander verstecken."

„Aber ohne die Aufklärung würdest du mindestens fünfzehn Jahre wegen Mordes sitzen", sagte Sascha entsetzt Kerstin sollte nicht wieder mit den Gedanken spielen, sie als Insassin würde ihre gemeinsame Situation verbessern. „Kerstin, das kannst du nicht wirklich wollen. Du weißt wie sehr du unter Reutlitz gelitten hast. Und alle Welt hätte dich für eine Mörderin gehalten. Du hättest nie wieder als Ärztin arbeiten können, dein ganzes Leben wäre zerstört gewesen. Nein, es war richtig, dass du freigekommen bist. So sehr ich dich vermisse, so sehr gönne ich dir die Freiheit. Die Freiheit ist eines der kostbarsten Dinge, die uns gegeben sind und wenn du sie verlierst, dann verlierst du ein Teil von dir. Außerdem wäre ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir zusammen gefunden hätten wenn du nicht entlassen worden wärst."

„Wieso nicht? Das hätte uns entgegen kommen müssen, wir hätten mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht."

„Hättest du Michael dann den Laufpass gegeben?"

„Das hatte ich sowieso vor, wenn du dich recht erinnerst."

„Ja, weil du dir nicht vorstellen konntest, eine Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten wenn du hier sitzt. Was macht dich so sicher, dass wir es schaffen?"

„Erstens weil ich dich liebe." Kerstin küsste Sascha „Zweitens weil wir uns regelmäßig sehen." Ein weiterer Kuss „Und drittens weil meine Gefühle für dich viel stärker sind als sie jemals für Michael waren. Und ich habe bei dir das Gefühl, dass ich ganz ich selber sein darf. Michael hat immer versucht mich so zu biegen, wie er mich haben wollte und als ich dann meinen Willen durchsetzen wollte, da hat er mich erpresst. Das hast du nie getan."

„Warum auch? Ich liebe dich wie du bist."

„Siehst du? Das ist der Grund, warum wir beide es schaffen werden." Kerstin schlang ihre Arme um Saschas Taille und sah sie verliebt an. Nein, das mit Sascha und ihr war etwas ganz anderes als mit ihr und Michael.

**Teil 13**

Ihre gemeinsame Nacht war unentdeckt geblieben, aber leider auch die einzigste für die Zeit in der Sascha auf der Krankenstation war.

„Und? Was habe ich alles verpasst?", fragte Sascha Mel als sie wieder in ihrer Zelle war. Mels Kampfspuren waren bis auf zwei blaue Flecken verschwunden und sie hatte bereits eine verbale Auseinandersetzung mit den beiden Neuankömmlingen hinter sich, die nur durch Eingreifen der Schlusen gestoppt werden konnte.

„Die beiden Schlägertussen werden bald eine Abreibung kassieren. Es wird dringend Zeit sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Neuankömmlinge haben sich unterzuordnen. Bist du dabei es ihnen klar zu machen?"

„Nee du, bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit wird Jansen dafür sorgen dass ich wieder auf der „C" lande. Du weißt ja, andere kommen in den Bunker, ich auf die „C" und ein weiteres Mal werde ich da sicherlich nicht einfach runter kommen."

„Du hast deine Ärztin, die macht das schon."

„Sie ist nicht meine Ärztin und ihr werden dann auch die Hände gebunden sein. Nein du, ich werde mein Studium und meinen Aufenthalt hier nicht für Machtspiele riskieren."

„Mein Gott bist du verweichlicht. In Preekow warst du anders."

„Du weißt, in Preekow ist man immer anders, aber das heißt nicht, dass man dann besser ist. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall." Walter kam herein.

„Hi Süße, ich wusste gar nicht dass du schon wieder hier bist."

„Ja, Kerstin hat beschlossen mich zu dir zurück zu lassen. Ich war das ewige Herumliegen leid. Auf Dauer wird lesen langweilig. Und du? Kein Bunkeraufenthalt?"

„Nein, hatte ich dir versprochen."

„Dann hast du endlich Frieden mit Steffi geschlossen?"

„Ich muss gehen." Mel sprang auf und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Sascha sah ihr verwundert nach. Was war das denn gewesen?

„Was ist denn in Mel gefahren?"

„Tja weißt du", druckste Walter herum „Ich muss dir etwas beichten."

„Beichten? Was? Ist Steffi im Bunker?"

„Steffi? Nein."

„Sondern?" Sascha wurde neugierig.

„Also Mel ist gegangen wegen uns."

„Wegen uns?"

„Naja, unsere „Beziehung", du weißt schon."

„Will sie uns unsere Ruhe lassen nachdem wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben? Süß."

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Walter sah zu Boden.

„Verrätst du mir endlich was du meinst? Ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Naja, es ist einiges passiert in der Zeit wo du auf der Krankenstation warst. Und irgendwie sind Steffi…also Steffi und ich…wir sind uns…na ja, irgendwie näher gekommen." Walter bekam knallrote Ohren.

„Näher gekommen? Das heißt konkret zwischen euch hat es erneut gefunkt?" Das wären gute Neuigkeiten.

„Ja und nein."

„Walter, kannst du es bitte etwas unkomplizierter machen? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof."

„Es hat gefunkt, aber aus Rücksicht auf dich ist nichts passiert. Ich meine, wir wollten beide, aber…ich bin ja offiziell mit dir zusammen, da konnten wir ja nicht…" Walter sah Sascha hilflos an als wenn sie von ihr die fehlenden Worte erwartete.

„Du meinst, ihr beiden wollt mehr voneinander?"

„Ich glaube, ja."

„Dann mache Schluss mit mir."

„Und deine Tarnung?"

„Die nimmt uns Jansen eh nicht ab." An ihrer Pseudobeziehung sollte Walters Seelenheil nicht scheitern.

„Sicher?"

„Ja klar", lächelte Sascha „Ich gebe dich offiziell frei." Walter fiel ihr um den Hals und küsste sie überschwänglich.

„Du bist ein Schatz."

„Klasse, dann ist ja alles gesagt!" Sascha und Walter drehten sich zur Tür. Da stand Steffi.

„Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und eine schöne Zukunft." Sprachs, drehte sich um und verschwand hinter der zuknallenden Tür. Sascha und Walter sahen sich an. Wieso mussten Frauen immer im falschen Moment ins Zimmer kommen? Und wieso mussten sie immer alles falsch verstehen?

„Klasse, das nenne ich super alles missverstanden und überreagiert", stöhnte Walter „Weiber."

„Jammere nicht rum, laufe ihr nach, rede mit ihr und klär das Missverständnis auf", forderte Sascha sie auf.

„Ich soll ihr nachlaufen? Wieso? Sie spinnt, nicht ich."

„Aber sie weiß es nicht besser. Woher soll sie wissen, dass das eben nicht so gemeint war wie es aussah? Du weißt, wir sind in ihren Augen ein Paar. Los, geh und rede mit ihr." Sascha schob Walter vom Bett, die widerwillig zur Tür ging. Dort blieb sie stehen und sah Sascha fragend an.

„Hau ab."

„Aber…"

„Walter! Geh!"

„Ja, du hast ja Recht. Verdammt." Walter verschwand aus der Zelle und lief Steffi nach. Sascha ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und seufzte. Was für ein Theater. Sie war zwar gerade im Begriff ihre Alibibeziehung zu verlieren, was die Sache zwischen ihr und Kerstin zusätzlich erschweren würde, aber sie würde niemals von Walter verlangen, dass sie ihretwegen auf Steffi verzichten solle. Immerhin war Steffi Walters erste große Liebe gewesen. Jansen würde seinen Spaß an der Sache haben, aber der war Sascha derzeit egal. Was sie mehr interessierte war, wann sie Kerstin wo und wie wiedersehen konnte.

„Na, wie ist es wieder an seinem gewohnten Platz zu sein?" Plötzlich stand Hendrik im Türrahmen und kam in die Zelle.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wie fühlst du dich wenn du." Am Liebsten hätte sie jetzt gesagt 'wenn du da bist wo der Pfeffer wächst' aber sie verkniff sich die Bemerkung „Bei deiner Frau bist?" Sie konnte ja so nett sein.

„Sehr gut. Du vergleichst deine Zelle mit meiner Frau?"

„Du hast mich gefragt wie ich fühle wo ich nun wieder da bin, wo ich hingehöre, das ist diese Zelle. Solltest du wissen, du hast mich herverlegt als du noch Direktor warst." Den kleinen Seitenhieb konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.

„Immerhin bin ich Stationsleiter und habe eine gewisse Entscheidungsmacht. Und was hast du?"

„Ein reines Gewissen und im Gegensatz zu dir die Fähigkeit monogam zu sein."

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", grinste Hendrik überlegen „Meine Frau hat mir keinen Seitensprung unterstellt, also muss ich treu sein. Und was dich betrifft: dein Schauspiel mit der Walter erübrigt sich gerade. So wie es aussieht, hat sie ein Interesse an der Neuen. Schlecht für dich, gut für mich. So werde ich Frau Schnoor schneller davon überzeigen können, dass zwischen dir und unserer Ärztin etwas läuft. Und dann: bye, bye Kerstin." Sascha warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Lass Kerstin aus dem Spiel."

„Ich mache nur meinen Job und eine Beziehung zwischen Personal und Insassin ist illegal."

„Seit wann interessiert dich das? Was war mit Sonja? Mit Mareike?"

„Wo sind deine Beweise? Du stellst hier Behauptungen in den Raum, die keiner beweisen kann und somit gelogen sind." Sascha schwieg. Es war jedes Mal die gleich Leier. Sie drehten sich im Kreis.

„Siehst du, wo keine Beweise sind, da kann man mich für nichts verklagen. Und ich werde Beweise haben wenn ich euch beide auffliegen lasse. Das ist so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Und dann." Er kniete sich vor Sascha und rückte ganz nah an ihr Gesicht „Werde ich alles dafür tun damit ihr euch nie wieder sehen werdet." Er grinste sie diabolisch an, stand auf und verschwand. Sascha sah ihm stumm nach. Sie musste dringend mit Kerstin reden. Die Szene eben hatte verdammt nach Krieg ausgesehen.

Wenigstens sah man Walter ab dem nächsten Morgen überglücklich strahlen. Sascha hatte nicht mehr mitbekommen wie Walter und Steffi beim Einschluss in die Zelle kamen, da sie beim Grübeln über Jansens Drohung eingeschlafen war, doch am heutigen Morgen strahlten beide mit der Sonne um die Wette.

„Morgen." Walter setzte sich grinsend neben Sascha an den Frühstückstisch.

„Guten Morgen. Lass mich raten: Du hast gestern endlich erfolgreich mit Steffi geredet."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Walter hatte den Gesichtsausdruck eines Kindes, das in einem Süßwarenladen die große, freie Auswahl hatte und dem keine Eltern etwas verbieten würden.

„Ich weiß nicht", lachte Sascha „Vielleicht, weil ich heute Morgen mal nicht von euren Streits geweckt wurde?" Steffi setze sich neben Walter.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", begrüßte sie Sascha.

„Da! Das meine ich. Ihr habt beide eine auffällig gute Laune, strahlt übers ganze Gesicht, streitet euch nicht und habt mir zum zweiten Mal einen guten Morgen gewünscht."

„Ach Saschi." Walter legte ihren Arm um Sascha „Sei nicht immer so analytisch."

„Ich bin eben so. Weißt du, dass der Jansen von euch erfahren hat? Er hat mich gestern Abend besucht um mir das auf die Nase zu binden und ein wenig zu drohen."

„Drohen?", fragte Walter, deren gute Laune sofort verschwunden war „Wegen du weißt schon?"

„Ja."

„Verdammt."

„Wovon redet ihr?", fragte Steffi.

„Das erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal. Und? Was wirst du nun tun?"

„Ihm keinen Grund geben etwas zu unternehmen. Was sonst? Bist du heute Nachmittag im Unterricht?"

„Klar. Obwohl ich mich ungern von meiner Süßen trenne." Walter küsste Steffi.

„An die Arbeit" Andi Wagner und Verena Wüllner kamen in den Frühstücksraum.

„Frau Mehring?" Verena Wüllner kam zu ihr „Sie haben einen Termin beim Direktor. Kommen Sie mit."

„Warum?"

„Das wird er Ihnen dann sagen." Sascha stand auf und folgte Verena. Walter warf ihr einen ermutigenden Blick zu.

„Was will er?", fragte Sascha erneut als sie auf dem Flur waren.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat mich eben angefunkt."

„Verdammt. Er mir gestern Abend bereits gedroht vehement gegen Kerstin und mich vorzugehen. Er hat sich in uns verrannt."

„Ich rede mit Kerstin." Verena Wüllner öffnete die Tür des Direktorenzimmers. Sascha sah sie fragend an. Was sollte sie hier? Hatte er etwa wieder Frau Schnoor...?

„Frau Schnoor ist heute nicht im Haus."

„Okay." Wenigstens etwas.

Verena lieferte Sascha ab und ging sofort zur Krankenstation. Kerstin hatte gerade eine Insassin verarztet.

„Haben Sie Zeit?"

„Ja." Sie schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

„Sascha ist gerade bei Herrn Jansen."

„Wieso?" Kerstin sah sie überrascht an.

„Keine Ahnung, aber sie sagte, er wäre bereits gestern Abend in ihrer Zelle gewesen und hätte ihr gedroht, er würde euch beide schon überführen. Vor zehn Minuten hat er mich angepiept, ich solle sie zu ihm bringen."

„Verdammt. Was hat er mit Sascha vor?" Kerstin wurde nervös. „Ich meine, wir sind doch wirklich unauffällig, oder? Ich habe sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ewigkeit?"

„Ach du weißt doch, bei Verliebten sind ein paar Minuten schon eine Ewigkeit. Verena, was sollen wir machen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich muss heute Nachmittag den Unterricht überwachen, vielleicht könnt ihr euch dann sehen."

„Danke." Kerstin biss sich nachdenklich auf den Zeigefinger.

„Ich gehe mal zurück und gucke ob ich sie zurückbringen kann oder erfahre was der Jansen wollte. Rufst du Kim an? Ich glaube, Sascha könnte mal wieder ein Gespräch mit ihrer Kusine gebrauchen."

„Eine gute Idee. Sehen wir uns in der Mittagspause?"

„Dreizehn Uhr?" Kerstin nickte.

„Okay, ich hole dich ab."

„Ciao." Verena Wüllner verließ den Raum und ging zum Direktorenbüro zurück. Sie kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um Saschas von Hendrik abzuholen, der sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen aus dem Büro schickte.

„Und?"

„Ich muss dringend zu Kerstin."

„Das könnte jetzt sehr auffällig werden, ich muss Sie zur Station bringen. Was wollte Herr Jansen?"

„Mir drohen, psychisch fertig machen und mir versprechen, dass er Kerstin und mich erwischen wird. Im Prinzip dasselbe wie gestern Abend nur ausführlicher."

„Ich habe Kerstin bereits von Ihrem Besuch gerade erzählt. Wir versuchen sie heute Nachmittag unauffällig in die Nähe des Unterrichtsraumes zu bekommen, ich habe Aufsicht."

„Danke." Sascha sah Verena Wüllner dankbar an. Sie musste dringend mit Kerstin reden. Sie brauchte ihre Freundin als moralische Unterstützung.

Zu allen Überfluss hatte Hendrik Verena von ihren Aufgaben der Aufsicht des Förderunterrichtes entbunden und führte diese selber durch. Es war, als wenn er nicht mehr von Saschas Seite weichen wollte, wenn er die Möglichkeit sah, dass sie und Kerstin zusammentreffen konnten. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen saß er in dem Raum und beobachtete die Frauen. Kerstin, von Verena über die neue Situation unterrichtet, ließ sich nicht blicken. Schließlich verließen alle Frauen bis auf Sascha und Simone den Raum nach zwei Stunden und gingen zurück auf ihre Stationen.

„Können Sie uns in die Bibliothek bringen?", fragte Simone Hendrik.

„Natürlich." Zu Sascha gewandt „Das war ein schöner Nachmittag, oder?"

„Finden Sie?"

„Ja, ich glaube, ich sehe mir das Öfters an, sehr interessant." Sascha drehte den Kopf weg und warf Simone einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Sie war kurz davor Hendrik nicht nur verbal sondern auch physisch eine reinzuwürgen.

„Wir würden uns sehr freuen wenn Sie uns öfters besuchen kommen, vielleicht können Sie der einen oder anderen sogar helfen", meinte Simone „Es gibt schließlich Gebiete, da sind Männer besser als Frauen und dann könnten Sie einspringen." Sascha sah sie dankbar an. Sie wäre zu keinem neutralen Kommentar mehr fähig gewesen. Hendrik schloss ihnen die Tür zur Bibliothek auf.

„Bitte sehr, die Damen. Ich wünsche angenehmes Lernen. Wenn Sie meine Hilfe brauchen, ich bin im Aquarium." Er schloss die Tür. Sascha warf ihm einen bösen Blick nach.

„Das war ja klar", fluchte sie während sie zu ihren Lernplätzen gingen.

„Was denn?"

„Dass Jansen im Aquarium sitzt. Die totale Überwachung."

„Du meinst wegen Kerstin?"

„Der klebt an mir wie Scheiße unter der Schuhsohle, und das alles nur weil er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, das er nicht beweisen kann."

„Kerstin und du", schlussfolgerte Simone „Und er hat ja nicht wirklich Unrecht, oder?"

„Meine Güte, wir verstehen uns gut."

„Ja, ja", grinste Simone „ich habe mich damals mit dem Hausmeister auch sehr gut verstanden. Oder Mel mit ihrem Lieferanten Mike. Die beiden hatten sogar ein Happy end." Sascha sah sie genervt an.

„Mensch Sascha", Simone legte ihren Arm um Sascha und lächelte sie an „Du kannst mir viel erzählen, aber nicht, dass zwischen dir und Kerstin nur Freundschaft existiert. Ich habe doch Augen im Kopf. Was meinst du denn wieso ich letztens so lange weg war? Bestimmt nicht wegen meinem Magen. Außerdem." Simone deutete auf ein Regal hinter Sascha „Ist das ziemlich eindeutig." Sascha drehte sich um. Hinter ihr, neben dem Regal stand Kerstin.

„Hi." Mehr brachte Sascha nicht heraus.

„Hi."

„Dann werde ich mich mal auf die Suche nach Literatur machen", meinte Simone belustigt „Da stehen nämlich für heute einige schwer zu findende Bücher auf meiner Liste, das kann eine Weile dauern bis ich die gefunden habe." Aufmunternd klopfte sie Sascha auf die Schulter „Ich melde mich falls ich ungebetene Gäste zwischen den Regalen sehe." Sie zwinkerte Kerstin zu und verschwand.

„Hi", sagte Sascha wieder. Was war sie denn plötzlich so schüchtern geworden? Das war doch nicht das erste Mal dass sie Kerstin sah. Warum benahm sie sich plötzlich wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen, das ihre Lehrerin anhimmelte?

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Kerstin kam zu ihr und küsste sie. Sascha legte ihre Arme um Kerstin und zog sie so fest wie sie konnte an sich.

„Wie bist du hier hereingekommen?"

„Och, ich habe mich einfach auf die Lauer gelegt und gehofft, du kommst her. Nachdem Hendrik unseren Nachmittagsplan ruiniert hat, dachte ich mir, ich versuche es in der Bibliothek."

„Spätestens wenn du hier raus gehst weiß er was los war."

„Er wird mich nicht sehen."

„Er sitzt im Aquarium." Kerstin hob ihr Handy hoch.

„Ich werde Verena anrufen und die wird Jansen weglocken. Es ist für alles gesorgt. Freu dich endlich."

„Ich freue mich doch." Sascha küsste Kerstin wieder. Und wie sie sich freute. Nur konnte sie sich nicht so freuen, als wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass Jansen jederzeit hier auftauchen konnte um sie zu überraschen. Und sie würde gerne wieder einmal längere Zeit mit Kerstin verbringen, alleine und ungestört.

„Ich habe noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich", flüsterte Kerstin.

„Was denn? Steht draußen unser Fluchtwagen?"

„Nein, das nicht. Aber du bekommst eine neue Bezugsbeamtin: Verena wird sich ab jetzt um dich kümmern. Und, das solltest du eigentlich noch gar nicht wissen, sie arbeitet daran, dass du Ausgang bekommst. Dann können wir uns endlich einmal woanders sehen, ohne laufend darauf zu achten, dass Hendrik uns nicht sieht."

„Echt?" Sascha strahlte und fiel Kerstin spontan um den Hals. Das waren gute Neuigkeiten. Sie hatte zwar Zweifel wegen des Ausganges, aber vielleicht klappte es doch.

„Was ist wenn ich nur Ausgang in Begleitung bekomme?"

„Dann wird Frau Schnoor dir sicherlich nicht Jansen mitgeben, sie weiß doch, dass ihr beide kein gutes Team seid. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Verena dann mitgeht ist groß. Die liefert dich dann bei mir ab und kommt einfach später wieder vorbei."

„Das wäre spitze." Sascha strahlte. Ein ganzer Nachmittag für sie und Kerstin alleine wäre wunderbar. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, nach dem Mittagessen zu ihr zu können und dann erst zum Abendessen wieder in Reutlitz sein zu müssen, das waren ganz viele Stunden, die sie und Kerstin für sich hatten. Schöner wäre natürlich ein ganzer Tag ohne Begleitung, aber besser ein paar Stunden zusammen mit ihrer Ärztin als gar nicht. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde sogar der Tag klappen, man sollte nie vorschnell aufgeben. Hartnäckigkeit und Ausdauer hatten ihr schließlich auch zu Kerstin verholfen. Warum sollte nicht auch beim Ausgang?

**Teil 14**

„Na, ihr seht glücklich aus", stellte Sascha grinsend fest als sie in die Zelle kam und dort Walter und Steffi turtelnd vorfand.

„Sind wir, sind wir", bestätigte Walter.

„Du machst keinen Ärger deswegen?", fragte Mel „Ich warte seit Tagen darauf, dass ihr beide euch zofft."

„Wieso sollte ich Ärger machen?", fragte Sascha

„Weil Walter nicht mehr mit dir zusammen ist."

„Ja, und?" Walter räusperte sich.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie mich so einfach vergisst?" Ein eindringlicher Blick zu Sascha. Schließlich waren sie bis vor ein paar Tagen zusammen gewesen. Da konnte Sascha nicht so tun als wenn es ihr egal wäre, dass Walter nun anderseits glücklich war.

„Du meinst weil wir zusammen waren? Es hat nicht sein sollen, warum darüber aufregen? Wir sind weiter befreundet."

„Und wirst dich wieder an den Hauptmann werfen", vervollständigte Mel. Sascha sah sie fragend an.

„Das hat Monique gesagt."

„Wer?"

„Die ist mit mir hergekommen, war erst auf der „A" und hat dann gewechselt", sagte Steffi. „So eine große, Blonde, angeblich eine Sängerin. Hat den männlichen Schlusen ganz schön den Kopf verdreht."

„Und woher, ich meine, wie kommt die auf die Idee…"

„Die hängt viel beim Jansen rum." Walter lehnte sich an Steffis Schulter „Macht dem schöne Augen, und scheint ihm bald hörig zu sein. Du solltest dich vor der in Acht nehmen. Ich glaube, die wird sein persönlicher Spitzel. Wenn sie zu sehr nervt sag bescheid, dann werde ich mich der Frau annehmen."

„Ey", protestierte Steffi.

„Ich werde ihr dann die Knastregeln erklären. Schlusen sind böse, wir sind gut."

„Und die Ärztin?"

„Die hat eine Sonderstellung als eine ehemalige von uns. Bisher war sie loyal uns gegenüber, hat ihren Job erledigt und setzt sich für uns ein. Ohne sie könnte Simone ihr Studium vergessen. Kerstin ist definitiv eine der Guten." Walter zwinkerte Sascha unauffällig zu, die lächelte. Eigentlich wäre es ja ihr Job Kerstin zu verteidigen, aber es war unauffälliger wenn Walter das übernahm.

„Jetzt bin ich eifersüchtig." Steffi knuffte Walter in die Seite „Was soll die Lobeshymne?"

„Frag Sascha", fiel Mel Walter ins Wort „Die kennt alle Vorzüge unserer Ärztin."

„Ach? Also doch."

„Nein, nein", rettete Walter „Die beiden waren sehr gut befreundet als Kerstin hier einsaß. Okay, die gute Sascha war verknallt, aber das ist vorbei. Leider sieht das der Jansen nicht so, deswegen stellt er ihr laufend nach."

„Aha", meinte Steffi und sah Sascha an.

„Ja, wir sind noch befreundet, aber Jansen ist das ein Dorn im Auge."

„Der Hauptmann verdankt Sascha mit ihre Freiheit, Sascha verdankt ihr dass sie nicht an einer Blutvergiftung krepiert ist und dass sie den Förderunterricht machen, und damit ihr Studium beenden kann", sagte Mel „Die beiden ergänzen sich super. Ungefähr so wie Mike und ich damals…er hat die Ware reingeschafft und ich habe sie umgesetzt." Mel sah verträumt aus dem Fenster.

„Mel hat nämlich den Lieferanten geheiratet." Walter erzählte Steffi Mels Liebesgeschichte, die sie regelmäßig unterbrach um etwas richtig zu stellen oder zu ergänzen. Sascha hatte sich auf ihr Bett zurückgezogen und begann Kim zu schreiben. Bei den Erzählungen brauchte Steffi keine dritte Person, die sie mit Details völlig verwirrte.

Kerstin saß in ihrem Büro und bastelte an einer Megapostkarte für Sascha. Sie hatte sich ein Bild der französischen Atlantikküste vergrößern lassen und beschrieb nun die Rückseite. Natürlich beließ sie es bei rein informativen Sätzen, denn sobald eine Zellenkontrolle angesetzt wurde oder jemand das Bild sehen würde, könnte das Ärger für beide bedeuten. Außerdem hatte sie noch eine Postkarte mit polaren stratosphären Wolken für Sascha, nachdem, das Foto aufgrund Kerstins gebrochenen Versprechens den Feuertod gefunden hatte. Es klopfte und Verena Wüllner kam herein.

„Hi."

„Hallo." Kerstin räumte das Bild weg. Verena setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Bist du heute schon Hendrik in die Arme gelaufen?"

„Ja, leider."

„Hatte er bei dir auch diese grausame Laune?" Kerstin nickte.

„Ich möchte mal wissen was dem über die Leber gelaufen ist. Und er hat sich sehr negativ über dich ausgelassen bei der Schnoor. Hast du ihm etwas getan?"

„Och, ich hatte ein kleines Gespräch mit seiner Frau, das ist allerdings ein paar Wochen her. Ich habe sie gefragt, ob ihr Mann immer neuen Kolleginnen nachsteigen würde. Sie hat mich ratlos angesehen und ich habe ihr gesagt, dass er sich nicht so benehmen würde wie man es von einem Kollegen erwarten würde, sondern eher wie ein pubertierender Teen in der Disko. Sie wollte davon nichts wissen und meinte, ich würde mich irren. Vielleicht hat sie ihn doch darauf angesprochen. Außerdem habe ich gestern ein Telefonat der beiden mitbekommen, in dem Hendrik sauer meinte, sie solle sich doch mit dem Anwalt treffen wenn sie meinte „...so den Abend verbringen zu müssen. Er hätte besseres zu tun. So wie es aussieht hat unser stellvertretene Direx ein paar Probleme Zuhause."

„Geschieht ihm Recht", lachte Kerstin.

„Denke ich auch. Wer anderen das Privatleben schwer macht…" Verena zwinkerte Kerstin zu.

„Dabei ist er selber gerade dabei sich die Finger zu verbrennen", meinte Kerstin „Es gehen Gerüchte herum, er würde etwas mit dieser Neuen am Laufen haben, dieser Monique."

„Die? Die wirft sich derzeit an alle männlichen Schließer. Wenn es so wäre, wäre das natürlich praktisch, denn dann müsste er einen Teil seiner Zeit damit verbringen das geheim zu halten und lässt dich mehr in Ruhe. Ich werde mir die Sache mal ansehen, vielleicht kriegen wir so ein Argument falls er euch mal erwischt, den Mund zu halten. Hast du Sascha heute schon gesehen?" Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf. Es waren einige Fälle heute Morgen gewesen, sie hatte die Krankenstation bisher nicht verlassen.

„Ich habe mit Frau Schnoor wegen Saschas Ausgang gesprochen. Sie meinte, Sascha wäre auf einem guten Wege um darüber nachzudenken, allerdings würden ihr ihre damaligen Ausfälle ein wenig zu denken geben. Ich habe deswegen den Vorschlag gemacht, dass Sascha Sitzungen bei Doktor Strauß nimmt. Einmal um guten Willen zu zeigen und einmal um ihr tieferes Problem zu erkennen."

„Die Angriffe auf Jansen waren gerechtfertigt aus ihrer Sicht und weiß nicht, ob ich nicht ähnlich reagiert hätte. Ich weiß wie verzweifelt man hier drin sein kann, ich habe damals die Direktorin angegriffen."

„Echt?"

„Ja." Kerstin seufzte. Sie sah das Bild, wie sie auf die Baal losgegangen war noch immer vor sich. Diese Frau hatte sie in die Verzweifelung getrieben.

„Und es war Sascha, die mich davon abgehalten hat ihr den Hals umzudrehen, wenn ich es mal lapidar ausdrücken darf."

„Das sollte ich vor Frau Schnoor gelegentlich mal erwähnen. Naja, die Sitzungen würden ihr jedenfalls Pluspunkte bringen. Meinst du, sie sagt zu?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber warum nicht?"

„Wären es Sitzungen bei dir würde sie auf jeden Fall zusagen", lachte Verena.

„Das denke ich auch. Nein, schlage es ihr vor, sie ist in der Situation sehr vernünftig."

„Wenn du willst kannst du das machen."

„Du bist ihre Bezugsbeamtin, es sehe komisch aus wenn ich das machen würde."

„Da hast auch wieder Recht." Kerstin seufzte. Sie würde gerne zu Sascha, aber wegen den Sitzungen mussten Verena oder Doktor Strauß mit ihr reden, das war leider nicht ihr Gebiet. Obwohl, war Sascha an sich nicht prinzipiell ihr Gebiet? Ihr Fachgebiet!

„Alles okay?" Walter setzte sich zu Sascha aufs Bett. Steffi war mit Mel eine Partie Billard spielen.

„Hm", machte Sascha.

„Na, was denn?"

„Meinst du, das mit Kerstin und mir hat eine Zukunft?"

„Warum nicht?" Walter sah Sascha überrascht an. Was war das denn für eine Frage?

„Ich sitze im Knast, sie ist Ärztin. Sie ist frei, ich bin eingesperrt. Sie kommt jeden Tag mit unzähligen Menschen in Berührung, ich lebe immer in der selben, stupiden Umwelt. Wir leben in komplett verschiedenen Welten."

„Ihr liebt euch."

„Und das reicht?" Sascha stellte entsetzt fest, dass sie genau den gleichen Satz bereits einmal von Kerstin gehört hatte. Damals, als sie dachte, sie würde niemals aus Reutlitz herauskommen. Damals hatte ihr Sascha gesagt, dass sie und Michael eine Chance hätten, denn sie würden sich lieben. Kerstin hatte, genau wie Sascha gerade, daraufhin gefragt ob das reichen würde.

„Wenn einen nicht die Liebe verbindet, was denn dann? Hör mal, ich werde in sechs Wochen für die nächsten unzähligen Monate von Steffi getrennt sein, mehr getrennt als du und Kerstin, und trotzdem habe ich nicht vor Trübsal zu blasen. Und bisher war dir das auch egal. Du hast sie geliebt obwohl sie Michael heiraten wollte, hast nie aufgehört zu hoffen. Jetzt hast du sie und beginnst zu zweifeln? Was ist wirklich los?"

„Ich habe Angst."

„Wovor?"

„Dass wir uns auseinanderleben, dass es Jansen schafft uns psychisch so unter Druck zu setzen, dass alles vorbei ist. Dass man uns eines Tages erwischt, Kerstin ihren Job verliert, wir uns nie wieder sehen werden und sie feststellt, dass wir doch nicht zusammen passen und sich jemand anderes sucht. Und ich kann dann nichts anderes machen als zuzusehen." Sascha schlug in ihr Kopfkissen. Walter nahm sie in den Arm.

„Hey, wieso siehst du so schwarz?"

„Ich weiß nicht", schluchzte Sascha und vergrub ihren Kopf in Walter T-Shirt. „Das ist alles so…ich bin so hilflos…" Walter streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Was sollte sie Sascha sagen? Sie konnte ihr nicht versprechen, dass sie und Kerstin für immer zusammen sein würden oder dass Kerstin nie jemand anderes kennen lernen würde, aber die Gewährleistung hatte man nie; egal ob einer, beide oder keiner von beiden im Knast saß. Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Verena Wüllner kam herein. Sascha löste sich aus Walters Armen und wischte schnell ihre Tränen weg.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Geht schon", schniefte Walter.

„Heuschnupfen", log Walter schnell und auffällig.

„Ah, dann habe ich hier glaube ich eine gute Medizin." Sie steckte Sascha einen großen Briefumschlag zu „Zumindest kommt der direkt von der Krankenstation. Das müssen wohl Medikamente wegen Ihres Blutwertes sein." Sie zwinkerte Sascha zu „Ach." Auf halben Wege zur Tür drehte sie sich um „Frau Walter, könnten Sie kurz mitkommen, ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

„Natürlich." Eleganter hatte Walter nicht den Raum verlassen können. Sie klopfte Sascha aufmunternd auf die Schulter und folgte Verena. Sascha wartete bis sie alleine war und öffnete vorsichtig den Briefumschlag. Das von Kerstin erstellte große Bild der französischen Atlantikküste kam zum Vorschein und die polaren stratosphären Wolken. Sascha musste lächeln als sie diese sah. Damals hatte sie zusammen Kerstins Zelle eingerichtet und Sascha hatte sie gefragt, ob das die Dinge wären, die ihr Wissenschaftlerherz zum klopfen bringen. Und dann der Kuss! Sie las den auf den ersten Blick unverfänglichen Text, der die Umgebung des Bildes erklärte. Sascha jedoch verstand die darin versteckten kleinen Andeutungen und musste lächeln. Das musste Kerstin einiges an Arbeit gekostet haben. Auf jeden Fall wusste Sascha nun womit sich Kerstin so die Zeit vertrieb.

„Frau Mehring." Frau Schnoor legte ihre Unterlagen weg. Sascha war am späten Nachmittag von Verena Wüllner zu Frau Schnoor gebracht worden. Beide hatten keine Ahnung was Sascha bei der Direktorin erwarten würde.

„Setzen Sie sich."

„Danke." Sascha setzte sich Birgit Schnoor gegenüber und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Insgeheim hoffte sie inständig, dass es nicht um sie und Kerstin gehen würde; dass Hendrik Jansen wieder seine Vermutungen geäußert hatte.

„Es geht um ihren Ausgang." Sascha atmete erleichtert auf. Gut, ein neutrales Thema.

„Ich habe von Frau Wüllner erfahren, dass Sie gerne Ausgang hätten. Wie Sie wissen, ist das in Ihrer Situation nicht ganz einfach. Herr Jansen hat sich vehement gegen einen Ausgang Ihrerseits ausgesprochen weil er sie für zu gefährlich für die Allgemeinheit hält." Na, so eine Überraschung.

„Wundert Sie diese Einschätzung von Herrn Jansen?"

„Nein. Er ist zweimal von Ihnen angegriffen worden, da hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass er Ihr größter Fürsprecher ist." Birgit Schnoor sah Sascha an. Sascha sparte sich den Kommentar, dass Jansen in beiden Malen nur das bekommen hatte, was er verdient hatte; eigentlich sogar zu wenig. Aber derartige Kommentare wären nicht gut für ihren Ausgang gewesen. Schweigen war diplomatischer.

„Frau Wüllner wiederum meinte, man sollte Ihnen eine Chance geben, Sie würden sich vorbildlich um den Förderunterricht kümmern, was ich bestätigen kann, und hätten keine negativen Verhaltensauffälligkeiten gezeigt."

„Ich bin nicht aggressiv."

„Die Vorfälle mit Herrn Jansen deuten auf etwas anderes hin."

„Das waren andere Umstände. Ich bin in Reutlitz nie aggressiv aufgefallen und die beiden Einträge hängen immer mit Herrn Jansen zusammen."

„Das weiß ich und ich kenne Ihre genannten Gründe. Trotzdem würde ich Sie bitten, wenn Sie wirklich Ausgang bekommen wollen, Stunden bei Doktor Strauß zu nehmen. Sollte er eine positive Beurteilung schreiben, sehe ich bessere Chancen für Sie einen Antrag auf Ausgang durchzubekommen." Sascha nickte. Verena Wüllner hatte sie bereits auf das Thema eingestimmt und Sascha hatte ihr bereits gesagt, dass sie die Stunden nehmen würde, wenn sie damit näher an den Freigang kam.

„Ich bin gerne bereit mich mit Doktor Strauß zu treffen, das ist kein Problem."

„Gut." Birgit Schnoor klappte ihr Notizbuch zu „Ich werde es an Doktor Strauß weiterleiten." Sascha wollte aufstehen.

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen woher Ihre und Herr Jansens Abneigung gegeneinander kommt. Ihre Geschichten hören sich so gleich und doch so unterschiedlich an."

„Jeder Mensch hat seine eigene Wahrheit", versuchte Sascha diplomatisch zu antworten „Die für ihn die ganze Wahrheit ist. Was die Umwelt daraus macht, was sie als Wahrheit ansieht, ist meistens eine Mischung aus beiden, beziehungsweise das, was der Umwelt am Besten gefällt. Die Menschen sehen ungern Dinge als Wahrheit an, die sie in ihrer eigenen Welt als falsch ansehen, da kann man noch so viele Beweise und logische Argumente für seine Wahrheit haben. Wer der Umwelt sympathischer ist, der hat die Wahrheit gesprochen. Ansehen geht über Wahrheitsgehalt und das Wort eines ehrenwerten, reichen Mannes ist immer wertvoller als das eines armen Bettlers. Ganz egal was beide behaupten." Sascha sah sie traurig an und ging zur Tür. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nicht zu so einem theatralischen Monolog hinreißen lassen wollen, doch es war einfach aus ihr herausgekommen.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Herr Jansens Versionen als Wahrheit genommen wurden weil er der Beamte ist?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt." Sascha drehte sich um „Ich wollte damit nur zeigen, dass Menschen manipulierbar sind. Wir glauben lieber einem, den wir als vermeintlichen Freund ansehen, als jemanden, der eigentlich auf der anderen Seite steht und dem ein negativer Ruf vorhereilt. Sie wissen doch: Wenn zwei das Selbe tun, ist noch lange nicht das Gleiche. Wenn Ihnen ein guter Freund von einer neuen Sache erzählt und Ihnen vorschwärmt wie gut das ist, werde Sie ihm eher glauben und der Sache eine Chance geben, als wenn sie diese Worte von einer Person hören, die Sie weniger mögen." Damit verließ Sascha den Raum. Birgit Schnoor sah ihr nachdenklich nach. Unrecht hatte Sascha nicht damit gehabt.

**Teil 15**

„Hey." Kim bremste kurz vor dem Tisch ab sonst wäre sie Sascha um den Hals gefallen, so freute sie sich ihre Kusine wiederzusehen. Sascha musste über so viel Enthusiasmus schmunzeln.

„Die Jugend heutzutage", sagte sie entschuldigend zu Frau Brehme „Sie wissen nicht wohin mit ihrer Kraft." Maja Brehme lächelte zurück und sah Kim verständnisvoll an.

„So alt bist du auch nicht", konterte Kim „Du könntest problemlos als meine gleichaltrige Schwester sein. Du und ich, Zwillinge, allerdings zweieiig."

„Du spinnst, ich sehe schon ein wenig älter aus als du, immerhin trennen uns einige Jahre. Aber erzähle, was gibt es Neues?"

„Ich habe endlich eine Wohnung gefunden, sogar ganz in der Nähe von…" Kim musste husten und zwinkerte Sascha zu. Sie hatte also eine Wohnung in Kerstins Nähe gefunden.

„…von einer Bekannten, eine Ärztin, die mir mal bei einem Sportunfall geholfen hat. Du solltest dir dringend mal eine Nacht von hier frei nehmen und sie dir ansehen."

„Gerne", seufzte Sascha.

„Wie sieht es mit Freigang aus?" Kim schien über alles informiert zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sag mal, kann es sein, dass ich gar nicht viel Neues erzählen kann?"

„Vielleicht", grinste Kim „Diverse Sachen weiß ich bereits. Ich gebe zu, ich bin seit gestern Abend hier und hatte gestern Abend sehr nette Gesellschaft, die du kennst. Und du warst eines – wenn nicht sogar das – Gesprächsthema."

„Dann weißt du ja, dass der Förderunterricht super läuft und ich seit Neusten Therapiestunden bei Doktor Strauß nehme."

„Wie sind die?"

„Ganz okay. Wenn ich ihm von meinen Problemen mit Jansen erzähle, dann versucht er nicht mir einzureden, ich würde fantasieren oder mir zu unterstellen, ich würde alle meine Probleme ihm in die Schuhe schieben. Ich erzähle ihm was mir in den Sinn kommt, er hört zu."

„Das hört sich gut an. Ich soll dich übrings von meinem Kerl grüßen. Er fragt, ob er dich mal wieder sehen darf."

„Wenn er keine Angst vor mir hat."

„Nö, er fühlt sich in meiner Nähe komplett sicher. Wozu hat er denn seine kampferprobte Freundin? Gegen mich ist der Terminator ein veraltetes Spielzeug." Kim ballte die Fäuste.

„Na, dann muss ich ja Angst vor dir haben und nicht umgekehrt. Sag mal, die Bekannte von dir." Sascha sah Kim beschwörend an „Kümmerst du dich um die?"

„Klar, ich werde heute Abend mit ihr weggehen. Sie will mir Berlin zeigen. Ich bin gespannt was mich hier alles erwartet. Und du." Sie hob den Zeigefinger „Siehst zu, dass du Ausgang bekommst. Ich will nämlich mit dir picknicken. Ohne Gitterstäbe zu sehen."

„Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun", versprach Sascha. Sie wollte auch mit Kerstin abends weggehen statt in ihrer Zelle zu sitzen und an sie zu denken. Das Leben konnte so ungerecht sein.

„Habe ich ein Schild auf der Stirn, auf dem steht: Lass deine Laune an mir aus? Oder ähnliches?" Verena kam in Kerstins Büro und ließ sich genervt auf die Liege fallen. Kerstin sah sie erstaunt an. Was war denn in Verena gefahren?

„Ich meine, einmal am Tag sehe ich darüber hinweg, aber zweimal in vier Stunden, das ist zuviel für meine Nerven." Sie trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Matte.

„Was ist los?" Kerstin legte das Fax an den Medikamentenlieferanten zur Seite.

„Ich kriege die Krise. Zuerst meckert mein Typ mich heute Morgen aus, weil ich ihm zuviel Zeit mit dir verbringe. Seine Kumpels sind nämlich weg, der Herr ist hier geblieben weil er seinen Urlaub für irgendwelche Formel 1 Rennen verschwendet hat und erwartet nun ein komplettes Unterhaltungsprogramm von mir. Ich soll die ganze Zeit um ihn herumtanzen und ihn beschäftigen."

„Ich wollte nicht dass du Ärger bekommst weil du mit mir unterwegs bist", entschuldigte sich Kerstin.

„Ach", meinte Verena abweisend „Da kannst du nichts für. Ich habe ihm immer gesagt, ich will meine Freiheiten haben, das heißt zwei bis drei Abende in der Woche etwas ohne ihn unternehmen und er macht plötzlich einen auf Macho. Männer."

„Und das zweite Mal?"

„Jansen. Hatte er letztens nur eine schlechte Laune, so ist sie heute um das zehnfacher Schlimmer. Ich habe fünf Zentimeter über die Markierung geparkt und er macht mich regelrecht zur Schnecke. Dann hat er Frau Mohr angemeckert und die Gefangenen müssen auch schon einen drüber bekommen haben, weil sie ihm nicht schnell genug an die Arbeit gegangen sind. Ich möchte mal wissen, was für ein Problem der hat."

„Seine Frau?"

„Du meinst, sie hat die Hinweise auf die ehelichen Ausrutschern ihres Mannes ernst genommen und ihm den Marsch geblasen? Verdient hat er es." Diese Aussicht ließ Verenas Laune wieder ansteigen.

„Wohl wahr, wohl wahr." Kerstin drehte verträumt den Kugelschreiber in ihren Fingern „Ist ihm Sascha auch in die Finger geraten?"

„Nein, die ist nach dem Frühstück in ihrer Zelle verschwunden und büffelt mit Simone. Die beiden sind bisher von ihm verschont geblieben. War er hier?"

„Nein, ich will ihn auch nicht sehen."

„Kann ich verstehen. Sag mal, ab wann wohnt Kim hier?"

„Sie wollte am Wochenende mit ihrem Freund ein paar Typen aus dem Motorradklub die Wohnung einrichten. Wir sind eingeladen zu helfen."

„Solche Einladungen mag ich", lachte Verena „Mal sehen, wenn ich keinen Wochenenddienst aufs Auge gedrückt bekomme, werde ich helfen. Dann kann mein Dicker sich auch nützlich machen. Musst du arbeiten?"

„Ich werde den Samstagmorgen hier verbringen. Freitagnachmittag soll eine größere Lieferung an Medikamenten eintreffen und die wollte ich dann einsortieren. Ich werde zum Nachmittag da sein. Ein anderes Thema: Welche Laune hat Frau Schnoor?" Kerstin hatte mal wieder die Dienstbesprechung am Morgen verpasst. Allerdings diesmal entschuldigt.

„Die hat sich vom Jansen bisher nicht anstecken lassen. Wieso?"

„Ich wollte sie mal wegen unserer Idee fragen."

„Ah." Verena grinste „Stimmt, wir sollten langsam anfangen konkreter zu werden."

„Ich werde mal zu ihr gehen." Kerstin sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Dann wage ich mich wieder in die Nähe des maulenden Paschas", stöhnte Verena. Kerstin klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Wenn einer Jansen um den Finger wickeln konnte, dann Verena.

„Du machst das schon." Verena sah sie zweifelnd an. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob es irgendetwas gab, das Hendrik Jansen heute die Laune verbessern konnte.

„Hey." Sascha kam am Abend in ihre Zelle. Dort lagen Walter und Steffi auf Steffis Bett. Walter war bereits halb eingedöst.

„Hi mein Lieblingsprof, was macht dein Studium?"

„Alles läuft bestens. Steffi, kann ich dich auch für den Unterricht begeistern?"

„Begeistern ja, geeignet nein. Ich bin bereits eine fertige BWL Studentin. Aber wenn du willst, dann kann ich euch helfen. Alles im BWL Bereich ist mein Gebiet."

„Steffi war schon immer ein helles Köpfchen", gähnte Walter und rollte sich auf Steffis Schoß zusammen um dann einzuschlafen.

„Dieses Bild von euch gefällt mir besser als eure ewigen Streits", grinste Sascha.

„Du weißt ja, was sich liebt das neckt sich."

„Dann müsste der Jansen meine große Liebe sein." Sascha verzog das Gesicht.

„Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regeln. Aber das mit euch ist bedeutend heftiger als das zwischen mir und Walter. Was hat er dir getan?"

„Er hat eine Freundin von mir in den Selbstmord getrieben, allerdings in einem anderen Gefängnis. Außerdem benutzt er die Frauen und lässt sie eiskalt fallen."

„Walter hat mir schon erzählt, dass er ein Verhältnis mit einer Insassin hatte. Hat denn keiner der anderen Schlusen davon etwas mitbekommen?"

„Nein, Jansen ist ein gewiefter Typ, den zu erwischen ist schwer. Er ist nicht dumm."

„Das sind diese Typen selten." Steffi streichelte Walters Haar und musste lächeln.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir noch einmal zusammenfinden. Nach der unfeinen Trennung damals und unseren Differenzen hier, muss dieses Bild sehr verwirrend sein."

„Es ist ein Bild, an das ich mich gerne gewöhne."

„Und ich dachte, du würdest mir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Immerhin habe ich dir Walter weggenommen." Sie sah Sascha entschuldigend an. Sascha winkte ab. Wenn Steffi wüsste wie unwichtig Sascha das war.

„Wahrscheinlich war unsere Beziehung nie mehr als eine Zweckgemeinschaft. Wir haben beide über verlorene Liebe getrauert und uns gegenseitig getröstet. Walter ist jetzt glücklich, ich habe mit ihr eine sehr gute Freundin, das ist mehr wert als eine halbherzige Beziehung." Sascha musste sich selber für ihre Erklärung loben. Wie sollte sie Steffi erklären, dass sie und Walter nie mehr als Freundschaft verbunden hatte? Es wussten bereits genug Leute von ihr und Kerstin und es war für Steffis und Walters Beziehung nicht wichtig, wen Sascha wirklich liebte.

„Ich werde mal die restliche Zeit vor dem Einschluss draußen verbringen, vielleicht mit Mel flippern. Die Arme jammert sowieso darüber, dass sie „von viel zu viel weiblicher Liebe" umgeben ist."

„ Viel zu viel weibliche Liebe?", prustete Steffi „Wie ist die denn drauf?"

„Sie wird Mike vermissen und glückliche Paare sind nicht das, was sich verheiratete Paare, die zwangsweise getrennt sind, wünschen." Sascha stand auf und ging hinaus. Mel stand bereits am Flipper und diskutierte wild mit Jeanette. Sascha lehnte sich an die Wand und hörte ihnen zu. Es ging um das Radioprogramm. Die Wiener Melange gegen Mels Metal Mix.

„Was sagst du dazu?" Mel wandte sich an Sascha „Jeanette will mehr Sendezeit, aber dann kriegen wir hier einen Schaden. Die Stunden, die sie uns mit ihrem Schmalz nervt, sind schon mehr als genug."

„Aber du und dein Krach", zeterte Jeanette.

„Streitet ihr euch immer noch um die von Ilse freigewordene Sendezeit?", fragte Sascha belustigt „Ich dachte, da sollte ein anderer seine Chance kriegen."

„Und wer? Wer hat hier schon einen gescheiten Geschmack?"

„Na du bestimmt nicht, mit deinen Krach."

„Du…" Mel wollte auf Jeanette losgehen. Sascha hielt sie zurück.

„Lass das."

„Gibt's Probleme?" Monique hatte sich dazugesellt und sah die drei fragend an. Sascha sah sie prüfend an. Sie musste an die Warnung denken, die Walter und Steffi ihr mit auf den Weg gegeben hatten. Monique könnte von Jansen auf Sascha angesetzt sein.

„Keine." Mel warf Sascha einen vielsagenden Blick zu „Alles Bestens."

„Na dann. Sag mal." Sie wandte sich an Sascha „Du bist hier doch für den Unterricht zuständig, oder? Ich würde gerne etwas im medizinischen Bereich machen. Die Ärztin soll sehr hilfsbereit sein und du sollst dich gut mit ihr verstehen."

„Wer sagt das?" Sascha sah sie argwöhnisch an.

„Ist das nicht so?"

„Ich kann dir gerne die Unterlagen für den Förderunterricht geben, aber wegen der Medizinsache musst du mit Kerstin selber reden."

„Kerstin?" Ein leichtes Lächeln ging über Moniques Gesicht.

„Die Ärztin. Wir kennen sie alle noch von früher, wo sie hier als Insassin war", fiel Mel Sascha ins Wort „Sie ist Kerstin, der Hauptmann oder einfach unsere Ärztin Kerstin." Mel strahlte Sascha an „Und jetzt müssen wir in unsere Zelle, pokern mit Steffi und Walter." Mel zog Sascha von Jeanette und Monique weg „Und wegen der Radiosendung reden wir noch." Mel schob Sascha in ihre Zelle zurück und störte prompt Walter und Steffi, die sich unter Steffis Bettdecke verzogen haben.

„Auseinander", rief Mel und warf ihr Kissen auf den Menschenhaufen unter der Decke „Krisensitzung" Protestierende Geräusche kamen unter der Decke hervor. Kurze Zeit später schaute Walter heraus.

„Lasst uns in Ruhe, wir haben zu tun."

„Das könnt ihr gerne später machen." Mel ließ nicht mit sich handeln. „Wir haben einen Spitzel."

„Wer?" Spätestens jetzt war Walter interessiert. Die Bettdecke flog zur Seite und sie sah Mel fragend an.

„Monique. Keine Zweifel."

Sascha fiel Kerstin um den Hals. Sie hatten es geschafft sich alleine in der Bibliothek zu treffen. Jansen war heute außer Haus, er hatte einen Termin mit Monique bei Gericht, so dass ihre schlimmsten Widersacher ihnen nichts anhaben konnten. Verena Wüllner hatte die Aufsicht und würde Kerstin notfalls über Handy warnen.

„Hast du eigentlich annähernd eine Ahnung wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe?", fragte Sascha als sie ihre Lippen nach Minuten von Kerstin gelöst hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht halb so sehr wie ich dich." Kerstin zog Sascha noch enger zu sich, so dass sie beiden fast die Luft abdrückte. Aber wer brauchte Sauerstoff wenn er endlich wieder die Liebste in den Armen halten durfte?

„Wie lange ist Jansen mit dem Spitzel weg?"

„Zwei Stunden, vielleicht."

„Können die das nicht jeden Tag machen?"

„Ich befürchte nicht." Kerstin musste lächeln „Sonst würde ich mein Büro hierher verlegen und dich jeden Tag ganz persönlich fördern."

„Studiere ich dafür nicht das falsche Fach?"

„Ja, und? Das sind alles Informationen für den Förderunterricht, die ich nahe bringe", lachte Kerstin.

„So, so, nahe bringen." Sascha grinste dreckig „Frau Doktor, Frau Doktor, was haben Sie nur für Gedanken? Reicht es nicht, dass Sie sich abends mit anderen Frauen betrinken, jetzt müssen Sie schon Gefangene in ihren Bann ziehen, die Ihnen wehrlos aufgeliefert sind."

„Wer ist hier wem ausgeliefert?", fragte Kerstin gespielt empört „Du hast mich doch in deinen Bann gezogen. Ich wäre eine verheiratete Frau, wenn du mir nicht mein Herz gestohlen hättest."

„Bereust du es?" Sascha sah sie ein wenig ängstlich an.

„Nicht im Geringsten. Es wäre falsch gewesen Michael zu heiraten."

„Sicher?"

„Klar, sonst hätte ich mich nicht in dich verliebt. Michael hätte mir Sicherheit gegeben, eine Routine, ich hätte jeden Tag genau planen können, es hätte keine Probleme gegeben. Mit dir ist das anders. Jeder Tag ist ein kleiner Kampf ob wir uns sehen können, es ist spannend und wenn ich dich dann - wie jetzt sehen kann – ist das etwas ganz Besonderes und wunderschön. Jedes unserer Treffen ist wie ein Geschenk, das ich niemals missen möchte. Du gibst meinem sonst so eintönigen Leben das gewisse Etwas und machst mich mit deiner Liebe überglücklich. Nein Sascha, ich habe bisher keine Sekunde bereut mich für dich entschieden zu haben. Ich brauche dich um zu leben, um zu sein wer und was ich bin. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht ich." Sascha schloss Kerstin in die Arme. Konnte man eine schönere Liebeserklärung bekommen? Sanft und mit der all der Liebe, die sie für Kerstin empfand, küsste sie sie. Mochte ihre Beziehung aufgrund der äußeren Umstände auch kompliziert sein, ihre Liebe zueinander machte das wieder gut. Das zwischen ihnen war wahre Liebe und damit hatten sie mehr, als viele anderen jemals hatten und haben würden.

**Teil 16**

Sascha und Kerstin hatten die Zeit in der Bibliothek vollkommen vergessen und waren sehr erschrocken gewesen als Kerstin plötzlich feststellte, dass es Zeit für das Abendessen war. Mit einem letzten Kuss verabschiedeten sie sich. Kerstin blieb in der Bibliothek, Sascha ging hinaus, zwei Bücher unterm Arm und steuerte auf ihre Zelle zu. Aus dem Aquarium lächelte ihr Verena Wüllner zu. Hendrik musste mit Monique wieder da sein, aber er schien sich nicht darum gekümmert zu haben, was Sascha oder Kerstin taten. Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Zelle. Im Inneren bot sich ihr das komplette Gegenteil von dem friedlichen Bild draußen. Walter hatte Monique an die Wand gequetscht und bedrohte sie. Mel, die Sascha zuerst gar nicht gesehen hatte, schob sie von hinten in die Zelle.

„Wir haben sie beim Schnüffeln erwischt", erklärte Walter und drückte Monique den Arm ein wenig weiter auf den Rücken. „In deinen Sachen. Willst du uns nicht sagen was du gesucht hast?"

„Nicht, ich…"

„Halt uns nicht für blöd." Mel zog Monique am Haar um so ihren Kopf zu drehen. Monique wimmerte vor Schmerzen. „Was hast du an Saschas Sachen verloren?"

„Ich wollte nur…"

„Was?"

„Ich wollte nur gucken ob sie ein Buch hat, was ich lesen wollte."

„Mal auf die Idee gekommen zu fragen?", raunzte Walter „Mal ganz davon angesehen, dass dir das keine glaubt. Du schnüffelst für den Jansen. Er will, dass du Beweise findest, dass Sascha etwas mit dem Hauptmann hat." Monique sagte nichts, was Mel und Walter als Zustimmung ansahen. Saschas Fassung kam langsam wieder. In der Zeit, wo sie und Kerstin in der Bibliothek ein Schäferstündchen abgehalten hatten, hatte Monique ihre Sachen durchwühlt?

„Pass mal gut auf, Puppe." Mel baute sich vor Monique auf „Es wird Zeit, dass du ein paar Knastregeln lernst. Erstens wird hier keine von uns ausspioniert, zweitens ist die Zusammenarbeit mit den Schlusen verboten und drittens: wenn wir dich noch einmal an Sachen erwischen, die dich nichts angehen, egal wem sie gehören, dann wirst du nie wieder singen. Du glaubst gar nicht wie man hier ausrutschen kann. Und mach dass du Land gewinnst." Mel wandte sich an Walter „Ist sie sauber?"

„Alle Taschen leer. Ich habe allerdings einen Zettel gefunden, auf dem eine Telefonnummer notiert ist. Ich fresse einen Besen, wenn das nicht die Nummer vom Jansen ist", sagte Walter.

„Na, dann werden wir ihn mal anrufen." Mel sah Sascha an. „Komm, wir beide gehen telefonieren, Walter kümmert sich ein wenig um dieses Dreckstück." Sascha sah Walter an. Zu der ganzen Zeremonie hatte sie bisher kein Wort gesagt. Warum sollten sie denn jetzt den Jansen anrufen? Konnte man mal warten, bis Sascha ihre Gedanken beisammen hatte? Mel ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie aus der Zelle zum Telefon. Dort stand Simone, die telefonierte. Mel nahm ihr den Hörer aus der Hand.

„Hier ist Mel. Simone ruft in zwei Minuten noch mal an. Ist jetzt leider dringend." Schwups legte sie auf. Simone wollte protestieren.

„Das war mein Sohn. Was fällt dir ein?" Sie wollte Mel den Hörer abnehmen.

„Sorry, ist wirklich dringend. Sascha?" Mel sah Sascha auffordernd an während sie die Nummer wählte.

„Walter und Mel haben Monique beim Spionieren in meinen Sachen erwischt und eine Telefonnummer bei ihr gefunden. Jetzt guckt Mel, ob es die vom Jansen ist." Wenigstens hatte sie kapiert worum es ging, wenn sie schon zu der ganzen Szene nichts sagte. Irgendwie stand Sascha ein wenig neben sich.

„So ein Drecksstück", meinte Simone. „Und? Hat sie…"

„Ja, hallo." Mel strahlte „Herr Jansen? Schön Sie zu hören. Ihr Spitzel hat leider ihre Nummer verloren und ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass sie ihren Job leider nicht erledigt hat. Eine schönen Abend noch." Grinsend legte sie auf.

„Und?", fragten Sascha und Simone gleichzeitig.

„Hendrik Jansen. Leider habe ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, aber er weiß nun was los ist. Hat einer Lust das Spiel weiterzuspielen?"

„In wie fern?", fragte Sascha. So viel Aufstand wollte sie nicht haben, das würde nur unnötig Leute auf sie und Kerstin aufmerksam machen. Und sie war sich sicher, dass Jansen Mels Stimme erkannt hatte.

„Frau Wüllner?" Mel schien bereits eine Idee zu haben, was sie als nächstes machen wollte.

„Mel, nein." Sascha ging dazwischen. Jedoch zu spät. Verena Wüllner war bereits zu ihnen auf den Weg „Lass mich mit ihr sprechen." Schadensbegrenzung.

„Okay." Mel drückte ihr die Telefonnummer in die Hand „Dann gehe ich zu Walter und erlöse sie vom Spitzel."

„Bitte."

„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen." Sascha und Verena Wüllner gingen etwas abseits von den anderen um in Ruhe zu reden.

„Was ist denn?"

„Walter und Mel haben Monique beim Schnüffeln in meinen Sachen erwischt und ihr einen Zettel mit Jansens Telefonnummer abgenommen." Sascha hielt den Zettel hoch. Verena Wüllner warf einen Blick drauf.

„Das ist seine Schrift und seine Nummer", bestätigte sie.

„Mel hat da angerufen und ihm gesagt, sie hätten seinen Spitzel erwischt. Er konnte nichts dazu sagen, sie hat ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen."

„Und es war wirklich Hendrik Jansen am Telefon?"

„Ja, er hat sich gemeldet."

„Das kann ihn den Job kosten." Ein schöner Gedanke.

„Ich weiß, aber es bringt auch jede Menge Aufsehen, was es Kerstin und mir nicht einfacher macht. Die Mädels werden dicht halten, aber was ist mit Jansen? Er wird abstreiten Monique seine Nummer gegeben zu haben, und sie wird nicht das Gegenteil behaupten. Wenn das die Runde macht, wird jeder nach Kerstin und mir sehen, wir werden nie wieder unbeobachtet sein."

„Das stimmt. Wir könnten mit Herrn Jansen reden und ihm davon überzeugen, dass es das Beste für alle wäre wenn er sich aus der Sache heraushalten würde und wir würden dann die Sache mit der Nummer vergessen."

„Wenn Sie zu ihm gehen, dann weiß er dass sie auf unserer Seite stehen", gab Sascha zu bedenken.

„Stimmt. Geben Sie mir den Zettel, ich werde ihn Kerstin geben. Sie muss Jansen aufsuchen. So weit ich weiß, treibt er sich um diese Zeit in einer Bar rum. Er hat mir am Anfang mal davon erzählt, dass er da hingeht wenn er Ärger hat. Es sei so entspannend da und das Personal würde keine Fragen stellen. Vielleicht trifft sie ihn da an."

„Und sie regeln das im kleinen Kreis? Das wird hoffentlich klappen." Sascha gab Verena Wüllner die Nummer.

„Ist sie in der Bibliothek?"

„Nein, eben gegangen. Ich werde sie anrufen und ihr sagen, sie soll sich die Nummer hier abholen."

„Danke."

„Kein Problem."

„Ich meine nicht nur wegen der Nummer. Wegen allem." Sascha sah Verena Wüllner dankbar an.

„Wie gesagt, kein Problem. Ich vertrete nur meine Meinung." Sie lächelte und ging ins Aquarium zurück. Sascha atmete einmal aus und ging dann in ihre Zelle zurück. Monique war verschwunden, dafür war Steffi da und saß mit Mel und Walter auf einem Bett.

„Und?"

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie Kerstin dringend den Zettel geben solle. Es wäre die Nummer von einem Verleger medizinischer Bücher, die ich in einem meiner Bücher für den Förderunterricht gefunden habe und die sie haben wollte."

„Das glaubt die nie", meinte Mel „Und wenn, dann ist sie dümmer als sie aussieht. Sie kennt die Schrift vom Jansen."

„Ich finde sie sehr…" Walter warf einen Blick auf Steffi, die sie böse ansah „…nett. Die Wüllner wird sicherlich nicht dumm nachfragen, sondern Kerstin die Nummer geben. Was soll sie damit machen?" Sascha sah zu Mel und Steffi. Eigentlich waren sie nicht eingeweiht, aber nach all dem was passiert war, konnten sie sich alles denken.

„Hey, uns musst du nichts vorspielen", meinte dann Mel auch „Uns ist klar, dass der Jansen Recht hat. Immerhin warst du damals schon in sie verknallt. Und die gute Steffi hat eben Schmiere gestanden."

„Und dass du und Walter eurer seltsamen Beziehung nicht nachtrauert, das ist mir bereits aufgefallen. Wo nichts ist, kann man nichts vermissen." Walter und Sascha sahen sich an. So schlecht hatten sie ihr Schauspiel nicht gefunden. Aber wo sie das jetzt so hörten, da konnten sie ihre angestrebte Hollywoodkarriere wohl vergessen. Naja, es gab genug andere Traumjobs...

„Also gut. Kerstin wird sich gleich auf den Weg machen Jansen in seiner Stammkneipe aufzusuchen, um ihm ans Herz zu legen, sich um seinen Kram zu kümmern und nicht um uns. Hätten wir uns an die Schnoor gewandt, wäre da ein zu großer Aufstand herausgekommen."

„Das stimmt", nickte Walter „Und wenn Kerstin Jansen richtig rannimmt, dann geht ihm der Arsch auf Grundeis und er lässt euch in Frieden. Und um Monique werden Mel und ich uns kümmern." Walter und Mel klatschten sich ab. Sie waren nie ein Dreamteam gewesen, doch gegen Schlusen und Spitzeln musste man sich verbinden.

Kerstin hatte den Zettel von Verena gerade kurz nach Feierabend bekommen. Verena hatte sie in ihrer Pause besucht, sie kurz über den Stand der Lage aufgeklärt, und ihr gesagt, wo sie Jansen wahrscheinlich antreffen würde. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen machte Kerstin sich, nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, auf den Weg zu der besagten Bar. Und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht: An einem Tisch, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, saß Hendrik Jansen, rauchte und hatte ein großes Glas Bier vor sich stehen. Kerstin atmete noch einmal tief ein und ging dann zu ihm.

„Guten Abend. Schön dich zu sehen, Hendrik." Ihre Stimme war so zuckersüß, dass Jansen zusammenzuckte und erschrocken aufsah.

„Kerstin?" Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass seine Gedanken gerade um Kerstin oder ein Thema, das Kerstin betraf, kreisten war hoch. Doch dass seine Gedanken leibhaftig vor ihm stehen, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Darf ich?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber.

„Woher wusstest du…"

„Toll nicht? Was es alles für Zufälle gibt." Und wieder dieser süßes Lächeln, den Umständen nicht angepasst.

„Findest du?" Er war merkbar unerfreut sie hier zu sehen.

„Ja, und stell dir vor, ich hatte heute bereits schon einmal einen Zufall, der mit dir zu tun hatte." Sie legte eine kleine Pause ein um zu beobachten wie er nervös begann herumzurutschen.

„Tja, ich muss dann auch…" So leicht würde sie ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Der Spaß begann gerade erst.

„Bleib doch noch einen kurzen Moment." Sie hielt seine Hand um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern „Ich glaube, wir sollten dringend reden."

„Glaube ich nicht." Hendrik stand auf.

„Schade, dann muss ich mit Frau Schnoor über die Telefonnummer reden, die Monique heute bei sich hatte." Hendrik blieb stehen. Kerstin musste innerlich schmunzeln „Kannst du dir das erklären? Sie hatte allen Ernstes DEINE Handynummer. Nicht die alte, nein, die ganz neue. Die, die du dir hast geben lassen für dringende Fälle, die eigentlich nur die Schnoor und deine Frau haben. Und diese geheime Nummer taucht plötzlich bei einer Insassin auf. Seltsam, oder?" Er setzte sich wieder und starrte sie an. Kerstin registrierte es mit Wohlwollen. Eigentlich lag ihr die Rolle der Powerfrau nicht, es kostete sie einiges an Überwindung, aber es machte Spaß zu beobachten, wie sie damit Jansen in die Enge trieb. Vielleicht sollte sie öfters in diese Rolle schlüpfen.

„Was willst du?"

„Ich? Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich etwas will? Ich erzähle dir nur, was mir heute passiert ist. Das machen Kollegen doch, oder? Ich könnte dir jetzt sogar erzählen, dass Monique beim Schnüffeln erwischt worden ist und das in deinem Auftrag tat, aber das weißt du sicherlich bereits."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was du sagst."

„Ich bitte dich." Sie beugte sich zu ihm herüber „Dir ist klar, dass der Zettel dich den Job kosten kann? Und die Tatsache, dass du mit Monique etwas am Laufen hast, macht deine Position nicht besser. Hendrik, Hendrik, ich hätte dir zugetraut, dass du dir etwas Besseres einfallen lässt." Ja, es machte ihr definitiv Spaß und wenn sie erst einmal den Anfang geschafft hatte, dann ging der Rest wie von alleine.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du dich so aufspielst. Wer schläft hier mit seinen Patienten?", zischte er. Auf diese Anschuldigung hatte Kerstin gewartet.

„Wo ist dein Beweis?" Eigentlich war das sein Standartspruch, aber diesmal konnte sie ihn damit konfrontieren.

„Den werde ich bekommen."

„Du wirst gar nichts bekommen, mein lieber Hendrik, wenn ich morgen Frau Schnoor den Zettel gebe. Neben dem habe ich noch ein paar Zeugen und dann bist du dran." Er sah sie stumm an. Kerstin genoss das Gefühl ihn da zu haben, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Allerdings durfte sie sich ihres Sieges nicht zu sicher sein. Jansen konnte jederzeit zurückschlagen und dann konnte alles wieder anders aussehen.

„Was willst?"

„Hör auf die Gerüchte über Sascha und mich zu verbreiten und zieh deinen Spitzel zurück." Kerstin fand, das war nicht zuviel verlangt.

„Das ist kein Gerücht, das ist die Wahrheit."

„So lange wie du nichts beweisen kannst, ist es ein Gerücht. Es ist wie bei dir und Mareike. Nichts ist bewiesen, so lange wie es keiner beweisen kann, und so lange ist ein Gerücht und ich finde dieses Gerücht sehr nervig." Sie stand auf „Ach, und lass bitte deine Überwachungsspiele. Selbst wenn du Recht hättest mit deinen Hirngespinsten, glaubst du doch nicht ernsthaft, dass etwas zwischen Sascha und mir laufen würde, so lange wie andere dabei sind." Sie schenkte ihm zum Anschied erneut ihr nettestes Lächeln und ging dann ohne auf ihn zu achten. Sie hatte ihm klipp und klar gesagt was er zu tun hatte, ohne sich einschüchtern zu lassen, ohne sich das Zepter aus der Hand nehmen zu lassen. Als sie in ihrem Auto saß konnte sie sich einen kleinen Jubelschrei nicht verkneifen. Es stand eins zu null für sie. Hoffentlich hatte die „neue Power - Kerstin" Jansen davon überzeugen können seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr und Sascha wegzulenken. Sascha! Der musste sie dringend bescheid sagen. Kerstin sah auf ihre Uhr. Noch war Verena im Dienst. Sie schickte ihr eine SMS, dass Sascha sie anrufen sollte. Sie wollte ihr den Verlauf erzählen und ihre Stimme hören. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass es Sascha besser ging, wenn sie erfuhr, dass bei Kerstin alles ohne Probleme verlaufen war und sie dem Jansen gezeigt hatte, wo seine Grenzen waren.

**Teil 17**

Als Kerstin am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Büro saß wartete sie bereits auf Jansen. Sie war sich sicher, das hatte sie auch am Abend noch mit Sascha besprochen, dass er sich sicherlich nicht kampflos beugen würde. Verena Wüllner, die heute Spätschicht hatte, hatte sie bereits in der Frühstückspause angerufen. Jansen hatte sich gestern Abend nicht mehr in Reutlitz gemeldet. Aber warum auch? Er konnte heute Morgen noch mit ihr reden; wahrscheinlich würde er sowieso zuerst Monique aushorchen, um seinen Plan zu vervollständigen. Es klopfte. Kerstin atmete tief ein bevor sie den Besucher bat hereinzukommen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war es Steffi, die heute die Handtücher aus der Wäscherei brachte.

„Morgen Doc", grinste und warf einen Blick nach hinten, wo ein Beamter stand, der wahrscheinlich jedes Wort hören konnte.

„Guten Morgen."

„Sagen Sie, habe Sie vielleicht ein Schmerzmittel. Ich habe so ein Ziehen im Magen." Steffi hielt sich den Magen.

„Können Sie mir das genauer beschreiben?"

„Es ist ungefähr hier." Steffi zeigte auf die Stelle, wo der Blindarm schmerzte wenn man eine Blindarmreizung hatte.

„Es könnte der Blindarm sein." Kerstin stand auf und sah nach dem Beamten. Es war Kittler.

„Herr Kittler, können Sie bitte Frau von Turm für einen kurzen Augenblick hier lassen? Sie scheint Schmerzen zu haben, die auf eine Blindarmreizung schließen lassen könnten."

„Wird sie krankgeschrieben?" Kittler war nicht sehr erfreut. Doch das war er nie, wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass sein Tagesablauf gestört wurde.

„Das kann ich Ihnen noch nicht sagen, sollte sich der Verdacht bestätigen, dann ja. Geben Sie mir fünf Minuten um es herauszufinden."

„Na gut." Kerstin schloss die Tür.

„Perfektes Schauspiel", lobte Steffi.

„Gleichfalls. Oder ist es wirklich der Blindarm?"

„Den habe ich seit Jahren raus. Nein, ich wollte nur eben sagen, dass Jansen heute Morgen ein Gespräch mit Monique hatte, wahrscheinlich wegen gestern. Walter wird sie den ganzen Tag im Auge behalten und Sascha hat sich in der Bibliothek bereits auf einen Besuch eingestellt. Sie sollten das Selbe machen."

„Habe ich schon."

„Gut." Steffi stand auf uns setzte einen wehleidigen Blick auf „Diese Schmerzen" Sie öffnete die Tür.

„Und?", fragte Kittler sofort.

„Es war nicht der Blindarm."

„Sondern?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Mann?", fragte Steffi „Was kann eine Frau wohl haben wenn sie Magenschmerzen hat? Oh Mann, Männer. Alles Nieten in Bio." Kittler lief rot an und verschwand mit Steffi. Kerstin musste über Steffis Reaktion lachen. Sie hatte es geschafft, dass Kittler sicherlich heute nicht mehr nachfragen würde. Kerstin als Ärztin hätte es nicht besser machen können.

Steffis Voraussagung traf ein. Hendrik Jansen stand bereits bei Sascha in der Bibliothek.

„Frau Bach, könnten Sie uns einen Moment entschuldigen?" Simone sah Sascha fragend an, die jedoch keine Regung zeigte, und weiter in ihrem Buch las. Simone stand auf und verschwand in einer anderen Ecke der Bibliothek.

„Was habt ihr euch gedacht?", fragte Hendrik. Sascha reagierte nicht.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an. Was habt ihr euch gedacht? Wollt ihr mich erpressen, damit ich euch hier in Ruhe euer Unwesen treiben lasse?" Sascha ignorierte ihn weiterhin gekonnt.

„Mehring." Hendriks Ton wurde schärfer und er schlug ihr das Buch aus der Hand „Ich schwöre dir, ich bringe dich zurück nach Preekow."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden, HERR Jansen." Sascha sah ihn gelangweilt an. Nur nicht die Fassung verlieren. Keine Angst zeigen. Einfach unbeeindruckt scheinen. Okay, einfach war das nicht.

„Oh doch, das weißt du ganz genau. Du weißt von dem Anruf gestern Abend. Dachtest du ernsthaft, ich wüsste nicht, dass die Schmidt am Telefon war?" Doch, dass er das herausbekommen hatte, da war sich Sascha sicher gewesen. „Und dann Kerstins Auftritt. Eines sage ich dir, sollte auch nur das kleinste Bisschen eurer kranken Ausbrut zu Frau Schnoor durchkommen oder die Runde auf der Station machen, dann mache ich dir das Leben zur Hölle. Ich schwöre dir, dann bist du innerhalb eines Tages in Preekow und wirst da nie wieder wegkommen."

„Herr Jansen, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden", sagte Sascha genervt. Innerlich musste sie lachen. Kerstin musste wirklich fantastisch gewesen sein.

„Du kleines Miststück." Hendrik holte aus und schlug Sascha ins Gesicht. Sie ließ es regungslos über sich ergehen. „Ich mache dich fertig." Er wollte sich auf Sascha stürzen, doch diese wies hinter ihn. Hendrik drehte sich um und sah Simone.

„Sie werden kein Wort sagen", drohte er ihr.

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht. Sie haben genug gesagt." Simone grinste und ging zu Sascha. „Können wir nun in Ruhe weiterlernen?"

„Wir beide sprechen uns noch." Hendrik sah Sascha böse an und verschwand.

„Ich weiß", grinste Sascha als er weg war „Aber das Gespräch wird dir dann nicht gefallen." Sie sah Simone an, die Ninas Walkman hochhob. Zufrieden ließen sie die Kassette zurücklaufen um sie dann abzuspielen. Jedes einzelne Wort war zu hören. Hendrik Jansen hatte sich gerade selber den Todesstoß gegeben.

„Schade dass Ilse nicht mehr hier ist", meinte Simone „Ihren Aufgesetzten könnten wir jetzt zum Feiern nehmen."

„Diese Kassette", sagte Sascha zufrieden „Ist besser als jeder Aufgesetzte. Ich sollte Nina einen Dankesbrief schreiben. Hätte sie ihn Walter nicht hier gelassen, wäre das Schauspiel gerade nicht aufgenommen worden."

„Wann wirst du die Kassette Kerstin geben?"

„Gleich. Und wenn Jansen davon eine Kopie bekommt, wird er machen was wir wollen."

„Du könntest dir einiges damit erpressen."

„Alles was ich will, ist dass er Kerstin und mich in Ruhe lässt. Warum etwas Großes fordern, das nur unnötig andere mit auf den Plan ruft. Klar, ich könnte eine Einzelzelle fordern, aber dann wären viel zu viele Schlusen an der Sache beteiligt. Nein, Hendrik Jansen soll endlich einmal erleben wie es ist wenn man am kürzeren Hebel sitzt. Und hiermit habe ich ihn da, wo ich ihn seit Jahren haben will." Und all das, ohne ihn körperlich anzugreifen oder Station „C" zu riskieren. Planvolles, überlegtes Handeln machte es möglich.

Sobald Hendrik seinen Dienst beendet hatte ließ sich Sascha von Verena Wüllner zu Kerstin bringen; wegen Kopfschmerzen.

„Und?", fragte Kerstin erwartungsvoll. Sascha hatte sie angerufen und ihr nur gesagt, dass Hendrik sie aufgesucht hatte. Sascha fiel Kerstin glücklich um den Hals und küsste sie.

„Da." Sie gab ihr die Kassette.

„Eine Kassette?"

„Ich habe alles auf Band. Er droht uns, wenn das von gestern Abend die Runde macht, dann macht er mir das Leben zur Hölle, bringt mich zurück nach Preekow. Als kleines Bonbon hat er mich angegriffen, was Simone gesehen hat. Von dem Band weiß er nichts." Kerstin legte es in ihre Tasche.

„Ich werde es Zuhause kopieren."

„Mach das lieber hier. Jansen wird sich ausrechnen, dass du das Band hast und sicherlich versuchen dranzukommen."

„Hier komme ich nicht an einer Rekorder ohne Aufsehen zu erregen." Kerstin hielt inne um nachzudenken und ging dann zur Tür.

„Frau Wüllner, könnten Sie uns kurz helfen?" Verena Wüllner kam herein.

„Was gibt es denn? Meine medizinischen Kenntnisse sind bei der ersten Hilfe beendet."

„Dafür brauchen wir dich nicht. Machst du heute mit mir Feierabend?"

„Wenn du Überstunden machst, ja. Wieso?"

„Ich brauche Begleitschutz. Wir haben etwas, das unserem „Freund" das Genick brechen kann und deswegen brauche ich jemanden, der mich begleitet weil meine Süße sonst Angst um mich hat." Kerstin zwinkerte Sascha zu.

„Kein Problem. Ich muss nur meinem Kerl sagen, dass ich später nach Hause komme."

„Ich habe eine Idee: Sag ihm, er soll uns abholen, ich lade euch zum Essen ein. Dann weiß er auch mit wem du dich herumtreibst und hört auf Theater zu machen."

„Und wer fragt mich?", fragte Sascha frustriert. Ihre Freundin machte Pläne für einen gemütlichen Abend und alle waren eingeladen, nur sie nicht.

„Ich würde dich liebend gerne mitnehmen, das weißt du." Kerstin nahm Sascha in den Arm „Aber das könnte schwer werden. Würde es dich trösten, wenn ich dir versichere, dass ich dich liebe?"

„Vielleicht." Sascha küsste Kerstin.

„Trotzdem bin ich eifersüchtig."

„Aber ich hoffe nicht wegen mir", meinte Verena „Meine Interessen an Kerstin sind rein platonisch. Wenn mein Freund auch wenig nervig ist, ich liebe ihn."

„Na gut", knurrte Sascha. Es gefiel trotzdem nicht, dass alle Welt den Abend mit Kerstin verbringen konnte und sie in Reutlitz saß.

„Wenn alles gut geht, dann bekommst du Ausgang oder sogar Hafturlaub und die Zeit werden wir beide dann zusammen verbringen. Ganz alleine. Versprochen." Sascha sah Kerstin immer noch ein wenig traurig an „Hey Kleine, ich liebe dich, aber ich kann leider nichts daran ändern, dass du hier bist. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gebe dich hier unbemerkt über Nacht rauszuholen, dann würde die Möglichkeit nutzen, garantiert. Doch bisher ist mir keine eingefallen."

„Ich könnte versuchen euch wieder bei meiner Nachtschicht eine gemeinsame Nacht zu verschaffen; vorausgesetzt Sascha ist auf der Krankenstation", schlug Verena vor.

„Ihr ein Attest zu schreiben ist kein Problem, ich befürchte nur, Hendrik wird dafür sorgen, dass überprüft wird, ob Sascha wirklich krank ist." Die drei Frauen seufzten. Jansen war ein Klotz am Bein.

„Naja, erst einmal sehen wie es sich entwickelt, wir haben schließlich unseren Trumpf im Ärmel", sagte Kerstin. „Notfalls muss ich ihn wie gestern Abend unter Druck setzen."

„Das hätte ich gerne gesehen." Sascha musste bei dem Gedanken wie ihrer Freundin, die so introvertiert war, Hendrik Jansen in Grund und Boden redete, lachte. Er war sicherlich ziemlich perplex gewesen als sie ihm die Meinung gesagt hatte. Ihre Freundin als energische Rächerin ihrer Privatsphäre. Sie war sicherlich supersüß dabei gewesen. Ihre Super – Kerstin.

„Und? Was gibt es Neues?" Walter lehnte sich neben Sascha, die in einer ruhigen Ecke stand und die anderen Frauen beim Kickern, Flippern oder Billarden beobachtete.

„Nichts."

„Sascha, auch wenn ich im Moment leicht abgelenkt bin, ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen dass es etwas Neues gibt. Und außerdem war ich dabei als wir Monique erwischt haben. Also, was habt ihr ausgetüftelt?"

„Kerstin hat Jansen besucht und ihm gesagt, er soll uns in Ruhe lassen sonst würde er Ärger bekommen. Das hat er sich nicht gefallen lassen, hat mich heute Morgen in der Bibliothek bedroht und das haben wir dann auf Band aufgezeichnet."

„Nee, nicht?" Walter sah Sascha fassungslos an, die ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht bekam. „Deswegen Ninas Walkman."

„Genau, aber das bleibt unter uns beiden, okay? Was macht Monique?"

„Die geht uns aus dem Weg und Mel hat ihr noch einmal nahe gelegt nichts mit dem Jansen anzufangen. Ich hoffe mal, die sind wir eine Weile los, aber der Jansen wird dafür umso mehr Probleme machen. Trotz der Nummer und dem Band, ich denke nicht, dass der aufgibt."

„Wird er nicht, das wäre nicht seine Art. Ich kenne ihn lange genug um zu wissen, dass wenn wir gegen ihn gewinnen wollen, noch ein weiter, schwerer Weg vor uns liegt. Und Steffi hält auch dicht, oder?"

„Klar, die ist ganz aufgeregt wegen der Aktion hier." Walter musste lachen „Sie meint, wenn das so weitergeht, dann muss sie dringend hier bleiben, wir würden sie brauchen. Aber ich denke, draußen kann sie uns mehr helfen als hier."

„Dir nicht", meinte Sascha und legte ihre Hand auf Walters Schulter.

„Du weißt wie das ist. Das Thema kennst du von Kerstin. Und wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es noch einen Tunnel." Sascha sah Walter zweifelnd an. Selbst wenn ihr eine erneute Flucht gelingen würde, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man auf einer permanenten Flucht glücklich werden konnte. Sonst hätten sie und Kerstin sich bereits in der Hinsicht einfallen lassen. Und wenn Sascha an die letzten Fluchten dachte...die waren allesamt nicht vom Erfolg begleitet worden.

„Ich bin mir sicher vom Jansen kommt noch etwas. Damals, als er Direktor war, und ich Kerstin angerufen hatte, da hatte er ebenfalls mit Ärger gedroht. Und dass, wo ihn die S-Bahn-Gang mehr als genug Ärger bereitet haben. Für mich, da nimmt er sich Zeit. Nein, eine meiner Hoffnungen ist, dass er als stellvertretener Direx abdanken muss und die Wüllner seinen Platz übernimmt. Die wäre sehr gut für Kerstin und mich."

„Ja, ich glaube, die hätte nichts dagegen wenn ihr euch mal ein paar romantische Minuten gönnt." Sascha sah, wie Kerstin ein paar Meter entfernt von ihnen mit Kittler sprach. Sie war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Als er ihr eine Tür aufschloss, drehte sie sich um und lächelte Sascha liebevoll an. Sascha warf ihr einen versteckten Luftkuss zu und seufzte, halb glücklich, halb traurig. Dann verschwand Kerstin aus ihren Augen.

„Ihr beide, ihr ward schon damals ein tolles Paar", zog Walter zufrieden Bilanz.

„Wieso? Was meinst du?"

„Als sie her kam. Du, als unser Prof, sie als Doc. Zwei Intellektuelle in einem Gefängnis. Sie haben euch zusammengesteckt, ihr hattet zugegeben erst leichte Differenzen, aber dann wurde euch klar, dass ihr euch einerseits wunderbar ergänzt, und andererseits euch gleicht. Das musste ein Happy – End werden. Wer so füreinander geschaffen ist, der muss zusammen glücklich werden." Walter legte ihren Arm um Sascha die sie glücklich ansah. Walter hatte Recht. Sie ergänzten sich, waren sich ähnlich, alles war so, wie es sein sollte. Es war die Mischung, die eine perfekte Beziehung ausmachte.

**Teil 18**

Heute hatte Sascha wieder Besuch von Kim. Da sie die beiden einzigsten im Besucherraum waren und Verena Wüllner Aufsicht hatte, konnte Sascha ihre Kusine seit Jahren das erste Mal umarmen.

„Du bist ein Muskelpaket", musste sie dann auch feststellen.

„Kunststück bei den Verrenkungen, die die Jury teilweise fordern. Und wenn ich die Maschine von Sven fahre, dann brauche ich Kraft, sonst liege unter ihr bevor ich oben war. Was gibt es bei dir Neues?"

„Wie, du bist nicht unterrichtet?", fragte Sascha spöttisch.

„Nein, ich bin heute Morgen erst angekommen. Du kannst jedoch davon ausgehen, dass alles, was du mir jetzt vorenthältst, ich heute Abend erfahre."

„Na klasse, dann weiß ich was du machen wirst und ich darf hier sitzen. Na gut, wir hatten einige Probleme in der letzten Zeit, aber das kann sie dir besser erzählen, man weiß ja nie wer oder was hinter der nächsten Ecke lauert und lauscht, nicht wahr Frau Wüllner?"

„Bitte?" Verena Wüllner sah irritiert auf. Sie hatte sich in keiner Weise für das Gespräch von Sascha und Kim interessiert und hatte deswegen keine Ahnung was die beiden meinten.

„Sascha meint, man könnte hier belauscht werden."

„Reden Sie über nichts Illegales, dann kann Ihnen keiner etwas wollen. Aber ich hoffe doch mal, Sie haben beide nichts Illegales im Sinn."

„Nein", grinste Sascha.

„Gut." Verena Wüllner widmete sich grinsend ihrer Zeitung. Sascha sah Kim an.

„Die Schlusen sind immer im falschen Moment unaufmerksam und wenn es einem lieb wäre, sie würden lesen, dann sind sie hellwach."

„Das ist wie mit der Polizei. Die stehen immer im falschen Moment an der Straße und bumms, hat man wieder einen Strafzettel."

„Das Problem habe ich nicht." Sascha sah betrübt aus dem Fenster. Sie würde gerne den ein oder anderen Strafzettel kassieren wenn sie dafür hier raus könnte.

„Du, Kim?"

„Ja?"

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Klar, jeden der in meiner Macht steht."

„Kannst du…" Sascha schwieg. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie diesen Wunsch wirklich äußern sollte, oder ob das ein Fehler war, den sie im Nachhinein bitter bereuen würde.

„Kannst du bei deinem nächsten großen Ausflug einen Abstecher einlegen?"

„Klar, wohin?"

„Zu…zu meinen Eltern." Sascha hastete die letzten Worte heraus. Kim sah ihre Kusine überrascht an.

„K-klar…wenn du willst. Was genau…"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich würde…ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, sie werden nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen, aber ich würde gerne wissen, was mit ihnen ist. Herrgott, sie sind meine Eltern und ich habe keine Ahnung von ihrem Leben. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie sie aussehen." Tränen stiegen Sascha ins Gesicht. Kim warf einen Blick zu Verena Wüllner, die nun doch mitbekommen hatte, was los war und sie deutete Kim, Sascha in den Arm zu nehmen. Kim stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich werde zu ihnen fahren", versprach Kim und hielt Sascha weiter im Arm.

„Verdammt", fluchte diese unter Tränen „Ich wollte nie wieder wegen ihnen heulen und nun…na ja…verdammt…"

„Das ist okay, ganz normal. Ich werde zu ihnen fahren, vielleicht schaffe ich es, dass sie herkommen. Du bist ihre Tochter, du kannst ihnen nicht egal sein." Zumindest hoffte Kim das.

„Danke." Kim ließ Sascha los, gab ihr ein Taschentuch und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

„Kein Problem, wofür hast du denn deine Kusine?" Kim streichelte Saschas Hand und lächelte. Sascha musste ebenfalls leicht lächeln, auch wenn ihre Augen nicht dabei strahlten. Gut dass Kim sie hatte umarmen können. Das hatte Sascha gut getan.

Am Abend trafen sich Kim und Kerstin in Kims neuer Wohnung. Bisher war diese nicht sehr weit mit dem Auspacken und Gestalten ihres neuen Domizils, überall standen Kartons herum und die einzigste Möbelstück war das große französische Bett und die Küche, die der Vorbesitzer dagelassen hatte, hatte eine Küchenzeile.

„Wie kannst du in diesem Chaos leben?", fragte Kerstin, die aus einen der Kartons Töpfe holte.

„Och, ein Genie überblickt das Chaos", lachte Kim „Oder: Ich habe viel Spaß am Suchen." Sie zog ein Messer – Set und das dazu passende Schneidebrett aus einem anderen Karton.

„Verdammt." Kim schlug sich vor die Stirn.

„Was denn?"

„Ich habe keine Gewürze. Die Zutaten sind hier, aber ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass wir ein mexikanisches Essen hinbekommen ohne einen Krümel Salz, Pfeffer, Paprika oder einem Schuss Tabasco."

„Ich könnte welches holen."

„Quatsch." Kim sah sich um, schnappte sich ihr Handy und wählte eine Nummer.

„Hallo? Ich brauche die Nummer von einem Berliner Mexikaner, der liefert" Sie schrieb sich einige Zahlen auf.

„Wir lassen kochen, ich lade dich ein. Was willst du haben?"

„Gefüllte Chilischoten mit Reis." Kerstin beobachtete amüsiert wie Kim wählend weiter einen Karton ausräumte und dabei mehrmals kurz vor dem Verlust des Gleichgewichtes stand. Ihrem Training verdankte sie wohl, dass die teuer aussehende Glasvase heile blieb.

„In einer Dreiviertelstunde können wir essen. Meinst du, ich sollte Sascha etwas nach Reutlitz schicken?"

„Das bekommt sie sowieso nicht."

„Stimmt. Hast du sie heute gesehen?"

„Kurz während des Förderunterrichtes. Sie wirkte ein wenig traurig, ich hätte mich gerne mit ihr unterhalten, aber Jansen hatte Aufsicht und da habe ich mich darauf konzentriert, der Medizinstudentin zu helfen. Du warst heute bei ihr, oder? Was war mit ihr?"

„Sie hat mich gebeten ihre Eltern aufzusuchen."

„Echt?" Kerstin blieb stehen und sah Kim überrascht an.

„Ja, das hat sie einiges an Überwindung gekostet und der Gedanke an ihre Eltern, dass sie sie nicht besuchen und so tun, als gebe es Sascha nicht, hat sie sehr mitgenommen. Zum Glück hatte Verena Aufsicht, da konnte ich Sascha trösten." Kerstins Herz begann zu schmerzen bei dem Gedanken wie elend sich ihre Freundin fühlen musste. Und sie konnte ihr nicht helfen.

„Und? Was wirst du machen?"

„Ich werde meine Eltern fragen wo Saschas Eltern wohnen und dann wenn ich die nächsten zwei freien Tage habe hinfahren. Eigentlich haben wir uns immer gut verstanden. Der Gedanke wie sie Sascha behandeln lässt mich allerdings nicht ganz unverkrampft und vorurteilsfrei zu ihnen fahren."

„Sascha bedeutet dir viel, oder?"

„Ja, ich meine, ich habe sie bevor ich sie hier das erste Mal besucht habe Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen, aber wir haben uns früher super verstanden und konnten das nach Heute retten; trotz der langen Trennung und all den Dingen, die passiert sind. Sie hat Scheiße gebaut, sonst wäre sie nicht im Knast, aber ich finde, sie kein bösartiger Mensch oder ein Mensch, vor dem man Angst haben muss."

„Nein, sie ist sehr sensibel", stimmte Kerstin zu „Sensibel, verschlossen, geheimnisvoll und eine faszinierende Persönlichkeit. Sie hat mir in Reutlitz sehr geholfen und macht es immer noch. Sascha gehört zu den wenigen Menschen, die ich nie wieder in meinem Leben missen will. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich im Gefängnis eine so gute Freundin finden kann, denn mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich sie liebe, bedeutet mir unsere Freundschaft sehr viel."

„Ich weiß und sie weiß das auch. Und weil sie weiß wie wichtig sie für dich ist und weil du ihr so wichtig bist, steht sie das alles durch. Wer weiß, was sie gemacht hätte ohne dich…ich meine, als der nervige Schließer sie schikaniert hat."

„Ich will das gar nicht wissen", seufzte Kerstin. „Sascha ist ein sehr emotionaler Mensch, da kann man das nie wissen. Ich weiß, sie hat sich wegen mir im Griff und das ist ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Das Gefühl, jemand schafft es seinen inneren Drang zu unterdrücken, nur um einen glücklich zu machen, das ist etwas ganz Besonderes." Kerstin sah verträumt aus dem Fenster. Ungefähr in die Richtung, in die sie sah, lag Reutlitz. Was Sascha wohl machte? Ob sie lernte? Las? Mit den anderen Frauen Billard spielte? Oder ob sie auch an sie dachte? Wahrscheinlich, Sascha hatte ihr versprochen jede Sekunde an sie zu denken.

„Frau Herzog?" Simone sah Kerstin hilfesuchend an. Sie saß über ihrem Studiumsmaterial im Förderunterricht.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Können Sie mir etwas über die Angina Pectoris erzählen? Ich verstehe das aus dem Buch nicht." Kerstin kam zu Simone, las ihren Aufgabenzettel durch und meinte dann:

„Die Angina Pectoris ist das wichtigste Symptom der KHK, der Koronaren Herzkrankheit. Sie ist ein Enge- und Schmerzgefühl im Brustkorb, im linken Arm, im Rücken und im Bauch und entsteht wenn der notwendige Sauerstoffbedarf nicht ausreichend befriedigt werden kann. Während bei der KHK dieser Zustand rückbildungsfähig ist, bleibt er beim Herzinfarkt bestehen."

„Klasse, kriege ich das zum Mitschreiben?"

„Ja", lachte Kerstin.

„Faszinierend was du dir merkst. Ich habe kein Wort verstanden, von dem was du da geredet hast", sagte Walter, die sich den Umstand mit dem Siezen sparte; selbst wenn Herr Jansen dabei war. Diesmal hatten sie jedoch Frau Schnoor da, die sich eine Unterrichtsstunde persönlich ansehen wollte.

„Das ist alles eine Frage der Übung. Da Herz – Kreislauferkrankungen am Häufigsten in Deutschland sind, lese ich viel über sie, so kann ich mir das besser merken. Wenn du ein Buch hast, das dich brennend interessiert, einen Thriller zum Beispiel, und er handelt nebenbei von einer medizinischen Sache, dann merkst du dir automatisch einiges davon, was dir bei einem reinen Medizinbuch nicht passieren würde, denn das würde dich wohl langweilen."

„Das stimmt. Könnte auch daran liegen, dass lesen allgemein nicht mein Ding ist. Sascha, kannst du mir zu all dem Scheiß hier keine Filme besorgen? Beim Fernsehen lerne ich noch besser." Sascha sah Walter grinsend an.

„Du meinst, da schläfst du besser. Nix da, erst die Bücher, dann vielleicht einen Film zur Belohnung."

„Ja, Terminator."

„Der passt in keiner Weise zu deinem Lernstoff. Aber einen Film über die Weimarer Republik würde passen." Walter verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich ihrem Buch zu bevor Sascha weitere Vorschläge dieser Art machte. Sie hatte mehr an Asterix für Geschichte gedacht.

„Ich muss sagen, es ist faszinierend wie gut sie voran kommen", lobte Frau Schnoor Sascha. „So wie es aussieht, scheinen die Frauen alle Motiviert zu sein. Glückwunsch."

„Danke, es macht auch viel Spaß. Meinen Sie, wir könnten uns einige Filme zu unterrichtsrelevanten Themen besorgen?" Sascha wollte Walters Idee zumindest weitergeben.

„Ich weiß nicht ob wir dazu Geld genehmigt bekommen…"

„Die Stadtbücherei hat einige Filme im Angebot, vielleicht können wir einen Ausweis auf Reutlitz da machen und uns ein paar Filme ausleihen", schlug Kerstin vor.

„Gute Idee. Ich werde mich gleich mal mit denen in Verbindung setzen." Frau Schnoor stand auf „Ich schicke Frau Wüllner her um die Frauen abzuholen. Kommen Sie alleine zurecht?"

„Natürlich." Frau Schnoor verließ den Raum. Kerstin und Sascha lächelten sich an und widmeten sich dann wieder dem Förderunterricht. Vielleicht schafften sie es gleich ein paar Minuten ungestört zu sein.

„Post für Sie." Verena Wüllner gab Sascha einen Brief.

„Vom Justizministerium? Was wollen die?"

„Keine Ahnung." Sascha sah sie skeptisch an. Die meisten Briefe vom Justizministerium waren durch die Hände von Frau Schnoor und den Schlusen gegangen, deswegen war sich Sascha sicher, dass Verena Wüllner wusste was in dem Brief stand; vor allem wo sie ihre Bezugsbeamtin war. Sascha riss den Umschlag auf und überflog die Zeilen.

„Geil." Sie machte einen Luftsprung vor Freude.

„Was denn?"

„Ich habe Ausgang! Ich habe wirklich Ausgang bekommen! Sogar richtigen, keine Ausführung, sondern Ausgang. Einen ganzen Nachmittag, vier Stunden! Wow!" Freudig sprang sie wieder in die Luft und umarmte spontan Mel, die gerade mit Gerda im Gespräch war und an ihnen vorbei kam.

„Hoppla, was soll das denn?", fragte Mel irritiert und schob Sascha weg. So viel Zuneigung wollte sie nicht haben.

„Ich habe Ausgang!" Mel schaltete.

„Na, das ist gut, den kannst du gebrauchen. Mike und ich haben auch Ausgang beantragt, am selben Tag, aber die Schnoor meinte, es wäre unwahrscheinlich, dass wir beide zusammen weg dürfen wegen der Fluchtgefahr."

„Ich komme wieder, darauf kannst du dich verlassen."

„Ich weiß das." Mel zog grinsend mit Gerda ab.

„Steht schon fest wann ich…?"

„Ja, nächste Woche, wenn..." Verenas Stimme wurde für die nächsten vier Worte leiser „...Frau Herzog Urlaub hat. Ich hoffe nur, Herr Jansen wird das ganze nicht in letzter Sekunde verhindern. Er hat zwar Bedenken wegen Ihres Ausganges bei Frau Schnoor angebracht, aber da sie selber den Ausgang befürwortet, hat er wohl keine Chance. Soll ich Ihnen ein Taxi für den Ausgang besorgen?" Sascha sah sie nachdenklich an. Am Liebsten wäre es ihr, wenn Kerstin sie am Tor abholen würde, aber das wäre zu auffällig. Mit einem Taxi konnte sie in die Nähe von Kerstins Wohnung fahren und dann direkt zu ihr. Oder Kim konnte sie abholen wenn sie da war. Das wäre noch unauffälliger. Sascha war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Jansen nachprüfen würde wo sie ihren Ausgang verbracht hatte. Und Kim wäre ein gutes Alibi für vier ruhige Stunden mit Kerstin. Sie musste dringend ihre Kusine anrufen.

„Nein, erst einmal nicht. Ich werde gleich meine Kusine anrufen, vielleicht ist sie dann in der Stadt, dann könnten wir die vier Stunden zusammen verbringen. Da dürfte Herr Jansen dann auch nichts gegen haben."

„Ihre Kusine, das ist eine gute Idee", meinte Verena Wüllner „Vor allem für Herrn Jansen. Haben Sie die Möglichkeit…"

„Sie meinen jemand anderem davon zu erzählen? Heute nicht, aber ich denke, ich werde morgen dort anrufen. Oder könnten Sie…?"

„Wenn wir uns sehen, gerne." Verena Wüllner warf einen Blick zur Seite. Hendrik Jansen hatte den Raum betreten und warf Sascha einen bösen Blick zu.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht provozieren, er wird einiges versuchen um Ihnen den Ausgang in letzter Sekunde wegzunehmen. Am Besten bleiben Sie immer in der Nähe anderer Gefangener, dann muss er sich zurück halten. Und wenn etwas sein sollte, dann wenden Sie sich sofort an mich, okay?"

„Das mache ich. Danke."

„Keine Ursache, es wäre mir ein Vergnügen einen gewissen Typen seine Schranken zu weisen. Also, nicht provozieren lassen und vor allem aufpassen, dass niemand die Telefonanrufe mitbekommt, der damit Ärger machen könnte."

„Ich gebe mir Mühe." Sascha lächelte und ging zu Walter, die mit Steffi an einem Tisch saß und – was Sascha sehr wunderte – Schach spielte.

„Ich habe es schon gehört, du hast Ausgang", meinte Walter sofort „Glückwunsch."

„Danke."

„Dann kannst du in Ruhe einkaufen." Steffi zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Nein, ich werde meine Kusine bitten mich abzuholen und mir dann ihre Wohnung ansehen. Endlich sehen wir uns ohne Berührungsverbot."

„Oder so." Walter sah Sascha wissend an. Sie nahm nicht an, dass Sascha die Stunden wirklich nur mit Kim verbringen würde.

„Seit wann spielst du eigentlich Schach?"

„Seit Steffi meinte, wir sollten uns eine geistige Beschäftigung suchen."

„Schach ist das Spiel der Könige und Walter macht sich ganz gut."

„Naja, ich verliere in Halbstunden Takt. Los, setzt dich, Du kannst sicher auch Schach, dann kannst du mir helfen, vielleicht kriegen wir sie zu zweit fertig." Walter zog Sascha auf ihren Schoss. Sascha sah auf das Schachfeld. Sie hatte mal Schach gespielt, aber das war länger her. Aber ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden. Um Kim und Kerstin anzurufen war es sowieso zu früh.

**Teil 19**

Nervös hatte Sascha auf diesen Tag gewartet. Endlich hatte sie Ausgang. Jansen hatte die ganzen letzten Tage versucht sie zu provozieren damit sie einen Fehler machte, und er ihren Ausgang verhindern konnte. Zu gerne hätte Sascha ihm mit der Tonbandaufnahme gedroht, doch die wollte sie als geheimes Ass im Ärmel behalten. Obwohl sie mehrmals kurz davor war ihm davon zu erzählen, und ihm so zu drohen. Er hatte versucht ihre Telefonate zu belauschen, hatte sie – wenn er sie alleine antraf – gereizt, hatte gedroht, den ganzen Tag vor Kerstins Wohnung zu stehen, um Sascha daran zu hindern, zu ihr zu gehen und wollte sie beschatten. Letztendlich hatte er jedoch Dienst. Das einzigste, was er machen konnte, war gucken, ob und wer Sascha von Reutlitz abholte, und das tat er. Allerdings fuhr nicht wie erwartet Kerstin vor, sondern Kim, die ihm freundlich zuwinkte, und dann mit Sascha Richtung Innenstadt verschwand.

„Wie fühlt es sich an ohne Gitterstäbe herumzusitzen?"

„Super! Ich bin ewig kein Auto mehr gefahren, das ist alles unbeschreiblich." Sascha strahlte wie ein kleines Kind am heiligen Abend oder ersten Weihnachtstag. Sie war aus Reutlitz raus und auf den Weg zu Kerstin. Konnte es etwas Besseres geben? Sascha konnte sich nichts vorstellen.

„Dann werde ich dich schnell zu deiner Angebeteten fahren", lächelte Kim „Ihr sollt die Stunden ausnutzen."

„Danke. Und du bist nicht böse dass ich zu Kerstin…"

„Quatsch", winkte Kim ab „Ich würde es nicht anders machen. Ihr habt endlich ein paar Stunden für euch alleine, seid ungestört, da ist es klar dass du zu ihr willst. Wenn du mir versprichst bei deinem nächsten Ausgang eine halbe Stunden einzuräumen für ein Eis oder ein Stück Kuchen."

„Klar. Oh Mann, ich bin so aufgeregt." Sascha hatte sich in ihre besten Klamotten geworfen um Kerstin zu beeindrucken, aber wenn sie sich so die anderen Frauen auf der Straße ansah, waren ihre Klamotten wenn überhaupt zweite Wahl. Kim stoppte den Wagen direkt vor der Haustür zu dem Haus, in dem Kerstin wohnte.

„Ich bin um viertel vor sechs wieder hier. Viel Spaß."

„Danke." Sascha umarmte Kim und stürmte aus dem Auto. Auf dem Klingelschild konnte sie erkenne, dass Kerstin ganz oben wohnte, aber das wusste sie bereits vorher. Ohne auf den Fahrstuhl zu warten lief sie die Treppe herauf und stoppte erst vor Kerstins Haustür. Sobald sie auf die Klingel gedrückt hatte wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Kerstin strahlte Sascha an.

„Hi."

„Hi, komm rein." Kerstin zog Sascha förmlich in ihre Wohnung. Alles war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, perfekt aufgeräumt und Sascha fühlte sich sofort wohl.

„Wow, nicht schlecht", meinte Sascha als sie sich umsah.

„Findest du?"

„Ja, hier könnte ich es länger aushalten; vor allem bei der Gastgeberin. Und diese coole Aussicht, die ist…" Kerstin nahm Saschas Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und küsste sie lang und innig.

„Sorry, das musste sein."

„Ich fand es schön, kriege ich das noch mal?" Sascha sah Kerstin verliebt an und ohne die Antwort abzuwarten küsste sie sie.

„Sollen wir uns setzen? Hier hetzt uns keiner, wir können es uns gemütlich machen." Kerstin deutete auf ihre große Couch, die einladend mitten im Raum stand. Auf dem Couchtisch standen eine Flasche Weißwein und zwei Gläser. Arm in Arm gingen sie zur Couch und setzten sich.

„Hat Jansen noch etwas gemacht?"

„Außer dass er mich zum Auto begleitet hat, nein. Er weiß genau wo ich bin." Sascha konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war gut zu wissen, dass ihr ärgster Widersacher in Reutlitz festsaß.

„Ja, und? Er kann uns nichts nachweisen." Kerstin reichte Sascha ein Glas Wein „Ich hoffe, Lieblich ist okay, er erinnerte mich an dich. Du bist niedlich."

„Gar nicht." Sie tranken einen Schluck Wein.

„Und? Hast du uns ein schönes Programm zusammengestellt?", fragte Sascha.

„Ja, es beinhaltet herumliegen, kuscheln, küssen, schmusen und alles, was du sonst so willst."

„Dann nehme ich das ganze Programm, bitte. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas gibt, das mit dir keinen Spaß macht." Sascha stellte ihr Weinglas weg und küsste Kerstin sanft und gleichzeitig auffordernd.

Eine Stunde später lagen sie nackt und glücklich in Kerstins Bett. Sascha streichelte sanft über Kerstins Rücken, die verträumt Saschas Haare um ihren Zeigefinger drehte.

„Es ist viel schöner wenn wir liegen bleiben können", zog Sascha grinsend Bilanz.

„Und wenn wir sicher sein können, dass keiner in der nächsten Sekunde herein kommt. Außerdem ist mein Bett bequemer als die Betten auf der Krankenstation."

„Oder Bibliotheksboden. Ja, ich glaube, in dieses Bett möchte ich öfters, wenn die bezaubernde Besitzerin mir Gesellschaft leistet. Es ist eh viel zu groß für dich alleine."

„Ich finde auch, du passt perfekt zu dem Bett und mir. Wir sollten dringend einen Antrag stellen, dass du die Nächte bei mir verbringst. Es kann der Justizbehörde doch egal sein wo du schläfst, ob in Reutlitz oder hier. Ich nehme dich abends mit und liefere dich morgens wieder ab."

„Meinst du mit dieser Idee haben wir Erfolg?"

„Nein." Kerstin küsste Sascha „Aber ich werde alles dafür tun, dass du öfters in meinem Bett landest und dass wir beide mal zusammen in den Urlaub fahren können. Stell dir vor, wir beide am Strand, es wird dunkel, Sterne funkeln, wir liegen dicht aneinandergekuschelt in den Dünen, hören wie die Wellen sanft an den Strand schlagen, die Grillen zirpen und außer uns ist weit und breit kein Mensch. Wir könnten die ganze Nacht unterm Firmament liegen." Kerstin seufzte.

„Das ist ein sehr schöner Gedanke." Sascha legte ihren Kopf direkt vor Kerstins und küsste sie. „Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich liebe?"

„Erzähl es mir."

„Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Wenn ich meine Liebe in Entfernung beschreiben sollte, dann würde die Entfernung von der Sonne zum Pluto nicht ausreichen. In Helligkeit gemessen wäre die Sonne ein dunkler Fleck, der dunkelste Raum wäre ein heller Ort würde ich sie mit Dunkelheit beschreiben. In Worte gefasst würden alle Worte der Welt, in allen Sprachen, nicht ausreichen um meiner Liebe zu dir auch nur im Entferntesten gerecht zu werden und jeder Berg wäre ein Zwerg, wenn man ihn mit der Größer meiner Liebe messen würde. Kurzum, es gibt nichts, was größer sein kann, als meine Liebe zu dir." Kerstin nahm Sascha wortlos in die Arme und küsste sie. Was sollte sie auf so eine Liebeserklärung sagen?

Das kommt meiner Liebe zu dir sehr nahe", flüsterte sie schließlich „Ich würde und werde alles machen damit wir beide glücklich werden und zusammen bleiben können. Und wenn du wirklich wollen würdest, dann würde ich dich aus Reutlitz rausholen, und mit dir abhauen, in irgendein Land, wo uns keiner kennt, keiner sucht, und wo wir beide ein ganz neues Leben zusammen anfangen können. Ein Leben mit dir zusammen in einem Erdloch wäre schöner, als ein Leben ohne dich in einer Luxusvilla. Du bist der schönste Grund jeden Morgen aufzuwachen und ich würde nichts lieber tun als jeden Morgen neben dir aufzuwachen." Kerstin sah tief in Saschas blaue Augen. Nichts auf der Welt würde sie daran hindern diese Frau zu lieben, bei dieser Frau zu sein und immer für diese Frau dazusein. Gar nichts!

„Du musst los." Kerstin sah Sascha betrübt an, die regungslos am Fenster stand und auf Berlin herabsah. Sie wollte nicht gehen. Sie wollte hier bleiben.

„Sascha?" Kerstin trat an sie heran und legte ihre Hand auf Saschas Schulter.

„Ich will nicht", sagte diese ohne sich umzudrehen. Kerstin seufzte. Sie wollten auch nicht dass Sascha ging, aber was sollten sie denn machen? Würde Sascha bleiben, würde es großen Ärger für beide geben, und man hätte sie getrennt bevor der Tag zu ende war, das war sicher. Jansen würde jedem erzählen wo sie Sascha finden würde und selbst wenn sie wegfahren würden, war es eine Frage der Zeit bis man sie fand.

„Du musst." Sie küsste Sascha sanft in den Nacken „Ich will auch nichts lieber als dich bei mir behalten, aber wenn wir bei deinem ersten Ausgang anfangen solche Spielchen zu spielen, dann war das dein letzter Ausgang und ich werde mir einen neuen Job suchen können. Und dann ist es ganz aus, dann werden wir uns nicht mehr sehen können." Sascha drehte sich um, Tränen standen in ihrem Gesicht. Sie umarmte Kerstin und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihre Schulter. Ja, sie musste zurück, das wusste sie. Alles andere wäre unvernünftig und dumm gewesen. Zärtlich küsste sie Kerstin ein letztes Mal bevor sie ihre Tasche nahm und zur Haustür ging.

„Ich freue mich auf Montag."

„Ich mich auch. Sei tapfer, Süße, ich liebe dich." Kerstin konnte sich nicht vom Fenster wegbewegen. Sascha versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ich dich auch. Ciao."

„Ciao." Sascha öffnete die Tür und ging. Abschied nehmen gehörte nicht zu ihren Stärken. Als sie die Haustür geschlossen hatte, zwang sie sich im schnellen Schritt die Treppen herunterzugehen, um nicht nach jeder Stufe stehen zu bleiben und zu überlegen, ob sie nicht doch bei Kerstin bleiben sollte. Unten wartete Kim bereits im Auto.

„Hey", begrüßte sie Sascha.

„Hi." Sascha ließ sich traurig neben Kim fallen und sah aus dem Fenster. Da oben war Kerstin. Kim nahm Saschas Hand.

„Du wirst sie bald wiedersehen und wer weiß, vielleicht habt ihr dann einen ganzen Tag für euch." Sascha blieb stumm und Kim fuhr los. Wie sollte sie Sascha auch trösten? Schweigend fuhren sie die zehn Minuten nach Reutlitz zurück. Vor dem Tor hielt Kim an.

„Sascha?"

„Ja?"

„Sie liebt dich und sie leidet wie du, aber versuche bitte dem Tag etwas Positives abzugewinnen. Du warst bei Kerstin, ihr hattet dreieinhalb Stunden für euch. Das ist nicht die Welt, ich weiß, aber besser als Nichts, oder?"

„Ja." Sascha umarmte Kim „Ich weiß, das war der schönste Tag in meinem Leben, aber die Zeit ist so schnell verflogen und ich weiß nicht wann wir uns wiedersehen, also ich meine, wiedersehen außerhalb von Reutlitz. Dieses ewige Getrennt sein ist verdammt hart." Sascha kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen.

„Ich weiß, ihr habt noch um Längen weniger Zeit als Sven und ich wenn ich beim Wettkampf bin, aber versuche trotzdem alles ein wenig Positiv zu sehen. Ihr habt eure Liebe, die kann euch keiner nehmen."

„Du bist ein Schatz." Sascha drückte Kim an sich. Was würde sie nur ohne ihre Kusine machen?

„Nee, nur deine kleine Kusine. So, und jetzt ab, sonst macht dein Spezi einen Aufstand weil du eine Minute zu spät bist, und das wollen wir nicht riskieren, oder? Und dich von ihm hier abholen zu lassen ist sicherlich nicht deinem Interesse, oder?"

„Nein." Sascha öffnete die Tür und stieg aus.

„Ich komme dich bald wieder besuchen", versprach Kim.

„Ich freue mich drauf. Machs gut und danke für alles."

„Kein Problem." Sascha ging zur Pforte und atmete tief ein. Adios Freiheit, hallo Alltag. Kittler, der heute Dienst an der Pforte machte, nahm sie in Empfang.

„Frau Mehring, pünktlich auf die Minute, das sehen wir gerne." Sascha achtete nicht darauf was er sagte, sie fühlte sich wie betäubt, wie im Traum. Kerstin. Sie vermisste Kerstin, doch ihre Zeit mit Kerstin war erst einmal vorbei, sie war zurück in Reutlitz und der graue Gefängnisalltag hatte sie wieder. Sie hätte heulen können. Nur gut, dass Jansen sie nicht in Empfang nahm, sein Gesicht hätte sie jetzt nicht vertragen.

**Teil 20**

Das Wochenende war Sascha endlos vorgekommen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie an Kerstin gedacht, an ihren gemeinsamen Stunden. Sie war kaum für jemanden ansprechbar gewesen. Walter hatte bereits nach dem dritten Versuch aufgegeben ein Gespräch mit Sascha zu führen, und hatte sie einfach wissend in den Arm genommen.

Dann war endlich Montagmorgen und Kerstins Dienst begann. Sascha hatte sie bereits vom Weiten gesehen und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Gelegenheit sie zu sprechen. Jedoch wurde da erst einmal nichts raus. Darla und Diana hatten mal wieder im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zugeschlagen und zwei Insassinnen der „B" auf die Krankenstation gebracht, weswegen Kerstin komplett ausgelastet war. Bei der ersten Frau stellte sie ein gebrochene Rippe und unzählige Hämatome fest, bei der zweiten einen gebrochenen Arm, Platzwunden und Hämatome. Nach der ärztlichen Untersuchung zog sie sich in ihr Büro zurück um die Berichte zu schreiben. Verena Wüllner kam zu ihr.

„Und? Wie sieht es aus?" Kerstin erzählte ihr von ihren Ergebnissen.

„Warum kommen die beiden nicht auf Station „C"? Sascha hat man damals sofort dorthin verlegt."

„Es hat mal wieder keiner etwas gesehen. Die Opfer sind „gestolpert" und „unglücklich gefallen", die anderen Insassinnen halten den Mund und wir können den beiden nichts nachweisen. Ich meine, wir wissen wer es war, aber die Beweise fehlen." Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, wie schwer es war die Schuldigen zu finden und zu überführen wenn es weder Beweise noch Aussagen gab, aber es gab so viele Videokameras in Reutlitz, da musste es ein Video geben.

„Fehlanzeige, sie sind in der Dusche „ausgerutscht"", nahm Verena ihr die Hoffnung.

„Super. Ich würde Sascha ja fragen, aber das wäre nicht gut für sie. Sind die beiden Frauen wenigstens unter Beobachtung?"

„Kittler und Maja sollen sich drum kümmern, aber die scheinen selber genug andere Probleme zu haben. Hendrik wäre eine schöne Besetzung für den Job"

„Der ist erstaunlich ruhig geworden seit der Aktion mit der Telefonnummer, aber vielleicht ist das eine Ruhe vor dem Sturm."

„Er hat Sascha in der letzten Woche viel provoziert, aber ich glaube, Monique hat ihren Job aufgegeben und lässt das Schnüffeln sein. Zumindest ist sie mir nicht aufgefallen, dass sie in der Nähe der Zelle von Sascha herumlungerte."

„Sie scheint gewarnt geworden zu sein."

„Frag sich nur wie, wahrscheinlich nicht legal und nach Vorschrift, aber das will ich gar nicht wissen. Wie war denn das Treffen am Freitag?", wechselte Verena das Thema. Kerstin begann zu grinsen. Wie sollte sie das beschreiben? Das war so schön gewesen, dafür gab es keine Worte.

„Aha, ich sehe an deinem Gesicht, es war schön."

„Wenn du untertreiben willst, ja. Wann kann sie wieder raus?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe am Wochenende mal angefangen in anderen JVAs nach Fällen zu suchen, die ihrem entsprechen, und wann und wie da die Re - Sozialisation angefangen hat. Vielleicht finde ich einen Fall, wo es eine Genehmigung hab, der Gefangene einen Job draußen zu vermitteln, auch wenn sie nicht kurz vor der Entlassung steht. Wäre das der Fall oder würde ein Grund zur Haftverschonung wie Krankheit vorliegen, wäre das allerdings einfacher."

„Du bist super", stellte Kerstin fest „Wie kann ich dir eigentlich danken, dass du so viel für Sascha und mich machst?"

„Wie wäre es mit einem Essen? Du hattest letztens einen leckeren Auflauf, den würde ich gerne wieder essen", grinste Verena „Und dann ziehen wir ein wenig durch die Berliner Kneipen. Vielleicht können wir Kim mitnehmen."

„Die steckt in Wettkampfvorbereitungen und geht – wenn sie das Studio verlässt – nur früh ins Bett. Die nächsten Wochen muss sie sich schonen. Essen könnte klappen, wenn es in ihren Ernährungsplan passt, die Stadt macht sie sicherlich nicht mit uns unsicher."

„Schade, dann gehen wir alleine." Verena sah zum Hof, wo Hendrik Aufsicht hatte.

„Hilfst du heute Frau Bach?"

„Geht nicht. Durch die beiden Fälle werde ich hier bleiben müssen. Ich habe allerdings ein paar Blätter für sie." Kerstin kramte in ihrer Schublade „Hier! Informationen zu einer Heilungsmethode einer Krankheit, frisch aus dem Internet."

„Kein Wunder dass dich die Insassinnen so mögen. Du bist eine gute Fee für jede." Verena nahm grinsend die Blätter. Kerstin zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn sie versprochen hatte zu helfen, und das dann konnte, sah sie keinen Grund nicht zu helfen.

„Hast du deine Ärztin heute nicht sehen können?" Hendrik sah Sascha spöttisch an, die in der Bibliothek saß und las. Der Förderunterricht war zu ende, Simone hatte sich mit Kerstins ausgedruckten Seiten auf ihr Bett verzogen.

„Ich kann damit leben Kerstin nicht zu sehen, stell dir vor", versuchte Sascha so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu klingen.

„Ach komm, mir musst du nichts vormachen, ich weiß genau wo du am Freitag warst. Du warst bei ihr. Habt ihr das geplante Ehebett eingeweiht? Oder doch den Teppich?" Er grinste fies.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst. Du hast selber gesehen, dass Kim mich abgeholt hat."

„Ja, und dann seid ihr zu Kerstin gefahren. Denkst du, auf diesen kleinen Trick bin ich hereingefallen? Vielleicht war es Zufall, dass dein Ausgang genau in die Woche gefallen ist, in der Kerstin Urlaub hat, aber dass deine Kusine zufällig im selben Haus wohnt wie Kerstin und dich dort rauslässt, damit du dir den Freigang in ihrer Wohnung vertreiben kannst, das glaube ich nicht." Sascha wurde langsam nervös. Sie war sich sicher, dass er davon ausging, dass sie zu Kerstin gefahren war, aber er schien mehr zu wissen als Sascha lieb war. Oder kombinierte er einfach genial? Kim holte Sascha ab und brachte sie zu Kerstin, davon war er ausgegangen. Dann musste es logisch sein wenn Kim sie vor dem Haus rausließ. Er konnte es nicht selber gesehen haben, er hatte Dienst.

„Glaub was du willst." Sascha sah wieder in ihr Buch.

„Mehring, du hältst mich für blöd, oder?"

„Nein, wenn du blöd wärst, dann hätte ich längst gegen dich gewonnen. Ich halte dich für einen ernstzunehmenden Gegner, der gerissen genug ist, eine gute Taktik zu haben und der die Grenzen der Legalität gelegentlich für seinen eigenen Nutzen etwas übersteigt." Sascha sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Irgendwo hatte sie gelesen, dass man den Gegner nie verbal schlecht machen sollte wenn er einen die Gelegenheit bot. Man musste ihm das Gefühl geben, er habe immer die besseren Karten. Aber einen kleinen Seitenhieb konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.

„Mit der Überschreitung der Grenzen der Legalität kennst du dich ja aus. Aber ich schwöre dir, ich kriege dich und deine Ärztin und dann ist sie hier weg und du wanderst auf Station „C". Für immer."

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem mit mir? Habe ich dir in der letzten Zeit irgendetwas getan?"

„Du hast mir genug getan um dich im Auge zu behalten. Du hast meine Frau terrorisiert."

„Das ist Vergangenheit. Dafür hast du mich beinahe auf der „C" verrecken lassen."

„Und ich wäre nicht einmal traurig drum gewesen."

„Das habe ich nie bezweifelt. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt: es mir egal was mit dir oder deiner Familie ist. Ich habe nicht vor, sie in irgendeiner Weise zu belästigen noch werde ich dich jemals wieder angreifen."

„Woher kommt diese Einsicht?" Sascha schwieg. Sie hatte jedes Mal den Kürzeren gezogen, war entweder in Preekow oder auf der „C" gelandet. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie Kerstin versprochen hatte, keine Blödsinn mehr zu bauen. Und das war der eigentliche Hauptgrund.

„Ich will mir nicht meine ganze Zukunft versauen wegen dir. Ich will hier raus, so schnell es geht, und aus meinem, dann hoffentlich fertigen, Studium etwas machen. Ich habe mit dem Knast abgeschlossen, alles was mich interessiert, ist das Leben nach dem Knast. Was meinst du, wieso ich nicht zur Schnoor gegangen bin als Monique mir deine Nummer gab?" Sie sah ihn trocken an.

„Und du meinst, du kommst hier bald raus und wirst dann von Kerstin empfangen?"

„Ich weiß, ich habe noch ein paar Jahre abzusitzen und wer mich draußen empfängt weiß ich bereits: Kim. Es mag vielleicht außerhalb deiner Vorstellung liegen, aber es gibt wirklich jemanden in meiner Familie, der Interesse an mir hat." Eine lange Zeit lang lag diese Vorstellung sogar außerhalb von Saschas Vorstellungskraft.

„Faszinierend. Wo sie dich all die Jahre nicht beachtet haben. Wahrscheinlich verfolgt deine Kusine ein bestimmtes Ziel mit dem Kontakt zu dir." Hendrik drehte sich um und verließ die Bücherei. Sascha sah ihm wütend nach. Was für ein Arsch. Keine zwei Minuten später kam Walter zu ihr.

„Alles klar? Ich habe Jansen gesehen wie er hier heraus kam. Hat er dich wieder provoziert?"

„Wäre das etwas Neues?" Walter setzte sich Sascha gegenüber.

„Du solltest weniger lernen, dir wachsen schon Blätter auf der Nase." Sascha musste lächeln.

„Ich muss einiges nachholen aus der Zeit, wo ich wegen der schlechten Auswahl der Bibliothek und Jansens Schikanen mit dem Studium nicht vorankam. Die Prüfungen dazu habe ich zwar fast alle bestanden, aber nicht sehr gut und später werden die Themen wieder auftauchen, dann muss ich die wichtigsten Dinge kennen und können."

„Trotzdem finde ich, du solltest deine Bücher mal weglegen. Und wenn du unbedingt ein Buch in der Hand haben willst, dann komm mit. Steffi hat sich von ihren Eltern „Wer wird Millionär" als Buch schicken lassen, da lernst du etwas und wir könnten ein zelleninternes Duell starten. Ich werde zwar verlieren, aber es könnte Spaß machen." Walter sah Sascha auffordernd an. Diese seufzte, sah zu ihrem Buch, zu Walter und meinte dann:

„Okay, weil du es bist."

„Wusste ich es doch." Walter grinste sie an.

Kerstin hatte die letzten Untersuchungen für heute abgeschlossen und war in ihr Büro verschwunden um die letzten Einträge in die Akten zu machen und dann nach Hause zu fahren. In drei Stunden würde Verena zum Essen da sein, sie musste sich beeilen falls sie etwas von den Zutaten nicht mehr im Hause hatte. Gerade als sie die letzten Einträge abgeschlossen hatte kam Hendrik ins Büro. Wieso musste man ihr die Tage immer kurz vor Feierabend versauen?

„Na, fertig für den Feierabend, Kollegin?"

„Ja, endlich. Durch die Schlägerei ist einiges an Arbeit extra angefallen."

„Und du konntest nicht in den Förderunterricht. Was für eine Tragödie."

„Frau Bach kam sehr gut ohne mich zurecht." Kerstins Stimme wurde kalt. Sie hatte keine Lust sich vor Hendrik zu rechtfertigen für ihr Engagement im Förderunterricht. Sollte er glauben was er wollte, sie engagierte sich vor allem wegen allen Frauen, nicht nur wegen Sascha.

„Und Frau Mehring?"

„So weit ich weiß hat sie keine medizinischen Fächer in ihrem Studium. Sollte sie sich unwohl fühlen, bin ich jederzeit auf der Krankenstation zu erreichen, wie bei all den anderen Frauen auch."

„Nur dass sie für dich nicht eine von vielen ist." Hendrik sah sie triumphierend an. Dachte er, er würde ihr damit etwas Neues erzählen?

„Nein, das ist sie nicht", gab Kerstin bereitwillig zu „Sascha ist eine Freundin und so lange wie ich sie nicht bevorzugt behandele, ist das kein Problem. Zumindest sagt das Frau Schnoor und die muss es als Direktorin wissen." Nun klang in ihrer Stimme ein Hauch von Triumph mit. Wenn das kein Konter gewesen war.

„Weiß sie auch wo Saschas Ausgang am Freitag hingegangen ist?"

„Wenn Sascha es ihr erzählt." Eine leichte Unsicherheit machte sich in Kerstins Stimme breit.

„Ich denke, das hat sie nicht. Sie war bei dir und das, wird Frau Schnoor sicherlich nicht gutheißen. Das kann für euch beide böse enden. Wahrscheinlich wirst du deinen Job verlieren und Sascha eine Kontaktsperre auferlegt bekommen."

„Wie kommst du auf diese Idee? Fängst du wieder an diese Behauptungen aufzustellen?" Kerstin suchte nach der festen, forschen Stimme, die sie damals in der Kneipe hatte, mit der sie ihm fertig gemacht hatte. Leider fand sie diese nicht ohne Vorbereitung.

„Ich stelle keine Behauptungen auf." Hendrik zog etwas aus seiner Tasche und warf es auf den Schreibtisch. Kerstin sah drauf und ihr stockte der Atem. Da war Sascha zu sehen wie sie in das Haus ging, in dem Kerstin wohnte.

„Was sollte sie da wohl wollen wenn nicht zu dir? Sie kennt dort sonst niemanden."

„Wo hast du das her?"

„Schick, nicht? Hat ein Freund gemacht. Und bevor du mir mit dem Zettel und der Telefonnummer kommst: Das hier ist um einiges brisanter und nicht fehl zu deuten, während euer Zettel von einem ganz anderem ausgefüllt worden sein kann. Ich schätze, das war es mit euch beiden. Morgen bekommt Frau Schnoor dieses Bild inklusive Negativ." Kerstin schluckte. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Sie musste Hendrik irgendwie das Foto und das Negativ abluchsen. Sollte Frau Schnoor eines von beiden in die Hände bekommen, war es vorbei mit ihr und Sascha…

**Teil 21**

„Ich denke nicht, dass Frau Schnoor dieses Foto, das Negativ davon oder irgendein anderes Foto oder Negativ von Sascha bekommen wird." Kerstin sah Hendrik fest an. Ja, sie hatte eine Idee.

„Nicht? Nenne mir ein schlüssigen Grund wieso sie es nicht erhalten sollte? Willst du mir drohen? Mir das Foto abnehmen?" Hendrik sah sie belustigt an. Die Sache schien genau nach seinen Vorstellungen zu laufen. Er hatte alle Trümpfe in der Hand.

„Sie wird es nie sehen", bekräftigte Kerstin.

„Erzähl mir, wie das Geschehen soll."

„Du kannst dich daran erinnern wie du in der Bibliothek warst? Wie du Sascha körperlich angegriffen hast, sie geschlagen hast, Frau Bach das gesehen hatte und du Sascha versprochen hast, ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen? Sie innerhalb eines Tages nach Preekow zu bringen."

„Sie hat sich bei dir ausgeheult? Wie rührend."

„Nein, hat sie nicht." Kerstin griff in die Schublade neben sich und warf nun ihrerseits etwas auf den Tisch. Eine Kassette.

„Und?", fragte Hendrik gelangweilt. Kerstin deutete ihm an, er solle sich die Kassette anhören und zeigte auf den Rekorder. Er legte die Kassette ein und das aufgenommene Gespräch zwischen ihm und Sascha war zu hören, inklusive all seiner Drohungen und dem Schlag in ihr Gesicht. Er stellte den Rekorder aus.

„Mach dir nicht die Mühe die Kassette zu zerstören, davon existieren einige Exemplare. Ich würde sagen, du gibst mir alle Fotos und Negative und ich vergesse das Tape und Frau Bach vergisst entgültig was sie gesehen hat. Stell dir vor, sie erinnert sich. Bis jetzt hat sie es vergessen, aber vielleicht passiert etwas, was ihre Erinnerung wachruft?" Kerstin verzog ihren Mund zu einem zynischen Lächeln. Hendrik starrte sie an. Ja, sie gewann die Oberhand zurück.

„Du wirst dieses Gespräch niemals Frau Schnoor zukommen lassen."

„Genau so lange wie sie keine Fotos bekommt, auf denen Sascha zu sehen ist. Ich würde sagen, du solltest verhandeln, sonst könnte das nicht gut sein für deinen Job. So weit ich weiß, wird eh bereits überlegt ob man dich nicht als stellvertretenden Direktor absägt und einem anderen diesen Job gibt. Diese Gerüchte, die um dich entstanden sind. Die Sache damals mit der Konopke, aus der du mit einem blauen Auge rausgekommen bist, die Sache mit der Vattke, die dir wohl keiner nachweisen kann und dann die Medikamente. Ich habe gehört, du sollst nicht ganz legale Dinge mit Doktor Strauß zusammen gemacht haben. Ich könnte der Sache nachgehen und das wäre sicherlich schlecht für dich. Deswegen wäre ich an deiner Stelle ganz ruhig." Kerstin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Von der Sache mit den Medikamenten hatte sie keine Ahnung, zumindest hatte sie bisher nur Gerüchte gehört, nie etwas Konkretes, aber sie konnte versuchen damit Druck auf Hendrik auszuüben. Wenn es klappte, war es ein Indiz dass er wirklich in der Sache etwas Illegales getan hatte und sie würde dem dann nachgehen.

„Ich muss sagen, ihr entwickelt euch zu ernstzunehmenden Gegnern. Mit dieser Gegenwehr hätte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet." Er sah sie beinahe bewundernd an. Kerstin und Sascha entwickelten eine Taktik, die von ihm sein konnte.

„Okay, Frau Schnoor wird keine Fotos sehen und ich bekomme alle Kassetten." Das musste ein Scherz sein.

„Du kannst dir gerne die Kassette mitnehmen, aber die anderen bleiben an sicheren Orten. Ich traue dir keinen Zentimeter weit, deswegen wirst du nichts bekommen. Du hast die Fotos, ich das Band. So lange wie der eine keinen Fehler macht, wird der andere sein Ass behalten." Kerstin hatte endlich wieder ihre feste Stimme. Die Tatsache, dass Hendrik zu schwimmen begann, gab ihr Sicherheit. Er nahm die Kassette und ging aus dem Büro. Kerstin griff nach dem Foto, das er auf dem Schreibtisch vergessen hatte und ließ es schweren Herzens durch den Reißwolf laufen. Gerne hätte sie ein Foto von Sascha behalten, aber das wäre nur belastendes Material gewesen.

„Hey Prof." Darla und Diana lehnte sich vor Sascha an die Wand und versperrten ihr so den Weg. Was wollten die beiden denn von ihr? Sascha hatte keine Lust sich mit ihnen abzugeben.

„Wir wollen auch in deinen seltsamen Sitzkreis", sagte Darla.

„Du meinst den Förderunterricht?"

„Ist doch egal wie das heißt. Hauptsache wir können die Hälfte der Arbeitszeit weglassen und uns einen gemütlichen Nachmittag machen." Diana grinste. Daher wehte der Wind. Na, dem würde Sascha die Luft abdrehen.

„Das sind keine gemütlichen Nachmittage, wir arbeiten hart. Wenn ihr faulenzen wollt, seid ihr falsch in meinem Unterricht."

„Das ist keine Bitte, Prof, du wirst uns in deinen Unterricht holen und Ende der Durchsage. Kapiert?" Sie lehnten sich bedrohlich nahe an Sascha.

„Gibt es Probleme?" Walter war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und lehnte sich neben Sascha, Darla und Diana geringschätzend ansehend.

„Keine. Wir haben alles geklärt." Die beiden verschwanden. Walter sah Sascha fragend an.

„Was war los?"

„Die beiden wollen in den Förderunterricht, allerdings nicht um zu lernen, sondern um faul abzuhängen. Und sie wollten mich dazu bringen, sie in den Kurs zu bringen."

„Sie drohen dir?"

„Sagen wir mal, sie waren nicht nett, aber ich komme damit klar. Jansen nervt mich genug."

„Deswegen brauchst du keinen zusätzlichen Belast. Wenn die dich noch einmal dumm anmachen, dann kümmere ich mich darum." Walter und Sascha waren an ihrer Zelle angekommen und gingen hinein. Steffi lag auf dem Bett und las in einem dicken Buch, das sehr wissenschaftlich aussah.

„Hi."

„Hi ihr beiden, was geht ab?"

„Die beiden D's!", sagte Walter. Steffi klappte ihr Buch zu.

„Darla und Diana?"

„Genau die. Sie wollen Sascha zwingen sie in den Förderunterricht zu holen um sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken. Mit Drohungen."

„Na klasse." Walter setzte sich zu Steffi und küsste sie. „Auf mich kannst du zählen, meine Süße ist seit einer Woche mit mir im Training, Gewichte heben und so einen Kram. Mel wird uns sicherlich auch helfen."

„Ich hasse so einen Aufstand", seufzte Sascha. Das gab nur ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit und Ärger mit den Schlusen, die nicht ihr Vorhaben, schneller aus Reutlitz rauszukommen, unterstützen würden. Und Kerstin würde nicht wollen dass Sascha sich prügelte.

„Frau Mehring, darf ich Sie kurz sprechen?" Verena Wüllner kam in ihre Zelle.

„Klar."

„Und mit Ihnen müsste ich auch gleich sprechen, Frau Walter. Geht das?"

„Für Sie immer." Steffi knuffte Walter zur Strafe in die Seite. Sascha verließ mit Verena Wüllner die Zelle. In einer ruhigen Ecke erzählte Verena Wüllner kurz was sich vor einigen Minuten bei Kerstin und Hendrik abgespielt hatte.

„Verdammt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er einen Detektiv hinter uns her jagt. Aber das Tonband hat ihn ruhig gestellt, oder?"

„Wir hoffen es. Sie sollten es nur eben wissen. Sonst alles okay?"

„Ja, der Stress mit Jansen macht mir derzeit ein wenig fertig." So sehr Frau Wüllner ihr und Kerstin half, was sie und Darla und Diana anging, ging Frau Wüllner nichts an.

„Hoffen wir, dass er erst einmal ruhig ist." Verena Wüllner lächelte. Das hoffte Sascha auch, aber bei Hendrik Jansen konnte man sich da nie sicher sein. Der heckte mehr seltsame Pläne aus als Georg W. Bush und seine Truppe.

„Und? Wann fangen wir bei dir an?" Darla und Diana lehnten sich wie bereits am Vortag vor Sascha an die Wand.

„Gar nicht", sagte Sascha „Ich brauche keine Drückeberger, die würden nur die anderen Frauen vom Lernen abhalten."

„Bist du dir sicher?" Darla baute sich vor Sascha auf.

„Ziemlich." Sascha hatte nicht vor sich von den beiden einschüchtern zu lassen. Der Förderunterricht war ihre Chance schneller aus Reutlitz rauszukommen, den würde sie sich von niemanden ruinieren lassen. Und ihr war klar, wenn die beiden im Unterricht waren, würde sie sicherlich nicht ruhig dasitzen und Däumchen drehen, sondern Randale machen, was die Existenz des gesamten Kurses gefährden würde.

„Schade." Dianas Faust bohrte sich hart in Saschas Magen, so dass diese stöhnend nach vorne viel.

„Und wie siehst du das jetzt?"

„Genauso wie eben." Nun war es Darla, die ihre Faust in Saschas Magen bohrte und ihr gleichzeitig einen Schlag auf die Rippen verpasste. Gleichzeitig drückte sie Sascha weiter in die Ecke, so dass sie außer Sichtweite der Schlusen waren.

„Weißt du, wir fragen ungern ein drittes Mal, dann kommen wir uns immer so verarscht und missverstanden an. Deswegen nehmen wir mal mit Rücksicht auf deine Gesundheit an, du lädst uns herzlich ein", meinte Diana.

„Vergesst es." Sascha stand gebeugt vor ihnen, hielt sich die Rippen und sah beide trotzig an. So leicht würden sie sie nicht umstimmen. Da musste schon mehr passieren als ein paar Schläge.

„Tja, dann, schade." Ein Meer von Schlägen ging auf Sascha nieder bis plötzlich eine Stimme erklang:

„Ey ihr Ratten, lasst das." Das war Walter. „Wo sind denn die Schlusen?" Sascha nahm alles nur noch halb wahr, sie spürte inzwischen weder die volle Kraft der Faustschläge, noch wie ihre Peinigerinnen langsam von ihr weggezogen wurden.

„Wir brauchen den Doc." Das war wieder Walter. Sascha öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass sie auf dem Boden lag und Walter neben ihr kniete „Schnell, holt Kerstin her!" Walter sah sich gehetzt um bis sie merkte, dass Sascha sie ansah. „Keine Panik, dafür werden die zahlen."

„Walter, ich, es…" Walter legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

„Pssst, sag nichts, ruhe dich aus. Kerstin wird gleich hier sein, dann kriegst du ein Schmerzmittel. Mach einfach die Augen zu und versuche dich zu entspannen." Sie drückte Saschas Augenlider herunter und wenige Augenblicke später war Sascha in einem Zustand, in dem sie einige Dinge hören konnte, die gehörten Worte jedoch nicht verarbeiten oder wirklich registrieren konnte. Alles was sie noch richtig mitbekam war, dass Kerstin eintraf und erst einmal alle Schaulustigen vertrieb und dann die Anweisung gab, dass Sascha sofort auf die Krankenstation musste. Aber das reichte ihr auch um zu wissen, dass sie in sehr guten Händen war.

**Teil 22**

Als Sascha später wieder zu sich kam war sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer. Ihr gesamter Körper schmerzte und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sich je wieder normal zu bewegen. An ihrem Tisch neben dem Bett hing ein Zettel, den eindeutig Kerstin geschrieben hatte. _Melde dich wenn du wach bist_, stand dort drauf. Sascha hob den Arm und drückte auf die Klingel. Sogar diese einfache Bewegung bereitete ihr Schmerzen. Keine fünf Minuten später war Kerstin bei ihr.

„Hi, entschuldige dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich war noch bei einer Patientin." Sie setzte sich neben Sascha und nahm ihre Hand „Wie geht es dir?" Besorgt sah sie ihre Freundin an, die sichtlich Schmerzen hatte.

„Ich glaube, so fühlt man sich wenn man von einem Auto überfahren worden ist."

„Sie haben dir ein paar unfeine Schläge verpasst." Kerstin küsste Sascha vorsichtig „Ich habe dir ein leichtes Schmerzmittel gegeben. Du hast jede Menge Hämatome und zwei angebrochene Rippen. Es sieht so aus, als wenn du ein etwas längere Zeit hier bleiben müsstest."

„Dann kann ich den beiden richtig dankbar sein." Sascha versuchte zu lächeln, musste aber feststellen, dass ihr das ziemliche Schmerzen bereitete.

„Nicht lachen", warnte Kerstin zu spät. Sascha drückte ihre Hand. Die Schmerzen waren besser auszuhalten, wenn Kerstin bei ihr war. Aber alles war besser zu ertragen wenn Kerstin in der Nähe war.

„Warum haben sie das gemacht?"

„Du weißt wer…?"

„Sascha, Walter hat so laut geschrieen, dass Darla und Diana auf dich einprügeln, da war es kein Wunder, dass jeder wusste er es ist bevor man euch gesehen hat. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie beiden ein blaues Auge verpasst hat um sie von dir abzubringen bevor die Schließer da waren. Du kannst dir also die Geschichte mit dem „Ausgerutscht" sparen."

„Habe ich dir nicht immer die Wahrheit gesagt, wenn du mir versprochen hast, sie für dich zu behalten?", fragte Sascha klagend.

„Ja, hast du, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass den anderen auch ruhig die Wahrheit sagen kannst. Also, wieso dieser Angriff?"

„Sie wollten in den Förderunterricht um von der Arbeit befreit zu sein. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, ich lasse da keinen rein, der außer herumsitzen und die anderen provozieren nichts im Sinn hat. Da sind sie ausgerastet."

„Schweine." Kerstin küsste Sascha tröstend. Sie fand es toll, dass ihre Freundin für ihre Ideale kämpfte und sich auch von zwei Kampfmaschinen nicht unterkriegen ließ. Es klopfte an der Tür und die beiden Frauen ließen sich los. Kerstin nahm das Blutdruckmessgerät und begann Saschas Ärmel hochzukrempeln während sie die Person hereinriefen. Es war Verena Wüllner.

„Hallo, wie geht es der Patientin?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Aber sie kann nicht lachen", sagte Kerstin und warf Sascha einen liebevollen Blick zu.

„Ich merke wie die Gegenwart der Ärztin meinen Heilungsprozess unterstützt", fügte Sascha grinsend hinzu. „Sie sollten sie dringend zu meiner Hauptmedizin machen."

„Das würde Ihnen so passen. Meinen Segen hätten Sie, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Frau Schnoor diese alternative Heilungsmethode unterstützt."

„Wenn du ein gutes Wort für uns einlegst", meinte Kerstin „Was machen die beiden Übeltäter."

„Die sind derzeit im Bunker. Wir werden morgen in der Teamsitzung entscheiden was mit ihnen geschieht. Ob sie zur Station „C" geschickt werden oder ob wir sie trennen."

„Die lassen sich nicht einfach trennen", sagte Sascha überzeugt „Die sind wie die S-Bahn-Gang, die haben sich auch nicht trennen lassen so lange sie in Reutlitz waren. Und wenn Fisch nicht auf der „C" wäre, dann hätten wir hier einiges an Chaos mehr."

„Ich bin für Station „C", aber die Hauptentscheidung liegt bei Frau Schnoor und Hendrik.", meinte Verena Wüllner.

„Na super." Sascha war von dem Gedanken, dass sie auf ihren Erzfeind hoffen musste, nicht sehr begeistert.

„Guten Morgen." Kerstin kam lächelnd in Saschas Zimmer. Unterm Arm trug sie ihre Arzttasche.

„Morgen." Sascha sah sie glücklich an. Was war die Nacht lang und einsam ohne ihre Freundin gewesen.

„Wie geht es dir heute?"

„Meine Rippen schmerzen und sobald ich auf einen der größeren blauen Flecke komme, ist es als wenn einer auf mich einschlägt."

„Du kriegst gleich ein neues Schmerzmittel, aber zuerst muss ich mir deine Rippen ansehen."

„Ja, ja, du willst ja nur, dass ich mich ausziehe", grinste Sascha.

„Dafür brauche ich keine medizinischen Gründe vorzuschieben.", konterte Kerstin grinsend. Es ging Sascha demnach wieder so gut, dass sie Späße machen konnte. Sehr gut. Frau Schnoor trat ein.

„Guten Morgen." Sie sah beide Frauen an „Frau Mehring, ich müsste Sie gleich zu der Situation gestern befragen." Zu Kerstin gewandt „Wann sind Sie mit den Untersuchungen fertig?"

„Ich bin gerade erst hergekommen, eine Viertelstunde wird es dauern."

„Gut, dann werden Frau Wüllner und ich gleich herkommen."

„Was geschieht mit Darla und Diana?", fragte Sascha.

„Beide werden bis auf weiteres im Bunker bleiben, der Rest wird sich ergeben. Bis gleich." Frau Schnoor verließ den Raum. Kerstin sah sich Saschas Rippen an.

„Meinst du, sie werden auf die „C" verlegt?"

„Ich denke, das hängt mit von deiner Aussage ab. Ich weiß, es ist nicht dein Ding mit den Schließern Hand in Hand zu arbeiten, aber ich glaube, keiner wird dir böse sein, wenn du die Wahrheit sagst und die beiden so auf die „C" kommen. So weit ich das mitbekommen habe, terrorisieren sie die ganze Station." Kerstin legte Sascha einen neuen Verband an und gab ihr einen Kuss als sie fertig war. „Du bist eine tapfere Patientin."

„Du bist eine gute Ärztin. Weißt du, was Walter gestern gesagt hat?"

„So wie ich das verstanden habe, die Wahrheit. Zumindest so weit, wie sie davon wusste. Sie ist ja erst später zu euch gekommen."

„Besser spät als gar nicht. Okay, ich werde ihnen erzählen was war und wenn ich dann Ärger kriege, musst du mich mit zu dir nehmen."

„Gerne." Kerstin küsste Sascha erneut. Es klopfte und Walter kam herein. Das Schicksal war manchmal praktisch.

„Frühstück." Sie schob den Essenswagen.

„Seit wann bringst du Essen?"

„Seit ich Frau Schnoor gefragt habe, ob ich das heute mal übernehmen dürfte. Hi Doc." Kerstin und Sascha machten sich nicht die Mühe ihre Hände loszulassen.

„Du kommst genau richtig, ich muss gleich wegen gestern aussagen."

„Ich weiß, deswegen bin ich hier. Ich habe den Schlusen gestern gesagt, sie hätten dich bereits einmal bedroht. Wenn du ihnen jetzt alles erzählst, sind wir diese beiden Weiber los."

„Was ist aus deinem Knastkodex geworden?"

„Die halten sich nicht dran, dann werden wir Gleiches mit Gleichem begleichen. Außerdem haben wir zwei Probleme weniger wenn die auf der „C" schmoren. Und sobald Monique wieder aktiv wird, können wir uns nicht noch zusätzlich um zwei Prügelschwestern kümmern."

„Siehst du, ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst die Wahrheit sagen", meinte Kerstin grinsend.

„Etwas anderes hätte ich von dir nie erwartet." Sascha grinste „Mein Gewissen."

„Einer muss das sein." Kerstin zwinkerte ihr zu. Und im Moment hielt sie in Reutlitz oft genug mit der Wahrheit hinterm Berg, sonst wären sie und Sascha wohl jetzt nicht zusammen hier.

„Wen hast du bestochen, dass du hierher darfst?" Sascha stemmte sich vorsichtig im Bett hoch als Kim den Raum betrat.

„Bleib liegen." Kim setzte sich neben Sascha und nahm ihre Hand „Ich habe einfach all meinen Charme auf die Direktorin losgelassen und sie davon überzeugt, dass nur ich dich schnell wieder gesund machen kann. Außerdem scheint sie derzeit gut auf dich zu sprechen zu sein. Hast du eine Affäre mit ihr?"

„Mit der Schnoor?" Sascha schüttelte belustigt den Kopf „Was du mir alles zutraust. Nein, ich glaube es liegt daran weil ich diese Woche so kooperativ bin. Was macht der Wettkampf?"

„Ich habe die Qualifikation für die nächste WM und wahrscheinlich ähnlich viele blaue Flecke wie du."

„Woher willst du wissen wie viele blaue Flecken ich habe?"

„Ich habe mich gestern Abend mit Kerstin getroffen und wenn einer deinen Körper, äh, deine Verletzungen kennt, dann sie." Kim grinste und stieß Sascha vorsichtig in die Seite.

„Finger weg von meiner Freundin." Sascha zwinkerte Kim zu.

„Okay, weil du es bist. Sonst alles okay bei dir?"

„Naja, der übliche Stress. Wie ich an diese Verletzungen gekommen bin, wirst du dank Kerstin wissen, das brauche ich dir nicht zu erzählen. Sag mal, was hältst du davon wenn du statt der WM zu mir kommst? Als mein persönlicher Bodyguard."

„Vergiss es, du bist alt genug auf dich alleine aufzupassen und so wie ich mitbekommen habe, hast du ein paar Freundinnen hier, die sich um dich kümmern. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du willst, dass dir einer laufend auf der Pelle hängt." Och, das kam ganz auf die Person an. Kerstin durfte sich gerne mit Alleskleber an ihr festkleben.

„Du kennst mich zu gut, Kusinchen." Sascha lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Sascha, ich war bei deinen Eltern." Ruckartig fuhr Sascha nach vorne, sah Kim überrascht an um sich dann die Rippen zu halten, die durch die ruckartige Bewegung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren.

„Und?" Sascha schluckte. Kim nahm wieder ihre Hand.

„Nicht sehr gut", sagte sie traurig. Saschas Blick senkte sich um die aufkommenden Tränen zu verbergen.

„Tut mir leid."

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür", brachte Sascha mühsam hervor. Warum war sie von Kims Nachricht so mitgenommen? Eine positive Reaktion hätte sie von ihren Eltern nie erwartet und trotzdem war es wie ein Stoß ins Herz als Kim ihr mitteilte, dass ihre Eltern schlecht auf sie reagiert hatten.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich bin hingefahren, habe eine Weile mit ihnen geredet, wir hatten uns bereits eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen und als ich dann gesagt habe, dass ich dich regelmäßig besuchen würden und du dich sicherlich freuen würdest wenn sie sich hier mal blicken lassen, haben sie das Gespräch abrupt beendet und mich quasi aus dem Haus geworfen", fasste Kim den Nachmittag zusammen.

„Sie haben dich rausgeworfen?"

„Sie meinten, das würde mich nichts angehen, das wäre eine Sache zwischen ihnen und dir und dann meinten sie, es wäre wohl besser wenn ich fahren würde, es würde bald dunkel werden und es wäre zu gefährlich alleine mit dem Motorrad nach Berlin zu fahren."

„Ja, sie haben dich rausgeworfen." Sascha sah Kim traurig an, die sich auf Saschas Bett setzte und sie in den Arm nahm.

„Es tut mir so leid." Kim streichelte Saschas Rücken und diese weinte leise in Kims Pulli. Ihre Eltern schafften es immer wieder, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte. Warum konnte sie sie nicht einfach aus ihrem Leben streichen? Sie schienen das mit ihr auch geschafft zu haben, warum gelang Sascha so etwas nicht?

„Danke dass du mich nicht wegstößt", schniefte Sascha.

„Warum sollte ich? Du hast mir nie einen Grund gegeben dich wegzustoßen. Sascha, ich mag dich sehr und ich kann mir inzwischen nicht mehr vorstellen ohne dich zu leben. Weißt du, dass du eine wichtigsten Gründe für mich warst nach Berlin zu ziehen? Ich hatte ein Angebot aus München, das finanziell gesehen lukrativer gewesen wäre, aber ich wollte auf keinen Fall so weit weg von dir sein. Ich möchte für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst und zwar so schnell wie möglich."

„Sollte das nicht die Aufgabe der älteren Kusine sein?", fragte Sascha.

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen, dass du jemals nicht hier warst wenn ich dich sehen wollte", lächelte Kim und auch Sascha musste ein wenig lächeln. Das stimmte, sie war immer hier, aber das lag weniger an ihr als an den Mauern und Gitterstäben.

**Teil 23**

Bevor sie Feierabend machte ging Kerstin noch einmal zu Sascha. Diese lag lesend auf dem Rücken im Bett.

„Hi, du solltest dich schonen und nicht laufend lesen."

„Bring mir einen Fernseher. Es ist ziemlich langweilig den ganzen Tag im Bett zu liegen wenn die Freundin sich um andere Frauen kümmert."

„Ich böse Frau aber auch." Kerstin küsste Sascha und legte ihr Buch weg „Was ist los mit dir? Du solltest gute Laune haben, Kim war hier."

„Ja." Sascha seufzte.

„Hattet ihr Streit?" Das konnte sich Kerstin zwar nicht vorstellen, aber seit dem Besuch von Kim war Sascha anders, bedrückt, traurig, ruhig.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du bist so anders seit sie hier war."

„Sie war bei meinen Eltern." Sascha sah Kerstin traurig an, so dass die sich die Frage wie diese reagiert hatten, sparen konnten. Sie nahm sie in den Arm.

„Sie haben sich den ganzen Nachmittag bestens unterhalten", fuhr Sascha fort „Nur als Kim das Thema auf mich brachte und erzählte, sie hätte mich ein paar Mal besucht, da wurde sie vor die Tür gesetzt. Urplötzlich meinten meine Eltern, es würde bald dunkel werden und sie solle nicht im Dunklen nach Berlin fahren. Das wäre zu gefährlich für eine junge Frau auf dem Motorrad."

„Wenn sich einer verteidigen kann, dann Kim", meinte Kerstin.

„Wem sagst du das? Aber meine Eltern haben mich nachweislich aus ihrem Leben gestrichen. Kannst du mir sagen wieso ich sie nicht aus meinem streichen kann? Warum liegt mir etwas daran mit ihnen Kontakt zu haben?" Sascha war wieder kurz davor zu weinen.

„Weil du ein viel zu sensibler Mensch bist." Kerstin streichelte Sascha über die Wange „Das ist einer der Gründe wieso ich dich liebe. Weil du so ein gefühlvoller Mensch bist." Sie küsste Sascha zärtlich.

„Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich wäre ein wenig unsensibler. Das würde manche Sachen vereinfachen."

„Dann wärst du nicht du." Es klopfte an der Tür und sie ließen ihre Hände los. Verena Wüllner kam herein. Sie mussten dringend ein Klopfzeichen vereinbaren, dann mussten Sascha und Kerstin nicht laufend auseinander schrecken.

„Frau Doktor Herzog, machen Sie wieder Überstunden bei einer Patientin, die ganz gut ohne sie zurecht käme?", fragte sie mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Frau Wüllner, haben Sie selber nicht Feierabend? Was laufen Sie hier herum?"

„Ich habe die Nachtschicht bekommen. Herr Jansen hat aus familiären Gründen abgesagt."

„Familiäre Gründe?"

„Er hat tierischen Stress mit seiner Frau, ich glaube, sie hat einen anderen." Verena Wüllner musste grinsen „Der Casanova wird betrogen. Wer hätte das gedacht. Sie muss ihn wohl bereits vor zwei Wochen vor die Tür gesetzt haben und heute Abend treffen sie sich wohl um zu gucken, ob sie sich scheiden lassen oder ob sie sich eine Chance geben. Ich hoffe auf Scheidung."

„Das wäre ja mal lustig." Kerstin nahm Saschas Hand.

„Hendrik Jansen läuft die Frau weg! Das ich das noch erleben darf", lachte Sascha, was ihr wieder Schmerzen bereitete und sie sich krümmte. Aber diesmal waren die Schmerzen es wert.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst nicht lachen", tadelte Kerstin.

„Ja, Frau Doktor."

„Jedenfalls wollte ich dir nur sagen, wenn du hier bleiben willst, dann ist heute die ideale Nacht. Maja macht in einer halben Stunde Feierabend und dann bin nur noch ich hier."

„Wie könnte ich das Angebot ablehnen?" Kerstin lächelte Sascha an.

„Ich kriege eine Zimmergenossin."

„Dann will ich euch nicht länger stören", meinte Verena Wüllner.

„Danke, Verena."

„Kein Problem, du schuldest mir ein Frühstück." Sie zwinkerte den beiden Frauen zu und verschwand.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich ziemlich eifersüchtig werden", stellte Sascha fest.

„Spar dir das." Kerstin küsste sie „Ich gehe eben in mein Büro und mache da alles fertig, schließe ab und komme dann wieder zu dir. Lauf nicht weg, meine Süße."

„Sehr witzig." Sascha verzog das Gesicht. Wie sollte sie weglaufen? Erstens wurde die Tür abgeschlossen wenn Kerstin draußen war und zweitens war sie mit ihren Rippen nicht gerade ein Kandidat für eine Flucht.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Sascha auf. Auf dem Bett, das Kerstin am Abend neben ihres geschoben hatte, hoben sich Kerstins Umrisse im schwachen Mondlicht ab. Sie hatte eine Hand auf Saschas Arm gelegt und mit der anderen hielt sie Saschas rechte Hand fest. Sascha streichelte ihr liebevoll über den Rücken. Es war schön wach zu werden und Kerstin neben sich zu sehen. Was würde wohl passieren wenn jetzt einer hereinkommen würde? Die Situation, in der sich Kerstin und Sascha befanden, war mehr als eindeutig, da hätten sie nichts leugnen können. Sascha hoffte, dass wenn es jemanden in den Sinn kam nachts in Reutlitz herumzulaufen, sie rechtzeitig von Verena Wüllner gewarnt werden würden. Kerstin hatte ihr Handy angeschaltet neben dem Bett liegen. Was würde Frau Schnorr machen wenn sie von Sascha und Kerstin erfuhr? Würde sie Kerstin feuern? Sascha verlegen? Oder würde sie Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen und sie beide in Reutlitz lassen? Natürlich nicht ohne die Auflage, dass sie sich nicht mehr sehen durften. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke.

„Woran denkst du?" Sascha sah zu Kerstin. Sie hatte die Augen geöffnet und Sascha beobachtet.

„Was passieren würde wenn uns einer so sehen würde."

„Das will ich gar nicht wissen."

„Erleben möchte ich das auch nicht. Es würde wohl das Ende für uns bedeuten."

„Aber es würde nicht bedeuten, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe." Kerstin setzte sich auf und küsste Sascha „Immerhin bin ich deinetwegen hier, weil ich dich liebe."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Sascha küsste Kerstin sanft aufs Haar. „Nur, was ist wenn, das andere ebenfalls erfahren?"

„Naja, ich glaube nicht, dass sie alle wegziehen, so wie Michael das gemacht hat."

„Er wusste nicht, dass du mich liebst", widersprach Sascha.

„Aber er konnte es sich denken. Ich meine, ich habe ihm zwar gesagt, ich sei nach Reutlitz zurückgekehrt um mit der Zeit abzuschließen als ich unschuldig hier gesessen habe, aber ich glaube, ihm war sehr schnell klar, dass ich vor allem wegen dir zurückgekommen bin. Er wusste das, bevor es mir klar geworden ist."

„Dumm ist er nicht, aber trotzdem habe ich seine Verlobte."

„Wie hätte ich dir widerstehen können, bei diesen wunderbaren blauen Augen, diesen sinnlichen Lippen, dem verträumten Blick wenn du träumst und den süßen Lachfalten?"

„Früher hast du das auch."

„Früher habe ich das versucht zu ignorieren, meine Gefühle unterdrückt und mich selbst belogen. Manchmal macht man Dinge, die man später nicht mehr verstehen kann."

„So lange ich nicht zu einem dieser Dinge werde." Sascha sah Kerstin an. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie eines Tages bereuen würde, was sie für und wegen Sascha getan hatte. Sie konnte sich sowieso nicht vorstellen, dass sie irgendetwas bereuen konnte was mit Sascha zu tun hatte, außer vielleicht, dass sie nicht vorher begriffen hatte, was für ein wunderbarer und außergewöhnlicher Mensch Sascha war.

„Guten Morgen, du siehst überraschend gut aus." Verena Wüllner kam zu Kerstin ins Büro und grinste sie an. Kerstin, sich gerade die Zähne putzend sah auf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Bitte?" Kerstin spuckte die Zahnpasta aus, spülte sich den Mund aus und sagte:

„Ich sagte: Blöde Ziege! Hör sofort mit deinen Andeutungen auf."

„Ich? Andeutungen? Nie! Wie geht es Sascha?"

„Bis auf die Rippen ganz gut, ich denke mal sie kann in drei Tagen wieder zurück auf Station und vertraue dir, dass du diesmal besser auf sie achtest."

„Hey, ich kann nicht überall sein."

„Sollst du auch nicht. Du sollst nur bei Sascha sein. Kaffee?" Kerstin hob die Kanne hoch, aus der der Duft von frischaufgebrühten Kaffee aufstieg. Kerstin hatte sich die Kaffeemaschine extra für ihr Büro mitgebracht, da ihr der Kaffee, den es hier sonst gab, nicht zusagte. Sie war mehr ein Fan von milden Kaffee mit weniger Koffein.

„Gerne." Verena Wüllner sah auf ihre Uhr „Ein wenig Zeit habe ich noch bevor ich nach Hause muss."

„Du musst nach Hause?"

„Ja, meine Schwester hat mich gebeten ihre Tochter heut ein den Kindergarten zu bringen. Und dann kann ich ausschlafen."

„Soll ich dein Frühstück in ein Abendessen umwandeln?", fragte Kerstin.

„Gerne, mein Kühlschrank ist leer, mein Kerl ist für diese Woche unterwegs und ich habe wenig Lust zu kochen."

„Dann fühl dich eingeladen. Wie wäre es mit morgen? Kim wird auch da sein. Sie hat diese Woche etwas Luft in ihrem Zeitplan."

„Hat Sascha ihre Kusine eigentlich mal kämpfen sehen? Werden die Wettkämpfe übertragen? Kriegt Reutlitz die Sportkanäle?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber vielleicht hat sie ein Video…"

„…das du Sascha zufällig unterschiebst und sie sich dann im zelleneigenen Videorekorder ansieht?"

„Ach Vroni, sei nicht so sarkastisch. Ich dachte mehr an Saschas Bezugsbeamtin, die Frau Schnoor davon überzeugt, dass Sascha sich das Video offiziell im Gruppenraum ansehen kann und die ihren Rekorder dafür zur Verfügung stellt. Natürlich nur für die Zeit, in der das Video läuft."

„Das kostet dich mehr als ein Abendessen, Doc."

„Ich weiß", grinste Kerstin „Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen."

„Warum kann sich mein Kerl nicht mal so für mich ins Zeug legen wie du es für Sascha machst? Was mache ich falsch?"

„Wahrscheinlich seht ihr euch zu oft. Wenn man nur eine begrenzte Zeit zusammen hat, dann versucht man dem anderen mit kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten eine Freude zu machen. Aber ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du uns so hilfst. Ich verstehe nur manchmal nicht warum du all das machst. Wenn das eines Tages raus kommt, dann bekommst du einen mordsmäßigen Ärger." Kerstin sah Verena Wüllner ernst an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern.

„No risk, no fun. Nein, ich finde, bisher habe ich nichts getan, was unmoralisch ist. Ich helfe nur zwei Verliebten ein wenig. Und das ist doch eigentlich eine gute Sache, oder?"

„Wären wir zwei ganz normale Verliebte würde dir jeder Recht geben, aber die Tatsache, dass Sascha im Gefängnis ist, lässt die Allgemeinheit deine Aktionen wahrscheinlich weniger tolerant sehen."

„Wer interessiert sich schon für die Allgemeinheit?"

„Politiker."

„Na klasse, die sind ja auch so moralisch perfekt und würden nie etwas Ungesetzliches machen, wenn es zu ihrem Vorteil sein könnte", meinte Verena sarkastisch. Kerstin musste grinsen. Ihr Beispiel war wohl etwas daneben gegriffen. Außerdem war sie sehr froh, dass Verena all das für sie und Sascha tat.

Teil 24

Sascha öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Zelle und trat ein. Die Zeit auf der Krankenstation war vorbei und sie musste zurück in ihre Zelle. Kerstin hatte ihr gestern Abend eine Art Abschiedsessen vorbeigebracht. Der Wagen von Kittlers Frau war wieder repariert und Kerstin hatte Sascha chinesisches Essen mitgebracht, das sie sich sehr gut hatte schmecken lassen. Es war eine willkommene Abwechselung zu dem Essen, das es in Reutlitz gab.

„Hi." Sascha umarmte Walter, die auf ihrem Bett saß und las.

„Hey, so schnell wurdest du wieder entlassen?" Walter sah Sascha überrascht an.

„Na, das ist ja toll wie du dich freust." Sascha war ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Sorry, aber ich hätte dir noch ein paar Tage mit deiner Ärztin gegönnt. Natürlich freue ich mich dich wiederzusehen."

„Danke. Wo ist Steffi?"

„Im Bunker."

„Was?"

„Sie hat ein Randale gemacht, ein paar Stühle zertrümmert, Jansen beleidigt und durfte dann zur Abkühlung in den Bunker. Das war vor zwei Tagen."

„Das hört sich nicht gut für ihre Entlassung an", meinte Sascha.

„Wegen der hat sie dieses Theater gemacht", seufzte Walter „Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll das lassen, aber wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann zieht sie das durch. Sie ist in der Beziehung wie du."

„Sie wollte in den Bunker?"

„Sie will hier bleiben. Ihre Zeit hier ist beinahe vorbei. Ich habe ihr gesagt, wir kriegen das auf die Reihe, selbst wenn sie draußen ist, aber dieser Sturkopf musste natürlich Randale machen damit sie länger hier bleiben muss. So weit ich das mitbekommen habe, ist ihr das sogar gelungen. Für ihre Showeinlage bekommt sie vier weitere Wochen Reutlitz. Ich hoffe, dann hat sie die Nase voll und nimmt die nächste Möglichkeit zur Entlassung wahr."

„Sie muss dich sehr lieben wenn sie hier bleibt." Sascha nahm Walters Hand.

„Ich weiß, das setzt mich in einen scheiß Zwiespalt. Einerseits bin ich froh, dass sie hier ist und das sie so etwas für mich macht. Andererseits will ich nicht, dass sie ihr Leben wegen mir ruiniert. Sie hat alle Chancen der Welt draußen normal weiterzuleben und was macht sie? Sie provoziert die Schlusen und lässt sich länger hier einsperren." Walter schlug wütend mit der Faust aufs Bett. „Aber wem sage ich das? Du hattest mit Kerstin dasselbe Problem"

„Aber ich sie ist bisher so vernünftig geblieben, dass sie nicht wieder einsetzen muss. Allerdings wird das hauptsächlich daran liegen, dass sie als Ärztin mich öfters sehen kann als Steffi dich als Besucherin."

„Wahrscheinlich." Walter legte ihren Kopf auf Saschas Schulter. Sie wäre Steffi so gerne böse gewesen für den Blödsinn, aber sie war zu froh, dass sie hier bleiben würde.

Kerstin hatte für das Abendessen Putenfleisch in süß-sauerer Soße, Reis und eine Gemüseplatte vorbereitet. Kim war bereits anwesend und mixte aus den Getränken, die zum größten Teil aus Michaels Zeit stammten, Cocktails.

„Ich dachte, du wärst Leistungssportlerin, warum kennst du Cocktails?"

„Ich dachte, du wärst Ärztin, warum hast du Alkohol?", konterte Kim lachend.

„Okay, erwischt. Ist aber fast alles von Michael."

„Dann werden wir dem reudigen Tropfen neues Leben einhauchen. So weit ich weiß, war dein Verflossener – verzeih mir das bitte – ein Langweiler."

„Ich wurde sehr selten überrumpelt." Kerstin wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht. Sie wollte nicht schlecht von Michael reden, die Zeit mit ihm hatte ihr gefallen; zumindest die ersten Jahre – bis Sascha in ihr Leben getreten war.

„So kann man das auch nennen. Nein, es mag dich erschüttern, aber wenn ich mit meinem Schatz unterwegs bin, dann ist das leichteste Getränk Bier. Aber nur weil es ein Cocktail ist, muss man nicht gleich nach dem dritten unterm Tisch liegen. Ich mache schwache Mischungen, das Essen will immerhin genossen werden."

„Danke. Wo Verena nur bleibt?"

„Hatte sie Spätschicht?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber im Moment geht es ein wenig chaotisch zu, da weiß man nie. Ich denke jedoch, dass sie sich dann gemeldet hätte. Magst du Mouse au chocolate?"

„Ich würde dafür sterben, aber ich darf nicht. Alleine für die Cocktails würde mein Trainer mich erschlagen."

„Also eine kleine Portion ohne Sahne", schlussfolgerte Kerstin grinsend.

„Pack sie ein und gib sie Sascha. Dann bleibt es in der Familie…oder iss sie selber. Gehörst ja auch zur Familie." Kim blickte Kerstin nachdenklich an.

„Was denn?", fragte sie als sie den Blick bemerkte.

„Ich überlege gerade was du von mir wärst wenn du Sascha heiraten würdest. Wir wären nicht wirklich verwandt, oder?"

„Ich als Frau deiner Kusine? Ich glaube, da hört die Verwandtschaft auf." Kerstin kratzte sich am Kinn. „Ja, da ist man nix mehr." Zumindest nichts, was einen Namen hatte. Oder eines dieser Schwipsdinger? Schwipsschwägerin? Oder war das wieder etwas anderes? Kerstin hatte keine Ahnung.

„Dann bist du ein sehr sympathisches Nix. Probieren?" Kim hielt Kerstin ein Glas mit einer bunten Flüssigkeit hin.

„Was ist das?" Kerstin starrte das blau – gelb – grüne Getränk an.

„Das ist absolut ohne Alkohol und ich habe noch keine Ahnung wie es schmeckt. Es ist blauer Energiedrink mit Bananensaft. Deswegen ist die Mitte grün. Mir gefiel die Farbkombination."

„Aber später bekommen wir etwas Konventionelles?" Kerstin nippte vorsichtig an dem Glas und verzog das Gesicht.

„Grausam.", urteilte sie „Sorry." Kim probierte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast." Sie setzte das Glas ab „Grausam ist kein Ausdruck für dieses Gemisch. Unbeschreiblich grässlich würde es besser treffen." Sie lachten. Es klingelte. Kerstin öffnete die Tür und Verena kam herein.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung, ich hatte eine Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Fön."

„Wer hat gewonnen?"

„Die erste Runde er. Kein einziger Lufthauch kam heraus, aber dann habe ich gekontert und ihn in die Mülltonne geworfen. Das heißt Sieg nach Punkten."

„Aber moralisch war er besser." Kerstin drückte Verena ihr Glas in die Hand „Probier mal, ist eine Kreation a la Kim." Verena probierte und verzog ebenfalls das Gesicht.

„Danke", sagte Kim „Dann sind wir alle drei einer Meinung. Für das Essen habe ich euch Longdrinks gemacht. Whiskey und Wodka mit Schuss."

„Ich hoffe, du meintest etwas anderes mit einem Schuss von einen von beiden", verbesserte Kerstin skeptisch.

„Oder so. Whiskey – Sprite, Wodka – Lemon und Wodka – Apfelschorle. Wer möchte was?"

„Mir ist schlecht", meinte Verena trocken uns ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Sascha reckte sich in ihrem Bett. Endlich konnte sie sich wieder einigermaßen bewegen ohne große Schmerzen zu haben. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht über von Kerstin geträumt und war dementsprechend gut gelaunt.

„Morgen", seufzte Walter von ihrem Bett aus.

„Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich vermisse mein Kuscheltier."

„Die kommt doch heute wieder."

„Na super, dann kann ich wieder dem einen Paar beim Knutschen und dem anderen beim heimlichen flirten zusehen", meldete sich Mel aus ihrem Bett.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen auch dir, Mel", lachte Sascha „Wie ich merke, hast du wunderbar geschlafen."

„Naja, ging so."

„Los, Mädels, duschen gehen. Die Arbeit wartet auf uns – zumindest auf den größten Teil von uns. Intellektuelle dürfen sich in der Bibo herumtreiben und Liebesbriefe, äh, Aufsätze schreiben." Walter stand auf und zog Mel die Decke weg.

„Ey, sag mal, du spinnst ja wohl." Wütend warf Mel ein Kissen nach Walter, die sich duckte und das Kissen prallte vor die Tür. Eine Sekunde später öffnete Maja Brehme die Tür.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

„Mel und Walter üben sich im Frühsport", gab Sascha fröhlich Auskunft.

„Sie können Ihre Energie gleich bei der Arbeit gebrauchen." Maja Brehme verließ die Zelle.

„Sie können Ihre Energie gleich bei der Arbeit gebrauchen", äffte Mel sie nach „Fidschi!"

„Mel! Ich bitte dich", protestierte Walter gespielt empört „Du kannst doch unsere Hanf – Biene nicht so brüskieren." Sascha sah Walter verdattert an. Seit wann benutze sie solche Worte wie „brüskiert"?

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Das war mein Stoff."

„Ja, ja, hier wird laufend gestohlen. Ilse würde sich nun empören und fragen wo wir denn hier sind", lachte Walter.

„Ihr spinnt beide ein wenig", schlussfolgerte Sascha und stand auf. Los, sonst schickt uns die Brehme noch den Jansen und auf den kann ich verzichten."

„Wer kann das nicht?", fragte Mel und sprang aus ihrem Bett. Fröhlich schwatzend schlenderten sie zur Dusche, wo sie gerade rechtzeitig kamen um eine Auseinandersetzung von Lizzy und Jeanette mitzuerleben.

„Das ist meine Creme, lass gefälligst deine Finger davon", kreischte Jeanette. Sascha fiel auf, dass Jeanette rote Flecken bekam wenn sie sich aufregte und ungeschminkt war. Ob es ihr einer sagen sollte?

„Als wenn bei dir noch irgendeine Creme nutzen würde, du alte Ledertasche", hielt Lizzy dagegen.

„Mehr als bei dir."

„Du hast doch die Haut eines alten Krokodils."

„Wahrscheinlich auch das Alter", mischte sich Mel ein. „Oder einer Schildkröte, die kurz vorm Tode steht. Eigentlich müsste unsere Ledertasche Seniorenzuschlag bekommen. Wobei, wenn ich es mit recht überlege, dann ist das Essen sogar seniorengerecht, so matschig wie der Fraß ist. Nee Bergdorfer, bei dir hilft keine Creme mehr, da müssen schon Hammer, Meisel und ein Bügeleisen ran, sonst bekommt man dich nicht mehr in Schuss." Sascha musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Das hatte sie auf der Krankenstation vermisst. Mel und Jeanette und ihre Diskussionen.

„Du musst gerade etwas sagen. Wer hat denn bei seiner eigenen Hochzeit nicht einmal ein Kleid angehabt? Und musste sich alles ausleihen um einigermaßen auszusehen?"

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Mel stellte sich wütend vor Jeanette. Walter zog Sascha von den Streithähnen weg.

„Da schien heute Nacht etwas in der Luft gelegen zu haben, die sind alle so aufgedreht. Sonst kriegt hier keiner das Maul auf weil alles pennt."

„Das Wochenende nähert sich, da werden sei munter", meinte Sascha und öffnete den Knoten ihres Bademantels.

„Soll ich dir den Rücken eincremen und ausgiebig verwöhnen?", grinste Walter.

„Es wird wirklich Zeit dass Steffi wiederkommt." Sascha warf Walter ein Handtuch ins Gesicht und verschwand dann in einer Kabine mit Badewanne. Baden konnte und wollte sie alleine. Es sei denn, Kerstin würde ihr anbieten, die Badewanne mit ihr zu teilen. Dann würde sie sofort annehmen. Kerstin. Die musste auch bald hier sein, vielleicht würden sie sich sehen. Ansonsten würde Sascha Schmerzen erfinden und sich zur Krankenstation bringen lassen. Es war bestimmt einfach den Schlusen klarzumachen, dass ihre Rippen noch schmerzten.

**Teil 25**

Sascha hatte sich eine Pause gegönnt und war aus ihrer Ecke in der Bibliothek hervorgekommen. Sie hatte zwei Stunden im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden vor einem Regal verbracht und sich Notizen zu einigen deutschen Schriftstellern gemacht. Als sie hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, war sie aufgestanden um zu sehen wer es war. Simone konnte es nicht sein, die lag auf der Krankenstation mit einer Magen- und Darmgrippe. Sascha hatte die leise Hoffnung, dass es Kerstin war.

„Guten Morgen Frau Mehring." Es war zwar nicht Kerstin, aber dafür Verena Wüllner. Sie war allerdings nicht alleine, sondern in Begleitung eines jungen Mannes, den Sascha zuvor nie gesehen hatte. Er war Mitte zwanzig, groß, kräftig und hatte braune Haare.

„Morgen." Sascha sah zweifelnd auf ihre Uhr. Es war beinahe Mittag. Schluse müsste man sein.

„Das ist eine unserer Studentinnen, Frau Mehring. Frau Mehring, das ist Herr Römer. Er wird wohl der neue Schließer."

„Eric Römer." Er schüttelte Sascha die Hand.

„Sascha Mehring."

„Sascha?"

„Eigentlich Alexandra, aber alle nennen mich Sascha und das ist mir auch lieber", klärte Sascha ihn auf.

„Na dann."

„Was ist denn das?" Sascha deutete auf ein Plakat, das Verena Wüllner in der Hand hielt.

„Das ist für die fünfzig Jahr Feier von Reutlitz. Nächsten Monat findet hier eine Party statt und die Gefängnisleitung bittet alle Insassinnen um ihre kreative Mithilfe. Sie können Vorschläge für das Programm in den nächsten zwei Wochen sammeln."

„Freigang für alle."

„Ich glaube, das wird schwer zu realisieren."

„Schade eigentlich. Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?"

„Ich gehe dann schon mal vor und gucke, ob ich mir den Weg in den Speisesaal gemerkt habe", sagte Eric Römer „Es war mir eine Ehre Sie kennen gelernt zu haben." Er lächelte Sascha an und verschwand. Sascha sah ihm skeptisch nach und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war ihm eine Ehre mit kennen gelernt zu haben? Wie ist denn der drauf?" Der Typ musste Drogen nehmen.

„Nett, oder? Und so zuvorkommend. Allerdings sind Sie die erste Insassin, zu der er so freundlich ist. Vorher hat er sich von keiner auf diese Weise verabschiedet. Ich glaube, Sie haben einen Verehrer."

„Na super." Sascha verzog das Gesicht „Der soll die Vollzugsordnung lesen. Ich bin tabu für ihn."

„Stimmt, Sie sind vergeben an…wen anders."

„Eben. Wie geht es ihr?"

„Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit, Schwindelanfälle."

„Was?" Sascha sah Verena Wüllner entsetzt an. Das waren Anzeichen für eine Schwangerschaft. Was für ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Kerstin schwanger, Michael der Vater, der sich dann garantiert zurückmelden würde und ihnen Probleme machen würde.

„Alkohol. Ihre Kusine hat uns gestern zu sich eingeladen und überraschend sind einige Freunde ihres Freundes vorbeigekommen und dann haben wir ein wenig gefeiert. Kerstin hatte wohl einen Drink zuviel."

„Kerstin? Zu viel Alkohol? Jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen." Wobei, besser Alkohol als eine Schwangerschaft. Naja, so eine kleine Minikerstin…das wäre nicht das Verkehrteste. Aber erst dann, wenn Sascha draußen war, sie wollte Kerstin schließlich helfen.

„Keine Panik, ich habe sie sicher Zuhause abgeliefert und sie hat allen Männern, die sie angebaggert haben, eine Abfuhr erteilt." Sascha atmete erleichtert auf. Trotzdem war sie eifersüchtig auf die, die den Abend mit Kerstin verbracht hatten.

„Ich versuche übrings derzeit einen neuen Ausgang für Sie zu bekommen. Oder zumindest mal herauszuhören wie die Chancen für einen Antrag aussehen würden."

„Das wäre sehr nett. Danke. Grüßen Sie Kerstin von mir?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird heute Nachmittag bei Ihnen im Förderunterricht vorbeisehen, aber ich werde sie grüßen." Verena Wüllner lächelte und verließ die Bibliothek.

„Na, Julia, wie geht es dir?" Kerstin lehnte sich vor und küsste Sascha auf die Nasenspitze. Sie war extra früh zum Förderunterricht erschienen um Sascha kurz alleine zu sehen.

„Wieso Julia?"

„Ich habe erfahren, dass du das Herz unseres jungen Romeos gebrochen hast."

„Bitte?" Sascha verstand kein Wort.

„Der neue Schließer, Eric Römer."

„Ich habe nicht sein Herz gebrochen", protestierte Sascha vehement „Der war nur nett zu mir und ich war höflich."

„Es war mir eine Ehre Sie kennen gelernt zu haben?"

„Was kann ich denn dafür? Mein Gott, du bist schon wie die Wüllner, die hat auch so einen dummen Spruch gelassen."

„Verena hat mir das auch erzählt. Wirklich sehr interessant, was sich so in der Bibliothek abspielt. Ich sollte da mal öfters vorbeischauen."

„Ja, das solltest du." Sascha sah sich um, umarmte Kerstin und küsste sie. „Dringend." Dann könnten sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen.

„Ich vermisse dich, Schatz."

„Dito. Ich träume laufend von unserer letzten Nacht und meinem Ausgang. Heute Nacht noch."

„Geht mir ähnlich. Ich habe das Kopfkissen abgezogen und kuscheln laufend mit dem Bezug weil er eventuell noch an einer Stelle nach dir riechen könnte." Kerstin drückte Sascha an sich. „Was machst du etwas für die Feier?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht können wir vom Förderunterricht unserer ersten Erfolgserlebnisse vorweisen und so für das Projekt werben. Allerdings würde ich mich lieber mit dir absetzen."

„Das könnte schwer werden, aber ich denke, wir können uns unterhalten ohne dass es Probleme gibt."

„Es sei denn Jansen ist wieder auf dem Arschloch – Trip."

„Der ist seit der Kassette sehr ruhig geworden. Wir sollten uns jedoch nicht darauf verlassen, dass es so bleibt. Hast du irgendwelche Probleme mit Monique?"

„Nein, sie ist seit der Telefonnummeraktion ruhig."

„Gut. Ich recherchiere gerade wegen den Anschuldigungen, die damals Martina Vattke gegen Jansen erhoben hat. Du weiß, die Medikamentensache. Vielleicht kann ich irgendwie an belastendes Material herankommen, das würde uns wieder ein Ass verschaffen. Im Moment habe ich aber erst angefangen mit den Nachforschungen, deswegen sieht es diesbezüglich nicht sehr gut aus. Hast du eine Hilfe für mich?"

„Nein, leider nicht." Sascha schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf „Aber ich werde mich umhören." Sie hörten Schritte und traten zwei Schritte auseinander.

„Dann sag Simone, sie soll schnell wieder gesund werden, ich würde sie in der Bibliothek vermissen", sagte Sascha und warf Kerstin einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick zu.

„Mache ich. Und wenn du Material aus dem Internet brauchst, dann sag Bescheid, ich kann in der Pause gerne mal recherchieren ob ich etwas finde." Frau Schnoor kam mit Eric Römer herein.

„So, das ist der Raum, in dem der Förderunterricht stattfindet", sagte Frau Schnoor.

„Sehr schön." Eric Römer sah mehr Sascha als den Raum an.

„Den hat Frau Mehring hauptsächlich in Eigenarbeit renoviert."

„Faszinierend. Intelligent und handwerklich begabt. Sie müssen ein echter Glücksgriff für Reutlitz sein. Ich finde es sehr gut, Frau Schnoor, dass Sie den Frauen mit Talent die Chance geben, ihr Talent zu nutzen, auszubauen und dieses fördern." Kerstin musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Der neue Schließer hatte allem Anschein nach ein Auge auf Sascha geworfen. Da würde er auf Granit beißen. Hoffentlich gab es keine Probleme wenn er heraus bekam, dass Sascha keinerlei Interesse an ihm hatte.

„Kannst du dich ein bisschen mehr um deine Freundin kümmern?" Verena Wüllner kam in Kerstins Büro und sah sie empört an. Kerstin, die gerade die Medikamentenbestellung aus der Zeit, in der die Versuche stattgefunden haben sollten, überprüfte, sah auf.

„Bitte?"

„Na, ich war gerade mit unserem neuen Kollegen unterwegs und musste natürlich in die Bibliothek, wo der gute Eric deine Freundin angeschmachtet hat. Sobald er in der Nähe von Sascha ist, gibt es für ihn nichts anderes mehr. Er starrt sie an und wenn sie etwas sagt, dann hängt er beinahe an ihrem Lippen. Fehlt nur noch, dass er ihre Worte auf Band aufnimmt um sie Zuhause zu hören."

„Verena, du bist eifersüchtig", diagnostizierte Kerstin trocken, obwohl in ihr selber auch ein wenig Eifersucht aufkam. Was wollte der Typ von Sascha? Es musste ihm klar sein, dass sie tabu für ihn war. Okay, sie selber störte es auch nicht, aber sie war nicht so eindeutig wie er; zumindest glaubte sie das.

„Ich? Wieso?"

„Nun, ich würde darauf tippen, dass dir unser neuer Kollege gefällt."

„Kerstin, ich bin in festen Händen."

„Das war ich bei Michael auch. Und? Es hat mich nicht daran gehindert mich in Sascha zu verlieben."

„Das war etwas anderes."

„Nein." Kerstin grinste.

„Mein Gott, ich habe nur bemerkt, dass er sich sehr um Sascha bemüht. Mehr nicht. Und wenn das einer der Kollegen mitbekommt, dann ist er hier schneller wieder weg als ihm lieb ist", versuchte sich Verena herauszureden.

„Ja, sicher." Kerstin grinste wissend, lehnte sich entspannt im Stuhl zurück und beobachtete Verena Wüllner.

„Ist dir das ganz egal wenn der Typ auf deine Freundin steht?"

„Ich wage stark zu bezweifeln, dass Sascha bei Eric Römer schwach wird. Sie steht nicht auf Männer. Da kann er so viel Süßholz raspeln wie er will. Ich würde sogar behaupten, er hat Glück, dass er sich in Sascha verguckt hat, die wird das nicht ausnutzen."

„Du weichst meiner Frage aus. Bist du nicht eifersüchtig?"

„Ein wenig", gab Kerstin zu „Aber ich vertraue Sascha. Wäre es eine Schließerin, die so um sie herumschleichen würde, dann würde ich mir mehr Sorgen machen. Aber die einzigste Konkurrenz bist du, deswegen muss ich mich vor allem darum kümmern, dass du mir nicht zu nah an meine Freundin kommst."

„Ich? Nee du, Frauen sind nicht mein Fall, das weißt du. Aber danke für das Kompliment. Zumindest fasse ich das mal als Kompliment auf." Das Funkgerät begann zu rauschen und schon erklang Kittlers Stimme, der nach Verena Wüllner fragte.

„Wüllner." Wieso konnte sie sich nie in Ruhe mit Kerstin unterhalten? Laufend wollte jemand etwas von ihr.

„Kannst du zum Aquarium kommen? Mich ablösen damit ich raus auf den Hof kann?"

„Bin unterwegs." Sie hing das Funkgerät zurück an die Halterung. „Dann werde ich mal zu Herrn Römer gehen und ihn von Sascha ablenken."

„Mach das. Ich werde gleich versuchen mit Sascha ein paar Worte zu wechseln wenn ich zufällig auf meinem Weg in den Feierabend am Aquarium vorbei komme und dir deinen gewünschten Zettel bringe."

„Welchen Zettel?"

„Du weißt schon, du hattest mich gebeten, dir Mittel gegen die Grippe aufzuschreiben." Kerstin zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ah, jetzt. Ja stimmt, die sollte ich auf jeden Fall heute noch haben. Diese Zettel ist sehr wichtig." Verena Wüllner grinste und verließ den Raum. Kerstin sah auf ihren Schreibtisch, seufzte und suchte weiter in den alten Unterlagen nach Beweisen für Jansens illegale Spiele.

**Teil 26**

„Hi." Sascha kam in ihre Zelle. Walter und Steffi saßen einträchtig auf Steffis Bett, hielten Händchen und unterhielten sich.

„Hi", sagte Walter „Wie war dein Studiumsmorgen in der Bibo?"

„Aufregend." Sascha gähnte. Sie war heute sehr müde, wusste allerdings nicht genau wieso.

„Hast du bereits einen Beitrag für die Feier?", fragte Steffi.

„Nein, aber ich hoffe, du bist dann entlassen und kommst hier nur als Besucherin vorbei."

„Du hörst dich an wie Walter." Steffi lachte.

„Wir werden Frau Doktor Kaltenbach eine Liste geben, auf der wir die Ergebnisse unserer Arbeit präsentieren. Ich meine, wir können schlecht Gehirne präsentieren, die das Gelernte zeigen."

„Nein, das nicht, aber ich hätte eine andere Idee." Sascha sah Steffi neugierig an.

„Lass hören."

„Also, Tatsache ist, die Frauen lernen aus den verschiedenen Bereichen, machen Schulabschlüsse, werden trotzdem – zumindest habe ich manchmal das Gefühl – von den Schlusen belächelt für den „Kinderkram" oder wie sie es nennen. Wie wäre es, wenn du aus dem Material, das im Förderunterricht durchgenommen wird, eine Art „Wer wird Millionär" baust. Fragen aus den Bereichen, die bearbeitet werden und dann müssen die Schlusen, die Kaltenbach oder sonst wer, gegen Schülerinnen antreten. Oder noch besser: Jeopardy."

„Was?", fragte Sascha und Walter gleichzeitig.

„Jeopardy. Das hieß hier glaube ich „Riskant", war mal Anfangs der 90er eine Show mit Frank Elstner. Auf jeden Fall spielen da drei Personen gegeneinander, können aus Fragen zu verschiedenen Gebieten wählen und wer die meisten Punkte hat, gewinnt. Du hast sechs verschiedene Bereiche pro Runde, jeweils fünf Fragen, die nach Schwere von einhundert bis fünfhundert und in der zweiten Runde in zweihunderter Schritten von zweihundert bis eintausend gehen. Wir bauen eine riesige Tafel und lassen die Leute gegen eine Schülerin aus dem Förderunterricht spielen."

„Die vorher schon die Fragen bekommt und dann locker gewinnt", vervollständigte Walter grinsend.

„Nein, wir spielen ehrlich. Und wir ändern die Regeln ein wenig. Bei „Riskant" war es so, dass eine Antwort gestellt wurde und man die passende Frage dazu stellen musste. Wir lassen dann die Antwort suchen."

„Interessant", meinte Sascha. „Das wäre eine Überlegung wert."

„Und als Showmasterin nehmen wir deine Kerstin, die dann viel mit uns proben muss", schlug Walter vor.

„Oh ja." Sascha strahlte. Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war, denn Jansen würde sicherlich nicht zulassen, dass sie und Kerstin sich mehr sahen als nötig.

Am Nachmittag war Sascha auf der Krankenstation. Jedoch war ihr Aufenthaltsgrund nicht Kerstin und auch nicht eine Krankheit, sondern Simone. Sie wollte ihr ein neues Buch bringen.

„Na, wie geht es dir?"

„Geht so. Aus der Magen- und Darmgrippe ist eine Infektion geworden. Ich möchte mal wissen, was ich da nicht vertragen habe." Sascha gab ihr das Buch.

„Ist heute neu für dich angekommen."

„Danke. Kerstin hat mir auch Material aus dem Internet beschafft. Außer lesen hat man hier keine Aktivitäten. Was macht der Förderunterricht?" Sascha erzählte ihr von dem Vorhaben für die fünfzig Jahr Feier.

„Das hört sich wirklich gut an. Ich wüsste auch schon, wen ich gerne als Showmaster hätte."

„Wen?"

„Den Neuen. Ein knackiger Typ. Muss frisch mit seiner Ausbildung fertig sein. Ein Bild von einem Mann", schwärmte Simone. Sascha verdrehte die Augen. Solche Typen konnten sie hier nicht gebrauchen, die waren nur Konkurrenz für sie. Immerhin könnte es passieren, dass der Typ sich an Kerstin heranmachen konnte. Wo sie gerade von Kerstin sprachen, da kam sie schon in das Zimmer. Überrascht sah sie Sascha an.

„Hallo, ich wusste gar nicht dass du hier bist."

„Krankenbesuch und Bücherlieferantin." Sascha strahlte ihre Freundin an, die ebenfalls ein verschmitztes Lächeln zustande brachte.

„Soll ich einen Gesundheitsspaziergang machen?", fragte Simone vielsagend.

„Nein, danke, geht schon", lehnte Sascha ab „Du bleibst im Bett damit du schnell wieder gesund wirst. Meinst du, wir sollten Kerstin in unseren Plan einweihen wegen der Party?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Simone sah Kerstin zweifelnd an „Sie ist auf der anderen Seite, lass es lieber sein. Man weiß nie, was sie der Schnoor oder dem Jansen erzählt."

„Ey", protestierte Kerstin empört „Was soll das bedeuten? Ihr wisst genau zu wem ich halte."

„Zu wem?", fragte Simone.

„Zu mir." Sascha küsste Kerstin schnell auf die Wange und grinste „War nur ein Scherz mit dem Jansen und der Schnoor. Wir haben uns etwas für die fünfzig Jahr Feier ausgedacht und brauchen ein wenig Unterstützung."

„Meine hast du immer."

„Ich weiß, aber ich denke, es wäre cleverer wenn wir uns an einen Schließer wenden. An meine Bezugsbeamtin zum Beispiel."

„Oder den Neuen", warf Simone erneut ein. Sascha verdrehte die Augen und Kerstin lachte. Alle waren begeistert von dem neuen Schließer; außer Sascha.

„Ich habe es geahnt. Ein junger Schließer ist hier wie Frischfleisch in einem Tigerkäfig." Die drei Frauen lachten.

„Darf man mitlachen?" Da war ja der Grund ihrer guten Laune. Eric Römer betrat das Zimmer.

„Wir haben…" Simone knuffte Sascha in die Seite um zu verhindern, dass sie Eric Römer die Wahrheit sagen würde. Sie traute es ihr ohne weiteres zu.

„Wir haben uns nur wegen der fünfzig Jahr Feier gefreut. Sagen Sie, Herr Römer, werden Sie sich auch aktiv beteiligen?"

„Ich denke ja. Bisher hatte ich zwar keine Gelegenheit mich um meinen Part zu kümmern, da ich erst in der Eingewöhnungsphase bin, aber ich würde sehr gerne aktiv etwas gestalten." Er lächelte bei jedem zweiten Wort Sascha an, die ihn kaum beachtete.

„Wir haben vom Förderunterricht eine Idee und könnten Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen", sagte Simone schnell.

„Ich höre."

„Ich bringe dann mal Frau Mehring zum Förderunterricht." Kerstin sah demonstrativ auf ihre Uhr.

„Genau, sonst gehen mir meine Schülerinnen noch über Tisch und Bänke. Simone kann Ihnen das wunderbar erklären. Ciao, und sieh zu, dass du schnell wieder gesund wirst." Sascha und Kerstin verschwanden aus Simones Krankenzimmer nicht ohne den enttäuschten Blick von Eric Römer zu bemerken, dem es gar nicht gefiel, dass Sascha ging.

„Der steht auf dich", meinte Kerstin ein wenig grummelig.

„Ja, und?" Sascha sah sie offen an „Soll er, er hat keine Chance. Erstens nicht weil er ein Mann ist und zweitens weil ich dich liebe."

„Reagieren viele Frauen wie Simone?"

„Es geht, er ist auf jeden Fall die neue Attraktion in Reutlitz. Was sagen deine Kolleginnen zu ihm?"

„Sind ihm beide verfallen."

„Frauen." Sascha berührte leicht Kerstins Hand und sah sie schnell verliebt an bevor sich ihre Wege an der Tür zum Förderunterrichtsraum trennten.

Kerstin hatte sich tief in die Unterlagen vorgekämpft, die Doktor Strauß in den Aktenschränken gelagert hatte. Alle Materialien, die ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt des angeblichen Medikamentenversuches aktuell waren, hatte sie geordnet.

„Machst du Überstunden?" Verena Wüllner kam ins Büro.

„So ähnlich. Und du?"

„Ich wollte dich abholen."

„Mhm, eigentlich wollte ich das hier zu ende bringen. Wer hat Nachtschicht?"

„Hendrik."

„Überzeugt. Dann gehe ich lieber, bevor er meint mir einen Besuch abstatten zu müssen. Was ist eigentlich aus seinem Treffen mit seiner Frau geworden?"

„Du weißt das nicht?" Verena Wüllner sah Kerstin ungläubig an als ob ihr diese gerade eröffnet hätte, nicht bis hundert zählen zu können.

„Nein, sollte ich?" Kerstin verstand nicht, wieso es so ungewöhnlich war, dass sie nicht über Hendriks Privatleben unterrichtet war.

„Es ist aus, sie haben sich getrennt."

„Geschieht ihm ganz recht. Aber nun erzähle mir mal, wieso ich davon wissen sollte. Wir sind schließlich keine Freunde."

„Ich dachte weniger an eure nichtvorhandene Freundschaft als an den neuen Partner seiner Frau."

„Wer ist es? Ein Kollege? Der Römer bestenfalls?"

„Eric? Nein, Gott bewahre, der gehört mir, ich meine, nein, kein Kollege." Kerstin musste lachen. Demnach war Verena wirklich interessiert an ihrem neuen Kollegen.

„Was sagt dein Freund zu deiner Schwärmerei?"

„Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß."

„Du stellst dich auf die selbe Stufe wie Jansen", stellte Kerstin trocken fest.

„Wieso sollten so etwas nur Männer machen dürfen? Aber egal. Wir waren beim neuen Gefährten von Britta Jansen", wechselte Verena schnell das Thema. Lieber nicht zu lange in Reutlitz von Eric Römer reden. Hinterher bekam das einer mit und dann würde es peinlich werden.

„Ich höre, wer ist es?"

„Michael!"

„Michael?" Kerstins Kinn klappte herunter und sie starrte Verena ungläubig an. Ihr Michael? Ihr ehemaliger Verlobter? Der Michael? Hatte sie wirklich den gemeint? Oder einen anderen Michael? Es gab genug in Berlin.

„Ja, dein Ex. Lustig wie das Leben spielt."

„Ich fasse es nicht. Michael und Britta Jansen." Michael war doch sogar aus Berlin weggezogen, hatte Kerstin gedacht. Sie schien echt nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden zu sein. Bei keinem Thema.

„Kerstin, sag bloß, du hast da ein Problem mit? Du wirst doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig werden, oder? Das glaube ich jetzt nicht." Verena Wüllner sah Kerstin überrascht an.

„Ich eifersüchtig? Nein, ich nur sprachlos. Aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dann passt das ganz gut. Die beiden haben damals das Essen arrangiert, verstanden sich gut und hatte auch sonst einige Gemeinsamkeiten."

„Beide haben ihre Partner an Frauen in Reutlitz verloren. Der eine, weil sich seine Verlobte in eine Insassin verliebt hat, die andere, weil ihr Mann eine Insassin nach der anderen flachlegt."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Jansen nun nicht seine schlechte Laune an Sascha und mir auslässt." Kerstin sah Verena besorgt an.

„Ich hoffe mit dir. Aber was ist nun? Kommst du mit in den Feierabend oder suchst du weiter in alten Aktenbergen herum?" Sie sollten das Thema Zuhause in Ruhe vertiefen und nicht in Reutlitz.

„Ich komme mit dir." Kerstin räumte die Akten weg, schloss alle Schränke an, hängte ihren Kittel auf einem Kleiderharken und verließ dann mit Verena Reutlitz. Sie mussten dringend reden. Michael und Britta Jansen. Das war der Hammer.

**Teil 27**

„Das werden die nie erraten." Sascha, Simone und Steffi saßen zusammen in der Bibliothek und sammelten Fragen für ihr Spiel. Aus allen Bereichen, in denen sich die Frauen weiterbildeten, lagen Bücher um sie herum.

„Das wird ein Spaß." Steffi rieb sich die Hände. Sascha hatte aufgegeben sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie dann wieder frei sei. Sie rechnete damit, dass Steffi sich wieder etwas einfallen lassen würde um in Reutlitz zu bleiben; egal was Walter dazu sagen würde. Einerseits fand sie es süß, andererseits brachte Steffi Walter so in eine innerliche Zwickmühle.

„Ich freue mich auf den Alkohol", meinte Simone trocken.

„Solltest du deinen Magen nicht schonen?" Sascha grinste.

„Ach, bis dahin…außerdem ist es schön auf der Krankenstation. Den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen, sich bedienen lassen. Was will Frau mehr?"

„Gesellschaft und Aktion." Steffi sprang auf und zog ein Sportbuch aus dem Regal.

„Ich werde sie mit den Fragen zu den Olympischen Spielen fertig machen. Die Frage nach der Goldmedaille, die nie abgeholt worden ist, wird jeden das Genick brechen."

„Die holen ihre Medaillen nicht ab?"

„Angeblich hatte die niederländische Rudermannschaft ein Kind im Boot, weswegen ihr Boot leichter war."

„Aha." Sascha zog die Stirn in Falten. Sportler. Komische Leute „Ich finde die Gesetze zum Vollzug interessanter." Sie blätterte bereits eine ganze Zeit in dem dicken Gesetzbuch „Es wäre doch ein riesiger Spaß wenn die Schlusen ausgerechnet im rechtlichen Bereich versagen würden."

„Du meinst Jansen, oder?"

„Vielleicht. Ich würde es sehr begrüßen wenn…" Sie schwieg weil die Tür geöffnet wurde. Der Neue kam herein. Das war ungefähr das siebte Mal, dass er am heutigen Tag irgendwo auftauchte, wo Sascha war. Langsam ging er ihr auf die Nerven.

„Die Damen, sind Sie fleißig? Es gibt gleich Essen."

„Klasse", freute sich Simone.

„Für Sie hat Frau Doktor Herzog ein Schonkostmenü bereitstellen lassen. Ihr Magen muss geschont werden." Simones Freude verschwand augenblicklich wieder, was wiederum Sascha und Steffi in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.

„Frau Mehring, darf ich Sie kurz sprechen?"

„Natürlich." Sascha stand auf und trat mit Eric Römer vor die Tür der Bibliothek. Wenn es dann sein musste.

„Bitte?"

„Ich, ähm…" Sascha musste innerlich stöhnen. Hoffentlich wurde das jetzt keine Liebeserklärung oder eine ähnlich peinliche Aktion. Er konnte unmöglich bisher nicht mitbekommen haben, dass sie auf Frauen stand. Sascha war sich sicher, dass Jansen ihn eindrücklich und wiederholt vor ihr gewarnt hatte und ihm sicherlich alles über sie erzählt hatte.

„Sie machen eine wundervolle Arbeit mit dem Förderunterricht", brachte er heraus.

„Danke." Schleimer.

„Haben Sie einmal daran gedacht, Ihr Talent anderen JVAs zur Verfügung zu stellen?"

„Nein." Sascha sah ihn verständnislos an. Was war das denn für eine Frage? Sollte sie von JVA zu JVA ziehen und dort Förderunterricht geben? Was sollte dann aus ihr und Kerstin werden?

„Ich verstehe Ihre Fragen nicht ganz."

„Nun, ich habe während des Studiums ein Projekt entwickelt, in dem Gefangene eine Art reisende Lehrer sind, sie in verschiedenen JVAs ihr Wissen und Können weitergeben und dieses Engagement dann mit Haftverkürzung belohnt wird. Ich habe Frau Schnoor mein Projekt bisher nicht vorgestellt, aber ich würde gerne versuchen es zu realisieren und Sie scheinen mir die perfekte Insassin dafür zu sein" Er strahlte Sascha verlegen an.

„Aha." Zu mehr war sie nicht fähig. Vielleicht wäre der Junge lieber in seiner Universität geblieben, dachte sie. Mit der Realität im Knast schien er nicht viel anfangen zu können.

„Was sagen Sie dazu? Soll ich Frau Schnoor das Projekt anbieten?"

„Wenn Sie möchten gerne, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich unbedingt hier weg will. Es mag sich seltsam anhören, aber es gefällt mir sehr gut hier. Gut, es gibt ein paar Probleme, aber es gibt auch Dinge, von denen ich davon ausgehen muss, dass ich sie wo anders nicht so bekomme wie hier. Ich würde ungern meine Zelle aufgeben. Wir kommen gerade sehr gut miteinander aus. Tut mir leid. Aber schlagen Sie Ihr Projekt vor, Simone würde sicherlich gerne mitmachen." Er sah sie enttäuscht an, bemühte sich jedoch sie das nicht spüren zu lassen. Sascha seufzte innerlich. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass positive Aufmerksamkeit einer Schluse so nervig sein konnte.

„Ich verdurste." Verena Wüllner stürzte sich auf Kerstins Mineralwasser und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer. Dann ließ sie sich ächzend auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Kerstin fallen. Die beiden Frauen hatten sich für den späten Nachmittag in einem Cafe verabredet. Es war sehr heiß an diesen Tag, deswegen hatte Kerstin bereits bestellt bevor Verena dort gewesen war.

„Danke, ich bestelle dir ein Neues."

„Kein Problem. Wieso bist du so fertig?"

„Hendrik hat mich zur Hofaufsicht eingeteilt und ich konnte die letzten drei Stunden in der Sonne herumlaufen. Erst die der Station „B" beaufsichtigen – da kann ich dir gleich einen Gruß zusenden – und dann Ausführung von den „C" Gefangenen. Ich war am verdursten."

„Wie ist seine Laune?"

„Schlecht. Und er hat sie heute am Neuen ausgelassen. Der ist mit so einer komischen Projektidee zu ihm gelaufen. Eigentlich wollte er zur Schnoor, aber die hat den Rest der Woche frei."

„Ich glaube, ich kenne das Projekt, Sascha hat mir davon erzählt. Er hat sie gestern laufend aufgesucht und beim letzten Mal hat er ihr vorgeschlagen eine Art herumziehende Lehrerin in verschiedenen Gefängnissen zu werden. Er war ziemlich enttäuscht als sie ihm eröffnete, dass sie in Reutlitz bleiben wolle."

„Wieso stellt der mir nicht nach?", fragte Verena frustriert.

„Weil du vergeben bist."

„Na super."

„Sascha meinte, er hätte vielleicht einen anderen Beruf wählen sollen. Sobald eine Frau spitzbekommt, wie leicht man ihn manipulieren kann, wird er großen Ärger bekommen. Wie alt ist er?"

„Süße fünfundzwanzig, einmetersiebenundachtzig groß, braune Augen, Schuhgröße sechsundvierzig, Hosengröße achtunddreißig/vierunddreißig." Kerstin musste lachen. So genau wollte sie das gar nicht wissen und erst recht nicht wollte sie wissen, wie Verena all das herausbekommen hatte.

„Was denn?"

„Verena, ich glaube, du bist ein wenig verrückt nach dem Neuen. Du solltest dringend…" Kerstin verstummte.

„Was sollte ich?" Verena drehte sich um weil Kerstin hinter sie starrte. Hendrik Jansen kam direkt auf sie zu. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

„So ein Zufall, dass ich euch hier treffe. Und dann zusammen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr privat befreundet seid." Er setzte sich ohne zu fragen neben Verena.

„Stell dir vor, sind wir. Ist das ein Problem?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich schätze guten Kontakt zwischen Kollegen." Auf Kontakt mit Hendrik konnte Kerstin ganz gut verzichten.

„Hendrik, was willst du?" Kerstin hatte wenig Lust einen auf gute Laune zu machen. Sie hatte Hendrik nicht eingeladen und er war bei ihnen auch nicht erwünscht. Das sollte er ruhig merken.

„Ich dachte, wir beide sollten ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen. Jetzt wo uns nicht nur der Job verbindet."

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du auf Michael und deine Frau hinaus willst. Was Michael macht geht mich nichts an und es interessiert mich nicht. Wenn du dich über ihn beschweren oder mir Vorwürfen machen willst, dann bist du an der falschen Stelle."

„Ich würde dir nie Vorwürfe machen", sagte Hendrik. Kerstin musste zynisch das Gesicht verziehen.

„Ich will nur mit dir reden."

„Ich aber nicht mit dir. Ich habe mich hier mit Verena zu einem Frauennachmittag verabredet und ich kann mich weder erinnern dich eingeladen zu haben noch dass du eine Frau bist und somit teilnehmen könntest", sagte Kerstin deutlich.

„Wie redest du eigentlich mit deinem Kollegen?"

„Los Verena, wir gehen. Ich müsste Zuhause auch noch Eis haben." Kerstin stand auf und legte dem Kellner gut sichtbar das Geld für das Mineralwasser auf den Tisch.

„Nun sei nicht gleich beleidigt."

„Wir sehen uns bei der Arbeit." Kerstin nahm ihre Handtasche und ging. Verena murmelte ein „Bis morgen." zu Hendrik und folgte Kerstin dann. Hendrik sah beiden Frauen nach.

„Diese raue Seite kenne ich gar nicht an dir", sagte Verena als sie in Kerstins Auto stiegen, das glücklicherweise nicht weit weg stand.

„Alles, was der wollte, war mich zu provozieren und nachzuforschen was du über Sascha und mich weißt. Es ist schlimm genug, dass er weiß, dass wir beide befreundet sind, er wird dich nun auch belagern und versuchen über dich an etwas heranzukommen, das Sascha und mir schadet." Kerstin fuhr mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen los.

„Ich werde ihm sicherlich nichts über euch sagen, aber das weißt du ja. Meinst du, es ging ihm wirklich darum oder doch um seine Frau und Michael, wie er sagte."

„Ich denke, er wollte, dass ich mich in deiner Gegenwart verplappere. Noch muss er davon ausgehen, dass du nichts weißt, würde ich etwas sagen, könnte er wieder Druck machen."

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Beziehungen im Knast so kompliziert sind", seufzte Verena.

„Hat dir das dein Bruder nicht gesagt?"

„Der hat nicht halb so viel Ärger wie du und Sascha. Da fällt mir ein, sein Schatz wird nächste Woche entlassen. Es gibt eine Fete bei ihm Zuhause, kommst du mit hin?"

„Kann ich das entscheiden wenn ich weiß, was mich an dem Tag in Reutlitz erwartet? Wenn es ein ruhiger Tag ist, gerne, sonst werde ich abends sicherlich keine Nerven für eine Feier haben."

„Kein Problem." Kerstin blinkte und stoppte ihren Wagen direkt vor ihrer Haustür. Es war ein Zufall wenn genau hier ein Parkplatz war, aber heute hatte sie das Glück. Wenigstens etwas, dachte sie.

**Teil 28**

„Hi." Kerstin umarmte Sascha und küsste sie sanft in den Nacken.

„Hey." Erleichtert ließ sich Sascha in Kerstins Arme fallen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, wenn Kerstin sie umarmte.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Wenn es so weiter geht, dann werde ich bald wieder bei dir auf der Krankenstation liegen; wegen Verfolgungswahn."

„Eric Römer?"

„Exakt." Sascha stöhnte genervt. Er hatte sie am Morgen bereits dreimal unter fadenscheinigen Vorwänden besucht. Sie war ziemlich genervt und befürchtete, immer wenn die Tür aufging, dass er wieder hinter ihr stehen würde.

„Mein armer Schatz." Kerstin wuschelte Sascha liebevoll durchs Haar „Du hast einen hartnäckigen Verehrer. Ich kann ihn verstehen, immerhin steige ich dir auch laufend nach."

„Leider nicht oft genug." Sascha versank in einem endlosen Kuss mit Kerstin. Sie wollte nicht mehr an Eric Römer denken, sondern nur Kerstin wahrnehmen.

„Hast du dich mal an Verena gewandt? Vielleicht kann die mit ihm reden und ihn zur Vernunft bringen."

„Nein." Sascha sah sie kritisch an.

„Was denn?"

„Du verbringst sehr viel Zeit mit FRAU Wüllner."

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Ja", gab Sascha offen zu.

„Brauchst du nicht. Verena ist zwar im Moment gedanklich ihrem Freund untreu, aber nicht mit mir. Sie wäre gerne an deiner Stelle."

„Sie kann den Typen gerne haben, ich will den bestimmt nicht."

„Ich weiß." Kerstin drückte sie an sich „Hey, ich vermisse dich. Ich würde gerne mal wieder mit dir im Keller eingesperrt werden. Nur du, ich, der Wein und diese große Couch."

„Ich dachte, das wäre dir zu unbequem", stichelte Sascha liebevoll. Kerstin hatte bei der letzten Übernachtung im Keller nach ihrem Bett gejammert.

„Hauptsache du bist neben mir. Wann kriegst du Ausgang? Mein Bett ist so leer ohne dich."

„Interessant. Und du lässt da auch keine andere drin schlafen? So eine nette Kollegin, oder so, die sich bei dir einen Schwips angetrunken hat und nicht mehr nach Hause laufen kann."

„Nein, Verena schläft nicht bei mir. Und bevor du fragst: Kim auch nicht."

„Das hätte ich meiner Kusine auch nicht zugetraut. Wie geht es ihr?"

„So weit ich weiß gut. Sie ist weiter im Training, derzeit in Hamburg und will für dich gewinnen."

„Süß."

„Sie mag dich sehr", meinte Kerstin nachdenklich und streichelte weiter durch Saschas Haar.

„Ich weiß. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl wenn es wenigstens noch eine Person aus der Familie gibt, die zu einen hält und einen mag. Du und Kim, ihr seid die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben."

„Und wir sind auch für dich da, meine Süße." Kerstin küsste Sascha erneut. Sascha kuschelte sich an Kerstins Schulter. Wenn jetzt einer die Zeit anhalten könnte…

Am nächsten Tag erwischte Eric Römer Sascha alleine in der Bibliothek. Simone hatte Besuch und deswegen war sie nicht anwesend.

„Frau Mehring?"

„Ja?"

„Darf ich Ihnen…" Hendrik Jansen kann herein und Eric Römer schwieg sofort. Sascha musste erschrocken feststellen, dass sie erleichtert war, dass Hendrik sie störte. Sie hatte keinen Nerv Eric Römer wieder in seine Schranken zu weisen.

„Bitte?", fragte Sascha ohne Hendrik zu begrüßen.

„Hendrik, ich wollte Frau Mehring vorschlagen, dass sie doch den Computer von Frau Mohr nutzen könnte für ihr Studium, was hältst du davon?" Sascha hätte beinahe losgelacht. Die Idee war wirklich nett, aber ausgerechnet Hendrik Jansen zu fragen, was er davon halten würde, war zu komisch. Eric Römer schien nicht zu wissen, dass Hendrik und Sascha alles andere als Freunde waren.

„Ich muss mal mit dir reden, Eric." Er sah Sascha auffordernd an.

„Kein Problem, ich wollte eh nach einem Buch suchen." Sich das Lachen verkneifend verschwand sie hinter den Regalen. Eric Römer würde einen ordentlichen Dämpfer erhalten, das war Sascha klar. Sie ging gerade so weit, dass Hendrik davon ausgehen konnte, dass sie nicht hören konnte was er sagte, zwängte sich dann hinter einem Regal hindurch und konnte von einer anderen Richtung sich den beiden Männern wieder nähern.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?", fuhr Hendrik Eric Römer an. „Die Mehring ist eine Kriminelle der gefährlichen Art, die werden wir bestimmt nicht im Internet surfen lassen. Wer weiß was die da anstellen würde."

„Ich finde nicht, dass sie gefährlich wirkt. Sie ist doch ganz ruhig und zuvorkommend", verteidigte Eric Römer seine Einstellung und Sascha, die lächeln musste. Da prallten zwei Welten aufeinander.

„Hast du ihre Akte nicht gelesen? Die sitzt wegen Mordes."

„Ja, das ist lange her."

„Ihre Angriffe auf Vollzugsbeamte nicht. Mich hat sie in diesem Jahr noch angegriffen. Ich kann dir gerne mal das Video zeigen, wie sie mit einem Stuhl versucht mich zu erschlagen." Saschas Gesicht verzog sich. Dieses Video hatte bereits Kerstin getäuscht. Wer die Vorgeschichte nicht kannte, bekam ein völlig falsches Bild von ihr. Sie hatte Hendrik nicht grundlos angegriffen.

„Sie wirkt so nett", stammte Eric Römer. Hendrik lachte ironisch auf.

„Nett? Die Mehring? Ich glaube, du solltest mal zum Arzt gehen. Die Mehring ist alles, aber sicher nicht nett."

„Ich finde sie nett." Sascha war versucht ein gerührtes „Ooohhh" auszustoßen, konnte sich das jedoch verkneifen. Irgendwie war es schon süß wie Eric Römer sie hartnäckig verteidigte.

„Ich glaube es nicht." Sascha konnte sich Hendriks fassungsloses Gesicht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er jetzt begriffen, was Kerstin bereits vorher aufgefallen war.

„Du bist in die Mehring verknallt, stimmt's?"

„Ich…"

„Junge, das ist eine Gefangene! Hast du auch nur einen Blick in die Vollzugsordnung geworfen? Die Insassinnen sind tabu…" Diese Worte von Hendrik Jansen waren der reinste Hohn. Er spielte den Moralapostel vor Eric Römer. Lächerlich. Eric Römer versuchte sich zu verteidigen, doch Hendrik ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Die Mehring wäre selbst in Freiheit ein paar Nummer zu groß für dich. Und mal davon abgesehen, glaube ich nicht, dass du auch nur den Hauch einer Chance bei ihr hättest."

„Wieso? Nur weil du sie augenscheinlich nicht magst."

„Mann, das ist eine Lesbe. Bevor du die ins Bett bekommst, baut Noah die Arche erneut." Jetzt musste Sascha ernsthaft ein Lachen unterdrücken. Was waren das denn für Vergleiche? Sie bereute es, nicht sehen zu können wie die Gesichter der Männer aussahen.

„Sascha Mehring ist…"

„Ja, schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf. Und nun raus hier. Vergiss diese Idee mit dem Internet und kümmere dich um deinen Job." Sascha verschwand wieder in einer hinteren Ecke und schlug ein Buch auf. Sie wartete bis sie hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Nach einer Minute ging sie zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Sie hatte zuerst damit gerechnet, dass Hendrik sie aufsuchte, aber wie es schien, blieb sie davon verschont.

„Frau Wüllner?" Sascha stellte sich neben Verena Wüllner.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe ein Problem mit einen Ihrer Kollegen."

„Hendrik Jansen?"

„Nein, Eric Römer."

„Eric?" Verena Wüllner sah Sascha verständnislos an „So weit ich weiß ist er sehr gut auf Sie zu sprechen."

„Vielleicht nicht mehr." Sie erzählte von dem Gespräch in der Bibliothek.

„Jetzt wird er Ihnen wenigstens nicht mehr nachstellen."

„Hoffentlich. Was ist, wenn sich seine positive Aufmerksamkeit in negative umwandelt?"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Und wenn, dann sagen Sie mir bescheid, dann werde ich mit ihm reden. Weiß Kerstin davon?"

„Nein, ich habe sie leider heute nicht gesehen", sagte Sascha traurig.

„Naja, ich werde ihr gleich eine SMS schicken. Soll ich einen Gruß einbauen?"

„Ja, bitte. Es wäre zuviel verlangt wenn ich Sie darum bitten würde mir ebenfalls ein Handy zu besorgen damit ich mit Kerstin telefonieren kann?"

„Ja." Verena Wüllner musste lächeln. Sie konnte Saschas Frage verstehen, aber das wäre zu riskant, ihr Handy ins Gefängnis zu schmuggeln.

„Na gut, kann ich verstehen. Ich werde sie gleich mal anrufen. Haben Sie eine Nachricht von Frau Schnoor wegen unseres Vorhabens für die fünfzig Jahr Feier?"

„So weit ich weiß, ist sie von Ihrer Idee begeistert. Wie weit sie Sie mit der Planung?"

„Die Fragen stehen fest, Simone hat Herrn Römer davon überzeugt, den Showmaster zu machen und Mel will uns eine Tafel bauen, an die wir die Fragen hängen, beziehungsweise, an der Schilder mit den Punkten hängen. Die Fragen werden wir vorlesen müssen."

„Ich finde die Idee spitze."

„Sascha?" Steffi trat zu ihnen „'Tschuldigung, Frau Wüllner, darf ich Ihnen Sascha kurz entführen?"

„Sicher, wir sind eh fertig, oder?"

„Ja. Danke noch mal." Sascha folgte Steffi in ihre Zelle, wo Walter und Mel bereits saßen.

„Was ist denn los? Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

„Monique ist wieder aktiv", sagte Walter ernst.

„Sicher?"

„Sie hat sich auffällig oft in der Nähe unserer Zelle herumgetrieben. Steffi und Mel haben ihr dann eine Falle gestellt. Steffi ist raus, Mel ebenfalls. Dann hat Steffi Monique kurz abgelenkt, so dass ich – die sie vorher bereits draußen gesehen hatte – wieder in die Zelle konnte und nachdem Steffi weg war, tauchte Monique keine fünf Minuten später hier auf. Sie hat sehr entsetzt geguckt als sie mich hier sah. So wie es aussieht, wollte sie herumschnüffeln."

„Hast du sie zur Rede gestellt?"

„Ja, sie meinte, sie hätte nach Mel gesucht. Wir müssen dringend auf sie achten."

„Verdammt." Sascha setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Warum hatte Hendrik Monique wieder beauftragt herumzuschnüffeln? Sie ging zumindest stark davon aus, dass es Hendrik war.

**Teil 29**

„Was suchst du eigentlich?" Verena sah Kerstin nun seit einer halben Stunde dabei zu wie sie in Unterlagen wühlte und ihre Unterhaltung mit Flüchen unterbrach.

„Beweismittel." Kerstin tauchte im nächsten Aktenberg ein.

„Beweismittel? Wofür?"

„Es gab Gerüchte, die besagen, dass Jansen und Doktor Strauß an illegalen Medikamentenversuchen in Reutlitz Geld verdient hätten und bewusst die Frauen in Gefahr gebracht haben. Und ich suche nach Dokumente, die dieses beweisen", sagte Kerstin ohne aufzusehen.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es welche gibt? Dass es diese Versuche gab?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob es welche gibt, aber ich hoffe es. Und dass es diese Versuche gab, da bin ich mir sehr sicher. Sascha hat mir erzählt, dass manche Frauen ein „neues Grippemedikament" bekommen haben, das angeblich ungefährlich war."

„Und?"

„Ilse hat trotz Verbots an dem Versuch teilgenommen und hatte einen Anfall. Ich nehmen stark an, dass er durch die Medikamente ausgelöst wurde, denn nach dem Anfall wurde das Medikament nie wieder benutzt. Martina Vattke hat bereits damals behauptet, Jansen sei in diesem Fall verwickelt. Frau Schnoor, die damals die Leitung hatte, ist dem Fall leider nicht nachgegangen."

„Ilse?"

„Frau Wünsche. Sie war eine Insassin und bekam urplötzlichen einen Thromboseanfall."

„Und meinst, Doktor Strauß und Hendrik haben extra für dich Beweismaterial hinterlegt?" Für Verena hörte sich das nach einem Krimi an.

„Nein, aber ich hoffe, dass sie nicht alles vernichtet haben. Vielleicht gibt es in einer hinteren Ecke noch Akten, vielleicht sind auf dem Computer irgendwo Dateien, die als Beweismaterial dienen könnten. Es gibt Möglichkeiten, gelöschte Dateien wiederzufinden, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie."

„Da kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Kannst du dich nicht an die Frauen wenden?" Wenn sie die Medikamente ausprobiert hatten, mussten die am besten Bescheid wissen, was passiert war.

„Wie denn? Ilse ist weg und Martina wird sicherlich nie wieder etwas mit Reutlitz zu tun haben wollen. Sie ist raus und bei ihrem Sohn. Der Rest scheint nichts über die Versuche zu wissen. Es war nie ein offizielles Thema und wenn ich nun Frau Schnoor anfrage, wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass sie mit mir Nachforschungen anstellen wird. Für sie steht fest, dass Hendrik und Doktor Strauß nie Medikamentenversuche unternommen haben und Ende."

„Und wenn sie Recht hat?", fragte Verena vorsichtig.

„Das glaube ich nicht." Kerstin legte die Akten an ihre Stelle zurück. Sie nahm sich jeden Tag einen neuen Berg vor um einen Überblick zu bekommen. Bisher hatte sie nichts gefunden, was allerdings nicht heißen musste, dass sie nicht am nächsten Tag erfolgreich sein konnte.

Walter, Mel, Sascha und Steffi saßen zusammen in ihrer Zelle und hielten eine Krisensitzung ab. Es musste entschieden werden was sie gegen Monique und ihre Spitzelattacken unternehmen sollten. Walter und Mel plädierten dazu, Monique mit „harten Mitteln" klar zu machen, dass spitzeln im Knast nicht lief. Sascha und Steffi waren gegen diese brutale Art und wollten eine weniger auffällige Methode. Was hatten sie davon wenn Monique auf der Krankenstation lag? Von dort aus konnte sie höchstens Kerstin hinterher spionieren und war komplett außerhalb der Kontrolle der vier.

„Wir könnten ihr eine kleine Abreibung verpassen. Ein paar blaue Flecke damit die nicht vergisst wo sie ist und mit wem sie es zu tun hat", schlug Mel vor.

„Genau, es gibt Knastregeln, an die sich jeder zu halten hat."

„Wenn sie dann nicht dichthält, sondern den Schlusen brühwarm erzählt wer sie so zugerichtet hat, dann können wir alle vier ein paar Jahre „C" buchen und darauf habe ich keine Lust", hielt Sascha dagegen.

„Spitzel werden entsorgt. Du müsstest wissen, dass das sehr gründlich sein kann", sagte Mel. Sascha verzog das Gesicht. Sie konnte sich noch zu gut daran erinnern, wie Mel und Mareike versucht hatten sie umzubringen. Eine Sache, die sie Hendrik zu verdanken hatte, wie so viele negative Erfahrungen im Leben.

„Siehst du, ein Grund nicht die gleichen Methoden anzuwenden", warf Steffi ein „Oder wärst du froh, wenn du statt Sascha jetzt Monique auf der Zelle hättest?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich meinen Prof vermissen würde", sagte Walter.

„Also, was machen wir mit Monique?"

„Ich werde ihr heute Abend noch einmal klar machen, dass sie mit dem Spitzeln aufhören soll", sagte Mel.

„Ich werde bei den anderen durchsickern lassen, dass Monique spitzelt", meinte Walter „Dann wird sie gleich mal merken wie es ist wenn man hier alleine steht."

„Ich werde mit Frau Wüllner reden."

„Bitte?" Mel sah Sascha verwirrt an. „Seit wann werden Schlusen in die Pläne einbezogen?"

„Die Wüllner ist okay, die wird uns sicherlich nicht verpfeifen. Dafür ist sie zu gut mit Kerstin befreundet."

„Die Wüllner und dein Hauptmann…?"

„Ja, die beiden sind befreundet. Wo ist das Problem, Mel?"

„Kein Problem. Ich überlege gerade nur, wenn der Hauptmann die Wüllner einweihen würde, dann könnte das Vorteile für uns bringen. Sie könnte mal einen Schlüssel verlieren, mal eine Tür offen lassen, den Wäschereilieferwagen nicht kontrollieren…" Sascha schüttelte den Kopf. Gut nur, dass Mel nicht wusste, dass Verena Wüllner bereits eingeweiht war.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Frau Wüllner so unprofessionell ist und sich auf solche Spiele einlässt", machte Walter Mels Fantasien zunichte „Die ist zwar eine anständige Schluse, die sich auch für uns einsetzt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns Fluchthilfe geben würde. Das passt nicht zu ihr. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns decken würde wenn wir Monique verprügeln."

„Das glaube ich auch nicht", unterstützte Sascha Walter. „Aber ich werde ihr sagen, dass ich das Gefühl habe, Monique würde wieder spitzeln. Vielleicht kann sie ein Auge auf Monique und Jansen werfen."

„Na, hast du auch gleich Feierabend?" Kerstin sah auf. Vor ihr stand Hendrik Jansen.

„Ja, zum Glück. Wieso?"

„Du hast deine Sascha in den letzten zwei Tagen gar nicht gesehen. Was ist los? Probleme in der Beziehung?"

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht." Kerstin schrieb weiter Bestellungen ohne zu Hendrik zu sehen. Konnte man Probleme so lange ignorieren bis sie verschwanden und nie wiederkamen? Sie würde es gerne an Hendrik versuchen.

„Man wird sich noch seine Gedanken machen dürfen."

„Mach dir über dich Gedanken, dann hast de genug zu tun. So weit ich weiß, hast du deinen Spitzel wieder aktiviert."

„Bitte?"

„Monique. Oder wie erklärst du dir, dass sie seit Neusten wieder in Saschas Zelle herumschnüffeln will? Ich denke nicht, dass Monique selber Interesse an eine der vier Frauen hat."

„Ich habe Monique nicht auf deine Sascha angesetzt."

„Wer denn sonst? Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Abmachung. Du lässt Sascha in Ruhe, das schließt ein, dass Monique nicht spitzelt und ich vergesse deinen Fehltritt in der Bibliothek. Oder geht es dir diesmal gar nicht um Sascha?"

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ach komm, inzwischen ist es sogar bis zu mir durchgesickert, dass Michael und deine Frau etwas miteinander haben. Willst du deine Wut an mir auslassen? Ich habe die beiden nicht zusammengebracht."

„Lass Britta aus der Sache", sagte Hendrik böse. Hui, da hatte sie aber eine sensible Stelle getroffen. Sehr gut.

„Dann sag Monique, sie soll den Scheiß sein lassen."

„Kerstin, ich habe nichts mit der Sache zu tun! Ich habe mich bisher an unsere Abmachung gehalten. Sollte Monique Sascha hinterher spionieren, dann nicht in meinem Auftrag." Kerstin sah auf und blickte in Hendriks Gesicht. Spontan stellte sie fest, dass er so aussah als wenn er die Wahrheit sagen würde. Aber darauf konnte sie sich nicht verlassen. Hendrik Jansen war gewieft genug um überzeugend herüberzubringen, dass er nichts mit der Sache zu tun habe.

„Und wer sollte das sonst sein?"

„Was weiß ich. Ich habe derzeit genug andere Probleme, da muss ich mich nicht darum kümmern was mit dir und deiner Bettgeschichte ist."

„Sascha ist keine Bettgeschichte", fauchte Kerstin. Manchmal gab es Grenzen, die überschritten wurden, die man dann wieder klarstellen musste, auch wenn man das eigentlich nicht machte. Eine solche Grenze hatte Hendrik gerade überschritten.

„Wie auch immer. Auf jeden Fall habe ich derzeit anderes im Kopf als euch beiden." Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Kerstin starrte ihm kurz nach. Was, wenn er die Wahrheit sagte? Wenn er es diesmal wirklich nicht war? Aber wer sollte sonst Interesse daran haben Sascha auszuspionieren? Oder ging es gar nicht um Sascha? Monique war in der Zelle aufgetaucht, es gab keinen Beweis dafür, dass sie es auf Sascha abgesehen hatte. Aber warum sollte jemand Walter, Mel oder Steffi ausspionieren? Hatte Mel ihr Haschgeschäft wieder auferstehen lassen und Monique wollte für lau an den Stoff? Oder hatte es sich unter den Kollegen herumgesprochen, dass Monique gerne mit den Schließern zusammenarbeitete und ein anderer hatte sie auf Mel angesetzt? So weit Kerstin jedoch wusste, war Mel als Dealerin inaktiv. Walter und Steffi hatten nur Augen für sich und hielten sich aus allem heraus. Aber was war des Rätsels Lösung? Kerstin konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Monique persönlich einen Grund hatte hinter irgendjemanden aus Saschas Zelle herzuspionieren. Oder wollte sie Material finden, mit dem sie Kerstin oder Sascha erpressen konnte? Denn, wenn Hendrik ausnahmsweise wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, wer war dann der Auftragsgeber oder was war der Grund für die Spionage? Konnte es einen anderen geben, der sie beide erpressen wollte?

**Teil 30**

„Frau Mehring, Sie haben Post bekommen." Verena Wüllner gab Sascha ein kleines Paket.

„Ich? Post? Kim?"

„Sehen Sie nach, dann wissen Sie es." Verena Wüllners Lächeln bestätigte Sascha jedoch ihren Verdacht. Sascha setze sich auf die Treppe und öffnete das notdürftig wiederverschlossene Paket. Zuerst zog sie einen Zettel heraus. „_Hey Kusinchen, ich lasse mich gerade in München von allen möglichen Frauen Deutschlands verprügeln." _Sascha grinste. Sie ging stark davon aus, dass Kim eher die anderen Frauen verprügelte, alles andere würde sie enttäuschen. _„Auf jeden Fall kann ich leider in den nächsten zwei Wochen nicht vorbeikommen, versuche aber spätestens zum Fest wieder in Berlin zu sein. Damit du mich nicht ganz vergisst habe ich dir erst einmal etwas für die Ohren gekauft." _Sascha packte in das Paket und holte einen Discman heraus. Kim war verrückt. Die konnte ihr doch nicht so teuere Geschenke machen. _„Ich hoffe, du bekommst ihn, denn ich habe keine Ahnung ob ich dir so etwas schenken darf oder ob das nur mit einen Antrag oder zu einem besonderen Anlass geht. Und weil ein Discman alleine langweilig wäre, habe ich dir gleich mal zwei Sampler mit eingepackt, denn ich habe keine Ahnung welche Musik du magst. Aber wenn du mir das verrätst, dann bekommst du weitere CDs. Grüße mir deine Zellengenossinnen und mache keinen Blödsinn. Ich vermisse dich. Bis bald, Kim." _Sascha faltete den Brief zusammen.

„Na, Liebesbriefe bekommen?" Walter setzte sich neben Sascha

„Ja. Alles Frauen, die mich bei meinem Ausgang gesehen haben, und sich unsterblich in mich verliebt haben. Sie werden einen Tunnel graben und mich hier herausholen. Willst du mit?", lachte Sascha.

„Klar, wo war die Frage?" Walter zwinkerte ihr zu „Aber Steffi muss mit, sonst bleibe ich."

„Okay. Nein, mal im Ernst. Das ist von Kim. Sie hat was für meine musikalische Bildung getan und ist gerade in München, wo sie bei der Deutschen Meisterschaft alle Gegnerinnen in Grund und Boden kämpft." Walter sah sich den Discman an.

„Schönes Stück. Ich bin mir sicher, Mel wird sich den ausleihen wollen."

„Wozu? Sie hat keine CDs und Mike wird ihr keine besorgen können."

„Auf jeden Fall eine nette Geste deiner Kusine dir einfach so einen Discman zu schenken."

„Ich weiß auch nicht was sie sich dabei gedacht hat. Eigentlich reicht es mir, wenn sie mich regelmäßig besucht."

„Ich wüsste, wer dir sonst CDs besorgen könnte."

„Das ist zu gefährlich. Wenn das auffliegt, kann sich jeder ausdenken, von wem die CDs sind. Nee du, das wäre es mir nicht wert. Ich bin sowieso mehr ein Fan von Büchern."

„Deswegen bist du meine Professorin." Walter legte ihren Arm um Sascha.

„Hey." Kerstin küsste Sascha.

„Hi." Sascha stellte das Buch ins Regal zurück, legte ihre Arme um Kerstins Hals und küsste sie. Endlich waren sie mal wieder alleine in einem Raum. Sascha hatte sich so sehr nach Kerstins Lippen gesehnt, dass sie am Liebsten gar nicht mehr aufgehört hätte sie zu küssen.

„Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich dich auch, meine Süße." Kerstin strich eine Haarsträhne aus Saschas Gesicht.

„Wann holst du mich hier raus?"

„Wenn wir zuviel Geld und einen Ort haben, an dem uns keiner sucht."

„Also nie", seufzte Sascha. Es war frustrierend. Wieso brauchten sie eine Menge Geld um zusammen glücklich zu werden?

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich habe Post von meiner Kusine bekommen, sie verprügelt in München Frauen und hat mir einen Discman geschickt um meinen musikalischen Horizont zu erweitern."

„Gibt es etwas Neues von Monique?"

„Nein, sie hat nichts mehr gemacht; zumindest nicht so, dass es einer von uns gemerkt hat. Hast du etwas herausbekommen?"

„Gute Frage. Ich habe Hendrik darauf angesprochen und er behauptet steif und fest nichts von der Sache zu wissen."

„Ach, der lügt", meinte Sascha. Als wenn er einfach zugeben würde, Monique wieder aktiviert zu haben.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher." Kerstin sag sie zweifelnd an. „Ich meine, ich traue ihm, dass er nur ein Spiel spielt, aber ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Er wirkte wirklich überrascht."

„Wer sollte es sonst sein?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Hast du Probleme mit jemanden?" Sascha dachte nach. Da Diana und Darla weg waren hatte sie eigentlich keine Probleme mehr. Es sei denn…

„Wer weiß, dass Hendrik Monique auf mich angesetzt hatte?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vom Personal nur er, ich und Verena. Denke ich. Wieso?" Sascha erzählte ihr von der Unterhaltung, die Hendrik und Eric geführt hatten. Und dass Eric seitdem sehr reserviert war.

„Du meinst, er könnte hinter dieser Aktion stecken? Aber wieso? Warum sollte er dir hinterher spionieren? Meinst du, er hat es immer noch nicht kapiert, dass zwischen euch nie etwas laufen wird?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sascha lehnte sich an Kerstins Schulter und küsste sanft ihren Hals. „Ich würde so gerne mit dir hier weg."

„Ich würde dich gerne mitnehmen."

„Gibt es etwas Neues wegen meinem Hafturlaub?"

„So weit ich weiß nicht. Aber ich weil sie deinen Antrag nicht sofort abgelehnt haben, habe ich noch ein wenig Hoffnung. Zumindest könnten sie dir mal wieder Freigang geben. Mein Bett ist schon ganz kalt und wartet sehnsüchtig darauf von dir gewärmt zu werden", sagte Kerstin verführerisch und schenkte Sascha ihren aufreizendsten Augenaufschlag.

„Das Bett oder du?", konterte Sascha grinsend und fiel wieder in einen endlosen Kuss mit Kerstin.

„Ich muss dir auch noch etwas erzählen", sagte Kerstin.

„Etwas Schönes?"

„Wie man es nimmt…" Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Schnell drückte Kerstin Sascha einen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand dann lautlos zu den Regalen mit den Medizinbüchern. Sascha nahm ihr Buch wieder in die Hand und versuchte sich wieder auf den Text zu konzentrieren.

„Frau Mehring?" Eric Römer, der hatte Sascha gerade gefehlt. Sie hätte sogar Hendrik lieber gesehen.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Darf ich mal mit Ihnen sprechen?"

„Natürlich." Sascha stöhnte innerlich und stellte das Buch wieder weg. Hoffentlich wurde sie schnell von ihm erlöst und hoffentlich konnte Kerstin unbemerkt aus der Bücherei verschwinden.

„Ich glaube, du hattest Recht." Sascha flüsterte Kerstin ins Ohr als diese mit ihr im Förderunterricht war. Kerstin sah sie fragend an.

„Hendrik", sagte Sascha. Kerstin sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sollte das bedeuten, dass Sascha ebenfalls glaubte, dass der neue Spionagefall nichts mit Hendrik zu tun hatte?

„Kerstin?" Simone rief nach Kerstin. Kerstin ging zu Simone. Sascha widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den anderen. Sie mussten es schaffen so miteinander zu reden, dass die anderen nichts davon mit bekamen.

„Frau Mehring?" Sascha sah auf. Wieso wollten heute alle Leute etwas von ihr? Hatte sie ein Schild auf der Stirn, auf dem „Bitte anlabern" stand?

„Ja?" Zum Glück war es diesmal Frau Wüllner.

„Kommen Sie bitte einmal mit?" Sascha warf einen Blick zu Kerstin und folgte Verena Wüllner seufzend. Sie führte sie in einen der Besprechungsräume.

„Ich habe hier die Genehmigung für ihr Projekt bei der fünfzig Jahr Feier." Verena Wüllner gab ihr die Kopie eines Briefes.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass unser Projekt bewilligt werden muss."

„Die Justizvollzugsanstalt überprüft, ob nicht eines der Projekte zur Fluchthilfe erstellt worden ist oder von einer möglichen Flucht ablenken soll."

„Verrückt. Wir hatten nicht vor zu fliehen. Zumindest ich nicht."

„Nicht?"

„Nein, alles was mich interessiert ist hier", lächelte Sascha.

„Das glaube ich. Kerstin hat mir von den neuen Problemen erzählt und dass sie nicht denkt, dass Hendrik hinter der Sache steckt."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Sascha. Wenn sie Frau Wüllner von ihren Vermutungen unterrichtete, konnte diese mit Kerstin reden. Sascha glaubte inzwischen nicht mehr daran, dass sie und Kerstin heute in Ruhe reden konnten.

„Nicht?"

„Nein."

„Wollen Sie mir…oder lieber Kerstin persönlich?"

„Was ich denke, könnte Ihnen unter Umständen nicht gefallen", meinte Sascha.

„Versuchen Sie es."

„Ich glaube, Eric Römer ist der Auftraggeber."

„Eric?" Verena Wüllner sah sie ungläubig an.

„Ja."

„So weit ich weiß, ist er ein großer Fan von ihnen", widersprach Verena Wüllner.

„Er war. Seit er weiß, dass ich für ihn unerreichbar bin, hat sich sein Verhalten geändert. Heute Morgen hat er mich in der Bibliothek aufgesucht und er war alles andere als freundlich zu mir."

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen"

„Ich weiß, dass Sie ihn mögen…"

„Kerstin hat gepetzt?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Sascha musste lächeln. Wenn sie Verena Wüllner unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt hätte, dann hätte sie sich vorstellen können, mit ihr befreundet zu sein. Sie war nett. Da änderte ihr Beruf nichts dran. Aber es musste auch nette Schlusen geben.

„Sagen wir lieber, eine eifersüchtige Freundin beruhigt."

„Naja, ist ja auch egal. Und Sie meine, Eric ist der Auftraggeber? Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Verena Wüllners Worte wurden leiser.

„Wie gesagt, seit der Jansen ihm gesagt hat, dass ich lesbisch bin ist er alles andere als freundlich zu mir. Und heute Morgen hat er mich in der Bücherein niedergemacht weil ich angeblich den Raum vom Förderunterricht nicht ordnungsgemäß führe. Keine Ahnung was er damit meinte. Außerdem solle ich mich bitte an die Vorschriften halten." Was für eine dumme Lüge. Sascha leistete sich keinen Verstoß um ihr Verhältnis zu Kerstin nicht zu gefährden.

„Vorschriften? Was meint er damit?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe nichts gemacht, was gegen die Vorschriften verstößt…mal von einer Sache abgesehen." Und diese Sache würde sie niemals aufgeben, egal wie hart die Strafe darauf war.

„Und von der weiß er nichts. Soll ich mit ihm reden?"

„Ich weiß nicht…wäre das nicht zu auffällig?"

„Immerhin bin ich Ihre Bezugsbeamtin, da ist es normal, dass Sie mit mir reden wenn es Probleme gibt und ich finde es schon seltsam, dass er Ihnen etwas über „Vorschriften" erzählt und dann keinen Grund nennt."

„Okay, dann reden Sie mit ihm. Und mit Kerstin, bitte. Irgendwie gönnt uns heute keiner unsere Ruhe", seufzte Sascha.

„Ich würde Ihnen gerne helfen, aber…"

„…das wird schwer. Sie können schlecht alle wegschicken, Kerstin und mich in einem Zimmer einsperren und das alles plausibel für die anderen erklären."

„Nein." Verena Wüllner sah sie bedauernd an. Sie würde das gerne machen, aber es ging einfach nicht.

„Kim hat heute Abend einen Kampf. Haben Sie sie einmal kämpfen gesehen?", fragte Verena Wüllner. Sascha schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich werde mich bei Frau Schnoor nach Ihrem nächsten Ausgang erkunden und Kerstin sagen, sie soll Ihnen den Kampf aufnehmen."

„Haben Sie ihr zugesehen?"

„Vorgestern."

„Und?"

„Kim braucht keine Minute um die drei Runden zu gewinnen. Sie macht ein paar Bewegungen und schwups, liegen die anderen auf dem Boden. Kim ist super", schwärmte Verena Wüllner „Ich gucke mal, ob ich auf den Sportseiten der Tageszeitung nicht etwas über sie finde, dann können Sie wenigstens lesen was mit ihr ist."

„Danke."

„Kein Problem", lächelte Verena Wüllner „Und um Eric werde ich mich auch kümmern."

„Sicher?"

„Ich gebe mich gerne mit ihm ab. Zumindest bis sich herausstellt, dass er wirklich hinter den Spionagekram steckt."

**Teil 31**

„Alles okay mit dir?" Walter sah sorgevoll auf Sascha, die nachdenklich auf ihrem Bett lag und auf ein Buch starrte.

„Sascha?"

„Mhm?" Sascha sah Walter verwirrt an. Sie hatte nicht bekommen, wie Walter sie angesprochen hatte.

„Woran denkst du?"

„Kerstin und ich sind uns sicher, dass Jansen nicht hinter Monique Schnüffelei steckt."

„Was?" Walter setzte sich neben Sascha und sah sie fragend an.

„Wir glauben, dass Eric Römer hinter all dem steckt."

„Der Römer?" Sascha erklärte Walter ihre Vermutungen und Walter hörte sich alles schweigend an ohne die Miene zu verziehen.

„Du meinst, er will sich rächen weil er dich nicht haben kann?"

„Ich weiß nicht wieso er das macht. Aber ich würde behaupten, der Jansen ist unschuldig."

„Verdammt, das ist eine völlig neue Sicht."

„Ey, kommt schnell!" Mel riss die Tür auf und zeigte wild gestikulierend nach draußen. Sie sah lustig aus, wenn sie das machte.

„Was ist denn, Mel?"

„Fragt nicht, kommt endlich." Aufgeregt verschwand Mel wieder. Sascha und Walter sahen sich an und folgten ihr. Draußen waren alle Frauen der Station versammelt und starrten zu den Duschen. Es musste wirklich etwas Größeres sein.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Walter und Sascha gesellten sich zu Steffi, die mit Mel wie gebannt auf die Tür zum Duschraum starrte.

„Da!" Steffi zeigte auf die Tür, die sich just in diesem Moment öffnete. Zwei Notärzte trugen eine Barre heraus, die mit einem Tuch zugedeckt war. Steffi klammerte sich an Walters Arm fest. Unter dem Tuch waren deutlich die Abzeichen eines Körpers zu erkennen. Walter vermutete einen Junkie, der sich den goldenen Schuss gesetzt hatte. Wäre nichts Neues.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Sascha Mel. Sie hatte sich umgesehen, konnte jedoch nicht feststellen, dass einer fehlte.

„Monique!"

„Was?" Sascha starrte fassungslos auf die Barre, die jetzt hinter den Gitterstäben verschwand und aus dem Gefängnis gebracht wurde. Monique?

„Wer…?"

„Keine Ahnung. Jeanette ist ins Bad gegangen und kam keine zehn Sekunden später kreischend wieder heraus. Anscheinend lag sie in der Badewanne. Da drin ist alles voll mit einem Gemisch aus Blut und Wasser. Sie scheint sich in der Wanne die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten zu haben." Sascha war fassungslos. Jetzt sah sie Kerstin. Sie war in einem Gespräch mit Birgit Schnoor vertieft und sah Sascha nicht.

„Warum sollte sie sich umbringen?", fragte Walter.

„Gute Frage", stimmte Sascha zu.

„Was ist, wenn es Mord ist?" Simone hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und beobachtete mit ihnen wie Beamte der Kripo begannen in den Duschraum zu gehen und nach Spuren zu suchen.

„Alle zurück auf die Zellen", ordnete Jansen plötzlich lautstark an „Die Beamten der Kriminalpolizei werden Sie gleich zum Vorfall befragen. Bis dahin geht jeder in seine Zelle." Nur widerwillig ließen sich die Frauen in ihre Zellen schicken. Zu groß war die Neugierde was passiert war und was nun unternommen wurde.

„Mord oder Selbstmord?", fragte Sascha als sie in der Zelle waren.

„Selbstmord", meinte Mel „Der ging der Arsch auf Grundeis. Alle wusste, dass sie ein Spitzel ist, das hat sie nicht verpackt."

„Und was ist, wenn einer mit diesem Wissen Panik bekommen hat und sie um die Ecke gebracht hat bevor sie etwas herausfinden konnte, nach dem sie wahrscheinlich nicht gesucht hat?", hielt Walter dagegen.

„Wer sollte zu einem Mord fähig sein?", fragte Steffi. Sie war kreidebleich und klammerte sich immer noch an Walters Arm fest.

„Du bist hier in einem Knast", meinte Mel spöttisch „Da findest du problemlos eine Mörderin. Alleine bei dir in der Zelle sind zwei. Die Frage ist wer und warum."

„Mir ist schlecht." Steffi ließ Walters Arm los, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und rannte ins Badezimmer.

Der Tod von Monique legte den normalen Alltag von Reutlitz auf Eis. Sowohl die Arbeit als auch der Förderunterricht fielen aus weil die Frauen der Reihe nach verhört wurden und die Beamten verhindern wollten, dass sie sich unter einander absprachen. Deswegen saßen sie den ganzen nächsten Tag in ihren Zellen und durften nur Zellenweise zum Essen raus.

„Vielleicht war es Jansen", meinte Mel.

„Warum sollte er Monique umbringen?" Steffi hatte auch nach einer Nacht ihre bleiche Gesichtsfarbe behalten. Sie hatte niemals zuvor eine Leiche gesehen oder war wissentlich in der Näher einer gewesen. Schon gar nicht von einer Mordleiche.

„Vielleicht hat sie gedroht alles der Schnoor zu verraten. Seine Aufträge, dass sie spitzeln solle."

„Nein, das ist nicht Jansens Stil", widersprach Sascha „Er ist kein Mörder. Kein direkter. Er bringt die Frauen dazu sich in den eigenen Tod zu stürzen, indem er sie psychisch fertig macht, aber er würde niemals selber einen Mord begehen."

„Also hat er sie unter Druck gesetzt und es war Selbstmord?"

„Möglich. Allerdings…was ist, wenn es nicht Jansen war, das Motiv jedoch das Selbe ist?" Sascha konnte nicht glauben, dass Hendrik Jansen hinter der Sache stecken sollte. Es wunderte sie selber, aber sei konnte nicht.

„Wie meinst du das? Wer sollte das sonst gewesen sein?"

„Ich habe keine Beweise gegen jemanden, es nur ein Gefühl…"

„Sie meint, dass es auch unser Freund Römer gewesen sein könnte", mischte sich Walter ein, die sich die Unterhaltung zwischen Mel und Sascha wortlos angehört hatte.

„Klar, der Römer. Oder Frau Mohr." Mel konnte mit dieser Vermutung nichts anfangen. Sascha konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.

„Mel, du täuscht dich in ihm."

„Meinst du wirklich?" Steffi sah Walter ungläubig an „Der ist doch immer so nett, warum sollte er…"

„Nett sein ist ein bewährtes Muster bei Psychopathen", sagte Sascha „Und er ist nicht immer so nett, wie er tut." Sie erzählte von Eric Römers Verhalten seit er wusste, dass er keine Chance bei ihr hatte.

„Okay, vielleicht ist er ein wenig beleidigt weil er sich Hoffnungen gemacht hat, aber deswegen gleich ein Mord? Das glaube ich nicht", urteilte Mel. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Kittler sah herein.

„Frau Mehring, kommen Sie mit zum Verhör." Sascha sah ihre Zellengenossen an und folgte Kittler. Jede Frau wurde befragt, ob sie etwas gesehen hatte oder nicht. Sascha und Kittler gingen ins Büro von Birgit Schnoor, in dem neben der Direktorin noch Jansen und zwei Beamten der Kripo waren.

„Setzen Sie sich." Einer der Beamten deutete auf den freien Stuhl. Sascha ließ sich gegenüber des Schreibtisches nieder.

„Frau Mehring, was ist Ihnen am Tag des Todes von Frau Krähling aufgefallen?"

„Nichts."

„Wo waren Sie als man die Leiche fand?"

„In meiner Zelle."

„Was haben Sie da gemacht?"

„Gelesen und mit Frau Walter gerede.t"

„Worüber?"

„Wir hatten kein bestimmtes Thema, einfach so, was man so redet. Schlusen, Essen, Förderunterricht, mein Studium."

„Wie haben Sie vom Tod von Frau Krähling erfahren?"

„Frau Schmidt kam in die Zelle und rief, wir sollten raus kommen. Wir sind raus, haben geguckt und dann sagte Frau Schmidt, es sei Monique."

„Wie haben Sie sich mit Frau Krähling verstanden?"

„Nicht besonders gut."

„Wie kam das?"

„Keine Ahnung, man kann nicht jeden mögen."

„Mit wem verbrachte Frau Krähling ihre Zeit?"

„So weit ich weiß, war sie alleine. Sie hatte keinen Anschluss an eine Gruppe."

„Wie kam das?"

„Ich fand, sie hat einem das Gefühl gegeben, dass sie wertvoller war als andere. Durch diese Hochnäsigkeit fand sie keine Freunde."

„Können Sie mir sonst noch etwas sagen?" Klar konnte Sascha, sie könnte ihm von Hendrik und Monique erzählen, aber sie hatten eine Abmachung.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht."

„Gut. Danke." Sascha stand auf und verließ den Raum. Möhrchen saß am Schreibtisch und telefonierte. Sie deutete Sascha an, dass sie warten solle bis ein Schließer sie abholen würde. Wahrscheinlich war Kittler bereits unterwegs die nächste Frau herzuholen. Sascha sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Wer wohl der Mörder von Monique gewesen war? Oder war es doch Selbstmord? Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Kerstin trat ein. Sie legte einen Stapel Papiere auf den Tisch von Frau Schnoor.

„Ach", sagte Möhrchen zu ihr „Könnten Sie Frau Mehring zurück in ihre Zelle bringen?"

„Natürlich" Kerstin lächelte. Sascha stand auf und verließ den Raum mit ihr.

„Wie war das Verhör?"

„Sie haben eine Menge Fragen gestellt, von denen ich die meisten nicht beantworten konnte. Kerstin, was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es sah nach Selbstmord aus, aber es kann auch Mord sein. Das muss die Kripo herausfinden oder der Gerichtsmediziner."

„Was meinst du?" Sascha sah sie fragend an. Kerstin blickte ihr resigniert in die Augen.

„Ich denke, sie war jemanden im Weg."

„Dann denken wir das selbe. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es der ist, der es zu sein scheint. Ich denke, es ist jemand, an den sonst keiner denkt."

„Ich muss noch mit Verena reden." Kerstin sah übernächtigt aus.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Naja, ich hatte keinen Schlaf letzte Nacht, aber sonst?" Kerstin berührte vorsichtig Saschas Hand. Etwas weiter den Gang herunter sahen sie Kittler mit Mel.

„Es könnte schwer werden, dass wir uns in den nächsten Tagen sehen, aber ich denke ständig an dich", flüsterte Kerstin.

„Dito." Sascha warf ihr einen verliebten Blick zu und seufzte. Dieser Vorfall würde zusätzliche Komplikationen in die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Kerstin bringen. Nun war erst einmal der Ausnahmezustand in Reutlitz ausgerufen.

**Teil 32**

Auch eine Woche später war der Tod von Monique nicht aufgeklärt. Alles, was die Polizei bisher herausgefunden hatte, was dass Monique allen Anschein nach umgebracht worden war. Es sollte wie Selbstmord aussehen, man hatte eine Klinge in der Badewanne gefunden, jedoch stellte der Leichebeschauer leichte Würgemale am Hals fest. Monique war zu Bewusstlosigkeit gewürgt worden und dann wurden ihr die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten.

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen wer das war." Steffi kniete neben Sascha in der Bibliothek auf dem Boden und sortierte die Fragen für die fünfzig Jahr Feier von Reutlitz. Nach einigen Überlegungen hatte man beschlossen, die Festlichkeiten nicht abzusagen, denn das wäre mit einem zu großen Aufwand und negativer Publicity verbunden gewesen.

„Ich bleibe bei meiner Vermutung."

„Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen. Er ist so nett. Weißt du, ob Monique irgendein Zeug nahm?"

„Keine Ahnung und ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass wenn es so war, jetzt einer auftaucht und sagt: Übrings, ich war ihr Dealer."

„Demnach vertrauen wir auf die Kompetenz der Polizei", schlussfolgerte Steffi. Sascha sah sie zweifelnd an. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Kerstin sah vorsichtig herein.

„Hi", meinte Sascha erfreut.

„Hallo." Kerstin war wie gewohnt leicht verschüchtert wenn sie nicht alleine waren. Sie sah Sascha etwas scheu an, was deren Herz nur noch mehr schlagen ließ. Kerstin konnte sie wunderbar unsicher gucken, dass man sie am Liebsten auf den Arm nahm, tröstete und ihr versprechen wollte, dass alles gut werden würde.

„Meine Ablösung", grinste Steffi „Trifft sich sehr gut, ich wollte sowieso mal eben was nachschlagen wegen meine Rechte hier und wie es schaffe, länger bei Walter zu bleiben oder dass ich sie regelmäßig sehen kann." Mit einem breiten Grinsen verschwand sie hinter den Regalen. Kerstin sah ihr nach und setzte sich dann zu Sascha.

„Schön dich mal wiederzusehen." Sascha küsste sie.

„Tut mir Leid…es war etwas stressig in letzter Zeit. Hast du meine Karte bekommen?"

„Ja." Sascha lächelte. Kerstin hatte ihr durch Verena Wüllner eine Karte zukommen lassen. Diese war seitdem ihr ständiger Wegbegleiter in den Büchern.

„Kommt ihr gut voran?" Kerstin deutete auf den Fragenkatalog.

„Ja, wir haben alle Fragen aufgeschrieben und nach dem Schwierigkeitsgrad geordnet. Wirst du dich auch unserem Wissensquiz stellen?"

„Wenn du das möchtest, gerne." Kerstin küsste Sascha.

„Ich muss mit dir wegen der Feier sprechen."

„Gibt es Probleme?"

„Nein, keine von denen ich weiß zumindest. Verena und ich haben uns als Überraschung für euch etwas Musikalisches ausgedacht."

„Du willst singen?" Sascha sah ihre Freundin belustigt an.

„Nein, ich wollte nicht wegen „Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses" Ärger bekommen. Wir haben mit Kims Hilfe eine Band organisiert. Das müssen Freunde von Kims Freund sein, sie machen Rockmusik, und wir konnte Frau Schnoor davon überzeugen sie zu nehmen um so Mel für ihre Hochzeit zu entschädigen. Ihre Band durfte nicht auftreten, das dürfte nun ihren Geschmack treffen."

„Das hört sich gut an."

„Ja, wir haben den Plan bereits seit Langen, was bisher fehlte war ein Anlass."

„Den habt ihr nun."

„Ja." Kerstin seufzte. „Allerdings hatten wir damals anders geplant. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als wir die Band überzeugten hier aufzutreten, da wusste Jansen nichts von uns und…das hört sich jetzt dumm an…es war geplant, dass der Sänger als mein neuer Freund auftritt." Sascha sah Kerstin skeptisch an. Was war das denn für ein dummer Plan?

„Bitte?"

„Ja, damit Jansen uns in Ruhe lässt. Du kannst dich an den Tag erinnern, wo ich von einem Motorradfahrer abgeholt wurde? Das war der Sänger."

„Du triffst dich mit dem Sänger einer Rockband?"

„Wir dachte uns, es wäre praktisch, wenn Jansen „nebenbei" sieht, dass ich abgeholt werde um das Auftreten meines „Freundes" nicht allzu plötzlich hinzustellen."

„Warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass du dich mit einem Mann triffst?" Sascha musste schlucken. Was erzählte Kerstin ihr da?

„Ich habe ihn zweimal getroffen, das war, als wir die Idee hatten, dann nicht mehr weil es wegen dem Foto von Jansen keinen Grund mehr gab." Kerstin sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen „Hey, ich liebe nur dich." Sie küsste Sascha „Bitte, vertrau mir."

„Warum hast du mir nie etwas erzählt?" Sascha war den Tränen nahe.

„Als ich es dir das letzte Mal erzählen wollte, kann der Mord an Monique dazwischen und damals…ich weiß nicht, ich wollte unsere Zeit lieber mit anderen Dingen verbringen als über den Plan zu reden. Zumal die Band eine Überraschung sein sollte. Entschuldige." Kerstin nahm Sascha in den Arm.

„Du hast mir einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt", klagte Sascha und eine Träne lief über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir Leid." Kerstin küsste sanft Saschas Träne weg und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Und? Was macht ihr nun mit eurem Plan?"

„Das wollte ich dich entscheiden lassen. Für Hendrik können wir uns das Schauspiel sparen, der kennt die Wahrheit."

„Aber für deine Kollegen wäre es praktisch", vervollständigte Sascha schniefend. Kerstin nickte. Sie wurde des Öfteren gefragt ob sie denn inzwischen mal wieder jemand „Nettes" kennen gelernt hätte nachdem sie die Hochzeit abgesagt hatte.

„Ich werde ziemlich eifersüchtig sein wenn ich sehe wie ein fremder Typ dich im Arm hat."

„Ich würde lieber dich im Arm haben, das kannst du mir glauben."

„Meinst du, wir haben die Möglichkeit uns für ein paar Minuten alleine zu sehen in all dem Festtrubel?"

„Das hatte ich eingeplant." Kerstin streichelte Sascha sanft über die Wange. Sie hoffte sehr, dass es nicht weiter auffiel wenn sie und Sascha sich ein paar Minuten Ruhe gönnten.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Kerstin leise.

„Ich dich auch." Sascha legte ihren Kopf auf Kerstins Schulter „Stell den Kerl als deinen Freund vor, das gibt dir ein wenig Ruhe. Wenn er die Schlusen ordentlich entsetzt, dann fragen sie nie wieder nach ihm und werden nicht auf die Idee kommen, euch mal gemeinsam einzuladen." Kerstin musste lachen. Sascha war süß.

„Hat dir Sascha irgendwas wegen Eric erzählt?" Verena Wüllner saß bei Kerstin auf der Couch.

„Nichts Neues." Kerstin stellte ihr ein Glas Mineralwasser hin und setzte sich dann neben sie.

„Er ist nicht mehr so freundlich wie am Anfang, aber auch nicht mehr so seltsam wie…"

„…vor dem Mord an Monique"

„Genau. Er beachtet sie einfach nicht. Verena, ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen um sie."

„Warum?"

„Nehmen wir mal rein hypothetisch an, Eric hat Monique umgebracht und gehen wir dann davon aus, er tat dies weil er sie beauftragt hat, hinter Sascha herumzuschnüffeln, dann wäre es möglich, dass er jetzt gezielt Sascha angeht, oder?"

„Möglich ist das. Aber ich bleibe dabei, ich kann mir Eric nicht als Mörder vorstellen."

„Ich spontan auch nicht, aber ich weiß, dass es genug Menschen gibt, die einen anderen umbringen, denen man das nicht ansieht. Glaub mir, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sascha eine Mörderin ist.", meinte Kerstin.

„Ich weiß, das ist schwer vorzustellen. Ich meine, wir haben einige Frauen in Reutlitz, bei denen kann ich mir das vorstellen, aber Sascha…sie passt nicht ganz ins Bild…ins Klischee."

„Und doch sitzt sie wegen Mordes und ich weiß, sie kann ausrasten, das hat das Video damals gezeigt. Sie war sehr wütend als sie auf Hendrik losgegangen ist."

„Sie hat das nicht grundlos getan."

„Ich weiß, aber ich hätte es vorher nicht von ihr gedacht." Kerstin sah nachdenklich drein. Sie vertraute Sascha und sie hatte keine Bedenken, dass Sascha ihr jemals etwas antun würde. Sie wollte bloß sagen, dass es Seiten an Menschen gab, die man nicht kannte, die man nur in Extremsituationen zu sehen bekam.

„Ich bin damals selber auf die Baal losgegangen, was so gar nicht zu mir passt. Ich glaube, es gibt Situationen, da ist man nicht mehr man selbst und wieso sollte das nicht auf unseren Kollegen zutreffen?" Kerstin sah Verena an.

„Stimmt. Ich habe ihn auf ihn und Sascha angesprochen. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei, ich hätte das Gefühl, er habe Probleme mit ihr."

„Und?", fragte Kerstin gespannt.

„Er meinte, da wäre nichts. Also habe ich einen drauf gesetzt und ihm gesagt, ich hätte das Gefühl, ihr Verhältnis hätte sich verschlechtert. Es sei früher freundlicher gewesen. Darauf meinte er, man solle nichts zu freundlich zu den Frauen sein, das würde die dann als Schwäche auslegen und es gebe nur Ärger. Im Prinzip hat er Recht damit. Wer alles erlaubt, wird unterbuttert."

„Hast du das zu ihm gesagt?"

„So ähnlich. Ich habe noch eingeworfen, dass die Frauen auch anders reagieren, wenn man plötzlich und ohne erkennbaren Grund sein Verhalten ändern würde."

„Ob er sich so wegen Hendrik verhält? Weil der ihm Vorwürfe gemacht hat? Immerhin ist er stellvertretener Direktor", mutmaßte Kerstin. Wenn Hendrik Eric unter Druck gesetzt hatte wegen seiner Freundlichkeit zu Sascha, dann wäre es verständlich, dass er zurückhaltender wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht, eigentlich vermittelt Eric nicht das Gefühl, von Hendrik unter Druck gesetzt geworden zu sein."

„Glaubst du, eine der Frauen hat Monique umgebracht?"

„Was meinst du? Du hast sie besser kennen gelernt."

„Wie schon gesagt, es gibt Frauen, denen traue ich einen Mord zu, aber mir fehlt das Motiv. Klar, die Station wusste von Moniques Spitzelei, aber ob sie deswegen umgebracht wurde? Allerdings wollten sie damals Sascha dafür umbringen."

„Dann ist es jedoch wahrscheinlich, dass es jemand war, der ein Motiv hat, dem Monique ein Dorn im Auge war. Und jetzt, wo bekannt war, was sie tat, hatte der oder die Täter oder Täterin einen größeren Schutz unerkannt zu bleiben, denn alle könnten ein Motiv haben."

„Das erinnert mich sehr an Cluedo…auf der Suche nach dem Mörder", meinte Kerstin und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Wer hatte Monique umgebracht? Und warum? War Sascha in Gefahr? Hatte der Mord etwas mit Sascha zu tun? Kerstin war ein wenig angespannt bei dem Gedanken, dass ihre Freundin in Gefahr sein konnte ohne es selber zu wissen und ohne das jemand etwas dagegen machen konnte.

**Teil 33**

Die Gefängnisleitung, die Schlusen und die Justizverwaltung hatten alles getan um aus dem fünfzig Jahr Fest eine fröhliche Angelegenheit zu machen. Alles war auf Hochglanz poliert, Stände mit Getränken und Speisen standen bereit und die neugierigen Menschen strömten auf das Gelände um ein Gefängnis von Innen zu sehen. Um zu gewährleisten, dass weder Drogen noch Waffen herein, oder Insassinnen heraus kamen, hatte die JVA gleich ein Dutzend neuer Schließer für diesen Tag bekommen. Zusätzlich standen einige Polizisten herum.

„Ich verstehe nicht wie man freiwillig herkommen kann", meinte Walter, die Steffi im Arm hielt. Diese hatte ihren Aufenthalt erneut verlängert indem sie zuerst in Frau Schnoors Büro eingebrochen war und dann hatte sie dem Wäschereiwagen Benzin abgezapft um daraus einen Molotowcocktail zu basteln, den sie auf Jansens Wagen geworfen hatte. Der Wagen hatte Totalschaden und Steffi konnte für einige Monate ihre Zelle bewohnen.

„Wegen einer wunderbaren Frau", sagte Steffi grinsend. Walter grummelte etwas Unverständliches, sie war nicht begeistert, dass Steffi meinte, wegen ihr länger hier zu bleiben. Aber diese Diskussion hatte sie bereits bei Steffis letzter „Verlängerung" verloren.

„Wetten dass wir Mel heute den ganzen Tag nicht zu Gesicht bekommen", grinste Sascha. Sie hatte einen Sonderantrag gestellt, der Mike erlaubte für den heutigen Tag in Reutlitz zu sein und seit dem Morgen hingen beide in einer Ecke herum und hatten für nichts mehr Augen als für sich.

„Kunststück. Ich bin mir sicher, würdest du die Gelegenheit haben, du wärst auch nicht mehr aus gewissen Armen zu bekommen", konterte Steffi.

„Auf jeden Fall. Leider wird diese Person heute mit einem Musiker auftauchen und ihn als ihren neuen Freund vorstellen. Scheiß Leben."

„Vielleicht können dich meine Arme entschädigen." Sascha drehte sich um.

„Kim!" Erfreut fiel sie ihrer Kusine um den Hals und drückte ihr stürmisch einen Kuss auf die Wange „Du hast es wirklich geschafft herzukommen. Geil!" Bis zum letzten Tag hatte Kim nicht fest zugesagt weil sie nicht gewusst hatte, wie es mit ihrem Terminplan aussehen würde.

„Versprochen ist versprochen", lachte Kim und wuschelte Sascha durchs Haar.

„Super, das rettet meinen Tag." Sascha legte ihren Arm um Kims Hüfte „Walter, Steffi, das ist meine Kusine Kim. Kim, das sind zwei meiner Mitbewohnerinnen: Walter und Steffi."

„Das ist also die berühmte Kusine", meinte Walter und musterte Kim eindringlich „und Saschas Außenkontakt."

„Genau. Aber über das berühmt kann man streiten. In meiner Sportart erkennt einen keiner wenn man über die Straße geht. Das ist nicht wie beim Fußball, Tennis oder Schwimmen. Nicht einmal in unsere Familie weiß jeder was ich mache."

„Die sind auch doof", meinte Sascha.

„Sonnenschein."

„Bei all den Kampferfahrungen verstehe ich nicht, wieso Sascha noch in Reutlitz ist. Hättest du sie nicht bei einem Besuch mitnehmen können? Die Schlusen k.o. schlagen und weg", sagte Steffi.

„Das wäre erstens nicht gegangen und zweitens glaube nicht, dass Sascha einfach von hier weggeht. So weit ich weiß, hält sie etwas."

„Echt?", fragte Walter und musste lachen. Das wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Kerstin war zuerst bei einigen Mitgliedern des Justizverwaltungsrates gewesen bevor sie sich in die Menge begab. Von weitem sah sie Sascha, der Kim zur Seite stand und lächelten beiden zu. Später würde sie zu Sascha gehen, aber zuerst musste sie jemanden begrüßen.

„Hi."

„Hallo." Der Mann Mitte dreißig, den Kerstin angesprochen hatte, sprang von der Bühne, wo er gerade mit anderen Instrumente aufbaute und küsste Kerstin flüchtig auf die Wange. Es war Lorenzo, ihr Lover für heute.

„Und hier treibst du dich den ganzen Tag rum?" Das war mehr eine Feststellung „Na, meine Sache wäre das nicht, auch wenn das Angebot an Frauen nicht übel ist."

„Lorenzo." Kim hatte Kerstin verraten, dass sein Name die größte Bestrafung für Lorenzo war. Er hasste es wie ein südländischer Gigolo zu heißen. Einen dementsprechenden entnervten Blick warf er ihr zu.

„Kannst du bitte aufhören den Frauen nachzusehen? Du weißt, wir beide sollen als Paar glänzen, nicht du als Macho."

„Das liegt mir im Blut."

„Du siehst gleich Blut." Kims Freund Sven tauchte auf. Er wollte der Band helfen und war dann wieder weg. Im Gefängnis hielt er sich ungern länger als nötig auf.

„Hör auf die Lady. Die Frauen hier sind tabu."

„Wo ist eigentlich die süße Blondine, mit der Kim sich manchmal trifft?" Er meinte Verena.

„Im Dienst." Kerstin fragte sich gerade ernsthaft wie sich auf dieses dumme Spiel einlassen hatte können. Sven legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie von Lorenzo weg.

„Wow, Frau Kollegin, das ist ja eine Überraschung." Maja Brehme hatte sich das Schauspiel von Kerstin und Lorenzo mit offenen mund angesehen. „Ist er…?"

„Der Grund für meine abgesagte Hochzeit? Nein, wir haben uns erst später kennen gelernt."

„Sieht wirklich klasse aus. Und dann ein Musiker." Ihr Blick blieb an Sven hängen.

„Hi, ich bin Sven, der Freund von Kim."

„Sascha Mehrings Kusine", fügte Kerstin hinzu.

„Maja Brehme, eine Kollegin. Und wie kommen Sie an Frau Herzog?"

„Lorenzo und ich sind Freunde. Wir haben uns über Kim kennen gelernt."

„Sascha hat ihrer Kusine erzählt, dass wir uns ganz gut verstehen und ich habe Kim von ihrer Kusine erzählt. Die Besuchszeiten reichen ja nicht aus um sich in Ruhe über alles zu unterhalten, vor allem wenn man sich fünfzehn Jahren nicht gesehen hat." Je länger sie in Reutlitz war umso besser konnte sie lügen.

„Die Ladys lagen auf einer Wellenlänge und so haben wir uns kennen gelernt", meinte Sven.

„Zum Glück, denn durch ihn habe ich Lorenzo kennen gelern.t"

„Zufälle gibt es", sagte Maja. Kerstin und Sven verabschiedeten sich und gingen zu Sascha.

„Erster Test bestanden", begrüßte Kerstin Sascha „Maja auf unser Schauspiel hereingefallen."

„Muss der dich küssen?" Sascha sah Kerstin frustriert an. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie sich nicht küssen konnten, aber dann jemand dabei zuzusehen wie er ihre Kerstin küsste, schmerzte doppelt.

„Sonst wird uns das Paar keiner abnehmen und Maja ist bereits darauf reingefallen."

„Typisch", meinte Walter. Ihre Meinung von Maja war nicht die Beste. Sie hatte sich von Walters ehemaligen Feinden, der S-Bahn-Gang kaufen und erpressen lassen.

„Sascha, lässt du meine Freundin heute noch einmal los?"

„Ach Sven, du hast sie immer, gönn sie mir den Tag, wo ich bei ihr sein kann. Ich verspreche dir auch, gut auf sie aufzupassen."

„Oder umgekehrt." Sven küsste Kim „Ich muss los. Gegen fünf bin ich wieder da. Versuch deine Kusine rauszuschmuggeln."

„Lieber nicht." Sven winkte den Frauen zu und ging dann. Er war lange genug im Knast gewesen.

Gegen Nachmittag schafften es Sascha und Kerstin sich ein paar ruhige Minuten zu gönnen. Sascha hatte sich absichtlich geschnitten und war nun mit Kerstin auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Hendrik persönlich, der am heutigen Tag eine ungewöhnlich gute Laune aufwies, hatte ihnen die Tür aufgehalten.

„Weißt du, wieso der so gut gelaunt ist?", fragte Sascha.

„Keine Ahnung, aber in diesem Zustand ist er mir sympathischer als vorher." Kerstin schloss die Tür zu ihrem Behandlungszimmer auf und sie gingen hinein. „Setz dich, ich gucke mal wo ich ein Pflaster habe. Besonders groß ist der Schnitt zu Glück nicht." Sascha sah ihr ungeduldig zu wie sie ein Pflaster aus dem Schrank holte und ihr dann aufklebte.

„Du kannst mir die Schmerzen wegküssen." Sascha packte Kerstin am Kragen ihres Arztkittels und zog sie zu sich um sie zu küssen. Kerstin verlor bei dieser Aktion das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf Sascha drauf, jedoch nicht ohne ihre Lippen auf Saschas zu lassen.

„Was meinst du, wie lange können wir hier bleiben ohne dass es auffällt?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn nichts passiert, wird mich so schnell keiner suchen, aber wenn doch etwas ist, dann werde wir hier schnell Besuch bekommen und es werden sicherlich Fragen auftauchen wieso wir für ein Pflaster so lange brauchen", seufzte Kerstin „Ich würde auch lieber mit dir hier bleiben…"

„Ich würde gerne mal wieder eine Nacht mit dir verbringen. Ohne dabei gebrochene Rippen oder sonstige schwere Verletzungen zu haben."

„Ein Ausgang wäre auch nicht schlecht."

„Wie ist dein seltsamer Kerl eigentlich?", wechselte Sascha abrupt das Thema.

„Als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe war er mit weitaus sympathischer als heute. Ich glaube, sobald er in der Rolle des Musikers ist, ist er ein Macho. Schrecklich. Aber wenigstens fallen darauf rein. Frau Mohr hat mich eben gefragt, ob ich mir sicher sei, dass ich „so einen Mann" als Nachfolger von „Herrn Lehnhardt" haben will. Mein Verlobter sei so ein netter, zuvorkommender Mann gewesen und „dieser Mann" scheint keine Manieren zu haben."

„Die wissen alle nicht, dass du nur zu mir passt und zu sonst niemanden." Sascha küsste Kerstin auf die Nasenspitze.

„Ich weiß das."

„Und das ist das Wichtigste." Sascha drückte Kerstin an sich. Was die anderen dachten war nicht so wichtig. Hauptsache zwischen ihnen war alles okay.

**Teil 34**

Die fünfzig Jahr Feier war beendet, sowohl Frau Doktor Kaltenbach und ihre Kollegen als auch Frau Schnoor waren zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Es hatte keine Zwischenfälle gegeben und Reutlitz war positiv in der Presse erwähnt worden. Der Alltag hatte die Frauen wieder und das hieß, Arbeiten und Studieren. Sascha bereitete sich intensiv auf die Prüfungen vor, die sie bald erwarteten.

„Na Mehring, baust du weiter deine Lustschlosszukunft?" Hendrik Jansen stand plötzlich hinter ihr in der Bibliothek.

„Hast du keine Arbeit?" Wo seine gute Laune hin? Eigentlich hatte er seit der Feier jeden Tag mit guter Laune geglänzt.

„Doch, der gehe ich gerade nach. Da ist ein Paket für dich angekommen. Es sieht schwer nach Büchern aus."

„Ich habe keine Bücher bestellt und Frau Schnoor sagte, im Moment bekommt sie keine Mittel für Bücher."

„Vielleicht war es deine Ärztin? Wer weiß. Auf jeden Fall ist an der Pforte ein Karton voller Bücher abgegeben worden, der für den Förderunterricht bestimmt ist. Vielleicht ist es auch Resonanz auf einen dieser Artikel, in denen dein Projekt erwähnt wurde. Keine Ahnung, du hast ja genug Lorbeeren dafür geerntet."

„Was dir so gar nicht in den Kram passt."

„Ach Sascha, meinst du wirklich, mein Leben besteht daraus mich um dich und deine Angelegenheiten zu kümmern?" Er lachte und es klang seltsamerweise nicht zynisch. Er schien doch gute Laune zu haben. Das irritierte Sascha.

„Wieso bist du im Moment so gut gelaunt? Ist deine Frau zurückgekehrt?"

„Nein."

„Sondern?"

„Meine Frau lässt sich scheiden. Wie du sicherlich weißt ist sie mit dem ehemaligen Verlobten deiner Ärztin zusammen. Die beiden scheinen sich gesucht und gefunden zu haben. Auf jeden Fall werde ich fürstlich entlohnt wenn ich der Scheidung zustimme und helfe, sie so schnell wie möglich in die Wege zu leiten."

„Geld. Hätte ich mir denken können." Sascha sah ihn geringschätzig an. Seine Ehe war kaputt, aber so lange die Kasse stimmte, machte das Hendrik nichts.

„Nicht nur Geld. Es geht dich ja nichts an, denn du wirst das sowieso nie feststellen können, aber es gibt sehr viele schöne Frauen in Berlin. So und nun ab an die Schleuse. Von uns schleppt keiner die ganzen Bücher."

Sascha stand auf und folgte ihm wortlos. Daher wehte der Wind. Zu dem Geld schien eine neue Frau gekommen zu sein, die Hendriks Laune im hohen Bereich hielt. Eigentlich war Sascha Hendriks Leben egal, aber so lange wie er sie und Kerstin in Ruhe ließ weil er auf Wolke sieben schwebte, war sie glücklich und hoffte, dass sie an seinem Zustand in den nächsten Monaten nichts änderte.

„Ich habe Eric noch einmal auf die Spannungen zwischen ihm und Sascha angesprochen." Verena Wüllner lehnte sich an die Arbeitsplatte. Kerstin, die zwischen zwei Kochtöpfer herumwirbelte, sah auf.

„Hast du ihn diesmal so direkt darauf angesprochen?"

„Nein, nicht ganz." Sie wich Kerstin aus, die eine Schublade aufriss und nach den Nachfüllbeuteln der Gewürze suchte.

„Herrgott, ich hasse diese Küche." Sie schlug die Schublade zu und reckte sich um in das oberste Fach im Schrank zu gucken.

„Was ist los? Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ich suche die Beutel mit den Gewürzen."

„Die Küche ist nicht dein Gebiet, oder?"

„Nein. Obwohl Michael seit einer Ewigkeit hier weg ist, ist das meiste noch so angeordnet, wie er es verlassen hatte. Die Küche war sein Gebiet. Ich muss das alles Mal auseinander nehmen und neu ordnen" Kerstin sah sich verzweifelt im Schrank um. Verena nahm sich einen Löffel und probierte.

„Ich finde, es schmeckt."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, und jetzt hör auf dir Stress zu mache.n" Kerstin sah sie dankbar an. Wahrscheinlich war sie durch Michael zu sehr auf Perfektion gedrillt. Sie deckten den Küchentisch und setzten sich.

„Also, erzähl. Was hat er gesagt und wie hast du es angefangen mit ihm über Sascha zu reden?"

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass mir sein Verhalten in Bezug auf Sascha aufgefallen sei. Es wäre früher so nett gewesen und jetzt könnte man beinahe meinen, er habe etwas gegen sie."

„Und? Hat er den Text vom letzten Mal abgespult?"

„Nein, er meinte, Hendrik habe ihm Ärger gemacht weil er zu aufmerksam war, was Sascha betraf."

„Aha, die Wahrheit zur Abwechselung." Kerstin verzog das Gesicht. Irgendetwas fehlte bei der Soße. Sie wusste nur nicht was.

„Und dann konnte ich aus ihm herauskitzeln, dass er sich für Sascha interessiert habe bis ihm Hendrik aufgeklärt habe."

„Aha."

„Genau. Seit er weiß, dass Sascha kein Interesse an Männern hat, macht er sich weniger Mühen wegen ihr. Wozu Ärger mit dem Kollegen riskieren, wenn das Objekt der Begierde kein Interesse an einem hat?", lachte Verena.

„Das hat er so gesagt?" Kerstin sah sie ungläubig an.

„Nein, aber das konnte ich zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Er hat Sascha abgeschrieben und ist deswegen auf Abstand gegangen."

„Meinst du, er hat die Wahrheit gesagt?" Kerstin sah der ganzen Sache etwas skeptisch entgegen. War ein indirekter Korb Grund sich so zu verändern?

„Ich weiß nicht. Männer reagieren manchmal seltsam wenn man ihnen eine Absage erteilt."

„Aber würde das…"

„Du meinst, der Mord an Monique?"

„Ja."

„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn es so wäre, dann würde er es wohl nicht zugeben. Ich gebe zu, Eric Römer ist ein Heft mit sieben Siegeln für mich", seufzte Verena.

„Hoffentlich ist er keine Gefahr für Sascha." Kerstin sah besorgt drein. Alles was sie interessierte war, was mit Sascha war.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden." Eric Römer baute sich vor Sascha auf. Sie sah Simone an, stand auf und folgte Eric Römer hinter einige Regale.

„Bitte?"

„Was haben Sie Ihrer Bezugsbeamtin erzählt?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Frau Wüllner hat mich bereits zweimal wegen Ihnen angesprochen."

„Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass ich Ihr Verhalten seltsam finde. Zuerst sind Sie mehr als zuvorkommend und plötzlich sehr distanziert. Das hat mich verwirrt."

„Ich entschuldige mich für mein Verhalten, Sie verstehen das nicht, aber ich werde mein Verhalten ändern." Sascha verstand sehr wohl. Nur wieso das plötzlich so einfach war, verstand sie nicht.

„Das ist ein Wort" Sascha lächelte. Kerstin hatte ihr bereits gesagt wieso Eric Römer so seltsam reagiert hatte und es wunderte sie nicht, dass er ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte.

„Gut, dann können wir ja diese Unstimmigkeiten vergessen." Sascha ging zu Simone zurück. Sie warteten bis Eric Römer die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, dann fragte Simone:

„Und? Was wollte er?"

„Frieden schließen."

„Er hat sich entschuldigt?"

„Nein, nur gesagt, dass es solche Vorkommnisse wie nicht mehr geben wird.."

„Und all das nur, weil du sein Herz gebrochen hast." Simone grinste breit und hielt sich theatralisch die Hand ans Herz.

„Spinnerin. Wann hast du den nächsten Termin bei Kerstin?"

„Ich hoffe heute Nachmittag. Soll ich ihr Grüße bestellen?"

„Ja bitte, ich hoffe zwar, ich kann sie heute noch sehen, aber ich weiß nicht ob das klappt. Jansens Laune ist derzeit zwar super, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie lange hält."

**Teil 35**

Sascha streckte sich. In dieser Nacht hatte sie überraschend gut geschlafen. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie von Kerstin geträumt, was für nichts Ungewöhnliches war, aber diesmal hatte sie geträumt, sie wären beide frei und nicht in Reutlitz. Als es laut in der Zelle plumpste öffnete sie die Augen. Mel war aus ihrem Bett gesprungen und machte seltsame Verrenkungen.

„Morgen. Was machst du da?" Sascha lehnte sich auf die Seite.

„Training. Mike und ich haben doch diese Band gegründet." Sascha konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern.

„Und?"

„Ich muss fit sein. Stundenlang am Schlagzeug sitzen kann ganz schön schlauchen."

„Aha." Sascha war nichts bewusst gewesen, dass es den beiden wirklich um Musik ging. Wenn man sie und Kerstin in ein Projekt ließ, dann würde sie Besseres zu tun haben als sie um das Projekt zu kümmern. Das würde ganz am Rande stehen. Ihr fielen viele Dinge ein, die sie lieber mit Kerstin machen würde, zu denen es sicher niemals Projekte in Reutlitz gab.

„Mann Mel, muss der Terror am frühen Morgen sein?", beschwerte sich Walter.

„Bei dem Geboller fällt man ja aus dem Bett", fügte Steffi von unter der Bettdecke hinzu.

„Du liegst hinter Walter, bis du da mal aus dem Bett fällst, das dauert." Die Türen wurden aufgeschlossen.

„Aufstehen", rief Kittler und ging weiter.

„Endlich. Duschen lockert die Muskeln." Mel schnappte sich ihr Handtuch und schoss zur Tür „Los Sascha, die beiden wollen sicherlich alleine sein." Sascha sah zu Walter und Steffi und grinste.

„Du hast Recht. Außerdem ist langes duschen entspannend. Bis gleich." Sascha nahm ihr Handtuch und folgte Mel. Ein weiterer Vorteil war, dass wenn sie schnell im Bad waren, es nicht so voll war, denn die meisten Frauen blieben lieber fünf Minuten länger im Bett liegen und sparten sich die lange Schlange im Bad. Für wen hätten sie sich auch schminken sollen?

„Na, wieder so aufgedreht wegen deines Ehemannes?" Jeanette sah Mel wissend an. „Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr wirklich nur Musik machen wollt. Da steckt bestimmt mehr dahinter."

„Schnauze Bergdorfer." Mel warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Sascha wunderte es, dass Mel Jeanette bisher noch nicht wirklich geschlagen hatte.

„Sascha?" Kerstin blieb auf dem Flur stehen, auf dem ihr Sascha und Andi entgegen kamen. Sascha sah sie fragend an.

„Du müsstest mal wieder zur Blutabnahme kommen. Ich will sicher sein, dass deine Blutvergiftung völlig verschwunden ist."

„Sie können Frau Mehring gleich mitnehmen", bot Andi an.

„Wenn du fünf Minuten Zeit hast." Kerstin sah Sascha fragend an „Ich muss erst noch ein paar Akten ordnen. Aber ich dann kann ich dich zur Bibliothek bringen"

„Von mir aus."

„Dann bin ich weg." Andi ließ Sascha stehen und ging weiter. Kerstin lächelte sie an und sie gingen zusammen zu Kerstins Praxis.

„Blutwerte? Ein interessanter Vorwand."

„Kein Vorwand" Kerstin schloss die Tür hinter ihnen „Ich will dir wirklich Blut abnehmen."

„Du hast mir schon so oft Blut abgenommen wegen der Sache und es ist eine Ewigkeit her, da kann nichts mehr sein."

„Und doch würde ich gerne dein Blut untersuchen. Du weißt genau wie wichtig du mir bist und da will ich halt nicht nur hundertprozentig sicher sein, sondern tausendprozentig. Oder willst du nicht? Ich werde dir kein Blut ohne deine Zustimmung abnehmen." Sascha lächelte, legte ihre Arme um Kerstins Hals und küsste sie. Kerstin durfte trotz Saschas Angst vor Spritzen jederzeit so viel Blut wie sie wollte von ihr abnehmen. Sie konnte sich eigentlich alles von Sascha nehmen was sie wollte. Sascha setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Kerstins Schreibtisch.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Kerstin während sie mit dem Eintragen begann.

„Ganz gut, ich habe die ganze Nacht von dir geträumt." Sascha sah Kerstin verträumt lächelnd an „Ich glaube, ich bin mit dem breitesten Grinsen der Welt aufgewacht." Kerstin sah auf und lachte.

„Du bist mir schon eine Süße. Und sonst? Alles okay? Kein Problem mit Hendrik oder Eric?"

„Nein. Jansen hat eine Neue und ist dementsprechend gut gelaunt, vor allem weil ihm eine hohe „Entschädigung" winkt für eine schnelle Scheidung. Und Eric Römer hat sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigt."

„Du brichst die Herzen der stolzesten Männer" sang Kerstin spöttisch. Sascha warf ihr eine Kusshand zu. Heute würde sie sich nicht ärgern lassen.

„Hast du eigentlich inzwischen etwas zu den Menschenversuchen herausgefunden?"

„Nein, entweder es gibt keine Unterlagen mehr oder Jansen und Strauß haben sie extrem gut versteckt."

„Naja, alles andere wäre auch dumm gewesen."

„So ganz wohl ist mir bei dem Gedanken nicht, wenn ich mir vorstelle, wir würden Jansen mit den Unterlagen drohen, denn es beträfe dann Strauß mit. Und mit ihm Frau König und das Übergangsheim." Kerstin sah Sascha nachdenklich an.

„Du hast Recht."

„Ich werde trotzdem weitersuchen. Vielleicht habe ich im Keller Glück."

„Soll ich dir Gesellschaft leisten? Vielleicht schließt uns wieder einer ein" Sascha grinste breit.

„Schöner Gedanke." Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Bitte." Verena Wüllner trat ein.

„Na, das trifft sich ja." Sie sah Kerstin und Sascha an „Die beiden Personen, die ich sprechen wollte in einem Raum." Sie setzte sich auf die Patientenliege und sah beide zufrieden an.

„Was können wir für dich tun? Ich hoffe, du erwartest nichts Zeitaufwendiges, ich habe mir Sascha extra hergelotst um Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen", stellte Kerstin sofort klar. Verena musste lachen.

„Keine Panik, ich habe weder vor euch zu trennen, noch euch irgendwelche Sachen aufzutragen oder ähnliche Dinge. Alles was ich vorhabe, ist euch eine Neuigkeit mitzuteilen, die euren Tag eventuell, ich würde sogar behaupten wahrscheinlich, zu verschönern. Es geht um Sie, Frau Mehring."

„Was ist denn?"

„Ich habe die Antwort auf Ihren Antrag zum Hafturlaub." Verena machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und sah zwischen Kerstin und Sascha hin und her.

„Und? Nun lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen", beschwerte sich Kerstin und sprang auf um zu Sascha zu gehen. Entweder würde sie ihre Freundin trösten wenn der Antrag abgelehnt wurde oder sie könnte sie sofort umarmen wenn er angenommen wurde.

„Sascha hat in drei Wochen eine Woche Hafturlaub." Kerstin und Sascha jubelten und fielen sich um den Hals.

„Ich wusste, es würde euch freuen. Dann lass ich euch mal das Ergebnis feiern." Sie zog einen Pikkolo aus der Tasche und stellte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Danke", sagte Sascha „Danke, dass Sie uns das sofort gesagt haben."

„Keine Ursache, dafür bin ich schließlich da." Verena Wüllner verließ den Raum. Kerstin zog Sascha zu sich küsste sie liebevoll.

„Ich gratuliere dir."

„Sag mal, was machst du in drei Wochen?" Sascha sah Kerstin grinsend an.

„Tja, gute Frage…ich werde mal einen netten Urlaubsantrag ausfüllen und gucken, ob ich dann frei bekomme."

„Ganz zufällig zu meinem Hafturlaub." Sascha sah Kerstin ein wenig traurig an. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es schaffen würden, Kerstin in der Woche ebenfalls Urlaub zu verschaffen.

„Klar. Ich will mit dir in den Urlaub." Kerstin küsste Sascha „Ich weiß, es kann passieren, dass man den Antrag ablehnt." Sie sah Sascha in die Augen „Aber ich werde es versuchen." Sascha legte ihren Kopf auf Kerstins Schulter.

„Ich hoffe, das klappt."

„Wenn nicht, dann hoffe ich, dich jeden Abend in meinem Bett zu sehen wenn ich nach Hause komme." Kerstin streichelte sanft über Saschas Rücken. Aber bevor sie sich Gedanken darüber machen sollten, was sie machen konnten wenn Kerstin keinen Urlaub bekam, würde Kerstin zuerst versuchen ihren Urlaubsantrag genehmigt zu bekommen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Kim strahlte Sascha bis über beide Ohren an und umarmte sie. Verena Wüllner, die die Aufsicht führte, räusperte sich. Sie waren nicht alleine, da mussten Sascha und Kim die Vorschriften beachten.

„Und? Was werdet ihr…was machst du in der Woche? Schon großer Pläne geschmiedet?"

„Nein, ich warte noch auf eine kleine Zusage, quasi, auf eine Begleitung." Kim verstand, fragte trotzdem belustigt:

„Soll ich mir Urlaub nehmen und dich begleiten?"

„Ich weiß, ich schulde dir noch einen Nachmittag. Aber ich hoffe, es wird ein Urlaub außerhalb Berlins. Das muss jedoch nicht heißen, dass ich keine Zeit für dich habe. Ich würde gerne mal einen Kampf von dir sehen", murmelte Sascha ein wenig beschämt. Sie hatte den Nachmittag mit Kim zuerst völlig vergessen bei der Vorfreude mit Kerstin wegzufahren.

„Ich habe in der Woche leider keine Kämpfe, aber ich könnte dich zum Training mitnehmen", schlug Kim vor.

„Okay. Ich freue mich schon so." Und den einen Nachmittag würde sie mit Kerstin auch in Berlin verbringen. Es ging schließlich um Kim.

„Ich werde mir eine Überraschung für dich überlegen." Kim sah Sascha nachdenklich an „Wobei, wenn ich mir dich so ansehe, denke ich, bist du Happy, wenn du eine ganz bestimmte Sache hast."

„Ich versteh gar nicht was du meinst", lachte Sascha und knuffte Kim vorsichtig mit dem Fuß. „Kannst du mich mal mit dem Motorrad mitnehmen? Ich bin noch nie Motorrad gefahren und würde sehr gerne mal mit dir mitfahren."

„Du auf meiner Kawasaki? Okay."

„Kannst du auch eine Harley besorgen?"

„Sascha, ich bitte dich. Eine überzeugte Kawasakifahrerin würde NIEMALS eine Harley fahren wollen. Die dürfen jede Menge Krach machen mit ihren lauten Auspuff während wir bei jedem kleinen Dezibel Ärger mit der Polizei bekommen", empörte sich Kim. Sascha musste lachen. Was war das? Eifersüchteleien der Motorradfans untereinander? Wer darf lauter?

„Keine Harley. Hauptsache du fährst mich sicher durch die Gegend."

„Rockerbraut", meinte Kim „Ob das dem weißen Engel gefallen wird? Naja, bei jedem Unfall würdest du sofort die beste erste Hilfe bekommen."

„Lass diese Anspielungen. Drück lieber die Daumen, dass sie Urlaub bekommt", flüsterte Sascha leise „Es ist nämlich äußerst auffällig, dass sie ihren Urlaub in der Zeit meines Hafturlaubs haben will, vor allem weil sie den Antrag abgegeben hat nachdem ich meine Zusage bekommen habe."

„Das wird schon." Kim drückte ihre Daumen symbolisch. Sie wünschte Sascha und Kerstin ganz viel Glück bei Kerstins Urlaubsantrag. Was Sollte Sascha mit ihrem Hafturlaube wenn sie ihn nicht mit Kerstin verbringen konnte? Dann konnte sie sich den Urlaub schenken.

**Teil 36**

„Frau Herzog?" Kerstin blieb auf dem Flur stehen. Sie hatte vor zehn Minute Möhrchen ihren Urlaubsantrag gegeben und nun rief Frau Schnoor nach ihr.

„Ja, bitte?" Kerstin blieb stehen und wartete bis Frau Schnoor die letzte Gittertür geöffnet hatte und bei ihr stand.

„Gibt es einen Notfall?"

„Nein, ich habe gerade Ihren Urlaubsantrag erhalten." Oh je, das hatte Kerstin befürchtet. Das Datum war auch zu auffällig gewesen.

„Es ist kein Zufall, dass Sie Ihren Urlaub zur gleichen Zeit haben möchten wie Frau Mehring ihren Hafturlaub hat?" Kerstin sah Frau Schnoor an. Sie schien nicht wütend zu sein oder sie konnte es sehr gut verbergen.

„Nein", gab Kerstin zu. Wozu wegen einer offensichtlichen Sache lügen? Frau Schnoor wusste von ihrer Freundschaft.

„Wissen Sie, Sascha hat draußen niemanden. Ihre Kusine musste beruflich ins Ausland und es wäre ein trostloser Ausgang wenn sie die ganze Zeit alleine in der Wohnung ihrer Kusine sitzen würde." Das war nicht ganz gelogen und eine nette Erklärung.

„Und dann wollen Sie ihr Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Ja, ich würde Ihr gerne die Gegend zeigen. Als ich…als ich hier Insassin war, da habe ich ihr versprochen, wenn sie hier heraus kommt, dann fahren wir zusammen ans Meer. Ich würde dieses Versprechen gerne einlösen." Frau Schnoor sah sie nachdenklich an. Die Justizverwaltung würde Kerstins Vorhaben sicherlich nicht gutheißen. Auch wenn Sascha und Kerstin bereits vor Kerstins Job als Ärztin in Reutlitz befreundet gewesen waren, unter den aktuellen Umständen würde ihre Freundschaft nicht gutgeheißen.

„In Ordnung, Sie bekommen Urlaub. Ich hoffe mal, Sie werden niemanden von der Justizverwaltung begegnen."

„Danke." Frau Schnoor lächelte sie an und ging weiter. Kerstin ging in ihr Arztzimmer. Dort schloss sie die Tür und jubelte. Sie und Sascha würden zusammen in den Urlaub fahren. Das musste sie unbedingt Sascha erzählen. Sie sah nach ihren Patientinnen und ging dann in die Bibliothek.

„Sascha?" Sascha sah auf und lächelte.

„Hey."

„Ich habe etwas für dich." Kerstin nahm Saschas Hand und ging mit ihr weiter in die Bibliothek.

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre, dass du mich am helligsten Morgen zu mir kommst?", fragte Sascha.

„Ich liebe dich." Kerstin küsste sie zärtlich. „Und ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

„Was denn? Darf ich endlich zu dir auf die Krankenstation und bekomme eine deiner Spezialbehandlungen? Inklusive Übernachtung." Sascha sah Kerstin glücklich an.

„Besser. Ich habe Frau Schnoor gesprochen. Sie hat meinen Urlaubsantrag bekommen und gemerkt, dass mein Urlaub direkt während deines Hafturlaubs ist. Und sie hat ihn trotzdem genehmigt. Das heißt, wir beide werden eine wunderbare Woche am Meer verbringen. Ich hatte dir zwar versprochen, an die Atlantikküste zu fahren, allerdings darfst du nicht das Land verlassen."

„Wir beide? Zusammen? Eine Woche nur für uns?" Sascha fiel Kerstin überglücklich um den Hals. „Das ist wunderbar." Sie küsste Kerstin zärtlich.

„Wo möchtest du hin? Ostsee? Nordsee?"

„Nordsee. Ich habe noch nie Ebbe und Flut gesehen."

„Bekommst du. Ich werde uns ein Ferienhaus an einer einsamen Ecke mieten. Dann wird uns keiner stören. Wir kaufen auf der Hinfahrt alles was wir brauchen ein und dann werden wir sieben Tage ganz alleine verbringen." Kerstin nahm Sascha in den Arm. Die Vorstellung des gemeinsamen Urlaubs war wie ein Traum, der Wirklichkeit werden würde.

Sascha umarmte Walter. „Ich werde dich vermissen, mach keinen Blödsinn."

„Kennst mich doch", lachte Walter und schloss Sascha in ihre Arme. „Ich werde brav hier bleiben, lernen und die Schlusen ärgern. Mal von deiner abgesehen."

„Du meinst Frau Wüllner? So weit ich weiß, magst du sie selber." Sascha zwinkerte Walter zu. „Und sie ist nicht meine Schluse. Sie ist meine Bezugsbeamtin. Schließ nicht von mir auf dich."

„Da irrst du dich", widersprach Steffi „Walter hat diese Schluse vergessen, in ihrem Kopf bin nur ich." Sie küsste Walter, die etwas vor sich hin murmelte.

„Bring mir was vom Strand mit. Es kommt vor wie eine Ewigkeit dass ich den Sand unter meinen Füßen gespürt habe. Schatz, wir sollten uns auch Urlaub besorgen." Sie sah Walter auffordernd an.

„Wir füllen einen Antrag aus, aber jetzt sollte Sascha sich verziehen, sonst wartet ihrer Ärztin, ich meine ihr Abholkommando. Los, ab in die Freiheit. Und denk bloß nicht an uns wenn du am Strand liegst und den Horizont siehst." Walter schob Sascha samt Tasche aus der Zelle und sie stießen fast mit Verena Wüllner zusammen.

„Hoppla. Ich wollte Sie gerade holen, Frau Mehring."

„Ich bin da. Die beiden mussten sich erst noch verabschieden", lachte Sascha. „Die Sehnsucht hat sie bereits gepackt. Ich hab ihnen versprochen, pünktlich in einer Woche wieder da zu sein."

„Das will ich meinen." Verena Wüllner lächelte die drei Frauen an.

„Sascha, warte." Mel sprang die Treppe herunter, zwei Drumsticks schwingend. „Nimm die mit. Die habe ich in der Werkstatt gemacht. Wirf sie ins Meer." Sie stoppte vor Sascha und reichte ihr die Drumsticks in die Hand.

„Ins Meer?"

„Ja, frag nicht. Bis nächste Woche." Mel grinste und rannte davon. Sascha sah ihr verwirrt nach.

„Sie spinnt." Was sollten die Drumsticks im Meer? Sollten einige Fische eine Band gründen? Manchmal war Mel seltsam und ihre Ideen noch mehr. Sascha umarmte Walter und Steffi und folgte Verena Wüllner. Endlich taten sich die Gittertüren so auf, dass sie Sascha in die Freiheit ließen. Es war zwar eine Freiheit auf Zeit, aber sie freute sich über jede Freiheit. Das letzte Mal hatte sie Reutlitz verlassen um einen unvergesslichen Nachmittag mit Kerstin zu verbringen, dieses Mal würde es sogar eine Woche werden. Verena Wüllner öffnete die Tür neben dem großen Tor, durch das Sascha damals hergebracht worden war.

„Ich hoffe, die Zeit vergeht nicht allzu schnell", sagte Verena Wüllner.

„Das hoffe ich mit Ihnen."

„Wo ist Kerstin? Wollte sie Sie nicht abholen? Aber Pünktlichkeit war nie ihre Stärke gewesen."

„Ich mag sie trotzdem. Und in Freiheit zu warten, kann nie langweilig werden." Sascha trat durch die Tür und war draußen. Es war wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung, aber sie hatte das Gefühl als wenn die Luft sich auf dieser Seite der Mauer anders anfühlen würde und ganz anders roch. Kerstin hielt mit quietschenden Reifen vor ihr und sprang aus dem Auto.

„Sorry, ich hatte eine rote Welle."

„Würde ich ganz korrekt sein, FRAU HERZOG, würde ich Sie wegen Ihrer Fahrweise an die örtliche Polizei verweisen", sagte Verena Wüllner.

„Ach, sei ruhig. Ich weiß wie DU fährst." Kerstin öffnete den Kofferraum und nahm Saschas Tasche „Los, lass uns verschwinden. Die ist nur eifersüchtig weil wir ans Meer fahren und sie hier bleiben muss."

„Genau, bohr ein wenig tiefer in meiner Wunde. Schreibt mir wenigstens eine Karte."

„Mal gucken." Sascha lächelte Verena Wüllner zu uns stieg in Kerstins Auto. Die drückte kurz auf die Hupe und dann fuhren sie davon.

„Wow, es hat geklappt." Sascha nahm Kerstins Hand. „Ich bin da raus. Geil."

„Wir werden den besten Urlaub haben, den es jemals gab", beschloss Kerstin und küsste Sascha.

„Fahren wir direkt ans Meer?"

„Nein, wir müssen erst einmal durch das Supercenter am Stadtrand. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung was du gerne essen und trinken würdest, deswegen werden wir alles in den Wagen packen, was du dir wünscht."

„Dann werde ich dich da rein setzen." Händchen haltend fuhren sie quer durch Berlin bis zu dem riesigen Einkaufszentrum, das mit bunt leuchtenden SUPERCENTER – Lettern warb. Hier war Sascha bisher nie gewesen und wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass auch nur die Hälfte des Gebäudes, das vor ihnen war, ein Einkaufszentrum war, dann würden sie den ganzen Tag brauchen um sich zu Recht zu finden.

„Wow", entfuhr es Sascha. Kerstin hatte am Rande des Parkplatzes eine freie Stelle gefunden. Der Parkplatz war etwa so groß wie fünf Fußballfelder und trotzdem war alles voll.

„Ich bin mir sicher, da drin könnte man auch Urlaub machen."

„Möglich, aber das sollten wir nicht, denn da fehlt das Meer." Kerstin wollte gerade aussteigen, da hielt ein Motorrad neben ihnen; so dicht, dass sie nicht die Tür öffnen konnte. Der Fahrer klappte das Visier hoch. Es war Sven. Kerstin kurbelte das Fenster runter.

„Hi, du parkst uns zu." Sven griff in seine Tasche und zog einen Umschlag heraus, den er Kerstin gab. Was machte der denn hier? Sollte er nicht in Hamburg sein? Oder waren er und Kim doch nach Berlin gekommen?

„Hier. Wenn ihr den Umschlag aufmacht, dann ist euer Urlaub für immer." Kerstin und Sascha sahen sich fragend an. Sascha nahm den Umschlag und riss ihn auf. Drinnen waren einige Flugtickets und vier verschiedene Pässe, auf denen jeweils ihr und Kerstins Bild war.

„Was genau…?"

„Passt auf: Das sind Tickets für verschiedene Flieger. Ihr werdet mir jetzt folgen, dann werdet ihr in ein anderes Auto umsteigen, das euch nach Warschau bringt. Von dort aus werdet ihr in das erste Flugzeug steigen, aussteigen, ins nächste und so weiter bis ihr am Ziel seid. Verstanden? Dann los!" Er klappte das Visier herunter und startete sein Motorrad. Sascha sah Kerstin ausdruckslos an.

„Wir sollen flüchten? War das dein Plan?"

„Nein, ich bin genauso überrascht wie du."

„Sven ist verrückt."

„Vielleicht." Kerstin startete den Motor ihres Autos.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Sascha und legte ihre Hand auf Kerstins Arm.

„Hinterher. Das ist die Chance für uns zusammen zu bleiben. Nicht eine Woche, sondern für immer."

„Kerstin, du bekommst riesigen Ärger wenn wir erwischt werden. Du verlierst deinen Job und wirst diesmal für länger nach Reutlitz kommen – wenn man dich dort hin schicken würde. Du riskierst dein ganzes Leben."

„Sascha." Kerstin sah ihre Freundin an „Du bist mein Leben. Wir haben die Chance, dass wir zusammen sein können. Nicht heimlich und unter Angst entdeckt zu werden wie in Reutlitz, nicht erst in einigen Jahren wenn du raus kommst, sondern sofort. Das ist unsere Chance."

„Die dich deine Freiheit kosten könnte."

„Das riskiere ich gerne." Sie fuhr hinter Sven her, der langsam vom Parkplatz abbog „Wir werden ihm folgen und hören was genau das alles zu bedeuten hat. Wenn wir Bedenken haben nachdem wir den kompletten Plan gehört haben, drehen wir um und fahren an die Nordsee. Okay?" Sascha nickte. Kerstin war entschlossen sich diese Möglichkeit näher anzusehen. Sascha wünschte sich nichts mehr als jeden Tag in Freiheit mit Kerstin zu verbringen nur würde der Plan, den Sven gemacht hatte, ihnen wirklich Freiheit verschaffen oder nur ein Leben auf der Flucht, der sie letztendlich zurück nach Reutlitz bringen würde? War es das wert? War es ein Plan, den sie nicht kannten, wert alles zu riskieren was sie hatten? Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hielten sie auf einem verlassenen Parkplatz. Neben Sven waren einige andere Motorradfahrer dort und ein VW. Sie stiegen aus.

„Sven, was genau wird das?", fragte Sascha.

„Wie ich euch schon gesagt habt, ihr werdet nach Warschau flahren und dann mehrmals umsteigen bevor ihr an eurem neuen Zuhause angekommen seid. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo das ist, aber ich glaube, es ist ein schöner Ort." Er drückte Sascha zwei weitere Briefumschläge in die Hand, die jeweils die Größe eines DIN A 4 Blattes hatten und sichtlich gefüllt waren.

„Das sind noch vier weitere Tickets und Pässe und Geld. Ihr habt die Chance euer Leben zu verändern oder gefangen zu bleiben."

„Ich weiß nicht…" Sascha war weiterhin unentschlossen. Sie wollte Kerstins Leben nicht riskieren.

„Wir machen es." Kerstin nahm die Umschläge und steckte sie in ihre Tasche.

„Gut, dann nehmt eure Koffer und ab." Kerstin nahm Saschas Hand und zog sie zum Auto.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, wir müssen es versuchen." Sie gab Sascha ihren Koffer und nahm ihren. Einer der Männer nahm ihr Gepäck und packte es in den VW.

„Ich werde Kim nicht wiedersehen, oder?" Sascha sah Sven traurig an.

„Nicht so schnell. Sie werden natürlich davon ausgehen, dass sie weiß wo du bist."

„Weiß sie es?"

„Nein, sie weiß nichts. Sie wusste bis gestern Abend nicht, dass du fliehen kannst. Wir haben das ohne ihr Wissen geplant." Er zog zwei Briefe aus seiner Gesäßtasche „Das hat sie dir per Mail geschickt." Sascha nahm die Briefe in ihre Tasche.

„Sie wird dich vermissen. Du bist ihr sehr wichtig und ich bin mir sicher, sie wird sich über ein Lebenszeichen von dir freuen wenn Gras über sie Sache gewachsen ist. In dem Umschlag befindet sich die Adresse einer Sportkollegin aus China. Schreib ihr wenn ihr sicher seid und genug Zeit vergangen ist."

„Danke." Sascha umarmte ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange „Gib ihr den und sag ihr ich werde an sie denken." Mit Tränen in den Augen flüchtete sich Sascha in Kerstins Arme.

„Steigt ein bevor wir hier noch sentimental werden", befahl Sven und gab Kerstin die Hand. Die beiden Frauen stiegen in das Auto. Eine Reise, dessen Ende sie nicht kannten, konnte beginnen.

**Teil 37**

Sie waren bereits viermal umgestiegen als Sascha sich traute den ersten Brief zu öffnen. Derzeit reisten sie unter dem Pseudonym Gaby Schmidt und Kerstin war als Brigitte Schulz an Bord. Nachdem sie in Warschau gestartet waren ging ihr Flug nach Moskau, Ankara, Bombay und nun würden sie in Manila landen. Bislang waren sie immer problemlos in die neuen Flugzeuge gekommen. Kerstin schlief an Saschas Schulter gelehnt. Sascha sah sie glücklich an und widmete sich dann dem Brief.

_Hey Saschalein, _

_wenn du diesen Brief liest, dann hast du das Angebot, das Sven euch gemacht hat, angenommen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass die Gang eure Flucht plant. Du musst Sven bei seinen Besuchen sehr fasziniert haben und auch Kerstin scheint von den Jungs sehr gut angenommen worden zu sein. Jetzt haben sie euch irgendwohin verfrachtet und ich weiß nicht, ob und wann wir uns wiedersehen werden. In den paar Monaten, in denen wir uns wiedergesehen haben, bist du zu dem wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben geworden. Ich werde dich mehr als sehr vermissen und wünsche mir gerade, ich könnte einfach mit euch mitkommen. Aber ich denke mal, es ist besser wenn ihr zwei das alleine macht. Wo immer ihr landen werdet, früher oder später werde ich zu dir finden – wenn du willst (und wehe wenn nicht). Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr euch für die Flucht entschieden habt, wobei, so wie ich dich kenne, hat Kerstin entschieden weil du nicht ihr Leben gefährden wolltest. Aber so wie es bisher war, so hätte es nicht ewig weitergehen können. Früher oder später hätte Jansen gesungen oder ihr wärt einem Schließer aufgefallen. So seid ihr wenigstens zusammen. Sag Kerstin, ich werde mich um ihre Wohnung kümmern (hab ja einen Schlüssel) und ein paar Sachen zur Seite schaffen. Offiziell gieße ich nämlich die Blumen, denn mein Aufenthalt in den USA ist bereits zwei Tage nach eurem Urlaub beendet. Verena werde ich nichts sagen, zumindest nicht in den nächsten Wochen, das ist zu gefährlich. _

_Was soll ich noch schreiben, Sascha? Ich werde dich vermissen und drücke dir die Daumen, dass ihr problemlos durchkommt. Macht das Beste aus eurer neuen Situation und werdet zusammen glücklich. Das war es, was ihr euch gewünscht habt. Ich werde dich nie vergessen und liebe dich. _

_Deine (kleine) Kusine Kim_

Sascha faltete den Brief zusammen und weinte leise. Sie würde Kim mehr vermissen als sie es jemals gedachte hatte.

„Sascha?" Kerstin sah sie an „Was ist los?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich werde Kim vermissen." Kerstin wollte ihre Freundin umarmen und küssen und bremste sich in letzter Sekunde. So lange wie sie reisten würde sie als Geschäftspartnerinnen und nicht als Freundinnen auftreten.

„Ich weiß. Du wirst sie wiedersehen. Versprochen."

„Sie kümmert sich um deine Wohnung und räumt die dir wichtigen Dinge zur Seite."

„Das ist gut." Kerstin drückte schnell Saschas Hand.

Nachdem sie in Manila ausgestiegen waren wartete das Flugzeug nach Perth/Australien auf sie. Hier kaufte Kerstin eine „Bild" um zu sehen, ob irgendjemand von ihrem Verschwinden Kenntnis genommen hatte. Aber es war nichts zu entdecken. Von Perth aus ging es über Tahiti nach Santiago und Lima. Hier stiegen sie in eine kleinere Maschine, die sie über ein Gebirge, das Kerstin als die Kordilleren oder Anden erkannte. Sie waren irgendwo in Südamerika unterwegs. Der Flug beinhaltete einen Zwischenstop auf einen kleinen Provinzflughafen bevor es mit derselben Maschine weiter ging. Als das Flugzeug das nächste Mal landete waren sie am Ziel. Zumindest hatten sie keine neuen Tickets oder Pässe. Müde, zerzaust, ratlos und von den vielen Wechseln der Zeitzonen in den letzten Tagen geschlaucht stiegen sie aus. Sie waren an einem kleinen Flughafen, der in Deutschland wohl nur für Segelflugzeuge oder Zweisitzer zugelassen worden wäre. Keine Stadt oder ähnliches in Sicht.

„Super", seufzte Sascha „Wo in drei Teufels Namen sind wir?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Überall ist nur Dschungel." Mit ihrem Gepäck gingen sie aus dem Haus, das als Flughafengebäude diente und sahen sich orientierungslos um. Wo hatte Sven sie hingeschickt? Erwartete er, dass sie sich hier im Nichts zurecht fanden? Sie wusste nicht einmal welche Sprache hier gesprochen wurde.

„Senoras?" Ein Junge, kaum älter als sechszehn oder siebzehn kam auf sie zu „Sind Sie Senora Köster und Meyer?" Das waren ihre aktuellen Namen. Und die Tatsache, dass man sie mit „Senioras" ansprach, ließ darauf schließen, dass sie in einem spanischsprechenden Land waren; also, irgendwo in Süd- oder Mittelamerika, aber nicht in Brasilien, denn dort sprach man Portugiesisch.

„Ja", sagte Sascha „Und wer bist du?"

„Amigo von Chico." Sascha sah Kerstin fragend an.

„Der Chico? Aus Berlin?"

„Sí."

„Das ist ein Freund von Sven. Ich habe ihn kennen gelernt als es darum ging mir einen Mann zu verpassen", erklärte sie Sascha.

„Kommen Sie." Der Junge nahm Kerstins Hand und zog sie mit „Ich habe coche, wie sagen Sie? Automobila?"

„Ja, Auto.." Er brachte Sascha und Kerstin zu einem alten Jeep.

„Setzen Sie sich, ich sie bringen"

„Wohin?"

„Ihr casa." Er startete den Motor. Kerstin sparte sich die Fragen ob er einen Führerschein besaß. Es war wahrscheinlich nichts hier nach den Richtlinien, die sie kannte. Es schien auch keinen zu interessieren, dass der Junge alleine mit zwei fremden Frauen herumfuhr. Schon bald verließ er das Dorf und fuhr in den Dschungel.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Sascha ihn.

„Rico."

„Okay Rico, wo sind wir? Welche Land?"

„Venezuela, Senora."

„Na, dann weiß ich, welche Sprache wir dringend lernen sollten." Sascha sah Kerstin an.

„Spanisch. Ich hatte sogar mal vor Jahren einen Spanischkurs weil ich während meines Praktikums im Studium gerne nach Mittel- oder Südamerika geflogen wäre."

„Na, dann kannst du mich ja heute Abend zum Essen einladen und bestellen." Sascha hielt sich am Wagen fest. Rico fuhr nicht mehr über eine Straße, sondern eher quer durch den Dschungel, was den Jeep zu einem wackligen Gefährt machte. Diese Fahrt dauerte weitere drei Stunden, dann stoppte Rico den Wagen. Was die beiden nun wohl erwarten würde?

**Teil 38**

„Ihr casa." Rico stieg aus und zeigte nach links. Weder Kerstin noch Sascha konnten etwas erkennen.

„Wo?", fragte Sascha.

„Ahi!" Er stieg aus. Kerstin und Sascha nahmen ihre Koffer und folgten ihm. Nachdem sie einige Büsche durchquert hatten standen sie vor einer Holzhütte.

„Casa." Er reichte ihnen einen Schlüssel.

„Danke", sagte Kerstin perplex.

„Dorf die Richtung. Um Ecke." Er deutete nach rechts „Ganz nah. Wenn Probleme, dann rufen." Nun zog er ein Handy aus der Tasche. „Rico kommt."

„Danke." Beide bezweifelten, dass es hier Handyempfang gab. Rico strahlte und stieg wieder in seinen Jeep. Er winkte den beiden zu als fuhr.

„Na dann, darf ich dich in unser neues Zuhause einladen?" Kerstin legte den Arm um Sascha.

„Ja bitte." Sie umrundeten das Haus und Kerstin schloss die Tür auf.

„Es gibt Strom." Sascha zeigte auf einen Lichtschalter. Mit Strom hatte sie hier nicht gerechnet. Der restliche Raum, den sie sahen, setzte sich aus einer Kochecke und einer Spüle zusammen. Ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, einem Teppich und einen kleinen Schrank hatte man ihnen ebenfalls bereitgestellt.

„Hey, sie müssen gut über uns bescheid wissen", rief Kerstin aus einem Nebenraum. Sascha, die sich das kleine Bad, bestehend aus Toilette, Waschbecken und Dusche angesehen hatte, kam zu Kerstin. Diese stand im Schlafzimmer, in dem sich ein größerer Schrank und ein Doppelbett befanden.

„Wir haben unser erstes eigenes Ehebett." Kerstin ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und seufzte wohlig. Nach drei Tagen in Flugzeugen war das eine willkommene Abwechselung.

„Wenigstens etwas." Sascha ließ sich neben sie fallen und küsste sie zärtlich. „Endlich kann ich das wieder in Ruhe machen", meinte sie.

„Rede nicht, küss mich." Kerstin zog sie auf sich. Nachdem sie ausgiebig geschmust hatten, verließen sie Hand in Hand das Haus.

„Ich fasse es nicht!" Sascha schrie förmlich. „Das Meer!" Sie packte Kerstins fester und zog sie zum Meer.

„Endlich das Meer!" Sascha ließ sich längs ins Wasser fallen ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Klamotten zu nehmen. „Kerstin, wir sind wirklich im Meer und es ist wunderbar warm." Kerstin stand strahlend mit den Füssen im Wasser und sah ihrer Freundin zu wie diese sich immer wieder ins Wasser fallen ließ. Sascha tobte sich eine ganze Weile im Wasser aus bis sie sich neben Kerstin in den Sand fallen ließ.

„Wow, einfach toll." Sie küsste Kerstin.

„Du siehst verdammt sexy aus in deinen nassen Klamotten." Kerstin sah Sascha grinsend an. Ihr T-Shirt und ihre Hose klebten an ihrem Körper, was sehr verführerisch aussah.

„Wir sollten dringend in unser neues Haus gehen und das Bett einweihen."

„Gerne." Sie wollten gerade aufstehen, da ließ sie eine Stimme innehalten.

„Senoras." Ein Mann kam auf sie zu. Er sah aus wie Mitte bis Ende vierzig und winkte.

„Senoras, sind Sie Senoras aus Deutschland?" Sascha und Kerstin sahen sich an. Das waren sie, aber sollten sie das zugeben? Andererseits, wie sollte es einen in Deutschland aufgefallen, dass sie nicht an der Nordsee waren?

„Ja", sagte Kerstin zögernd.

„Ich Sancho, ihr Willkommensmann." Willkommensmann? Kerstin sah Sascha fragend an.

„Freund von Chico."

„Chico hat viele Freunde", stellte Sascha trocken fest

„Seine Eltern einzigsten aus Dorf, die es in große Welt geschafft hat. Wir auch wollten, aber keine Chance. Keine Erlaubnis." Kerstin schloss daraus, dass die anderen, die hier weg wollten, anscheinend keine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung erhalten hatten.

„Sancho, ist das der Golf von Mexiko?"

„Sí. Eso es. Kommen Sie, ich Ihnen zeigen das Dorf. Hier außer Dorf keine Menschen. Erst wieder nach langen Fußmarsch oder Autofahrt. Aber keiner haben Auto hier. Nur Rico manchmal Auto mitbringt, dann jeder fahren will." Das konnte heiter werden. Es gab demnach kein normales Leben, wie es Sascha und Kerstin gewohnt waren. Es würde eine große Umstellung werden sich auf das neue einzustellen.

„Da Dorf!" Sancho zeigte auf eine Ansammlung von etwa zwei Dutzend Hütten. „Noch einige Häuser wie Ihr Haus versteckt, insgesamt drei Dutzend Häuser. Heute Abend große Party für Sie. Chico sagen, eine von Ihnen Doktor."

„Ja, ich", meinte Kerstin vorsichtig.

„Das gut. Wir haben Medizinmann, der keine Ahnung von moderne Medizin und Chico sagen, moderne Medizin sehr gute Medizin, kann Medizinmann helfen bei seiner Medizin gegen böse Krankheiten."

„Wenn ich helfen kann, werde ich das gerne versuchen." Kerstin zweifelte jedoch daran, dass sie hier die gängigen Medikamente bekam.

„Das gut. Sancho jetzt gehen Vorbereitungen für Fiesta machen. Senoras sich ausruhen, Sancho Sie heute Abend holen wird."

„Danke Sancho." Sascha nahm Kerstins Hand und sie gingen zu ihrem Haus zurück. Wenigstens wurde sie freundlich empfangen.

„Das wird ein völlig neues Leben", stellte Kerstin fest als sie sich in ihr Bett gelegt hatten.

„Es wird ein Leben mit dir." Sascha küsste sie.

„Hoffentlich sind die hier alles so nett." Kerstin kuschelte sich an Saschas Schulter und schloss die Augen „Sonst müssen wir doch zurück" Und schon war sie eingeschlafen. Sascha streichelte ihr sanft über das Gesicht. Sie war auch müde, aber bevor sie schlief, wollte sie den letzten Brief lesen, auf dem _Ankunft_ stand.

_Hi Sascha,_

_jetzt bist du im Nirgendwo. Ich hoffe mal, wo immer euch die Reise hingeführt hat, es ist ein Meer in der Nähe und die Menschen sind nett. Sven hat durchsickern lassen, dass er und Chico sich um eure Flucht gekümmert haben, dann vermute ich euch in Südamerika. Naja, wo auch immer, sie werden euch schon das Beste herausgesucht haben, das sie bekommen konnte. Eure Sicherheit stand schließlich vor dem Komfort. Wenn du ein Gästezimmer hast, dann werde ich dich besuchen kommen (mach ich aber auch so). Ach Sascha, das wird die letzte Möglichkeit sein in Kontakt mit dir zu treten für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit und ich habe keine Ahnung was ich schreiben soll. Ich vermisse sich bereits jetzt. Versucht einfach glücklich zu werden und denkt nicht zu oft an Deutschland. Im Gedanken bin ich immer bei euch. Im Umschlag liegen zwei neue Pässe, eure letzte Identität. Ich wünsche alles Gute._

_Deine Kusine Kim_

Sascha faltete den Brief zusammen und schniefte.

„Alles okay?" Kerstin sah ihre Freundin an.

„Der letzte Brief. Wir haben zwei neue Pässe." Sascha zog zwei Pässe aus dem Umschlag. Den mit Kerstins Bild gab sie Kerstin.

„Und? Wie wirst du heißen?", fragte Sascha.

„Barbara Schlüter. Und du?"

„Meike Sotelsek." Sie sahen sich an und meinte dann gleichzeitig:

„Schöne Namen!"

**Teil 39**

Etwa eineinhalb Jahre später…

Sascha räkelte sich in der Sonne. Sie hatte in all den Monaten in Venezuela bereits einen dunkleren Teint bekommen und ihr Spanisch war bestens. Nur ihr Dasein als Hausfrau war ihr nach einigen Wochen auf die Nerven gegangen. Deswegen hatte sie begonnen den Kindern und Jugendlichen des kleinen Ortes Schulunterricht zu geben. Sogar einige Erwachsene sahen manchmal in ihren Unterricht hinein. Jeden Morgen von neun bis elf und jeden Nachmittag von fünfzehn bis achtzehn Uhr gab sie Mathematik, Englisch, Spanisch, Geografie und alles, was die Kinder sonst nicht in ihrer kleinen Dorfschule gelernt hatten. Kerstin war als Ärztin eine gefragte Frau und hatte sogar in dem Jahr eine Art Praktikant bekommen.

„Hey, Seniora Sotelsek, stehen Sie auf." Kerstin kam lächelnd auf Sascha zu. Sie hatten sich langsam an ihre neuen Namen gewöhnt.

„Seniora Schlüter, haben Sie schon wieder frei?" Sascha stemmte sich hoch und küsste Kerstin.

„Wenn alle gesund sind, dann kann ich Siesta machen. Und du? Schule wegen Hitzefrei geschlossen?"

„Nee, heute ist doch dieses Dorfturnier."

„Ach ja, genau. Junio hat den halben Morgen davon geredet." Kerstin schlug sich vor die Stirn. Junio war ihr Praktikant, der seinen Namen von seinem Geburtsmonat Juni bekommen hatten. Kerstin hatte sich oft gefragt ob die Eltern alle ihre Kinder nach den Monaten, in denen sie sie bekommen hatten, benannt hatten. Und wenn ja, was machten sie, wenn sie zwei Kinder in einem Monat bekommen hatten?

„Gehen wir hin?"

„Als Ärztin und Lehrerin? Wir haben die Pflicht." Sascha stand auf und ging mit Kerstin zu ihrer Hütte. Sie hatten in den eineinhalb Jahren einiges an ihrem Zuhause verändert. Sie hatten mit Hilfe einiger Männer des Dorfes einen weiteren Raum angebaut und waren im Laufe der Zeit selber nicht schlecht darin geworden Möbel aus Holz zu bauen. Das Prunkstück der Wohnung war Kerstins Computer. Nicht das neueste Model aber es war Internettauglich, so dass sie regelmäßig benötigte Medikamente bestellen konnte. Das ging zwar nur mit Hilfe ihres Handys, denn einen Telefonanschluss hatten sie hier nicht. Dazu war das Dorf zu weit weg von der nächsten großen Ortschaft.

„Was hältst du davon wenn wir gleich noch ein wenig schwimmen gehen?", schlug Kerstin vor.

„Ja, das hört sich gut an. Sag mal, was ist eigentlich heute für ein Tag?" Sascha hatte riesige Probleme sich zu merken was für ein Wochentag war. Jeder Tag war hier gleich, es gab nur einen Sonntag, an dem sich das Tagesprogramm von den anderen Tagen unterschied.

„Mittwoch. Wieso?"

„Einfach so um mal wieder zu wissen welcher Tag ist. Ich sollte mir einen Kalender anschaffen."

„Wozu? Du würdest nach einer Woche vergessen welcher Tag ist. Dann stehst du vor dem Kalender und musst dir aus den dreißig oder einunddreißig Tagen einen aussuchen."

„Danke." Sascha sah Kerstin schmollend an.

„Ich werde dir einen zum Abreißen basteln, den hängen wir an die Haustür, dann kannst du jeden Tag ein Blatt abreißen und weißt welcher Tag ist. Es sei denn, du vergisst die Blätter abzureißen was ich dir…" Sascha wollte sich auf Kerstin stürzen und jagte sie quer durch die Wohnung ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sie schließlich aufs Bett warf.

„Ich werde dir helfen, du Biest. Pass auf, dass du nicht gleich selber einen Arzt brauchst." Sie küsste Kerstin stürmisch.

„Wieso? Wirst du mich in Grund und Boden küssen?"

„Schlimmer. Bis in den nichtvorhandenen Keller." Sie verfielen in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der erst beendet wurde als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Immer diese Notfälle", grummelte Sascha und ging von Kerstin runter. Diese grinste, küsste ihre Freundin, strich sich die Kleidung halbwegs ordentlich und zog Sascha mit sich zur Tür.

„Vielleicht ist gar kein Notfall, dann können wir schwimmen gehen." Sascha zweifelte an dieser Theorie ein wenig, aber wenn Kerstin weg musste, dann würde sie alleine schwimmen gehen. Frustriert riss sie die Tür auf und erstarrte. Das musste sie träumen. Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Sascha schloss die Augen und öffnete um die Bestätigung zu erhalten, dass ihre Augen ihr einen Streich spielten. Vielleicht tat ihr die Hitze auf Dauer doch nicht gut. Aber Kerstin schien etwas Ähnliches zu sehen, denn sie bewegte sich ebenfalls nicht.

„Begrüßt man so alte Freunde?" Die Fatahmorgana konnte reden. Und sie bewegte sich. Vielleicht war sie doch echt? Aber wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte…

„." Sascha fiel ihrer Kusine um den Hals und küsste sie überschwänglich vor Freude. Selbst wenn es ein Traum war, dann würde sie ihn nun mit Freude zu ende träumen.

„Vroni?" Kerstin fiel Verena um den Hals. Dann hatte sie doch richtig gesehen. Vor ihrer Tür standen wirklich Kim und Verena. Keine Erscheinung, kein Traum, sondern Wirklichkeit.

„Ja, wer denn sonst?", fragte Verena lachend. „Oder habt ihr hier zwei andere blonde Frauen, die euch besuchen kommen?"

„Nee, eigentlich gibt es keine blonden Frauen hier. Das ist…wie habt ihr uns gefunden? Du suchst doch nicht etwa im Auftrag von Reutlitz…"

„Was? Sascha? Nein, euch beiden hat man in Reutlitz als verloren und wohl niemals wiederkehrend abgeharkt. Ich bin gerade in meinem Jahresurlaub, der ungefähr so lange dauern wird wenn ich nichts Besseres finde."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Hallo? Werde ich vielleicht auch mal begrüßt?" Kim, die sich kaum von Sascha lösen wollte knuffte Kerstin in die Seite.

„Klar, sobald du meine Freundin loslässt?"

„Du meinst Frau Sotelsek?"

„Genau die." Kerstin umarmte Kim und Sascha tat dies mit Verena. Sie war nicht als Schluse hier, da konnte man sie umarmen. Außerdem war sie nie eine Schluse im klassischen Sinn gewesen.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Sascha.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen." Kim drückte Sascha erneut an sich.

„Was haltet ihr davon wenn mir uns an den Strand setzen und ihr uns mal in aller Ruhe erzählt wie ihr uns gefunden habt", schlug Kerstin vor. „Ich hole uns eine Flasche Wasser."

„Das ist gut. Ich verdurste", meinte Verena. Kerstin ging zum Kühlschrank und kam mit einer Flasche Wasser und einer Flasche Saft zurück. Währenddessen hatte Sascha vier Gläser genommen. Zusammen gingen sie die paar Meter zum Strand und setzen sich in den Schatten eines Baumes.

„Also, wie habt ihr uns gefunden?", fragte Sascha „Wusstet ihr etwa wo wir waren? In deinen Briefen stand, du hättest keine Ahnung…" Sascha sah Kim fragend an. Sie konnte ihre Kusine noch immer nicht loslassen, so groß war die Freude sie wiederzusehen.

„Hatten wir auch nicht. Also, am Besten wir fangen vorne an. Vroni, das kannst du am Besten."

„Ja." Verena trank ein Schluck Wasser und vergrub ihre Füße im Sand „Nachdem eure Urlaubswoche abgelaufen war ist logischerweise rausgekommen, dass ihr verschwunden seid. Zuerst gab es eine Suche in Deutschland, sie haben Bahnhöfe und Flughafen kontrolliert, Videomaterial durchsehen um dann festzustellen, dass ihr a)noch im Land ward, b) nicht mit dem Flugzeug das Land verlassen habt oder c) ihr euch verkleidet habt und dann unentdeckt fliehen konntet. Sie haben dann Flughäfen in Europa nach euch gefragt, aber dann euren netten neuen Pässen und den Perücken ist keinem aufgefallen wer ihr wirklich seid. Naja, dann mussten sie ihre direkte Suche einstellen. Kim und ich wurden mehrmals zur Polizei geladen und verhört, aber wir wussten ja wirklich nicht wo ihr ward. Wir wussten nicht einmal dass ihr geflohen seid. Deswegen konnte sie von uns nichts erfahren. Jansen war fuchsteufelswild und hätte am liebsten Gott und die Welt auf euch angesetzt während Frau Schnoor eure Flucht sehr gut verstehen konnte, trotzdem ein wenig enttäuscht war, weil ihr ihr Vertrauen missbraucht habt. Aber sie hätte es nicht anders gemacht. Naja, man gab mir ein wenig Mitschuld an eurem Verschwinden weswegen ich dann einige Wochen später gekündigt habe. Praktischerweise bekam eine sehr begabt, junge Frau genau zu dem Zeitpunkt ein Stipendium an einem amerikanischen College und konnte ein Mädchen für alles gebrauchen." Verena lächelte Kim an. „So kam es, dass ich seit über einem Jahr in Mittelamerika, genauer in Ioha, lebe. Ich bin mir sicher, wir wurden die erste Zeit überwacht, aber da wir da immer noch keine Ahnung hatten wo ihr beiden euch herumtreibt, wird das ein langweiliger Job für die amerikanischen Behörden gewesen sein. Und ich denke nicht, dass sie so versessen darauf sind eine Frau zu finden, die in Deutschland wegen Totschlags saß und bis auf einige Monate ihre Strafe abgesessen hat. Da gibt es andere Fälle, die wichtiger sind."

„Ich war noch nie so froh darüber unwichtig zu sein", seufzte Kerstin.

„Du bist ausgewandert?", fragte Sascha Kim.

„Ja, ich kann in Ioha endlich studieren, weiter meinen Kampfsport betreiben und habe alle Freiheiten, denn die Uni bezahlt meine Miete und meine Bücher. Und Vroni, meine Wettkampfkoordinatorin."

„Und was ist mit Sven?"

„Der hat sich mit Waffen und Dope erwischen lassen und darf die nächsten Jahre im Knast sitzen. Aber unserer Beziehung war vorher bereits am Bröckeln. Wir haben uns zu wenig gesehen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir keine Freunde mehr sind. Er war es, der uns euren Standort verraten hat, beziehungsweise der uns gesagt hat, wie wir eine Chance haben euch zu finden."

„Das müssen viele Ecken gewesen sein."

„Ja, wir haben mehrer Monate nachforschen müssen. Doch dann haben wir herausgefunden wo ihr seid und haben gleich für meinen nächsten Kampf in Venezuela eine Woche mehr eingeplant um euch zu sehen." Kim drückte Sascha an sich „Viel länger hätte ich es auch nicht ohne dich ausgehalten."

„Du übertreibst."

„Sag bloß, du hast mich gar nicht vermisst. War ja klar, Kerstin ist da, da zählt der Rest nicht."

„Eben. Ich bin steinhart was so etwas angeht. Scheiß auf Familie."

„Sie hat dir laufend hinterher gejammert", verriet Kerstin Sascha lachend. „Du hättest mal sehen sollen wie oft sie deine Briefe gelesen hat. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hätte sehr bald versucht dich zu finden." Kerstin küsste Sascha.

„Und du? Hast du deine Lieblingskollegin vermisst?", fragte Verena Kerstin.

„Och, ich hab hier auch sehr nette Kollegen…und einen jungen Praktikanten."

„Kerstin meint ja", knurrte Sascha „Sie hat dich vermisst. Immerhin musste sie seit der Flucht jeden Tag mit mir verbringen. Sie hat oft nach euren Streifzügen durch das Berliner Nachtleben gejammert. Und der Praktikant ist ein Kind."

„Das sieht ihr ähnlich. Ach, ich habe übrings interessantes Material über die Medikamentenversuche gefunden", meinte Verena „Im Keller. Ihr habt darauf geschlafen?"

„Wie jetzt?" Kerstin sah Verena verständnislos an.

„Die Couch, auf der ihr das ein oder andere Mal genächtigt habt weil…na ja, wieso auch immer. Auf jeden Fall war in dem Polster interessantes Material eingearbeitet. Wer immer das dahin gebracht hat, er wollte, dass es sicher ist und dass er oder sie es später benutzen kann. Schade eigentlich dass ich den Keller entrümpelt habe. Wenn euch danach ist, dann könnt ihr jederzeit ein Päckchen an die Staatsanwaltschaft schicken und Jansen in den Knast wandern lassen."

„Das Problem ist, dass Doktor Strauß ihm folgen würde und das wäre nicht in unserem Sinne", sagte Sascha „Wieso musstest du den Keller entrümpeln?"

„Als Schikane, ich hatte euch geholfen, laut Reutlitz."

„Idioten." Sascha legte ihren Kopf auf Kerstins Schulter. Was war sie froh, dass sie nie wieder nach Reutlitz musste. Dabei hatte Verena ihnen kein bisschen geholfen. Sie hatte Kerstin und Sascha dabei unterstützt, dass Sascha Hafturlaub bekam, aber da konnte sie nicht ahnen, dass Sascha fliehen würde. Sascha wusste es ja selber nicht.

**Teil 40**

„Ich finde das so cool." Sascha sah Kim glücklich an. Sie hatten sich ins Wasser begeben und schwammen ein wenig während Verena und Kerstin einen Gang durch den Dschungel machten. Verenas Haut ließ es nicht zu, dass sie vor den Abendstunden ins Wasser ging. Sie würde sonst sofort einen Sonnenbrand bekommen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe."

„Wer ist denn von uns beiden abgehauen?" Kim spritze Wasser nach Sascha.

„Hey, das war die Idee von deinem Freund, Exfreund. Und Kerstin war Feuer und Flamme für die Idee, ich wurde überrumpelt. Wobei ich sagen muss, hier ist es bedeutend schöner als in Reutlitz. Und die haben wirklich keine Ahnung wo wir sind?"

„So wie ich das verstanden habe, gibt es eine Person, die genau weiß wo ihr seid und die ist derzeit selber abgetaucht wegen diversen Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Interpol. Der wird dicht halten."

„Gut. Mir geht's weniger um mich als um Kerstin. Sie würde dann wegen mir in den Knast wandern. Und dann haben wir keine nette Schluse, die uns einen Extrabesuch der besten Kusine der Welt verschaffen kann."

„Nee, dann müsstest du mit Jansen vorlieb nehmen. Vroni wird wohl nie wieder in Reutlitz arbeiten. Die gebe ich nicht mehr her."

„Interessant." Sascha sah Kim interessiert an. „Sehr interessant."

„Nicht das war du denkst."

„Was denke ich denn?"

„Du denkst, Vroni und ich haben etwas miteinander."

„Isst das so weit hergeholt?"

„Ja." Kim tauchte unter. Sascha grinste und sah zum Ufer. Ein paar Leute aus dem Dorf waren zu sehen und einige Kinder tollten am Wasser. Als Sascha winkte, winkten sie zurück. Kim tauchte einige Meter vor Sascha wieder auf.

„Man kann hier kaum etwas sehen."

„Ja, das ist wegen dem Sand auf dem Boden, der wird von den Schiffen, die hier die Lebensmittel zum Dorf bringen, aufgewirbelt und deswegen ist es sehr selten, dass du weit gucken kannst. Die Haie stellen sich dank der Rückenflosse bereits vor bevor du über sie stolperst."

„Haie?" Kim sah Sascha entsetzt an.

„Das war ein Witz. Ich wollte dich ärgern weil du ablenkst."

„Sascha, es gibt bei dem Thema nichts abzulenken. Verena und ich sind befreundet, mehr nicht."

„Ihr seid beide solo."

„Ja, und? Ich mag sie, verbringe gerne meine Zeit mit ihr aber das war es dann. Mehr ist da nicht. Okay?"

„Okay…trotzdem schade."

„Hey, keine Schlusen", grinste Kim.

„Da hätte ich eine Ausnahme gemacht. Und der Hai hinter dir sicherlich auch." Sascha zwinkerte und floh dann vor einer wütend schimpfenden Kim in Richtung Ufer. Da hatte sie mit ihrer Vermutung, zwischen Kim und Verena wäre mehr als Freundschaft Unrecht gehabt aber vielleicht hatte Kerstin Glück und Verena war ein wenig gesprächiger was dieses Thema anging. Schließlich hatten Sascha und Kerstin eine Wette am Laufen. Kerstin hatte gesagt, die beiden würde Freundschaft verbinden, Sascha war sich sicher, dass mindestens einmal die Grenze zur Freundschaft überschritten worden war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie auf diese Idee gekommen war, doch sie hatte da so ein Gefühl. Und es wäre zu schön wenn dieses Gefühl sie nicht täuschen würde. Dann wüsste sie Kim in guten Händen. Immerhin war Verena auch mit Kim in die USA gekommen, das war ein wenig viel für Freundschaft. Oder irrte sie sich da?

„Ist das eine große Umstellung gewesen? So von Berlin, der größten Stadt in Deutschland nach Venezuela in den Dschungel. Von der modernsten Technik beinahe um hundert Jahre zurückgeworfen."

„Naja, wir haben Strom und ein Handy. Es lässt sich sehr gut hier leben. Wenn ihr beiden irgendwann mal keine Lust mehr auf Amerika habt, dann schließt euch doch uns an."

„Und was sollen wir hier machen? Soll ich ein Gefängnis eröffnen?"

„Wenn dir danach ist. Sonst könntest du eine liebende Hausfrau und Mutter werden. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir heute Abend auf dem Dorffest sind, dann bekommst du genug Angebote von heiratswilligen Männern."

„Na super. Kein Bedarf."

„Nicht?"

„Nein."

„Kim?"

„Die auch nicht."

„Nein, ich meine, ob das wegen Kim ist", lachte Kerstin. Verena sah sie verständnislos an.

„Was sollte Kim mit meinem Entschluss keinen Mann haben zu wollen zu tun haben?"

„Och…weißt du, Sascha ist auch „Schuld" daran, dass ich keinen Mann mehr haben will."

„Das ist etwas anderes."

„Wieso?"

„Kerstin, du liebst Sascha. Ich liebe Kim nicht."

„Damit hätte ich die Wette gewonnen."

„Was für eine Wette?"

„Och, Sascha und ich haben gewettet. Sie sagt, ihr hattet mindestens einmal etwas miteinander, ich habe gesagt, da war und ist nicht mehr als Freundschaft. Nach deiner Aussage würde ich behaupten, ich habe gewonnen. Oder?"

„Ich halte mich daraus", grummelte Verena „Was ist das eigentlich für eine dämliche Wette? Habt ihr hier nichts Sinnvolles zu tun? Ich dachte, Ärztin sein würde dich auslasten?"

„Lenkst du gerade ab?" Kerstin sah Verena neugierig an.

„Ich frage mich, ob du seit Neusten unter die Klatschtanten gegangen bist."

„Nein, ich mache mir nur Gedanken über dich, meine ehemalige Lieblingskollegin."

„Kim und ich sind Freunde, okay?"

„Okay." So ganz überzeugt war Kerstin jetzt doch nicht mehr. Dieses „Ich halte mich daraus" hatte sie ein wenig stutzig gemacht.

„Was machst du jetzt eigentlich wenn du nicht mit Kim zu den Wettkämpfen fährst?"

„Ich habe mich vom Kampfsport begeistern lassen und lerne gerade selber Kickboxen und ein wenig Karate. Es ist faszinierend wie schwer das ist. Es sah so einfach aus, wenn ich Kim zusah, erfordert jedoch eine riesige Körperbeherrschung und Kondition. Beim ersten Training hätte ich beinahe einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch erlitten weil mit die Luft fehlte. Und die Tage danach war meine Bewegung mehr als eingeschränkt." Kerstin musste lachen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Verena es übertrieben und hatte versucht das komplette Programm durchzuarbeiten, was eine Überlastung der Muskeln bedeutet hatte.

„Sonst unterstütze ich die Trainerin am College. Unsere Mannschaft ist gerade dabei die Tabelle umzukrempeln und die Spitze zu erobern. Wer weiß, im nächsten Jahr könnten wir Meister sein. Ich würde ja sagen, ihr müsst euch mal einen der Kämpfe ansehen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so gut wäre. Wenn sie euch in Amerika erkennen, dann werdet ihr nach Deutschland gebracht. Hier habt ihr eine Chance, dass man euch mit Geld „verschwinden" lassen kann."

„Nimm das ganze mal auf. Habt ihr eine Webcam? Dann können wir uns das übers Internet ansehen. Ich müsste mir nur mal einen neueren PC anschaffen. Meiner ist für eine kurze Bestellung geeignet, dann ist Ende."

„Na, einen PC für euch bekommen wir auch noch. Dann könnten wir auch chatten. Es wäre doch gelacht wenn wir den Kontakt zueinander wieder verlieren würden." Verena legte ihren Arm um Kerstin und grinste. So schnell wollte sie Kerstin und Sascha nicht wieder loswerden.

„Hast du von diesem Besuch gewusst?", fragte Sascha als sie mit Kerstin alleine am Strand saß während Kim und Verena im Sonnenuntergang das Meer unsicher machten.

„Nein, ich war genauso überrascht wie du. Sie haben sich lange Zeit gelassen bis sie uns besucht haben."

„Naja, früher wäre wohl zu gefährlich gewesen. Sag mal, wie weit bist du mit unserer Wette gekommen? Schon eine Idee?"

„Kim behauptet steif und fest, sie sind nur Freunde."

„Das Gleiche ist bei Verena. Und ich glaube sie. Wieso sollten sie uns anlügen? Wenn sie einer verstehen kann, dann wir, oder?"

„Eben. Schade. Sie wären ein süßes Paar. Wir könnten sie mit Männern aus dem Dorf verkuppeln, dann bleiben sie bei uns."

„Sascha, manchmal übertreibst du es. Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden uns jetzt öfter besuchen. Das Interesse der Polizei sollte langsam erloschen sein. Und wer weiß, vielleicht können wir sie bald mal besuchen. Oder zumindest mit ihnen in eine Stadt fahren. Ich würde gerne mal wieder etwas anderes als Dschungel sehen."

„Ich wüsste da ein paar Dinge, die ich dir zeigen könnte wenn wir wieder alleine sind", grinste Sascha. Kerstin küsste sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Meinst du, es gibt einen Zentimeter an deinem Körper, den ich bisher nicht kenne? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Ich auch nicht." Kim und Verena kamen aus dem Wasser zurück.

„Das ist herrlich. Ich beneide euch um eure Badewanne vor der Haustür. Mir könnte es gefallen, jeden Abend eine Runde zu schwimmen", meinte Verena.

„Dann bleib hier. Mit deinem Lächeln findest du viele Männer, die dir in windesteile ein Haus bauen", schlag Kerstin vor.

„Ach, jetzt doch wieder Männer? Ich dachte, ich hätte eine Affäre mit Kim."

„Für die Variante bin ich immer noch", warf Sascha ein.

„Ja, ja, beide quetschen uns aus, ist mal wieder typisch Quatschweiber." Kim knuffte Sascha in die Seite. „Wie kommst du auf solche Ideen, Kusinchen?"

„Hoffnung. Meine romantische Ader. Sie verließen das Land um gemeinsam ein neues Leben anzufangen."

„Das ward ihr beiden", meinte Verena trocken.

„Oh, stimmt. Naja, mal soll Glück teilen."

„Ich würde dir gerne deinen Wunsch erfüllen, aber leider sind wir wirklich nur Freunde. Lo siento, wie man hier sagt." Kim nahm Verenas Hand.

„Außerdem sind Freundschaften manchmal fester als Beziehungen. Stell dir vor, Kim und ich würden streiten. Ich hätte gar keine Chance mich durchzusetzen, sie ist stärker. Wie sollen meine Argumente da greifen? Bevor ich auch nur den Ansatz habe, liege ich schon auf dem Boden."

„Ihr sollt sachlich argumentieren, nicht kämpfen." Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf. Was waren das denn für Voraussetzungen?

„Nicht mal eine klitzekleine Affäre?" Sascha sah beide flehend an. Sie waren so ein schönes Paar, wie sie Hand in Hand im Sand saßen und die Sonne hinter ihnen unterging.

„Nein, leider.", zerstörte Kim ihre Hoffnung.

„Leider?" Verena sah Kim spöttisch an „Wieso leider?"

„Nimm nicht jedes Wort so ernst. Ich meinte das in Bezug auf Sascha und ihre Hoffnungen."

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können und ich dachte, du begehrst mich." Verena griff sich theatralisch ans Herz. „Da verzerre ich mich seit Tage, Wochen, Monate, ach was, Jahren, nach dir und du? Du machst dir nur…umpf." Kim hielt Verena den Mund zu.

„Deswegen sind wir nicht zusammen. Sie ist eine Nervensäge. Einmal Schluse, immer Schluse."

„Impf haumpf dimpf gleimpf"

„Was?" Kim nahm ihre Hand weg

„Ich hau dich gleich."

„Was sich lieb, das neckt sich", meinte Kerstin trocken.

„Vielleicht in einem anderem Leben. In diesem reicht mir eine Freundschaft."

„Dito." Kim nahm Verena in den Arm. Sascha seufzte erneut. Aber es wäre so schön gewesen. Naja, dann mussten sie und Kerstin für die Romantik sorgen, das hatte auch etwas. Und so lange Kim und Verena mit ihrer Situation glücklich waren, waren es Sascha und Kerstin auch.

170


End file.
